Lucky
by Calliope693
Summary: Post 2007 movie. While struggling to find her own path to life, Lucky finds herself caught up into an intergalactic conflict of epical proportions. All because she repaired a trashed silver Pontiac...
1. Prologue

Never underestimate a girl

**Lucky**

**Disclaimer:** Anything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

_**Post 2007 movie**_ While struggling to find her own path to life, Lucky finds herself caught up into an intergalactic conflict of epical proportions. All cuz she repaired a trashed silver Pontiac… What no one knew was that she held the key to the most powerful weapon in the universe.

**Beware:** I am not English, so please, forgive any misspelling. Now, on with the story… enjoy! ;)

**Prologue**

This is a story about a girl named Lucky…

Yup, that's me!! I'm Lucky Spelmann and I'm a 20 years old mechanic. Oh, well, I'm the best grease monkey in Mission City! As you can see, I overestimate myself a little… just a little!

I live in my family's old house next to my workshop. I'm currently single, since I spend all my time working on cars. Jamie Coops, my colleague and my dad's old -and I mean really old- friend, keeps telling me that I should exit my workshop more often, or I'll never get a boyfriend, considering that I only hang out with cars. Man, was he wrong…

I just reply that I'm not alone, that I have my Sigma to keep me company, but he just shrug it off.

For those of you who don't know, Sigma is my beloved cat. He's no ordinary cat. He's mechanical and he can talk too. My father found him outside our house when I was 5. Well, he found a crater in the yard and a strange-looking object inside it. He just took it in and, after 3 hours and half of hard work, he managed to fix it.

All the time I was his vulture, observing his every moving as to learn everything he was doing. (yeah, I love learning things I don't know about; I was never scared of 'the strange, the unknown').

When he finished, he decided to give that strange thing as a gift for his 5 years old daughter. I was so happy that I didn't even notice that the 'thing' was scanning one of the images of cats that I've threatened my dad to hang in his workshop. And so, that 'thing' _transformed_ into a black tabby cat and introduced himself as Sigma. My parents never heard him speak, though.

An year ago there was an attack in Mission. Luckily, I was in Europe at my sister's wedding, with great relief from my foster parents. Yeah, my sister and I've been adopted when I was 12. That was the best thing that could happen to me in that particular period of my life. We were adopted by a very nice family: the Witwickys, Sam's uncle and aunt. I've heard that he was in Mission at that time…

Sam has been a very nice and caring sort-of-cousin for me and my sister. He's a good guy, though a little weird sometimes.

Well, now you know almost everything about me. I can talk about my physical appearance, since you can't see me.

I'm tall; about 5'4''. I'm thin, but I've got muscles from my work on cars. My skin has taken a nice bronze colour from the numerous hours spent working under the sun. I have long red hair and dark green eyes.

Though Jamie said I should go to discos and get a boyfriend with the help of my 'hot appearance', I'd rather use it to do a nice job on an engine.

And that was what I did up until a few months ago, when my life was _transformed_.

Let me start at the beginning, when my cousin did a quite interesting call…

All right, here's the prologue of what I know will be a long and interesting story. Only the prologue, and I think part of the epilogue, will be in first person. From chapter 1 there will be a third person narrator. I hope you want to read more. Until next time… bye!! ;)


	2. Chapter 1: My lil' ol' trashed Pontiac

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Well, here's chapter 1. Enjoy! ;)

**Chapter 1: My lil' ol' trashed Pontiac**

"C'mon Sam! How can we even trust this, this Lucky person with a secret so important?" Mikaela tried her best to make Sam reason, but he had made his mind up.

"Look, I know you don't trust her. But if you want him back up and running you have to give her a chance. She's the best mechanic I know." Sam stated, crossing his arms over his chest as Bumblebee slowly pulled in the dirt road that led to Lucky's workshop.

"Sam, I-" but she was cut off by a very serious Sam.

"I know it's hard for you to believe in her. You don't know her. But even Ratchet said he tried everything he could…"

_Flashback_

"I've done my best to fix Jazz. But, unfortunately, human vehicles are not the easiest to understand. There are wires too small to hold onto and it's hard to connect them in the right spots. I've however been successful in reattaching Jazz's lower and top half back together with Mikaela's help. But that was the easy part." Ratchet sighed and then continued, "I need help in the repairs, human help." The medic explained to his commander. Optimus Prime just sighed.

"Wait! What about Mikaela? Can't she help you?" Asked Sam.

"Well, I've help Ratch out with the basic things I know, but Jazz really need an expert." Mikaela said.

"Jazz is conscious, but in no condition at all to move. All he can do right now is talk through the comm link. I'm aware of the risks in looking for human help, but I'm afraid we have no other choice this time." The CMO finished.

"Very well. I trust your judgment, Ratchet. But this leaves another question: where do we find someone who can fix an Autobot?" asked Optimus, sighing again.

"Hey, I know just the girl! My cousin Lucky has a workshop not far away from Mission City and she can fix everything that has an engine!" Sam said cheerfully.

"You never talk about having a cousin…" But the others ignored Ratchet's comment.

"Sam, this is a great responsibility. I don't like the idea to put another member of your family in danger." Optimus started.

"Yeah, I know, Optimus. But even Ratchet said we don't have choice." Optimus pondered this thought for 3 micro-seconds than spoke up-

"All right, Sam. Proceed as you wish."

"Thanks Big Bot… er… Optimus. Ok, now I have to inform her I'm gonna pay her a visit. Last time I didn't call, she threw me a monkey wrench…" The bots exchanged worried looks, but said nothing as the phone of the base rang a few times.

"Hello?" answered a tired voice.

"Hey, Lucky, wassup? How's my favourite cousin doin'?" Sam tried to sound convincing.

"Sam? What the hell do you need?" asked the voice, a little more annoyed.

"Need? Aw, c'mon! Can't a lovely boy just check up on his wonderful cousin?"

"Only if said 'lovely boy' is not you! Now cut it out and get to the point!!" She almost shrieked the last part, earning a silent chuckle from the two 'bots.

"Ok, just trying to be polite. Anyway, I have 2 patients for you."

"I'm all ears." Said the voice, now turned from annoyed-pissed girl to all-business mechanic.

"There's a sports car that need to be repaired: its entire body needs to be reworked. And the other car just needs a wash." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Bring 'em tomorrow morning. Since it's Sunday I don't have any other customers."

"I knew I could count on you! C ya!!" Then he hang up.

"Sam, - started Mikaela – by "the other car just needs a wash" you mean Bumblebee? Didn't you brought him to the car wash yet?"

"Well… let's just say I've tried." Then they walked out of the Med Bay.

"Let's just hope this work." Optimus said before heading to the control room, leaving Ratchet and a really beat up Jazz alone.

"_A female? A human female? You gotta be kiddin' me!!"_ Jazz whined in cybertronian over the comm link with his medic.

"I know you don't like having a human, let alone a female, messing around with your circuitries, but you have to deal with it if you don't want to be scrap metal forever." Ratchet said simply, before getting ready to bring his not-so-cooperative-ex-patient to his 'new doctor'.

_End flashback_

"If you don't trust her, Mikaela, please, at least, trust me." Sam begged his girlfriend. Mikaela had never seen Sam so convinced and _soooo sexy_. The look of firmly determination that he had on his face was disarming. With just a look of his steady gaze, she was ready to believe everything he'd say. She felt defeated. So she did the only thing she could-

"Ok, Sam. I believe in you."

As they were about to kiss each other, Bumblebee's engine made a disapproving grumble as to say_ "Why did I let him talk me into this?"._

"Well, I'm sorry. But you're covered in mud, and seeing as how you flat out refuse to let me take you to a car wash, I'll have Lucky to do it." Sam started.

"By 'flat out refuse', you meant Bumblebee sat in the middle of the road during rush hour traffic?" Asked Mikaela.

"Yeah. Try to explain that your car was pouting to a bunch of pissed off commuters." Sam said, sighing.

"And, luckily, no one saw a car transforming into a bright yellow robot going full blast into a mechanical car wash." Ratchet chuckled over the radio.

"Yeah. So, needless to say, a trip to the local car wash is completely out of the question." Sam said as they entered the drive way that led to the garage.

A figure walked out of the front door. The CMO automatically switched his hologram on as Bumblebee walked ahead of him.

"Well, well, well. Isn't that my lovely cousin?" Teased the figure. As she came closer to them, every single detail of her frame was revealed: she wore a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that wrapped around her perfectly; her long red hair floated in the nice morning wind; her green eyes shone in the pale sunshine.

"Girl, it's been too long! How are you?" Sam screamed as she literally jumped in his spread arms.

When they hugged each other, Mikaela couldn't help thinking of them to be brother and sister who hadn't seen each other for years. Then she decided to get off Bumblebee and, closing his door, drew the attention to her.

"Who's that?" She whispered in Sam's ear as she released him and turned herself to stare at Mikaela.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela." She said offering her hand.

"Oh, you must be Sam's girlfriend. I'm Lucky, Sam's cousin." Lucky said shaking Mikaela's hand.

"And who's that guy?" Lucky asked pointing toward Ratchet's hologram with her head.

"Ehm… he's Rat-" Sam was trailed off by Mikaela's elbow. "Ralph! Yeah, this is Ralph." Ratchet lifted a brow, but went with it all the same. After they were all introduced, they came to business.

"So, where're my patients?" Lucky asked.

"Here's the first." Sam said, laying a hand on Bumblebee's dirt hood, which vibrated with anxiety.

"A 2009 Chevrolet Camaro!! What did you do to convince your father to buy you one of these jewels?!" She asked, startled.

Sam and Mikaela exchanged looks, while Lucky was busy looking at Bumblebee long and hard. "Uh… The government gave it to me after the whole kidnapping mix-up… thing." Sam managed to say. He had to be convincing, 'cause his cousin was very smart. Luckily for him, she bought it.

"Ah-ha, and what in this world did you do to have him look like he's been in a swamp?" She asked turning to face him.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Your emergency is behind the Hummer, BTW." So she went pass the two cars to find herself staring wide-eyed at something that one could once call a car.

"Sam. What. Is. That. Thing?" She asked in between breaths of surprise.

"Your patient?" Tried Sam.

"Are you kiddin'? That car looks as it had been through Armageddon and back." Lucky said. Well, that was quite the truth.

"Yes, but I know you can do it. You work your magic and that now beat up car will turn back into that new and shining Pontiac Solstice."

"A Pontiac Solstice?! That _hunk of junk_ is a Pontiac Solstice?! Jeez, I'd never guessed." She said, joking.

Jazz was fuming. Who was this fleshling to call him hunk of junk? Oh, she was really LUCKY he couldn't move at all. Meanwhile, Lucky was writing notes on her notebook and was studying him keenly. She was scanning him. No one ever stared at him so much, not even Ratchet. And yet, why was he feeling so unease?

"How long will you need?" Ratchet -ehm- Ralph asked, causing the girl to look up at him. He chose a quite tall hologram, with brown hair and blue eyes, covered by fake glasses, well built, even if he was a not-so-young man. He kinda reminded her of Rupert Giles from the TV show _"Buffy-the vampire slayer"_.

"Round about forty minutes for the Camaro. I need more time for the Pontiac. He's pretty much damaged, but I'm positive I can fix him in less than a week. So come back on Friday, and I'll have him all pretty!" She said writing the last notes on her notebook.

"You have a quite interesting choice of pronouns." He started. "Huh?"

"You keep referring to the car as 'him'. But last time I checked, cars don't have gender." Ratchet finished curious.

"Oh, that. Yeah, ya see. When me and my sister were young, we sat on those steps over there -she pointed to the front door- and played to give names and gender to the cars my dad repaired. I just think that old habits die hard." Lucky shrugged. Then she turned to the garage and yelled "Jamie! Take him inside and order some spare parts!!"

"On it, girlie!!" An old, drunk and grumpy man stepped out and began to take Jazz away. The CMO was worried about his friend and Lucky noticed his anxiety, 'cause she kindly told him-

"Don't worry. I know he's old, drunk and grumpy, but he has years of experience under that nasty hat of his. Then again, I'll be the one working on your cars, don't worry."

Ratchet was stunned. No one ever talk to him like that. This girl was reassuring him. He never used this care even in his job. Eh, may be the reason he had to tie most of his vict-er… patients.

"May I help your colleague, miss Spelmann?" "Sure. And, please, call me Lucky." Ratchet nodded and headed toward his friend.

"Anything I need to know before I start washing your car?" "Oh the radio can flash alive, we didn't fix it yet!" Sam laughed from beside Mikaela.

"Ok, see you at 10.30." Lucky headed toward a worried Bumblebee.

Inside the garage, Jamie had finished settling Jazz with Ratchet's help-

"Thanks, kiddo -hic- Might now order a few spare parts just in case..." Jamie staggered out of view.

"He's gone. Well, lieutenant, here you are. I've already given you low down on the whole rules of this operation back at the base. But just for sure: no moving, no making noises with your engine, no mysteriously turning on of the radio and playing music."

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."_ Was his flat reply.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ratchet asked.

"_I want you to run over Sam and Mikaela..."_ Jazz groaned evilly over the comm link.

"Than I guess I can go now." He started for the door, but was interrupted by Jazz's begging voice on the comm link-

"_Hey, doc, c'mon! You can't leave me alone!!"_

"Oh, I'm sorry, lieutenant. I can't hear you. I think the signal is fading…"

"_What?! You can't, Ratc-"_ But the medic had switched his comm link off, chucking with himself, as he got in his alt-form where Sam and Mikaela were waiting for him.

Lucky just waved them goodbye as she sprayed Bumblebee with the water hose. The engine made a disapproving grumble, but Lucky ignored it. Then she started to carefully and gently clean the hood of the car, taking care to get all the dirt off, but remaining gentle at the same time. Bumblebee had to resist the urge to shook and shudder all over the place. The only way he could let out all his feelings in that moment was through the radio. The familiar static of the radio switching on caused Lucky to look up.

"_That's the way, uh huh uh huh! I like it!"_

"Glad you're enjoying it." She said amused, and return back to the hood. Once again, Bumblebee switched the radio and Tom Jones thanked Lucky with "_I like the way_", as she gently caressed his hood.

The slow motion was absolute TORTURE for Bumblebee as he strained to not bust out laughing. It was inevitable though: eventually his circuitries wouldn't be able to handle it. He remained silent, knowing all too well that, one beep, and he would lose it.

Luckily for him, Jazz came to his rescue- _"Hey, 'Bee? What's she doin'?"_

"_Getting million years of worry and fatigue off my hood."_

"_What?!"_

"_She's washing my finish and, Primus, she knows all the moves! You should try."_

"_Nuh uh. You've lost your processor if you think I'm jus' goin' to hold still for this kind of abuse."_ Jazz retorted.

"_It's -so- not abuse! It's just ticklish."_ he replied.

"_I'm not lettin' her in! You can't make me either!"_

"_It's not like you have a saying in the matter, __lieutenant._ _Unless, of course, you can start your engine and run away."_ Bumblebee had a point: right now he couldn't do anything. He was good for parts only, literally; and worse, in the hands of a human girl.

Their conversation went on this way, till Lucky finished her job. She dried off the windshield, smiling as the engine hummed beneath her like a cat purring. "So… was it good for you?"

To answer her question, a slightly, more innocent song belted out of the speakers.  
_"I feel good… I knew that I would… So good, so good. I got you!"_

She laughed like a kid as Sam came back to take his weird Camaro. Once again, she waved them goodbye, and went in the garage to her real matter.

"I hope to be able to fix you..." she said to no one in particular as she entered the garage.

At that, Jazz started to find himself slightly nervous, as she grabbed a few tools: she, after all, had no idea what she was dealing with.

In that moment, Sigma entered the garage and, with his feline grace, headed toward the car. "Not the car, Sigma! It's trashed enough without you leaving your hairs all over it!" She warned her pet only to have him retort-

"Jeez, humans have a lot of imagination. I'd never guessed that piece of crap being a car!"

Although Jazz was pissy, he was curious about that strange little animal. There was spark energy radiating from him. The same energy he and his comrades had. Something wasn't just right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By five she had finished the work on the hood, and it was ready to be reapplied; she let out a sigh and looked over to the car.

"I can't imagine what you'd been through to look like this..." she said.

_You'd be surprised to know that..._ the Autobot thought to himself as he watched the human girl carefully.

"You know you're talking to a car, right?" Sigma yawned at her. "Like I'd be considered less crazy, if I talked to you. Cats don't talk." She retorted. Sigma just turned and fell asleep again.

Jazz watched her carefully as she began to work on his side plating. "Damn it!" she cussed and kicked at his passenger's side door, and he rested to urge to yelp. "Can't you be quieter? I'm trying to have a nap." Asked the cat, rolling on his back to face his busy owner. Lucky ignored his comment.

"C'mon, open!" she hissed as she pulled at the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

She was about to give the door another tug, when it suddenly swung open and hit her in the side causing her to fall on the floor.

Now he was resisting the urge to laugh at the foolish human girl: no one called him a hunk of junk and got away with it! He heard her cuss as she stood. Though not looking too cool in his current condition, he had taught her a lesson with style.

"Hahahahaha!! At least it's a Pontiac and not a Hummer!" Sigma burst out laughing. "Shut up!!" she hissed.

It was 10.30 pm, and she was really tired now. She had worked on the car all day long and now she was exhausted. She picked up a sleeping Sigma to tuck into bed, locked the door, and turned the lights off.

"Goodnight, possessed Pontiac." Was all Jazz could hear before she exited the garage. Jazz was left by his lonesome to ponder the various thoughts that had been plaguing his mind. Such thoughts of the battle for the All Spark and humankind, which led to the thoughts of when he had faced off against Megatron. He knew it was a losing battle for himself: the other bot was almost three times his size and twice as nasty. Eventually, this thought led to the painful memory of Megatron getting a hold of him and... He had never known such pain in his life. He felt his body shudder at the thought, but the feeling was dragged away when he heard a familiar engine revving outside.

Ratchet pulled into the driveway five minutes after his scanners showed Lucky fast asleep.

"_Well, it looks like she is making progress with you."_ he said, trying his best to sound cheerful.

"_She called me a hunk of junk..."_ Jazz said sourly, trying not to think of the human female.

"_I've heard her, and all I can think about right now it's that's true." _the medic chuckled, and he could tell that Jazz was pouting. _"You have to learn to laugh at yourself once in a while."_ he then added when he noticed that the bot was annoyed.

"_I'm not in the mood... besides, I'm worried 'bout that rat-thing of her…"_ the Autobot said in a thoughtful voice.

"_What rat-thing?"_ he asked concerned, remembering what happened with Sam's pet.

"_She called it a 'cat' and referred to it as "Sigma". But what disturbs me is that it speaks, and radiates spark energy."_ Jazz explained.

"_I'd better report this to Optimus. You keep an optic on her, just in case. The Decepticons are planning something and I don't want to risk Lucky's life."_ Ratchet stated.

"_Since when do you call her Lucky?"_

"_Since she's introduced herself with that designation,_ _lieutenant."_ Jazz sighed.

"_What's on your CPU?" _

"_I was thinking of S41135…"_ He simply said.

Ratchet sighed again then said- _"I'll check up on you tomorrow night."_ he drove out of the driveway, once again leaving Jazz alone.

Well, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter… Keep reading and you'll find out!! Bye!! ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Dance with the giant robots

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Ok, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2: Dance with the giant robots**

Five days had passed, and still no Decepticons had knocked on her door, or rather ripped the roof off. Lucky had a few more bruises and scrapes from certain 'accidents' with the vehicle, but she was feeling quite content: today would be the last day working on said car, and she was very pleased with her work.

The Autobot in disguise had to admit, as much as it pained him to, she had done a good job. Now all he had to do was waiting for Sam, and he would have been his old self again.

"Yeah, he's all pretty now… sure… I know… ok, so come around 9.30, and I'll be glad to give him back to you!" Lucky was talking to Sam, holding her cell phone between her cheek and shoulder. Once she finished the conversation, she closed it with her left hand, threw it a few feet above her head, made a one hundred and eighty turn, and grab her phone with the right, as it fell behind her.

"Yay!! I can't believe it, Sigma! I really did it!"

"I have to admit it, sweetie, you are pretty good." Sigma said amused, admiring the car in front of him. Jazz was now a shiny silver Pontiac Solstice. If you hadn't seen him a few days ago, you'd probably think a car dealer sold him to her.

"Good? Hey, I'm the best!!" she said, grinning at the car.

"Now..." she began, while pulling out a piece of cloth and a bottle of wax. "Even if you don't deserve it, seeing the way you treated me." she stated, and poured the fluid on the cloth.

Jazz felt his entire system tense up as she neared him: why was he feeling the same sensetion of uneasiness he felt when she was scanning him? He would have started his engine and run away, but thought better of it. After all, he had made it through nearly a week with this human, and he wasn't going to blow his cover when he was so close to his freedom.

He suddenly felt her hand and the cloth on his hood. He was surprised at the sudden contact, but even more surprised to find that he was enjoying it. It was even better than Bumblebee had described it. These past few days he wanted to make her stop touching his systems, and now… he wanted that touch to last forever. He scolded himself mentally for liking this attention, but it was no use.

Then, suddenly as it started, she stopped, rounding him to join her pet, who was admiring the front of the car. Jazz never felt so many eyes looking at him at the same time.

His thoughts were interrupted by Optimus' voice over the comm link-

"_Jazz, the Decepticons are approaching your current position. Bring the girl and her pet to the base.__ Bumblebee and Sam are coming in to assist, ETA 5 minutes. Ironhide, Ratchet and I are on our way, ETA 10 minutes. We'll give you cover fire until the key is safely out of the Decepticons' range. Do not engage, repeat do not engage the Decepticos__!__ Fulfill the retrieval mission__!"_

A sudden movement from Sigma dragged the girl's attention away from the car.

"Hey, is something wrong, Sigma?" she asked concerned. "They're coming. Decepticons are coming in, and fast." He answered, only to find her even more confused.

"Decepti-what?!"

"Decepticons." A deep voice corrected her.

"Who said that?!" strange noises answered her question. Bracing Sigma as tight as she could, she stared wide-eyed-mouth-dropped at what once was a Pontiac. It continued clicking, and 'vrr'-ing, and clicking, until in front of her, in all his shiny alien glory, stood a 15 foot tall silver robot. She felt Sigma fainting in her arms, and her breathing sped up at the sight that was before her.

"I finally lost it..." she began to mutter to herself, hoping that all of this was just a hallucination.

"Girl, you have to come with me. Now." started Jazz in a demanding voice.

"Wh-what do you want?!" Lucky swallowed hard, slowly backing to the table behind her.

"We have no time for this now." Jazz started to outstretch a hand towards her. He shouldn't have done it, though.

Lucky obviously misunderstood his action. She screamed at a pitch so high she was sure a window (or maybe an eardrum or an audio sensor) cracked. Thinking incredibly quickly, she ran outside the door of the garage, a half-conscious Sigma clung to the back of her t-shirt, mewing and hanging on for dear life. In her quick withdraw she didn't heard the bot screaming, "Wait, don't run away, wait!".

She ran for a few seconds, before she spotted a police cruiser. She sprinted to the driver's side, hollering, "Hey! Office-"

Unfortunately, she never got to finish her sentence, because, as she reached the driver's side, the door opened, knocking her onto the ground face first. She barely felt a twinge, though; the adrenaline, and a sudden surge of anger in her blood were very able painkillers.

"Ow! You're supposed to save citizens, not kill them!!" She screamed as she delivered a hard kick to the cruiser's door, closing it in the officer's face. The (admittedly very nice) engine of the car roared, and she tried to apologize- "Oh-h! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She stopped as she saw the policeman flickering, and heard a strange noise.

'_Oh no,'_ she thought, recognizing the sound. '_Not again!'_

Backing away from it, Lucky stared in horror at the police cruiser. When it finished to _transform_, in front of her stood another robot, peering at her with narrowed red eyes, looking positively vicious. Why was this one so different from the other? And why the hell was she thinking of this in such a moment??

Lucky decided to store all her questions for a time when no one would try to kill her, and started to run again. Suddenly, she heard a not-so-pleasant 'whoosh', and felt something big fly over her. Squealing, she ducked as a car landed at her left. Lucky continued to duck and dodge the parked cars that the robot was throwing at her with a long sharp pole he had attached to his arm.

When a car almost hit her, she lost her balance, falling on her back, staring wide-eyed at the approaching robot.

"Live the human alone!!" was all she could hear before the silver robot took the other one down. The ground shook violently when they both met it. Lucky was still stuck in her own surprise when Sigma's voice came to her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, pretty please? Get the hell outta here!!"

He didn't have to say it twice. She was back on her feet and running like a bat out of hell in less than 2 seconds. At her break-neck speed she didn't noticed a yellow Camaro coming towards her. She unceremoniously fell with her stomach on the hood, and her face inches away from the windshield.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Lucky was safe, and staring at him from the other side of the windshield. It took them a minute to compute what was going on. Then they started-

"Sam?"

"Lucky!"

"Saaaaam!! What kind of freaking car from hell did you bring me?!" she hysterically shrieked when he helped her off the hood.

Sam ignored her question, glancing at the two bots fighting. "You did it! You brought him back!"

"Jazz is in trouble." Said a light and friendly male voice.

"Go help him out. I'll take care of them." Sam said to the car, that revved his engine, and headed toward the fight, waving a simple "Be careful" at the three.

"He's one… of them…" Lucky managed to recollect her voice, but failed.

"Yeah, um… can we please talk about this later? Right now we have to go." Sam started to drag his cousin away, but she stopped him. She was really stronger than him!

"I'm not taking another step until you tell me what's going on here!" a sudden explosion drew her attention to the fight. Now there where three robots fighting each other. The once-police-car, though, started to lunge towards the humans.

"Ok, you can fill me later!" and they started to run as fast as they could, while the other two robots stopped the once-police-car.

A fighter jet then roared overhead, making the two fall hands first on the asphalt.

Then a black Topkick, the same green Hummer she saw a week before and a blue and red semi headed towards them, transforming as they went. Three more robots were in front of them now, each one in a fighting position. Lucky was shocked. She would have stayed there forever if Sam didn't take her wrist to make her run towards her workshop.

She couldn't hear the voices of the bots battling each other. Her ears where deafened by the pulsing of her heart. She didn't even heard the 'whoosh' of the missile that blew up her house. Luckily, they weren't close enough to it when it happened. They were just thrown a few feet back. Landing ungracefully on their back, they took a moment, before pulling their heads back up to stare at what once was a workshop.

The house exploded into a cloud of dust and flying debris. Lucky closed her eyes from all the dust, and from her dizziness; a few moments later she opened her eyes to still see dust particles floating in the air, and for a moment time stood still. The dark night seemed suddenly lit by billions of fireflies, as the dust particles shimmered like gold in the air. For an instant she had a perception of de jà-vu. She remembered it as it was a dream, or rather, a nightmare.

The firemen were putting out the fire. Policemen and militaries were everywhere. The report of a human casualty had already sunk in. It seemed that some kind of new missile blew up that house. An 8 years old girl ran toward the burning house. She was picked up, and carried to her crying mother and sister by a dark man in uniform. All the way she struggled and screamed the same word, that would have haunted her dreams from that moment on, over and over again: "Daddy!!"

Lucky was still in her trance, and she didn't notice the expecting open door of the silver car in front of her. Nor she noticed Sigma's screams or Jazz's demanding "Get in!", as she barely felt Sam's hands pushing her into the car. When the door slammed behind her, her mind forced her out of her state of shock, and she found herself into reality again.

As his precious cargo was settled, the silver car straightened out, and sped down the road, dodging fire from the other bots. There was return fire from the three last appeared robots. Turning her head, she noticed that other two cars were following them: Sam's Camaro and a creepy police cruiser.

"Oh my god." she whispered "It's _him_ again!!".

Jazz did a scan on the car and saw it was Barricade. He picked up speed even more, and started driving down a very steep hill that was going to lead them into a forest.

She looked outside the windshield horrified "OH MY!! A large tree's speeding towards us!", or rather, _they_ were speeding towards a large tree.

"Hang on! I know what I'm doin'!" Jazz yelled through the speakers, and took a sharp turn, avoiding the tree.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!" Lucky screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Stop screamin' girl, it ain't helpin'!" The car spun around, and accelerated down the hill with the other two vehicles hot on his tail.

He knew what he was doing. He wanted the Decepticon off his tail so that Lucky would be okay. He hoped the Decepticon didn't take the risk of following them among the trees.

Sigma was digging his metallic claws into the leather seat, trying desperately to calm himself down.

"Hey! Watch the leather, rat!" The silver car's voice snapped.

Lucky felt like her breath was caught in her throat and refused to come out. "I don't want to die!" she cried.

"You won't! Stay calm!" Jazz yelled at her, trying to comfort her.

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!!" she kicked his dashboard._ "OW! Primus, I can't stand her!"_ he thought.

Lucky sunk down in the seat and closed her eyes shut. She suddenly didn't feel well. She moved her knees to her chest, and started breathing in and out, trying so hard not to throw up. She closed her eyes and pressed her body against Jazz's interior.

Jazz felt a slight weight put onto his side. He did a quick check inside, and found Lucky unconscious against his passenger's door. Doing a scan around the area he saw that he had lost Barricade, so he slowed down to head to the base. Lucky needed medical attentions.

Lucky knew what was going to happen. She knew it very well from years of experience. She would slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness. Right now she needed that kind of peace. The peace of a dreamless night. Like years before, when too much information, or too much injuries, were given to her, the only reaction she could respond with was to shut down into a state of unconsciousness, until the current situation could be properly monitored by her brain. That was going to happen. And she wouldn't do anything to stop it. She would just let the blackness swallow her up, and wait until her brain would wake her up again. The only problem: with all the things that hit her that day, she didn't know if she would be able to wake up again. The darkness that could provide the peace she needed, that same blackness that she longed; that very darkness, so welcomed at times, was now what she feared the most…

Poor Lucky! Is she going to be ok? And what will happen once they reach the base? Why does she long the darkness of unconsciousness? And who's agent S41135? Well, if you're so curious I have the perfect solution: read to find out! C ya soon!! ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Roommates?

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Here's chapter 3. I wonder who the roommates are…

**Chapter 3: Roommates?**

Lucky laid on a soft and warm surface. For a moment she thought she was in heaven. But there weren't ghostly figures floating above her, or fat, naked, and winged babies. No, she wasn't in heaven. Even though her eyes were still closed, her aching head reminded her that she was still on Earth. Then all the things happened a few hours ago hit with the same violence of a lighting. _Hours?_ Where that come from? For all she knew, she could have been out for days. Eager to know what was going on, she carefully and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good, you're awake." She gasped at the sight of the giant bright green robot that was staring at her.

"Don't be scared, I mean you no harm." He reassured her. But what made her gasp wasn't the robot himself; she get quite used to their presence now. No, what surprised her was the look he had in his eyes. It was the same look of anxiety and worry that she saw on her father the day she broke her ankle. She smiled inside at the sweet recollection, and said the only two words she could think of, "Thank you."

Ratchet's confusion subsided immediately when he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Well, my head is killing me, and I'm really tired." She explained.

"You have a cut on your eyebrow, superficial wounds on your hands and knees, and you passed out."

"Sooo, are you a doctor or something? And is Ralph your real name?"

Although he hated that name, he was relieved by the fact that she recognized him: it told him that her injuries weren't as bad as he thought.

"My name is Ratchet, and I am chief medical officer at the orders of Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

If she was confused before, now, after Ratchet's "explanation", she was utterly lost. "Optimus Prime? Autobots?"

"I know you're confused, but if you're not too tired, Optimus wants to meet the person that fixed Jazz up. By the way, you did a very good job. And I'm sure you want news on Sam and your… pet." He said offering a hand for her, already ready to climb into.

As they approached the hall they could hear the happy cheers from Mikaela and the other mechs. They were happy to have Jazz back. When they entered, Mikaela was talking to Jazz, her eyes shone.

"Hey, my girl!"

She smiled. It was good to hear his voice. "Hey, babe!"

"Is she dating a 15 foot robot or something?" Lucky asked confused.

Ratchet chuckled, "No, don't worry. Jazz is single."

"I don't understand why you're telling me that. I can't care less." She waved, turning her head so that the medic couldn't see her ruby cheeks. He sat her on the floor next to Sam, thinking to himself a teasing _"Suuuure"._

"Lucky, you're ok!" Sam hugged her, causing her to giggle and groan in pain for her injured body.

"Be careful, Sam! She has a few bruised ribs. She doesn't need more injuries than she already has." Even though he was yelling at her cousin, he was caring all the same.

"Chill out, Ratch. I'm maybe injured, but I'm not made of glass." She had managed to say when she regained her breath.

"You ok?" asked a concerned Mikaela.

"I'll live. What 'bout you, Sam?"

"I'm ok. Ratch found no wounds."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good!" she said, then punched Sam not so lightly in the arm. "OW! What was that for?" he whined. "Lucky!!" yelled the CMO, worried that she would increase her wounds in the process. She didn't turned, though. She had her burning eyes fixed on Sam's, as she said with a voice that promised death-

"For making me poking around with the internal organs of a giant robot!"

"Oh, _that_." He said with an innocent smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you very much. You did a real miracle." Mikaela thanked the girl, who blushed and said weakly, "Hey… uh… thanks. At least someone appreciates my job."

"You did a very good job on me, too. Thanks, Lucky."

"He's Bumblebee, the Camaro you washed." Sam provided as she shook the giant hand (well, all she could shake was a finger), outstretched in front of her.

"Why, thank you, Bumblebee.", smiled Lucky, "How nice to see some bots haven't forgotten a little common courtesy." she added, looking at Jazz; she could see the anger in his electric blue... eyes... optics?

"Hey! Are y' talkin' to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the sorry hunk of junk that I repaired!" she spat back.

"What did you just say?!" he said, taking a step towards her angrily.

"Jazz, is that any way to treat the person who fixed you?" the taller bot admonished, as he placed a hand on the other bot's shoulder.

The smaller bot's eyes narrowed even more, and he felt Ratchet's hand gripping his shoulder tighter as he continued to glare at the human.

"Sooo, where's my little puppy?" she asked to no one in particular as she got her eyes off of Jazz.

"Luckyheyyagirl!Areyouok?IwassoworriedwhenIsawyoufiant!Yousureyouok?" Sigma said all of this in one breath as he jumped in Lucky's expecting arms.

"Whoa, hold the phone girl! Why does your cat talk?" Sam asked confused.

"Last time I checked, cars don't talk either."

"Point taken." he admitted, defeated.

"It's another of those rodents!" exclaimed Ironhide, remembering the small creature that had lubricated his foot when they had first met Sam.

"Is this place infested or something? I hate rats!" she asked Sam, scared at the thought.

Sam chuckled, and explained to her the little 'accident' with the bot and his small dog. "…Ironhide calls Mojo rodent since then."

"And do you blame him?" she asked, raising a brow to him.

"I was right! Now shall I terminate?" the black bot aimed his cannons to the small cat curled in Lucky's grip.

"First off, Sigma's not a rat. It's a cat. They eat rats, so he's useful. -she started to explain, not seeming impressed by the cannons pointed towards her- and second, -she hissed in a voice so low their audio receptors almost didn't pick it up- If you dare to aim those cannons at my cat again, the next time you recharge I will rip them from your arms, and sell them on eBay for spare parts. Compute?"

The other mechs exchanged odd looks. No one ever talked to the weapon specialist that way. Not Prime, not the Decepticons. Now they feared his reaction, but they had to admit that the little girl was very brave. She never lost eye-contact with him: electric blue optics locked in dark green eyes. Everyone was waiting for one of them to speak. Then Ironhide surprised them all.

"…you're evil, woman." He muttered, putting away his cannons.

"Lucky Spelmann..." she turned to see that the largest of the bots was stepping towards her. He was blue and red, about twice the size of the others. She was hugging Sigma tighter, disturbed by his approaching, but noticed one thing: while this robot was indeed large, his optics were filled with peace, ancient wisdom and warmth.

"Y-yes..." she said rather uneasily.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotics Organisms from the planet Cybertron. But you can call us Autobots. I believe that you've already met the rest of the crew." Lucky nodded as the information sunk in.

"Ratchet told me what you have done for our comrade. And I want to thank you." he then said, and she smiled.

Jazz rolled his eyes again, and Lucky glared at him.

"Miss Spelmann." he began, but was interrupted by Lucky.

"Lucky… Miss Spelmann is too formal." she said, and then let him continue.

"Lucky..." He corrected himself, and then continued. "You have a Cybertronian being with you."

Lucky frowned. "Huh?". She looked at her chest, and glared at Sigma. "You mean, Sigma?"

"Yes. Sigma is known to the Autobots as agent S41135." Optimus explained.

Lucky scratched her head. "I don't follow."

"Agent S41135 is the designation of the guardian of the perfect weapon." He continued.

She shook her head. "No way! You knew these guys all along?! Why didn't you tell me?!" she gasped, and let Sigma fall gracefully on the floor.

"Whoa, calm down, girl! First, I'd never met Optimus Prime or the others, 'cause I was part of a special team. Second, my databank got destroyed before I landed on Earth and been reactivated by your father, so I can't remember what my mission was. And third, even if I did remembered, I couldn't leave you all by yourself." The little robot made a purring noise while saying all that.

"Aww." Lucky cooed.

Optimus sighed. "The being you know as _Sigma_ is the remaining member of the Elite team, with the task to protect a powerful artefact."

"How do you know 'bout his mission?"

"To prevent that Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, laid his hands on it, the team left Cybertron, hoping to find a way to protect the Key. But the Decepticons intercepted their ship, and the artefact was lost. A few years ago we received reports of the discovery of one of the survivors, that is, the guardian of the Key. We didn't know if that was the truth. And we lost almost all files about the Key. According to the few files we have, however, the Key has the bizarre ability to generate an energy beam that 'de-energizes' mechanical life, transforming it into lifeless metal." Optimus explained.

Lucky blinked wide-eyed. "So, it's powerful, and could destroyed the world, knowing how many activities are carried out with machines."

Optimus nodded. "We have no idea the magnitude of the blast, but it will be devastating."

"So these Decepticons think Sigma knows where it is. That's why they attacked us!"

Optimus nodded. "Due to that fact, we will be keeping a close watch over you…"

"You mean… a bunch of robots are gonna baby-sit me?!" she cried out.

Optimus nodded, and then continued. "You will be partnered with Jazz. You have already spent time together: it'll be easy for you to get along. Besides, the humans quarters are not ready yet."

"What?!" she shrieked, and looked over to the smallest Autobot.

"Please tell me you're joking…" Jazz exclaimed, and glared at Lucky.

"Why HIM!?" she shouted, and pointed a finger at the silver bot as he grumbled. "Why can't Bumblebee do that? He's friendly. Or Ratchet? I've already been his patient. Even Ironhide! I promise I won't rip off his cannons!"

"Bumblebee watches over Sam and Mikaela. Ironhide watches over Captain Lennox and his family. Ratchet is used as a military rescue vehicle, and tonight he must take two other friends." he then said.

"Why can't you be my babysitter!?" Lucky begged Optimus exasperated.

"Because I have to monitor all Decepticon activity in the area and protect the humans. Jazz is a skilled warrior and officer-" she interrupted him again.

"Skilled?! If for skilled, you mean that he can cause more bruises than that crazy police car, then yes, he's skilled!!" she cried, and Jazz secretly chuckled, but stopped when he saw the deadly look on his medic.

"I know you both got off on the wrong foot, as you humans say it. But I also know that you both will be able to solve your differences with time." Optimus replied calmly, not leaving room for her reply, and then glanced over to Jazz.

"Great!" she muttered to herself as Optimus walked away with Ironhide.

"Hey, c'mon! Sleeping on a giant robot is not much different than sleeping on the hood of a car." Sam tried.

Lucky grinned saying "Oh, you and Mikaela are expert in this, aren't you?"

Sam gasped, "How did you know?"

Lucky grinned, "Oh I didn't, till now!" she gave him her cocky grin, "So did you two do what I think you did?"

Sam was starting blabbing while Mikaela was quelling her laughers. Bumblebee came in and rescued Sam, "Sam, I believe it's time for you all to sleep." He offered his hand for Sam and Mikaela to climb. They did, waved goodnight to Lucky, and disappeared in one of the corridors.

"Well, guess I'm stuck with you." She said looking up at Jazz.

"Yeah. Follow me, girl." He started to walk, but was stopped by Ratchet's threat-

"Help her, she's tired! And if you misbehave, I'll rewire you to speak like a femme."

"Don't worry about this, Ratch. If he misbehaves, I'll be the one rewiring him!" Lucky assured him.

Jazz reluctantly offered his hand for her and Sigma to climb. She reluctantly accepted; she was too tired to argue now. Jazz took Lucky to his room, and sat her down on his table among most of his stuff.

Jazz gazed at his quarter. It looked like he hasn't been there for an eternity. He had his back at the girl, and remembered that he didn't test her job on him yet. Gazing down at himself, he stretched, finding some of his joints rather stiff, but nothing that time and training wouldn't take care of.

He walked over to his berth, and threw himself on it. Lucky stood on the table, and coughed to draw his attention to her. Jazz lifted his head up and asked, "What?"

"Um… why did you put me over here? Aren't you going to show me a place to sleep?"

"I did. You can sleep there." He deadpanned.

"Are you kidding?! There's no way I'm gonna sleep on this hard surface. It's too hard for a human to rest on!" she scoffed.

"Well, my recharge station is not much more comfy. And there's **no way** you're gonna sleep _inside me_!"

"Believe me, I don't want to. But could you make an exception? After all, you owe me one." She said.

"I don't owe you anything. Ratchet and Mikaela put me back together. You just reattached some wires. And I have to say that my joints are rather stiff." Lucky looked like she could very well kill him.

"Are you kidding?" she snapped, "I put you back on your feet!"

"Oh, I would have been fine." He said.

"Right." Lucky growled, walking off, muttering under her breath, "You ungrateful…"

He didn't mean to sound so hard. It was just that girl. She was confusing his systems. "**Hey!**" he yelled at her.

"**What?**" she yelled back, turning on the table.

"**Thank you!**" Jazz snapped.

"**You're welcome!**" Lucky snapped back.

"**No problem!**" he said.

"**Good!**" she glared.

"**Goodnight!**"

"**And good riddance!**"

Lucky turned, braced her arms around her, and laid on the cold metal. She was really sad now. On the other hand Jazz crouched down, leaning his head and arms on the berth, frowning. He had overreacted. But why was he feeling so… guilty?

"…If you two weren't screaming at each other, I'd say you were making progress." Sigma said to no one in particular, then crawled to Lucky.

"Lucky. You don't have to get trough this, you know. Why don't you apologize? It's not his fault if you're in this situation. And you can't forget that he saved you: that makes you even. Now why don't you stand up, and ask him to sleep in his alt-form?"

"You heard him. I'm not gonna humiliate myself by begging him for mercy. It's a matter of honour." She muttered.

"Pride." Sigma corrected her.

"Whatever." She spat, laying her forehead on the metal. Conversation over. Now she was feeling guilty. Sigma sighed.

A dead silent wrapped around them. After an hour, though, Lucky started to moan. This caused Jazz to look at the table. Sigma was beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong wit her?"

"She's cold. She always moans and shivers when that happens." Sigma explained.

"Anything I can do to help her?" he asked.

"No, unless you have a warm blanket."

"No, but I have somethin' better." Jazz said. Then he picked her up along with Sigma, and set them down easily onto his armour.

Lucky unconsciously snuggled to his chest, tossing to make herself comfy on the warm armour. She felt completely warm and protected, and succumbed to a peaceful sleep. She felt a low vibration from the circuitry and fluids running through his body, and let out an unaware smile.

"She's smiling. You did it!" Sigma told him, before crawling under Lucky's arms, and falling asleep.

Jazz looked down at the tiny beings, smiling. _Wow, with what she's been through, she must be tired. You're not fallin' for her, are ya? No, 'course not._ he thought. He then thought of the hatred Decepticons held for humans, and couldn't come up with a reason why, although this female got on his nerves. He wrapped his hands around her tiny frame, to protect her from the cold of the night. He laid back on the berth, and went offline.

Owwww, so cute!! Expect more! Later!! ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Out and about 1

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

**Chapter 4: Out and about 1**

Lucky woke up slowly as if she hadn't slept in years, and stretched, or rather tried. Her hands hit something metallic. She wasn't on the table anymore. Where was she? Lucky decided to open her eyes, and stared at the scene before her. Her whole body was vanished under two big, mechanical, _(really warm)_ hands, and Sigma was sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Oh!" She looked up, and met the offline optics of the mech that was holding her, then frowned. _How did I get here_? She raised an eyebrow, and started to whisper his name.

"Jazz." Nothing.

"Jazz." She tried a little louder. But got still no response.

"Jazz." She said in her normal tone. But her captor was still sleeping like a baby. She sighed. Then freed a hand, and slammed it hard on Jazz's chest screaming-

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!!"

Jazz and Sigma awoke freaked. "Jeez, you're even worst in the morning." Jazz groaned.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Lucky said this as calmly as she could, and tried pulling away again. Jazz chuckled to himself in her attempts, knowing her strength was nothing compared to his, and let go.

"All right, I'll let ya go…" She stood up from his chest, and crawled down on the floor, muttering "Pervert!" in her going down.

"What was he thinking?" she mumbled, and folded her arms.

"Now, don't be so rude. He provided a warm place to sleep. The least you can do is thank him." Sigma admonished.

_Sigma's right. Jazz did nothing wrong. He saved your life back at the workshop, and provided a warm place to sleep in. And you can't deny you liked it!_ she thought, then muttered to herself "Shut up! I hate having a conscience!"

"C'mon, Lucky. Do the first step, and thank him." Sigma made her turn around to face Jazz that had knelt down, and was watching the girl intently.

"Thank you." She muttered/whispered/snarled at him. The bot was utterly confused by her words. A few seconds ago she looked like she wanted to take him apart bit by bit, and sell his dismantled body over the Internet to another country! Primus, humans change mood too fast. Especially girls.

"What was that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me! OW!" she roared, only to have Sigma elbow her leg.

"I said thank you. For saving my life and… letting me sleep on you." She had to look away, she couldn't let him know that she was blushing. And hard. _You did it! I can't believe I said what I said!_

"You're welcome." Jazz stood, and relaxed on his recharge station.

"That's it?"

"I've already said thank you." he called back, "That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"You yelled it in my face, you idiot!" she clenched her fists at her side.

"Whatever." He laid down, and crossed one leg over the other, bracing his head with his hands.

"You know what? Never mind. Some people never learn." She turned on her heels, and started to pace.

"Oww! What did I say?" he asked, looking at Sigma.

"It's not what you said, it's the way you said it." he said, "Do you know nothing about girls?"

He gazed at the muttering girl that was pacing in his quarter. He wasn't really frustrated by her presence; but this human girl was really confusing his systems when he was around her. Now he had enough listening to her curses, though.

Linking Park's _"Breaking the habit"_ emanated from the car stereo.

Lucky glared. "So am I supposed to stay here?" she shouted over the music.

The music's volume increased.

Lucky put her hands on her hips. "HEY!" She shouted.

Jazz looked at her, the motions on his face indicating the same as raising an eyebrow. He unfurled his right arm from under his head, and pointed at the wall across from him. "Door's over there." He said.

She shook her head in disbelief, and the little voice in the back of her mind sighed. _Come now. He was rude, but at least he said 'thank you'. Besides, the song he's playing is one of your favourites, isn't it? Ohhh, a girl could fall for a guy like him! I'm not falling for him!! Denial is only the first step towards acceptance. SHUT UP!!_

Lucky roared something inaudible, and most likely unkind at the Autobot lieutenant. She was halfway to the door, when she realized she couldn't reach any door handles. She just leaned her back on the door, and glanced at Jazz.

Jazz looked away before the girl could see him looking at her. Lucky sighed, a bit disappointed, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her break first.

Suddenly, the door behind her switched open, causing her to fall on her back with a loud _thud_. On the doorway she saw the upside down figure of Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked down at her, apologizing.

"Don't worry 'bout that. Good morning, Bumblebee." She said helping herself up.

"_So good morning, Good mooorning… Good morning, to you!"_ came the song from his speakers, and she chuckled lightly.

He crouched down, saying "Optimus would like to speak with you, if you're up for it. And there are some people who want to know you."

"Of course." she looked pointedly at Jazz.

"You too, lieutenant." He added.

He sighed, and shut off his music. He stood, and started towards the door.

"Bumblebee, would you be so nice to hold out your hand? Jazz's kinda stiffy." She teased, looking innocently at the yellow mech. He crouched down, and offered his hand to her, chuckling to himself. She climbed into Bumblebee's hand, and sat comfortably on his palm. Jazz reluctantly scooped Sigma in his hand. They exited, and walked away.

"Hey! I'm not stiffy, girl! I function perfectly!" he spat at the girl._ And you coulda took her, 'stead of this furrball!_ Jazz chided himself.

"But tonight you said my working left your joints _'rather stiff'_ to quote. Does this new assumption mean that I really did a good job?" she said that with a winning grin on her face. Jazz was speechless.

"Touché." Bumblebee spoke for him.

"_You're not helping…" _Jazz sent, via internal communication.

"_I know." _Bumblebee replied.

"_Why are you not helping?"_

"_Because you're underestimating her work on you."_

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" he asked annoyed.

"Of course." She stuck her tongue out at him. Bumblebee started to giggle.

"S'not funny…" Jazz replied, giving the Camaro a hurt look.

"You're right. It's hilarious." Bumblebee cheekily retorted, half-turning his head to watch the defeated look on his comrade's face.

"_I could really hate her right now."_ He radioed Bumblebee.

"_I get it. You like her."_ The yellow warrior replied.

"_No way!"_ Jazz shut down the comm link.

When they entered the hall all the mechs where there, plus a group of unidentified people. When Bumblebee put her down, Lucky was greeted by Ratchet's voice demanding-

"Are you all right, Lucky? I sure hope no accidents happened to you."

"No, don't worry. It wasn't the best night of my life, but at least I could rest." Well, that was the truth. She _did_ rested that night. As to _how_, she didn't want to tell.

"See? I told you so!" came Sam's voice. She greeted him and Mikaela, then turned to see two other humans cheer and welcome Jazz. One was a dark boy that looked like a computer geek. The other one was a blonde young woman, almost her age.

"Oh my God! Jazz, you're back!!" she screamed happy.

"Hey, wassup, Jazzman?" the boy echoed behind her.

"Hey, Glen, Maggie! 's good to be back again!" Jazz was focused on the two humans to notice Lucky's confused face. She didn't know why, but she felt out of place.

She didn't have time to ponder that thought, though. The blonde girl, that she assumed was called Maggie, ran towards her and, hugging her, screamed-

"You brought him back! Ratchet told us what you've done for him. He was so impressed. Thank you so much! I'm Maggie. If there's anything I can do for you, just ask."

"I'd… like… to breathe… some oxygen!"

Maggie let go of her with a little apology. Then Glen came to her side and, after introducing himself, gasped-

"My God, what happened to you?"

She then realized that she didn't glanced at herself since she had been taken to the base. She turned, and caught her reflection in one of the panels on Jazz's leg. She groaned at the sight. She had a scratch dotted above her right eyebrow that had bled, leaving a small red-turning-brown track on her face. Her torn jeans and t-shirt revealed bruises, lumps, and cuts that were scattered all over her body. Dust and dirt gave her the appearance of someone who has walked through hell and back. And that was quite the truth.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Jazz asked her.

"Taking a glance at my appearance. Don't worry, I'm not messing with your systems." She replied annoyed.

"My dear child, I am so sorry." Lucky stared at the blonde woman that approached her. Beside her, there was a man, probably her husband, carrying a baby in his arms.

The woman held Lucky's face, cleaning her blood trail with her handkerchife, and smiled slightly. "My name is Sarah Lennox," She said softly. "These are my husband Will, and my daughter Annabelle." She pointed to the man behind her, who nodded, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lucky." She introduced herself.

"Ironhide told us the distress you've been through because of the Decepticons. I had been up all night, and couldn't sleep until I knew you were safe." Sarah Lennox explained.

"Uh, thanks." Was all she could say. No one ever cared about her so much. Especially, not a stranger.

"Ironhide talked about you with great respect. He never talked about anyone that way. May I know what you did to impress him?" Will asked Lucky.

"Lennox!!" Ironhide roared.

"Really?" Lucky ignored the snarling bot "Well, I kinda threatened to rip his cannons off."

"Aww, who'd have thought that under all the cannons and violence he actually has a conscience?" Sarah teased, and Ironhide muttered in cybertronian, knowing all to well that the others would never let him off the hook of that.

"You ol' softy." Jazz mocked. A loud CLANG was all that came as an answer when Ironhide's fist impacted with Jazz's head.

"Oh, these are my comrade Epps and his wife." Will introduced the last couple of people that stepped forward when they were called.

"You look quite familiar, Lucky. Do I know you?" Epps asked, shaking her hand.

"Yeah. 12 years ago there was an explosion in the same workshop. The army was called down, 'cause the Government feared an attack. You were the one that stopped a young girl from running into the fire. I was that young girl." Everyone froze at the revelation. Their faces were a mix of pity and respect towards this girl that had endured the explosion of her home not once, but twice.

"You… you were… that girl…" he whispered.

"Eh, what can I say? Life deals twisting changes!" she shrugged like she was speaking of the weather.

Optimus broke the silence, drawing everyone attention-

"I believe you already have introduced each other. Lucky, I need to borrow your pet for awhile."

"You should ask him. But why?"

"We told Captain Lennox about the events of the artefact. He offered the help from the US army to find it, and keep an eye on the Decepticons. However, the only one who has information on the Key is S41135." Optimus continued.

"But I thought that he lost his memory." She asked confused.

"The data are damaged, but maybe still existent. If we download his memory, with Glen's help, will be able to find a lead." The leader finished.

Glen popped his knuckles, and grinned "No problemo!".

"Hey! Don't I have a saying in the matter? Lucky say something!" Sigma was worried.

"Is this downloading-thing dangerous?" she asked, although she knew that if it was, they wouldn't do it.

"Absolutely no!" came Ratchet's indignant voice.

"Lucky…" Sigma was hiding behind her torn jeans. She knelt down.

"It's not dangerous. You will be safe. Besides, think about it. If that thing is powerful as they think, you have to do everything in your might to help them."

"Why can you always remind me that I have a conscience?" Sigma crawled in her arms as she picked him up, and gave him to a reluctant Glen.

"Don't worry. He won't bite you. At most he leaves some claw marks." She grinned, watching the boy laughing nervously as he took the cat, and walked behind Ratchet.

"Poor Sigma…" she called back. "I'll miss you."

"You mean you'll miss your Within Temptation and Linking Park playlists that you stored on my hard drive!" Sigma snarled.

"That too… Please Glen, don't mess with my playlists!" she screamed after them, as they disappeared along with Ratchet.

"So, what 'bout us, Optimus?" She asked.

"You can go providing outfits with Mikaela and Maggie. Bumblebee will drive you wherever you need. The rest of us will finish the human quarters at the base."

"You mean, we can go shopping?" Optimus smiled and nodded.

"Thaaanks!" she couldn't finish, 'cause the other two girls had already shove her into the transformed Camaro with shrieks of joy.

After a quick stop at Mikaela's house for Lucky to take a shower, and borrow some clothes that didn't get through Armageddon, the girls headed to the mall. Along the way, they told stuff about themselves enthusiastically. Lucky realized that she had much in common with Mikaela, since she was a grease monkey as well. She would have someone to talk to about mechanics and cars, instead of just about giant robots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ratchet entered the section of the base designed for the humans, carrying an exhausted Sigma on his palm. Ironhide and Jazz looked at him, stopping doing whatever they were.

"How did it go?" asked Ironhide.

"We've been able to download his memory…"

"But?" Ironhide inquired.

Ratchet sighed, "We have problems deciphering the data. It'll take time. By the way, how are the quarters?"

"We finished 'em. Only thing left is the illumination system." Ironhide answered, and walked to a panel with most wires. Jazz was gazing at pure nothing, and that didn't pass unnoticed.

"_Would you like me to take over from you?"_ Ratchet asked over comm link.

"_What for?"_ Jazz asked back.

"_So you can go see her."_ He provided.

"_See who?"_ he asked casually.

"_Please, tell me you're doing it on purpose."_ He begged.

"_Why do you think I would go see that annoying human?"_

"_Because you like her."_

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Ratchet's audio sensors almost cracked at Jazz's scream. _"D-don't be ridiculous!"._

"_See? Even this reaction proves my words."_

"_Ratch. I don't like her. She's so annoying, and selfish, and rude, and proud."_

"_Yes, she's much more like you than you think."_

"…"

"_I saw the look you gave her when she climbed in Bumblebee. Humans call it jealousy. And you can't forgot that I had to threaten you with my saw to keep you out of the Med Bay when she was unconscious. Besides, Lucky __is under your protection. That means it falls on your shoulders to do whatever it takes to fulfill your mission_." Ratchet said walking past his comrade.

Jazz looked defeated. _"What should I do, doc?"_

"_Go talk to her_." Ratchet glanced at Jazz over his shoulder. Jazz nodded, and took Sigma from Ratchet's hand. Jazz started to go away, but the CMO stopped him.

"Oh, one more thing." He called, and transmitted a code to Jazz. Ratchet turned.

"Codes for a level 12 holographic projection program?" Jazz asked.

"Just something I thought you could use." He winked, and turned back to fix the wires on the panel.

Jazz was out of the base in minutes. He drove through the bright afternoon with Sigma taking a nap on his seat. Now he was tracking Bumblebee's signature.


	6. Chapter 5: Out and about 2

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

**Chapter 5: Out and about 2**

The girls paid for their clothes, and exited the mall to reach an over bored Bumblebee. He sighed in relief when he saw them nearing him.

"What? Don't tell me you're bored." Maggie said.

"Aww, don't be so hard with him. After all, he waited for us in this parking lot for hours." Lucky admonished her, gently caressing Bumblebee's hood as the engine purred like a cat underneath it.

Bumblebee was bored out of his mind. They had been shopping for nearly six hours now, and if he hadn't had his radio, he would have left them there.

"Well, I guess you have learned something new 'bout human girls: we can shop for hours, and never get tired!" Mikaela laughed, stroking his passenger side door.

"C'mon! let's get back to the base. The others will be worried." Lucky started to open the door, but Bumblebee stopped her-

"I think you'd rather ride with someone else."

"Who?" someone else answered for him.

"Whoa, check out this car!" Some guy called out.

Lucky looked over at the street, and saw a silver Pontiac Solstice parked at the sidewalk.

"Oh, no!" she muttered to herself.

"All right, so we'll wait for you at the base. Behave!" Maggie called out as the Camaro sped down the street.

Lucky sighed at their retiring form, walked over, and the passenger's side door opened as she got into the car.

"What's crackin' little bitch?" A man winked at her over a pair of dark glasses. His bright blue eyes were amused, he was smiling, and his dark hair was perfect.

"Ah!" she jumped on the seat, and hit her head on the roof with a loud THUD and a "OW!" from the driver.

"Watch it, girl! Ya almost open a hole through ma roof!" he whined.

"Jazz? GEEZ, you _scared_ me!" She snapped.

"Hadn't noticed." Jazz teased.

The man turned to face forward, and the car pulled away from the curb. Lucky righted herself, and stared at the man driving.

"What?" the man smirked, looking ahead at the road.

"But Why… How can you be here -she pointed at the driver- when you are there?" she pointed at the dashboard with the other hand.

"He got a level 12 holographic program from Ratchet." Sigma explained.

"Sigma!" She picked him up, and placed him on her lap. Turning to face the driver, she raised an interested eyebrow. "Holograms?"

"Yup."

"So that's you in there?" Lucky asked, and reached out to his face. He made no move to stop her as she took his sunglasses. She was scanning them to find something that could tell her they weren't real. But found nothing. The man laughed throatily, and Lucky turned to meet his gaze.

"Ain't no one else here, Lucky." The man winked.

She blushed. "Yeah." She looked away. "That's new." She looked back at the dark-haired man who gave her a little smile, "What?"

Lucky smiled. "It's the first time you call me by my name. What changed your mind?"

"No reasons. I just thought ya needed a lil' respect, that's all." He said looking at the road ahead.

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "You? Respect me? Well, I must say I'm impressed." She teased.

"Aww, what's wit' ya, girl? Ya 'r not satisfied even when I try to behave!" Jazz threw his hands in the air in frustration. He didn't understand this girl.

Lucky's eyes widened. She took Jazz's right wrist, and put it back on the wheel, screaming-

"Why'd you let go to of the wheel? You're supposed to drive the car, not the other way around!" She stared at Jazz with as much indignation as she could muster. Their faces were centimetres away.

"There, you see? Every time we start to have a decent conversation you just change the subject." The car's engine revved in anger, and the car sped up.

Lucky righted herself, and stared out of the windshield. "Did you ever noticed that when you get mad, your words are more clearly spelled and your grammar improves?" She said that in a monotone voice.

"See? You're do it again-" but he was cut off by her cool, almost chilling voice intimating him to stop.

"What?" the bot questioned the girl, but soon regretted it.

"STOP, I'M GONNA PUKE!" She screamed.

"NOT IN HERE!" he screamed back.

"THEN STO-" The brakes slammed. And she found herself inches away from the dashboard. If it wasn't for her safety belt, she would have hit her head hard. She didn't noticed when the belt wrapped around her, but she was glad it did.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. Then she got out of the car, and leaned on a railing, panting. She took in 3 deep breathes, then her eyes locked on a group of people cheering on the beach below. It was a family. She realized, once she took in her surrounding, that she had been there before. And that brought back sweet and sad memories.

Jazz analyzed her, to be sure he didn't damage her. He was mad at her, sure. But he was mad 'cause he cared about her, more than he liked to admit. She wasn't ill. Though, her pheromones were letting off the scent of sadness.

"What's wrong wit' her?" he whispered.

Sigma hopped on his lap with Jazz's surprise, and explained-

"She's sad. You know, this beach is the last place where we went together as a family, before her father died."

Jazz let out a sigh, and looked back at the girl lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this all by herself?" A well built, blonde man brought Lucky back to reality.

"Get lost." She said carelessly.

"Why don't you take a ride in a real car, 'stead of this little toy thing."

"Who you callin' toy, you glitch!"

The man gawped at the holographic driver in the driver's seat, stoking the back of a tabby cat.

"Why don't you get outta that car, and say that to my face? Or are you too busy stroking your kitty?" The man laughed, and whooped at the driver.

Jazz was about to transform and scare the crap out of this jerk, but Lucky beat him to it.

"Hey." She called back. The man turned, only to meet a right hook from the girl he was hitting on.

The man fell on his backside, clutching his now bleeding, and broke nose.

"That's for insulting **my** boyfriend, **my** car, and **my** cat! Now. Get. Lost!" She roared.

The man nodded, and waddled away, one hand on his face.

Lucky gave him a death glare as he got away, before getting back in the car.

Jazz and Sigma were facing her with a smile on their faces. She sat and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Let's get back to the base." She said closing the door, not looking at the others.

"Sure. Anywhere **my** **girlfriend **wants to go." Jazz teased.

Lucky's eyes snapped open. "Oops! Did I really say that?" she laughed nervously, looking at his grinning face. "Yeah, I guess I did." She rubbed the back of her head. "Just kinda slipped out. That's all." She was blushing furiously.

"If that's all, then why 'r ya blushin'?" he teased again. He had to know, though.

"I… uh…" she was babbling.

"Maybe it didn't just slip out. Maybe you really think that."

Lucky blushed, more furiously than she had before.

Jazz's smile grew.

She was stuck. She knew that. He knew that. There was no way to get out of that. Unless. _Think fast, think fast._ She had no other choice. She had to fight fire with fire.

"Aww, c'mon! It just slipped out. I didn't have much time to come out with an excuse. Why don't you just live it down? Unless, you like me too."

Jazz's smile faded, and a nervous grin appeared instead. How could this girl always be a step ahead of him? He felt his face growing hot, was he overheating?

"Aha, you're blushing!" Lucky giggled. "I didn't know that holograms could blush!" she laughed.

"This doesn't mean that I like you." He snapped, turning to hide his face.

"Of course not." Lucky patronized him, and turned to look ahead, knowing that she hit a nerve. "The holographic blood rushing to your face does." She burst out laughing.

Jazz frowned. "Stop that." He demanded.

Lucky shook her head. "But that makes perfectly sense." She turned to face the embarrassed Autobot. "That explains why you didn't want to thank me: you're embarrassed, 'cuz you like me! Oh, you're so cute!" she cooed.

She had the feeling she had exaggerated when Jazz sped up, and caused her to hit her head on the headrest.

"What the hell?" she didn't expect him to overreact like that. "Barricade." Was Jazz's only reply. She gazed over the seat to see a black and white police car sped behind them. Turning, and holding tight onto the door handle and the hand grip, she only told him "Do what you must.".

The two cars sped up at an unnatural speed, avoiding traffic along the way. The cars were swerving on the highway.

Jazz's hologram was no longer following the movements of his wheel. He was busy holding Sigma on his lap to prevent his claws to dig in his leather.

Barricade was hot on his tail. Jazz didn't noticed how close he was until he felt something stroke his bumper hard. The shot almost pushed him off the road. Lucky and Sigma screamed inside him. He had to get the Decepticon off his tail.

After what seemed hours of driving, they finally get rid of Barricade, and Jazz slowed down, pulling to the road that lead to the base. When they arrived, he stopped outside it.

"Here we are. Ya ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'll live. What 'bout you? You're hurt." She said needlessly.

"It's nuthin'." Jazz shrugged, but his voice was telling otherwise. He needed repairing, so why did this girl make him want to assure her all the time?

"It's not nothing. That shot almost pushed you out of the road. If you don't want me to check it out, fine. But go see Ratchet." She almost begged him.

"I'm fine." Jazz lied again.

"You're not fine!" Lucky shrieked, fully turning to stare at the hologram's blue eyes.

"Why so worried?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're neglecting yourself."

"I can take care of myself." Jazz assured her.

"Ahh, love's a wonderful thing." Thought Sigma getting off the car from the passenger side not wanting to be in the middle of such an argument.

"Jazz… I… just wanna make sure you're ok."

"Believe me. I am." He didn't convinced her, 'cause she started to… _sob?_

"No you're not. And it's all my fault." Lucky hiccupped, her sobs starting to win over.

Quick as a snake, Jazz grabbed both of Lucky's hands gently in his, and looked her dead in the eye.

"Don't ever dare to say somethin' like that again. It ain't **your fault**." His already baritone voice had gone down a tone or two, and there was such a sense of earnestness and care in what he said that anyone would believe him in an instant.

There was silence. They were still glancing at each other's eyes. When they realized how close they were, they started to lean forward, closing their eyes, as if they were on autopilot. And when their lips were only inches away-

"You made it, finally!"

"SAM!" she screamed. They parted, and Lucky jumped back. She didn't notice that Sigma left the door open. Well, she noticed when she fell on her back on the concrete of Hoover Dam.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she whispered to no one in particular as she found herself laying half on the pavement and half on the seat of the car.

Sam helped her up, asking "Was I interrupting anything?"

"YES!" "NO!" they both roared at the same time.

"Uh, sorry." He said. Once they were clear Jazz transformed.

"Sam? Could you please tell Jazz to go see Ratchet?" Lucky demanded.

"I don't need to."

"What happened?" Sam ignored Jazz's whining.

"The Bad Cop hunted us, and hurt Mr Piss and Moan." It took Sam a while to understand that the nicknames where for Barricade and Jazz.

"Uh, you should go see Ratch. Besides, Optimus'll want a report." He started to walk away, but turned to face a satisfied Lucky-

"Oh, BTW. We're going to a meeting tomorrow, at the lookout."

"What for?"

"Oh, just to know each other a bit more." He said, and walked back into the base.

She froze. _Knowing each other? No! I can't, I don't want anyone to know my past! I can't! They can't deal with it. It's a burden that I must bear. I can't give so much trouble to them. Not after all they've done for me. It's not right._

"Ya ok?" Jazz asked her, worry evident in his voice.

"Peachy." She said. Then scooped Sigma up, and walked after Sam, with Jazz following behind.

Lucky kicked off her boots, and stripped down to her underwear, then climbed into to bed, feeling broken, dirty, battered, and a bit humbled by the last days. She could feel the stopper on her emotions ready to pop out, and break down everything she had built against the hysteria that any other person would have succumbed to _years_ ago. She didn't bother to look at the room the Autobots had built for her. She didn't even bother to tuck Sigma into his pillow on the floor. She knew he would make it without her. She closed her eyes, and willed away all her thoughts as she fell asleep. _I can't talk about my grief. I endure a pain, that goes on and on. I bear wounds so deep no one can see. But why I froze... not one among them knows.  
And I can't tell them yet. Not yet. Not. Yet._

Oh my!! What's Lucky's biggest secret? Wait: it's in the next chapter!! Later! ;)


	7. Chapter 6: Confessions of a broken heart

Never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Thank you for your reviews!!

Ok, folks! Take out your tissues: this is going to be sad!! TT

**Chapter 6: Confessions of a broken heart**

Jazz was driving with the others to reach the lookout where they were supposed to talk about their lives. Lucky was silent. She sat in the driver's seat, and stared out of the window. She had that nightmare again. She had that since her dad was killed.

_She was walking a strange floor. Although it was metallic, the dust covering it didn't let the metal shine under the beams of the lights on the ceiling. Everything was so big. Rounding a corner, she saw two giant figures standing, holding something that reminded her of a little box. The light was too weak for her to make out who the two figures were. As always, in your dreams you have difficulties to spot faces._

_Suddenly, the earth beneath her feet shook, and she had to lean to the wall. The two didn't seem impressed by the force of the earthquake. They started to run towards what looked like a spaceship. As they neared it, their figures started to fade, and she decided to follow them. From behind her a new giant joined the other two._

"_Quick! We have to leave!" said a gruff voice. He seemed to have an Aussie accent._

"_Do we know the coordinates?" a softer and musical voice asked. This one seemed very young._

_Another earthquake, this one much more intense than the previous. Dust kept falling on her from the ceiling._

"_Get in the ship. I'll give you some cover fire." The last one spoke. From his voice he seemed hotheaded._

"_No! It's too dangerous!" the gruff one said._

_They didn't have time to react, though. The wall at the end of the corridor exploded. She screamed, and shielded herself with her arms. She didn't know why, but none of the debris hit her. When the smoke cleared, she saw a gigantic metallic being, walking slowly towards the ship. His eyes or optics were crimson red. His appearance alone froze the blood in her veins._

"_Megatron!!" the youngest snarled._

"_Give me the Key, and I'll spare your miserable lives." He hissed._

_She found herself near the ship. She took a look inside. Other soldiers where there. She could count 4 of them._

_When she turned to stare at the metal beast that was approaching, she saw the hotheaded warrior shove the other two inside the ship._

"_GO!" he said, than turned, and launched himself against Megatron._

_The engine started, and the ship took off. From inside it the gruff screamed at his comrade. She turned to see if he had heard, and she froze._

_The warrior was on his knee, visibly wounded. Megatron aimed his weapon at his chest, and without warning he pulled the trigger._

_This time she felt the pain. She felt as something inside her was dying. She clutched her chest in an attempt to stop the pain from spreading to her whole body like an oil spot. She tried to scream, but nothing escaped her mouth. She felt the heat of the plasma cannon that Megatron used. The warrior fell on his side, dead. She wanted to fall as well. But looked like her legs didn't want to oblige. It was like she was dying along with the unnamed soldier, but couldn't find rest. Was that the destiny of the soldier? She tried hard to wake up, but couldn't. She was trapped inside her nightmare._

_Eventually, she summoned all her strength and her will, forcing her eyes to open._

"Wingsaber!!" she screamed as she woke up, and sat on her bed, sweat flowing down her face. She breathed hard, still feeling the blast as if Megatron shot her instead of the warrior.

Lucky sighed.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Huh?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Jazz repeated.

"No." she whispered.

"_Sorry_." Jazz mumbled.

"Mmm." she wasn't paying attention at what he said.

When they reached the lookout, Glen, Maggie, Mikaela, Lucky, Sam and the Lennox family sat on the grass in cycle. The Autobots were sitting in their car mode behind the group of humans. Sigma was lying on Jazz's hood.

They spent a few hours talking about simple things, such as the fact that Lucky had a sister named Angel, and Maggie had a brother named James.

The younger humans seemed to avoid the most unpleasant part of their lives. And, if that wasn't clear in the way they wanted to talk about trivialities, then their body language gave it away.

Then Will Lennox started to tell them about how he lost some of his friends when Scorponok attacked them in Qatar.

That was it took to light the flare. As always, young people need someone who paves the way for them; someone who takes the first step.

Everyone exchanged glances, before Mikaela started to tell about her sad childhood. Money was always a problem. Especially when her father used it to drink. But that was nothing, compared to when he dragged her on the wrong way, or when he beat her.

Everyone was shocked. Sam knew about her juvie records, but hadn't imagined what she went through.

Lucky, who sat near her, put a comforting arm around her shoulder, gently stroking it, as she said softly, "I know what you'd been through…" she then took in a deep breath, as she saw the others looking at her in curiosity, and decided to open up.

"At least you don't have a family member who has attempted to commit suicide…" If they were shocked before, now they all were petrified. Mikaela turned to the girl, who had lowered her head along with her voice.

Lucky stared at her feet, feeling the stares of her friends and the Autobots. Lucky refused to look at the mechs.

As Jazz listened to what she said, he wanted to comfort her. Holding her tight. He suddenly felt guilty for all the times he screamed at her. He had no idea that his human had gone through something that traumatic. Neither he, nor the others realized that there was far more to the humans than any of the Autobots had originally thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked shocked, reaching her cousin's other side.

"It's not something you want to talk 'bout. After all, who would like to talk 'bout her sister suicidal attempt?" she said emotionless.

"What happened?" Maggie asked her from her spot on the grass.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
_

"After my father's death, my mother, Angie and I moved to Los Angeles." She started.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
_

"We tried to make it through. But my mother got depressed, and started to take drugs. Angie provided enough money to eat, by working after school. My mother used much of it to provide herself a dose."

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
_

"Mom was never at home. She was at the brothel either to drink or drug. The few times she was at home, she had abstinent attacks, and threw everything she had against us, 'cause she didn't recognize us anymore. My ribs were always bruised." At this Ratchet had to fight the urge to transform, and check on her, but knew that was just the beginning of her story.

_Flashback_

She lived her life in shadow, never the sun kissed her face. After 4 years she started to think that it was her place. Though, a part of her dared to hope. But hoping, in her life, was really difficult. Every single night she wished to be wrapped in darkness' velvet blanket, and to find rest; every single day she pretended that nothing was wrong, and went on with an existence that was once her life. She just hoped no one noticed that she has been going through the motions, walking through her part, faking it somehow.

She woke up as if still in a dream, she went to school, she went home, and then, when night came, she cried herself to sleep. Her silent tears soon became her sweet lullaby. She was no longer a happy 12 years old. She was a shadow, sleepwalking through her life like an android. At nights, all she wanted was the world to let her rest in peace, to give her longed sleep to her. Oh, how many times had she hoped to never wake up again, and bury her corpse in a hole six foot deep. Every night she could lay her body on her bed, but couldn't find her sweet release. And then... she woke up to morning like always. And started the same routine over and over again.

Will she stay this way forever? Sleepwalk through what once was her life? She was tired, and had lost all her drive.  
To die... was something she now longed with every passion to do, but she couldn't. Apparently 'someone' up there wanted her to still live; that's why every morning she had woken up, she cursed the heavens that she lived to see another day. Oh God, why couldn't He let her die when she wanted it so badly? What more was there to live for?

She was never the one to commit suicide, though; on the other hand, her sister attempted to…

"_Doctor Kinsey to OR 3_." Said a voice at the speaker of the third level of the Los Angeles Memorial. Nurses in light blue scrubs walked hurriedly along the halls, some placing clipboards on the outside of doors, others just rushing by.

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better_

A 12 years old girl paced nervously back and forth in the hall. She was tired, scared, and anxious. Her sister shot at herself, and was now in a OR, fighting for her life. A blonde woman with green eyes neared the girl.

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever_

"Lucky?" she said.

"What are you doing here?" Lucky screamed as she turned.

_I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday_

"I found out what happened. How is she?" the blonde asked, half concerned, half begging for mercy that she wouldn't receive.

"Why do you care?" Lucky spat, turning her back to her.

_A mom to tuck me in that night  
and chase the monsters away_

"Because I'm your mother!" she said, grasping her arm, and turning her around.

"Oh, so now you're our mother? What's with you? Yesterday you yelled in our faces that we weren't anything, but a burden. Now you come back, crawling out that brothel, and pretend to care?!" Lucky yelled back at her, unfolding her arm.

_I want a mom that'll read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

"Lucky, please…" she started, but was cut off.

"I don't want to listen!!" she ran past her, and exited the hospital.

_When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared_

When she got out she felt the cold rain hit her body. She just let it fell. She just hoped that the rain drops could hide her tears. Her lonely moment didn't last long, though. Her mother reached her some minutes later.

_Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true_

"Lucky… I'm sorry…" her mother whispered to her back.

"You are sorry?!" she shrieked, turning to face the woman. "What goes through your drunk brain?! What happened is your fault!! If you had been our mother when it was time, then Angie's blood wouldn't stain my clothes now!! You should be taking care of us, not the other way around!" Lucky practically yelled.

_I want a mom when I get lonely_

"I… don't know… what to do…" she said between sobs._  
_"Just," she paused, as to find the right words, "sober up long enough to have a decent conversation, then we'll talk. Until then, stay out of our way."

"You can't kick me out!" she screamed desperate.

_Who will take the time to play  
_

"Believe me I didn't want it to end this way. And it grieves me, 'cause I love you so much, but we both know…  
We've had to grow up too fast… after dad… and you… and hell, we need some sort of stability right now. And we're not going to get it staying with you._"_

"I can be your mother again. I can find a job and… stop taking drugs…" she tried, more to convince herself than her daughter.

_A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's grey  
_

"I wish I could trust that it was just this once, but you broke too many promises… I don't know if we can stand another." She said.

_I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

"I'll keep them this time. I know I can."

Lucky shook her head. "The truth is, we can't adjust to this disgust you're put us through. And now, it's too late for second thought."

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better_

_  
_"I know I don't deserve it… but could you two give me another chance? I'll do everything I can to be the mother I once was." she prayed.

Lucky was touched from her seemingly sober words, 'cause she answered- "Just… please… Sober up. Get a job. Do something." Then she walked past her, and entered the hospital again.

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
__I want a mom..._

2 weeks later…

_All around me are familiar faces_

Angel gently caressed her sister's sleepy head. She was going to get out of the hospital the next day. Problem was: where to go? The rat hole they lived in till that moment was out of the question.

_Worn out places, worn out faces  
_

Lucky was sleeping half on Angie's bed, and half on a chair. She raised her head when Angie caressed it. She knew her sister wanted to talk.

_Bright and early for their daily races  
_

"I can't believe you said those things to mom." Angel said still surprised.

"Somebody has to." Lucky shrugged.

"I knew I was right when I called you Tough Luck!" Angie smiled.

"I hate that nickname." Lucky whined. They laughed a little.

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

"But I was right: you are the strongest between us. You always was." Angel said softly.

"It's not true. You don't know how many times I thought of this. You just beat me to it." Lucky sighed. "Where do we go from here?"

Silence fell upon them. When the door opened, they both stared at the person wide eyed.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
_

"What is she doing here?!" Angie asked her sister, ignoring her mother on the doorway.

"I… just wanted to make sure you're ok." Their mother answered.

"I'm ok. Now leave us alone, and don't come back!" Angel turned her head.

_No expression, no expression  
_

"I know I disappointed, and failed you. But I took Lucky's words. Charlotte found me a job, a legal one. I didn't drink since I talked to Lucky, and I'm going to a drug-user's meeting. Please, let's try to return the family we once were." Their mother said in tears.

"How do we know that you'll keep your promise?" Angie turned to stare at her with watered eyes.

Their mother couldn't lie, and didn't want to, not this time. "I guess… only time will tell."

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

"Angie," even Lucky was crying now, "Why don't we try? At least until you are 18. Please, I can't do this alone."

"I don't think I can take another shot like that. And I don't want to be interrogate by a shrink." They whispered to each other, then Angel turned to their mother and sighed.

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

"I guess… we can try… for now." She said. In a second the three of them were hugging each other like they were a real family.

_And I find it kind of funny_

They lived for a while in a place for homeless people. They tried their best to earn enough to rent an apartment. For a few months things worked. Until a night, when Angel and Lucky found the door open.

_I find it kind of sad_

"Mom?" Angie called. The house was in order. Nothing has been touched. And looked like no one was there. "Mom?" Angie called her again. No one answered. They decided to take a closer look, but soon regretted it.

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

"MOM!!" Lucky shouted from the living room. Angie ran out of the kitchen to stare at a scene that would haunt her dreams. There, on the carpet, laid their mother. Her skin was pale, her eyes close. She looked like she was sleeping. But she was not.

_Are the best I've ever had_

"Mom, please wake up!" Lucky tried to shake her, but couldn't wake her up. They saw this scene many times. When their mother didn't take drugs, she often fainted. And they always called the 911.

"HELL, ANGIE!! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" Lucky screamed at her petrified sister, then turned to her mother, trying to shake her again.

_I find it hard to tell you_

"911 what's the emergency?" a voice answered at the phone.

"We need help… our mother fainted… please… help…" Angie was too shocked to put together a coherent sentence.

_I find it hard to take_

"Calm down! What's your address?" Angie answered her.

"The ambulance is coming." The voice said.

"They're coming, Lucky." Angie put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"She's cold… mom's body is so cold…"

_When people run in circles_

Charlotte came as she acknowledged what happened. Outside the small apartment there were a lot of policemen and paramedics. Two girls were crying on each other's shoulder. The policemen said their mother died because she took a fatal dose of cocaine. Beside sadness, the two girls felt betrayed.

_It's a very, very  
Mad World  
_

_End flashback_

"…Then Charlotte found us a very good family, and the rest is history." Lucky finished her story. Her audience was dumbfounded. Mikaela returned the favour, and put a hand around Lucky's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lucky…" Mikaela hugged her, "You're not alone."

"_She's been through hell…"_ Bumblebee said over comm link to Jazz.

"_Yet, she survived…_" Jazz added.

"Thanks, but don't worry. I'll survive. I always do." Lucky said releasing Mikaela.

"Lucky," Will Lennox started, and handed a few papers to the girl, "these are secret files stored by Sector 7. They talk about your family. Secretary Keller asked me to give them to you."

Lucky took the papers, and when she read them, they fell from her hands, as she gasped "What?!"

Ok, so please, don't kill me if it seems I killed Wingsaber (from Cybertron), cuz I didn't. But this will be explained in the sequel… oops, maybe I've said too much!?

The other members of the team will be introduced in this fic, just later on. Try and guess who they are!

Songs are: "Easier to run"-Linking Park and "I want a mom"- I don't know by who, I just think that song could fit in.

And, what's on those papers? Oh, well, we're going to find out. Later!! ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Beneath the bright stars

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Thank you for your reviews!! Now, on with the story!! Enjoy!! ;)

**Chapter 7: Beneath the bright stars**

Lucky was alone again. When she read the documents on her family, her world collapsed on itself. Sector 7 was positive the first attack at the workshop, in which her father lost his life, had been caused by the Decepticons, looking for the _Key_. But what hurt the most was knowing that her mother was killed. 4 years after their first attack, they came back for the_ Key_. Her mother couldn't possibly know what they wanted. So this Decepticon, designation Frenzy, injected a fatal dose of drug in her body, making it look like an overdose. What hurt the most was that, for once, her mother didn't lie. She kept her promise. And Lucky felt guilty for not trusting her.

Lucky asked the others to leave her alone there for awhile. They all obliged, even if Will practically had to drag her wife, and shove her into Ironhide. Only one mech stayed there, with a tabby cat at his feet.

Jazz snuck up from behind Lucky, and quickly scooped her up in his hand. Lucky shrieked as the silver robot pressed her to his chest. "What the-!"

"I'm sorry... for ev'rythin' I've done to ya, kid." He whispered.

The redhead sighed, and let herself relax against Jazz's warm chest. He wrapped both hands slowly around her small frame. She heard the sound of something humming inside him. She closed her eyes, and let that sound fill her ears. The humming was soothing her.

Before she knew it, night was all around. The stars were starting to light up the dark sky. Just as soon as Jazz detected her heart rate had calmed down, he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry. If there's somethin' y' want to talk 'bout, I'm here."

"I can handle it."

"I'm just worry."

"I'll be fine." She lied to herself, something she was used to.

Jazz raised her chin with a finger, forcing her to look in his blue optics. She couldn't stand that stare. She dropped her gaze, not wanting to see his face as she tried to fool him. He heaved a great sigh, and she felt guilty for putting another burden on his shoulders. She didn't _want_ him to worry about her. But she couldn't dissuade him. She didn't want to. Why? She did that years ago. Why can't she do it again? Only one word came to mind. Fear. She couldn't go back to being alone. She could not… _would not_… deal with her future, and especially with her past, without some sort of relief or backup. Not anymore. It was fear that kept her there. She was afraid, and she knew it. Even Jazz knew it, and she couldn't help but let it loose.

Lucky looked up, sniffling, her eyes red. Jazz gave her a stern, but caring look. "Y'got stuff to get out, so get it out."

She took in two deep breaths like she had to dive in the sea, and started screaming all she had locked inside.

"I'm sorry… y'know, after my father died, I wore a mask to cover my sorrow. I've been able to fool the world, but not myself. Only Sigma stood by my side, and I can't count the nights in which Angie wiped away my tears. But all of that wasn't enough! I needed my mom!! When she died, all I could think 'bout was, hell!, she betrayed me again! She didn't keep her promise! A little voice in the back of my head told me that I was wrong, that I shouldn't have believed at her suicide. I didn't know what I was thinking! No, I knew. I… just thought that, maybe, if I believed that she betrayed me, it would have been easier to let her go. But I was wrong!!" more tears fell from her eyes on Jazz's chest. He didn't say anything. He just did what a friend was supposed to: he listened to her.

"Oh, mom, forgive me! I live when you are gone. I didn't know the days we had left were so few. If only… I'd have tried to understand your problem. And now you are gone. Forgive me!! I couldn't be the daughter you needed! I'm just a coward!! On your dead body, I felt alone, betrayed, and adrift. I… am… sor-ry…" her last words were interrupted by her hiccups.

Jazz looked down to her shaking form, but remained quiet. By now she had tears streaming down her cheeks, and her chest heaved heavily under her sobs. She just spilled every doubt, every fear, in a primal yell in front of a 15 foot alien who had this heart-wrenching sympathetic glow to his optics that just made her cry harder. She couldn't take that gaze anymore. So she just lowered her head, and rest her forehead on his chest in a desperate attempt to calm herself down, all the way letting his claw finger gently stroke her back.

"It's tough ta lose someone, ain't it?" Jazz whispered to her. "I've seen so many mechs I was close to gunned down by Decepticons. But this is different than that. No one's callin' ya coward, Lucky; ya've been very brave to bear such a burden all alone." His words only made her cry harder.

"Oh, don't cry… and considering what ya've been through, don't blame yourself for what happened to your mother." He said seriously, not letting her come up with an excuse.

Lucky had calmed down. She raised her head from his chest, and met his gaze. "Thanks. You're the best friend I've ever had, Jazz, and I've only just met you... You're the only person - or robot - who cares!"

"Hey! What about me?!" Sigma screamed from the ground, making them turn.

"Oww, c'mon, rat! Can't ya just let her finish when she's sayin' somethin' nice 'bout me?" Jazz whined, and Lucky laughed between her tears.

"Thanks! Both of you!" she said smiling. Jazz picked Sigma up, and handed him to Lucky. She was sitting in his palm, and Sigma crawled on her lap. She finally had a chance to look at her face, and found it all wet from tears.

"I'm such a baby." She laughed at herself, wiping her eyes, mortified that she was just sitting there, bawling like a child in his palm. Jazz grinned easily, and leaned back against a giant rock.

"So… do ya always yell at yer probs like that?"

"Well, I don't have cannons, so I can't really shoot 'em… Man! I'm starting to talk like Ironhide. Weird…" she answered, and Jazz chuckled.

"Do ya feel better now?"

She didn't even have to think about it. "Yes."

Jazz nodded, and gave her a smile that could melt a girl. "Lucky… I know that ya pride yourself on your strength and independence. But, y' 'r not alone. Not anymore. Now I'll be there if ya need me, and the others too. The Autobots will help ya carry yer burdens. 'course, if y' ever need to scream at someone again, just ask, and I'll take you here."

"Thanks. Y' know, you're really sweet when you don't act like a jerk." She teased him.

"Now don't push it, girl." He tried to look serious, but the grin on his face failed him. He was happy: she had spit all her problems out, and now was feeling better. He couldn't be happier.

"Ok. Thank you for listening to me. I really needed to. I feel better now." She wiped away what remains of her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Good. It's 'bout time we got back. It's almost 4 in da mornin', and we need ta rest." He started to stand, but Lucky's words stopped him.

"I've never noticed how much bright the stars are tonight." She said softly. "Hey, which one is Cybertron?"

The mech looked at the sky, lowering his visor, "That one." he said, pointing to a tiny blue light.

"I can't see it."

"Now you will." He bring his hand closer to his head, so that Lucky could see the sky through his visor. At first the sky looked like she was watching it with her eyes, but soon a little square appeared, and a sector of the dark sky was selected and extended. Her eyes widened as she saw that still small metallic world. As it became bigger, she could see that it was made of different types of metal; something similar to gold and silver. She could make out different zones and levels.

"It's wonderful…" she gasped, smiling. Jazz moved his head carefully, avoiding knocking her off in the process.

"Y'know what, girl? Ya're prettier when y' smile." He couldn't believe what he had just said. Neither could she.

"Um… thanks…" that was the second time he made her blush so furiously. Silence fell upon them. No one knew what to say. No one dared to meet each other's gaze.

Eventually, Lucky succumbed to sleep, her head silently falling to the side, Sigma already napping in her lap. Jazz let her tired, and stressed head rest on his chest as he leaned back on the ground, his hands shielding her frame like he has done the first time they slept together.

Aww, so cute!! Short, I know… Oh, well… later!! ;)


	9. Chapter 8: Twin trouble

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

As you can tell by the title, two more characters appear. Enjoy!! ;)

**Chapter 8: Twin trouble**

Jazz awoke slowly when something soft and warm was pressed against his chest. When he opened his optics he saw Lucky staring at him from underneath his hands. Remembering the first time he did that, he unfolded his hands before she could punch him again.

"Good morning." She said, smiling at him. Lucky sat up, and Sigma stretched his body.

"So, what's wit' y' so smiling?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm plenty happy." Lucky shrugged. "Thank you for everything." She said, then bent down, and kissed his chest, which was the front of the car, really. Jazz recognized in this the same soft pressure that awaked him. He wasn't quite sure what pressing lips signified, but somehow he liked it. Whatever it was, he liked it _a lot_.

"Yeh," Jazz blinked. "No probl'm." Lucky smiled again, and climbed down so he could transform and take her back.

Jazz remained still and silent in thought. _Did I just short circuit him?_ Lucky thought.

She made a sound as to clear her throat, "What are you waiting for? Weren't we supposed to be at the base 5 hours ago?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and transformed, still slightly confused. They drove back, and when they arrived Lucky waved her goodbye at him, and went to her room, as he reached Optimus' office.

As Lucky walked down the corridors to her room she couldn't help but think about what she has just done. She kissed him. Well, actually, she kissed the wood of the car, and in human terms, that was equivalent to a peck on the cheek, but, hey!, that car was Jazz. And she had the guts to do something she never wanted to admit. _You see?_ _Denial really is the first step towards acceptance. Did I do something wrong? Like what, kissing a giant alien robot that you like? What if he doesn't like me back? I rushed things too much… For the sake of… Lucky! He didn't say anything since I kissed him. Did I mess all up? Maybe he was just confused by your action: remember, he's an alien. Maybe they're not used to kiss each other on Cybertron. Besides, if he really didn't like what you did, he would have let you know: he's blunt. Yeah, but… no but! Hey, was it me or does your safety belt was just a little too tight for comfort? Um… perhaps. Maybe you're right. Of course, now don't worry, and let things take their time to settle. Ok, right now all I need is some peace and quiet._

"Where have you been?!" Maggie screamed as Lucky opened the door.

"How far did you get?" Mikaela echoed her friend's words.

"WHOA!" Lucky yelled, and dropped Sigma, who fell unceremoniously on the floor.

"What the hell?" Lucky shrieked at the girls.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Maggie apologized.

"Yeah, we just wanted to have a girl talk." Mikaela said.

"You can talk for as long as you wish, but do it without disturbing my nap." Sigma yawned to them as he settled himself onto his pillow. The girls decided to go talk in Maggie's room, which was next to Lucky's.

"Soooo, we heard that a certain Lieutenant has spent the night with you…" Mikaela started.

"How do you-" Lucky started, but was cut off by Maggie.

"It's classified top secret. Now, spill. We want to know everything. What did you two do till morning light?"

"Wha-? Uh… well… nothing…" she tried, but the other two didn't seem to buy it.

"Do you really think we're going to buy it?" Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, yes." Lucky sighed.

"C'mon! Tell us where you two were for start." Mikaela insisted.

"Um… we…" Lucky realized her defeat, and decided to tell, well, _almost_ everything. "We stayed at the lookout."

"Oh, sooo romantic." Mikaela teased her by putting her hand on her forehead to give more emphasis to her words.

"Shush, Mikaela! What happened next?" Maggie hushed her dramatic friend.

"Well, I was really sad, and he just comforted me, that's all." She decided not to reveal everything said and done that night.

"Yeah, sure. Then if that's all, could you explain why Jazz just passed out in Optimus' office?" Maggie asked, unsatisfied.

"What? He fainted?" She asked surprised.

"Well, not exactly. They were all in Optimus' office to welcome the new arrivals, and Ratchet said Jazz just… well… fell asleep." Mikaela explained.

"What? New Autobots? Man! If I knew he had to welcome someone I've made him get back earlier instead of sleeping on him." She realized too late that she had said too much.

"You two slept together?! What happened?!" they both screamed.

"But nothing happened!!" Lucky shouted exasperated.

"And where's the kiss? The soft kiss after the comfort?" asked Mikaela, still teasing Lucky.

"We didn't kiss!!" Actually only she kissed him… err… his hood. "Really?" Mikaela asked more seriously. Lucky nodded.

"Pay up, they didn't kiss." The brunette turned to her blonde friend.

"…Crap!" Maggie said, handing Mikaela 10 dollars.

"Hey! Did you two plot behind my back?!" Lucky said in anger.

"Calm down, we only made a little bet." Maggie said. "By the way, you failed all our expectations."

"Uh, she failed _your_ expectations." Mikaela corrected her.

Lucky was fuming. Then the two girls sat on the bed at each side of her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Look, Lucky… I know we can be really annoying…" Maggie started softly. "…but if you need to talk, we are here." Mikaela finished.

Lucky sighed, then turned to each of them, and said, "Thank you."

"All right, then. I need to go to the Pentagon. I'll see you the next weekend, all right?" Maggie stood, and started to walk out of the base where a car was waiting for her, "And keep in touch! I don't want to miss anything of your _'love story'_!" she waved as she got in the car and took off, leaving a giggling Mikaela and Lucky, who just rolled her eyes.

A car engine roared behind the two girls, and made the pair jump.

Lucky turned to Mikaela. "Check out that car! That's a Lamborghini Gallardo!" The two girls neared the yellow sports car, and stared at its beauty wide-eyed.

"WOW! This isn't a car, it's a jewel of engineering and style!!" Mikaela stated, gently caressing the roof.

"Yeah. The engine of this car is unique. The Lamborghini V10 is a petrol engine, which was developed for the Lamborghini Gallardo automobile first sold in 2003. It is a 90° V10, which is unusual for this particular configuration of cylinders. It was chosen to keep the center of gravity of the engine low." Lucky explained as she stroke the other side of the car.

"I forgot you know everything about engines." Mikaela said, leaning her stomach on the hood. "I know everything 'bout THIS car." Lucky settled herself in the same position of Mikaela, and let her hair hang on her right shoulder, and lay on the hood.

Suddenly, they heard the car laugh a little. They jumped off the hood, and stared at the front of the car dumbfounded.

"Is it me, or did this car just laugh?" Lucky asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched the Lamborghini shake in laughers. "It's not you. This car IS laughing." Mikaela answered.

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out.It's just that your fluffy appendixes TICKLED." A metallic voice came from the yellow Lamborghini in front of the girls.

Mikaela and Lucky stared, their mouths still open slightly. Both girls' eyes were wide with disbelief, and a little excitement. "_Fluffy appendixes_?" Mikaela asked. "I believe he means our hair." Lucky provided, and the girl nodded an "_Ohhh"_.

"Soooo, are you an Autobot too?" Lucky asked, stepping closer to the car.

"Yup, and I'm pretty anxious to start kickin' Decepticon aft!" He said impatiently.

"So what are you called? Or should we just call you _jewel_?" Mikaela grinned, nearing her friend.

"The name's Sunstreaker. But you two can call me _'the most beautiful thing ever'._ Who are you anyway?" Sunstreaker said.

"I'm Mikaela.", "And I'm Lucky." The girls chuckled a little at the bluntness of the Autobot.

"Lucky? Wow, you must be Jazz's girl." He said. Lucky started to blush furiously. And Mikaela bust out laughing.

"Mikaela!!" Lucky glared.

"I like him! Hey, don't you try to deny you two are a thing!" Mikaela teased. "Oh, man!!" Lucky said exasperated.

Sunstreaker made a noise as to clear his metallic throat, and said nonchalantly-

"I saw you girls checkin' me out. Hey, want a ride in the nicest car you'll ever see?" The doors opened.

Lucky and Mikaela exchanged a glance.

"Shall we?" Lucky grinned.

"You're sure Jazz won't get jealous?" Lucky gave her a look that promised death.

"Last chance." The car doors waved enticingly.

The two girls grinned at each other.

"SHOTGUN!!" Mikaela and Lucky screamed at unison, and dove into the car.

Jazz woke up in a dark place. He couldn't see anything. The darkness has wrapped its black velvet blanket around his optics. Suddenly, when he tried to move, he heard Ratchet's voice.

"Lieutenant, you are awake. How are you?"

Jazz let his arms fall gently onto his chest. "I can't see."

Ratchet stood over the Autobot Lieutenant, and made a sound like clearing his throat. "Turn your optics on."

A moment later his optics lit up, and Jazz looked around. His eyes rose to Ratchet, and he shrugged. "What? I knew dat."

Ratchet nodded slowly, and turned to a console. He pressed a few buttons, "Of course, lieutenant."

Jazz stood, and started to walk out of the infirmary, but stopped, and turned to Ratchet.

"What happened?" he asked. The CMO turned his head from the console. "You fell asleep. I dragged you here. May I ask you what you did to fall asleep before Optimus?"

"Eh, jus' helped a friend." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're in a surprisingly good mood for one who is in trouble with his commander." Ratchet said pointedly.

"Ah comforted her… then she did somethin' strange… 'n' enjoyable… 'n' then I…" Jazz started to babble.

"What did you do to Lucky?!" Ratchet stood, swirling his saw.

"Hey, watch where you're pointin' that thing!!" Jazz shouted. "I didn't do anythin' to her!! I jus' need somebody to talk to."

"All right. I'm all ears, like the humans say." Ratchet sat back on his chair, still not putting away his saw, and listened to all that happened to Jazz the night before.

When Jazz finished his story Ratchet sighed thoughtfully. "That ain't right, yo." Jazz said frustrated, "The night before she was all pissy 'n' this mornin' she was all happy. Primus, she didn't punch me even when I held her. Mebbe she has a virus."

Ratchet chuckled at his comrade's naïveté. "According to human standards, the only ailment Lucky has is perhaps a small case of the emotion called love." Ratchet explained.

Jazz started then slid Ratchet a skeptical glare. "Say that again."

Ratchet sighed. He then said slowly. "Lucky. Is. Infatuated. With. You. Lieutenant."

Jazz took a minute to let the words sunk in. He couldn't believe the human girl was in love with him. He thought she hated him after all he had put her through. Human females sure had a funny way of showing how they feel about you.

"Y' 'r not kiddin' me?" Jazz asked still suspicious. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Ratchet asked rhetorically. Well, Jazz has been online for as long as Ratchet has, and he has never seen him kidding. "Lucky is in love with you. And I have to say that you are hardly worth her time." Ratchet mumbled. "That leaves one more question: do you love her back?" The CMO asked.

Jazz stared at his feet for what seemed like a century. Then he met the medic's gaze, and admitted-

"I think… Maybe, just maybe… I'm in love."

"Oh well, it had to happen, eventually." Ratchet teased.

Jazz nodded. "Yeh- Wait, wassat suppose to mean?" he turned his head, and looked at the medical bot concentrating back on his console.

"Nothing." Ratchet simply said, turning away from his comrade.

"WOOHOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Mikaela whooped as the yellow Lamborghini zipped through open desert, spinning, accelerating, and generally enjoying himself with the two human girls on his seats. As the car performed deadly stunts, Sunstreaker turned his radio on, and from his speakers came Bon Jovi's voice singing "_It's my life"._

"WOW!! PUMP IT UP, SUNSTREAKER!!" Lucky cheered. As the volume increased, the girls found themselves singing at the pitch of their lungs. They whooped, and the windows rolled down, allowing their hair to float in the cold wind coming from a car speeding at nearly 250 km/h.

The car jerked to the side, and spun in a circle for a few rotations. Both girls squealed like fangirls, and braced their hands on the roof through the open windows. As the Lamborghini flew over a hill, and landed into a 360 without missing a beat the girls' free hands gripped each other.

After a few other stunts, the yellow car stopped, and could almost be called panting. "You two are nuts!" The voice laughed. "But fun!"

"Whoo!!" Mikaela pushed the door open. "I need some ai-aaah!" She fell onto her butt on the ground as she laughed.

Lucky got out of the car, and stumbled as well. "Oof!" Her back met the sand.

"Haha! Hey, you two okay?" The car laughed.

"I've never felt better!" Lucky rolled her head to the front of the car.

"I'm AWESOME!" Mikaela cheered. "You rock, jewel!" she sat up, still on the passenger side of the car.

Lucky cut in before the mech could answer at his nickname. "Hey, we haven't seen your robot form yet."

The Lamborghini shifted, and ground. Pieces slid in, other formed into different shapes, and a few seconds later, a reasonably tall, yellow Autobot stood over the two still panting girls.

"Wow, you're hot even in robot form." Mikaela grinned at him.

"Hey, now. Stop hitting on him, or Sam's gonna be jealous!" Lucky teased.

"Hey!" Mikaela shouted at her. "Pay back time." Lucky shrugged.

"Hahaha! You two are sooo funny! Hey, thanks for the wild time. It was a blast!" He winked one bright blue optic.

The girls grinned.

Sunstreaker suddenly looked up. "Incoming." He looked away in the direction they came. "He's fast."

"Who?" Lucky stood, and narrowed her eyes. Sunstreaker narrowed his optics, but remained silent.

"Don't you have scanners or something?" Mikaela raised an eyebrow.

Sunstreaker smirked. "I'm _good_, but unfortunately, there's something jamming my tracking scanners."

Mikaela stood up. She heard a faint beat like a helicopter, and looked up. "What are choppers doing this far out?" She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Maybe the government is coming to check on the Autobots?" Lucky tried.

"BLACKOUT!" Sunstreaker grabbed both girls then ran over to an outcropping.

"What's going on?!" Lucky looked up at Sunstreaker. "BLACKOUT?!" Mikaela perked up. "For god's sake, I thought he died!" she shouted.

Sunstreaker pushed Mikaela and Lucky into the outcropping. "Stay here! Don't come out for _any _reason!" the girls hugged each other, and stared as the Autobot stood before them in a fighting stand.

The helicopter drew closer, and transformed/landed before Sunstreaker.

"Surrender the Key, and your death will be quick and painless. Resist, and you will suffer along side the humans!" Blackout laughed.

"Then I suffer, because you will **never** have it!" Sunstreaker shouted, as his right arm transformed in a gun. He fired, and the once MH-53 Pave Low helicopter ducked the shot.

Blackout laughed, and bellowed out what he thought would be the last words Sunstreaker would ever hear. "You are weak, Autobot, and you will perish!" The Decepticon warrior was hulking compared to the yellow Autobot. The tail rotor from the helicopter shifted from Blackout's arm in place of his right hand, and it spun with deadly force.

"You have to catch me first!" Sunstreaker said, then leaped up, nearly getting his legs hacked off as Blackout lifted his arm up. He fired into the side of Blackout's neck, and flipped from one shoulder to the other as Blackout swiped at him. Sunstreaker fired again at the opposite side of Blackout's neck, and jumped back on the ground as the spinning blade came up to shred the yellow Autobot to pieces. Sunstreaker moved with hurricane speed, as he performed martial arts moves no human would ever do.

"He's so fast!" Mikaela gasped.

He really was. But not fast enough to avoid Blackout's punch that made him fly some feet back, and crash on the sand.

"Sunstreaker!!" Lucky yelled, and started to run toward the Autobot, but Mikaela stopped her. Blackout's rotor was spinning closer and closer to the yellow mech. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of engine revving, the squeal of tires against the rocks, the smell of burning rubber. Another Lamborghini came speeding down the way; it looked like Sunstreaker, but it was red.

"'bout time, Sides." Sunstreaker said, apparently he knew the other one. The red Lamborghini transformed, and soon another robot almost alike Sunstreaker kicked Blackout, forcing him on the ground with his own momentum, and helped his –twin?- up.

"Can't I just leave you alone for 5 minutes, without having you running into Decepticreeps?" the red one asked, grinning to the other.

"Well, since you're here, how 'bout a lil' of jet judo? Y'know, we have an audience…" Sunstreaker said, pointing at the two girls, that were staring wide-eyed at the two bots. They turned to face each other, and grinned widely. In the meantime the Decepticon had put himself back on his feet, and started to walk toward them, dangerously spinning his rotor.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" the red one asked. "Yeah." the yellow one responded. They transformed into their Lamborghini forms, and went in a circle around the Decepticon. They teased him, who was trying to blast at them.

"What's the matter? Can't hit us?" the red one called out.  
"Yeah, can't you aim right at all?" Sunstreaker added.

Blackout growled. "Enough! Stand still!" he yelled. Then he fired, and miss the two again. "Hey, watch the paint!" Sunstreaker yelled as he avoided a blast too close for comfort. The twins transformed, and skidded out of the way.

"Oh, you wanna play, huh?" Sunstreaker asked.  
"Well, let's give him something to play with." The red mech added. They stopped, and put their arms side by side, the two guns pointing at the Decepticon. "Play with this!" they yelled simultaneously, then fired.

Blackout was hit hard, but had enough strength to transform and get away fast.

"Yeah. Good one, bro!" the yellow one replied. They high-fived each other.

Mikaela beamed. "That was awesome! The way you two moved so fast was _amazing_!" She ran out toward Sunstreaker, and the still unnamed bot.

"Alright! You did it!" Lucky cheered following her friend. The twins bowed slightly. "Thank you, thank you. We'll here all week." The red one said.

Mikaela looked up at him. "Soo, who are you, cutie?"  
"I'm Sideswipe. We're twins." he said, winking at her.

"Would you please stop flirting with giant robots?" Lucky teased. "Lucky!!" Mikaela said exasperated.

"Hey, you're Lucky, Jazz's-" but she cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, Jazz's girl. Would you please stop teasing me?!"

"I was 'bout to say Jazz's mechanic, the one that put him back on his feet, but…" Sideswipe finished, and Lucky slapped her forehead as Mikaela bust out laughing.

"Oh, man!" Sunstreaker's whining made them all turn. "That stupid Decepticon scratched my paint... no one scratches **my** paint!"

"Sunny, shut up." Sideswipe interrupted. "Are you two ok?"

"Sure! Hey, you two are awesome! You won, and with flying colours, I might add." Mikaela laughed.

"War isn't a game, Mikaela." Sunstreaker frowned slightly. He smiled suddenly, and added. "But I am awesome. No one can beat me."

Mikaela laughed. "Y'got that right! So, is ugly gone?"

"For now. He'll be back, though. We have to get back to the base." Sideswipe folded his arms.

"Hey, to thank you, how 'bout we wash and wax you?" Lucky wrapped her arm around Mikaela's shoulder, and looked up at them.

"Eh, I dunno. My paint is…" but Lucky cut Sunstreaker off, "What? You don't trust me? Did you take a look at Jazz's finish? Your brother said I put him back on his feet. And Mikaela is as good as I am."

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Mikaela grinned. Her charms worked 'cause they both transformed and, let the girls get into them.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker acted exactly like large, mechanical dogs when it came time for a bath. They shook, shivered, and trembled all over, sending large droplets of water across the pavement.

"I've never thought that washing a Lamborghini would be so difficult." Mikaela said, wringing her shirt.

"Yeah, at least Bumblebee didn't shake like a giant dog!" Lucky added.

"Hey, don't blame us!" Sideswipe said, still shaking.

"It's ticklish!" Sunstreaker added.

"Stand still for a second, Sunny!" Lucky admonished the yellow car as she gently caressed his hood. Sunstreaker stopped shaking, and his engine rumbled softly in an almost satisfied hum.

Mikaela was stroking Sideswipe's door, and he shook like an enormous red dog, but he hummed contentedly, letting out a long sigh. Once she finished with his door, she stood to spray him with the water hose. Sideswipe shook, and shuddered all over the place, causing large amount of soap suds splattered across the girls' clothes, soaking through their shirts. "Aw, that's great. You happy now?" Mikaela whined. The bots didn't answered, but the girls could swear they were laughing.

"C'mon, Mikaela! They saved us, they deserve a little fun, don't they?" Lucky asked, wringing her shirt.

"Yeah, way to go, Jazz's girl!!" Sideswipe teased her.

"Hey!!" Mikaela was giggling, and Lucky turned her gaze from the red car to her friend. She growled as Mikaela turned her back to hide her growing laughers. Her laughers were cut off by a fall of cold water that met her back, causing Mikaela to jump and scream.

Now Lucky was laughing loud along with Sunstreaker. Mikaela twitched, and turned around to face her attacker. She then smirked, leaning down and picking up another bucket of the same cold water… "No", Lucky started, "No, no, no no…" …Which Mikaela promptly tossed into Lucky's face.

"Nice shot, Mikaela!" Sideswipe complimented her.

"You surely know this means war…" Lucky said in a voice that could make Megatron shiver.

"…We followed the Decepticon medics, but lost them before entering Earth's atmosphere. Now we receive reports of Blackout's attack. I wasn't aware any of the Decepticon destroyed in Mission City were fully functional as of yet. Looks like Venom and Blackwidow have been working nonstop."

Optimus sighed, and looked around at the rest of the team as his strategist, Prowl, continued his report.

"How can this be?!" Ironhide yelled at Optimus as if the commander could do something about it. "This!" He pointed at the screen, showing Blackout attacking the twins and the girls. "How is it that he survived? Will Lennox and his men destroyed him!" He demanded loudly.

"Calm down, Ironhide, my guess is as good as yours." Optimus sighed.

"Venom, their medic and science officer." Prowl said in his calm voice.

All went silent, and Optimus turned. He stared meaningfully at the strategist; blue optics met blue optics, and the tension rose.

"Are you sure?" The Autobot leader asked.

Prowl nodded. "We've followed him. Tried to destroyed him, but failed. He crash-landed a few weeks before us."

Ironhide narrowed his eyes. "You're sure your logic circuits hadn't been fried by your voyage with the Disaster-Duo?"

Prowl narrowed his optics at the weapon specialist. "Although they really got on my nerves, I'm positive of what I'm saying. Venom is the best medic ever created. Where Ratchet and Firestar have ever failed, he and his assistant, Blackwidow, have succeeded one-hundred times over."

"I have heard of this Decepticon." Optimus said thoughtfully, his arms folded. "He is dangerous, if a dead Decepticon has already been repaired in such a short amount of time."

"Optimus, you can't forget they want the Key. Lucky and Sigma are in danger." Ratchet added.

"I've heard about S41135…" Prowl said.

"Lucky and Sigma, that's how she calls agent S41135, must be under surveillance 24-7." Optimus finished, and turned to Jazz, who nodded.

"By the way, where is the girl? I haven't seen her since they've been attacked." Optimus asked.

"Lucky and Mikaela are with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Bumblebee provided. Everyone froze at the thought of the two girls at the twins' mercy.

As the six bots walked down the corridor of the base to the room the girls were, they started to hear strange screams. When Prowl opened the door he was welcomed with a wet sponge, that impacted with his face, and Lucky's voice screaming "KAWABONGA!!".

The scene before their optics was priceless. Sideswipe was crouched down with a wet sponge-armed Mikaela in his hand. In front of them Sunstreaker stood with a wet Lucky holding his finger, her right arm still stretched toward the direction her friend was. The looks on the girl's faces were a mix of embarrassment and fun. The bots on the doorway were stunned. Even Sam, sat on Bumblebee's shoulder, was speechless. Silence was all that could be heard. After what seemed like an eternity, the twins put the girls down, and muttered to them-

"Prowl! We're in trouble!"

"Prowl?" Lucky whispered to Sunstreaker as he put her down. He moved his head in the direction of the bot she had hit instead of Mikaela.

The girls glanced at each other, and swallowed hard. Then Lucky found enough voice to say, "Oops."

"Is this the way all humans welcome new arrivals, or did those two just infect you with their jokes?" Prowl asked, almost sarcastically, as he removed the sponge from his face.

"No, no, no." Sunstreaker said waving his finger. "They were already like this when we met 'em." Sideswipe added.

"Not other two like them!!" Prowl muttered, rolling his optics. Behind him, all the bots were fighting to keep their giggles inside, but their shaking gave it away. Even Optimus was giggling!! Lucky and Mikaela noticed this, and looked at each other, a satisfied grin on their faces.

When he recomposed himself, Optimus asked, "What happened?"

"Well, Blackout attacked us, they saved us…" Mikaela started. "Yeah, then to thank them, we washed them… and, y'know, one good trick deserves another… and here we are." Lucky finished. Prowl was shaking his head.

"Lucky, at your age, you do this?" Sam asked, still stunned, as Bumblebee put him down.

"Hey! They are -Lucky pointed at the twins behind her- a few million years older than us! Beside, you know what they say, 'Few women admit their age. Fewer men act theirs.'"

"Amen sista!" said Mikaela, and both girls high-fived.

"Hey!" all the youngest bots screamed at them. Sam, knowing that girls always win, threw his hands in the air, and decided to let this live down.

"Prowl, we're sorry for… the wet sponge and all." Lucky started.

"Yeah, we just wanted to have fun…" Mikaela tried to flatter the black and white Autobot, but his face was set stonly. However, Bumblebee, being the good-guardian he was, tried to help them.

"_Girls just wanna have fu-un…" _Cyndi Lauper said through the yellow Camaro's speakers. Prowl just glared at the yellow Autobot and sighed.

Optimus smiled kindly at them, and said, "You'd better go take a shower, now."

The two girls watched their clothes, covered in cold soap water and wax. The two humans waved a thanks, and ran to their rooms.

Wow! So the twins are here! Things are getting interesting! Don't miss the next chapter!! Later!! ;)


	10. Chapter 9: Sweet lullabies

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Thanks you everyone for reviewing and keeping reading this fic!! Enjoy!! ;)

**Chapter 9: Sweet lullabies**

Lucky was walking down the corridor to the lounge as she dried off her wet and messy red hair with a towel. The shower had put her back on her feet, and dragged away all the fatigue and stress that the Decepticon's attack had caused.

She was near the lounge, when she heard a strange and loud noise. It looked like somebody was suffering for a very bad wound. But the Med Bay was on the other side of the base. She entered the room, and stared wide-eyed at the scene before her.

There, in the massive hand of the weapon specialist, was a little girl, Annabelle, large crocodile tears formed in the toddler's eyes as she was sobbing. Tiny hands covered her face, and harsh hiccups caused her little shoulders to hitch as she cried.

What was really surprising was that Ironhide was trying to sooth the child _singing _-for lack of a better word- a lullaby, as he'd seen it dozens of times when Sarah or Will held Annabelle when she was asleep.

"DON'T CRY, ANNABELLE." He pleaded softly in the most comforting voice he could muster. "EVERTHING IS ALRIGHT." But looked like Anna had something to say, or rather cry, about it.

"Ironhide! Are you trying to sooth her or traumatize her?" Lucky shouted over Anna's cries, covering her ears.

The mech turned, and looked down at her. "I'm singing the lullaby Sarah has sung many times to make Anna sleep."

The redhead sighed. "Hey! Pick me up. I can help you." Lucky offered, nearing the bot.

"No, everything is under control." He lied, considering his honour more important than his audio sensors.

"Yeah, I see. Ok, then. Good luck, you need it." she said, and turned; then when she started to walk away, she felt big metal fingers wrapped around her body, and gently pick her up.

"Ok, I consider my audio sensors more important than my honour. Now, please, do something!" Lucky was staring at his optics. He was panicking, and was not sure of what else to do. She preferred not to go to the bottom of what he has just said, and decided to act.

"Ok, put me on your other wrist." He settled her on the wrist of the hand in which Annabelle was still crying out loud.

"Now what?" His gruff voice asked, as he observed intently the redheaded human.

"Rock her gently, and start to record my voice. If you need to sing her a lullaby again, you'd better use a smoother voice." Lucky winked at the bot, as he frown a little. The girl opened her mouth, and a sweet sound escaped her lips.

"_Ground control to Major Tom, Ground control to Major Tom:_

_Take your protein pills, and put your helmet on_

_Ground control to Major Tom: Commencing countdown engine's on_

_Check ig-nition, and may God's love be with you_

_This is ground control to Major Tom, you've really made the grade!_

_And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear,_

_Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare_

_This is Major Tom to ground con-trol, I'm stepping through the door_

_And I'm floating in the most peculiar way _

_And the stars look very different today_

_For here am I sitting in a tin can, far above the world_

_Planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can do"_

Their efforts paid off, and, eventually, Annabelle's tears began to subside, leaving long, clear tracks down her little face. Curling in on herself slightly, Annabelle hugged onto one of Ironhide's fingers. Ironhide continued to gently rock the little girl until she'd fallen asleep, curled in his palm, with Lucky still singing.

"_Though I'm passed one hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still_

_And I think my spaceship knows which way to go, _

_tell my wife I love her very much she knows_

_Ground control to Major Tom: _

_Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong._

_Can you hear me Major Tom? _

_Can you hear me Major Tom? _

_Can you hear me Major Tom? Can you ..._

_Here am I floating round my tin can, far above the moon_

_Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do."_

As Lucky finished, Annabelle was asleep. Ironhide smiled faintly, watching between her, and the human gripped on one of the armour plate on his wrist.

"We did it!" Lucky whispered, and Ironhide nodded. He let Lucky down, then gently handed his sleeping charge to her to place in her little bed.

They both exited the room on tip-toe. When Ironhide closed the door, he turned to the girl, and made an unusual comment, "You… have a very nice voice processor."

"Huh?" Lucky raised an eyebrow, then realized what he meant. "Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, you have a very sweet voice, Lucky." Sarah congratulated.

"Ah! Oh, hey, Sarah." Lucky turned to the blonde.

"Well, your sparkling is fast asleep. My work here is done." Ironhide said. Sarah smiled in appreciation, and thanked him, rubbing his leg comfortingly.

As the two humans watched him walking away, Sarah said softly, "You know, at first, both Will and I had been hesitant to let Annabelle wander too close to Ironhide, knowing full well that, without even meaning to, he could crush her. Annabelle wouldn't hear of it. Every time she got the chance, she would toddle over to the big robot, and walk circles around him as if trying to memorize every detail."

"I have to admit it: you have a very brave daughter." Lucky said matter-of-factly.

"That lullaby… how did you know that it would calm her down?" Sarah asked, changing the subject.

"Y'know, they say music can tame even the wildest beasts. Besides, that was the lullaby my dad always sung me to make me sleep. He had a beautiful voice." Lucky said, half lost in her memory.

"Do you like singing?"

"Yeah, it's my fave hobby, beside cars."

"If you're interested, tomorrow night there's a concert for charity. Everyone who knows how to sing can take part in. I'm a close friend of the organizer. If Optimus gives you permission, and if you want…"

Lucky was staring at her with a face that was a mix of 'why did you ask? Do it!', and an overdose of excitement.

"What are we waiting for? Let's ask Optimus!!" Lucky practically dragged Sarah with her as she ran towards Optimus' office.

Ironhide sent Lucky's lullaby to _everybody_ in the base. When Sarah and Lucky entered Optimus' office he was listening to her soft voice.

"What are you doing?" She didn't mean to sound so rude, but hearing her voice played by a 40 foot tall robot wasn't something you see all the time.

"Oh, Lucky. Sorry, Ironhide thought to send this file to everyone. He was impressed." Optimus stood, and walked towards the two.

"See? I told you he is not heartless." Sarah teased.

"What can I do for you?" The baritone voice of Optimus Prime made Lucky stare at his luminescent blue optics. They explained everything about the concert, and waited for their sentence. The leader took a moment to process, then spoke up, "I don't see nothing wrong in taking part in such a noble cause. You need to blow off steam, as the humans say. Besides, we can use a 'night off'. We will come with you to watch over you all."

"Thanks Optimus!!" Lucky cheered, and hugged his leg.

Optimus smiled kindly, "You'd better tell Jazz abut this." Lucky looked up at him, and nodded. She then waved goodbye to Sarah, and ran to Jazz's quarter.

On her way she almost ran into Bumblebee.

"Lucky, are you-" she turned, still running, and cut him off.

"Yeah, sorry. BTW tomorrow we're going to a concert!!" then turned again, and continued her jog.

Jazz was listening to her sweet voice. He'd never heard such a wonderful sound. That was something else that made him love his human even more.

A soft knock startled Jazz, and he sat up. "Enter."

"Hi, Jazz!" As lucky entered his room he transformed into his alt mode, and his hologram got off the car. He hadn't closed the door yet; Lucky practically jump in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, and let her lips met his. The door of the car closed under their pressure.

The hologram's lips felt like real lips, they even moved like real lips, but the confused look on Jazz's face was way more interesting. What the hell was _that_? Why was his whole body overheating again? That was the second time she did that, and the second time she freaked the _crap_ out of him. But then again, this time was way more enjoyable.

Lucky's eyes snapped open, and she parted, realizing what she had done. Jazz was staring at her wide-eyed, his eyebrows both risen. "Oh my God!" she started to babble, seeing the Autobot way lost in confusion to form a coherent sentence. "Er… I was… uh… y'know… I…" not like she was in better conditions.

Jazz suddenly gripped her face in his hands, and returned the favour. Lucky's eyes grew as huge as saucers. She stayed in that state for a few seconds before falling into the kiss. Jazz's right hand moved to the back of her head; she didn't notice that his left hand was already wrapped around her waist. Even her hands moved around his synthetic body, her left on his shoulder, her right at his waist. Their kiss seemed to last forever as they stay there, leaning on his alt-mode.

Jazz pulled away just a few inches, and watched Lucky's expression change to something he hadn't seen before. Her eyes were closed, and her heart rate and adrenaline were almost through the roof on Jazz's biosensors.

"Thank you." Lucky murmured. He smiled slightly at her, still a lot confused.

When she regained her composure she remembered the reason she came there. She told him about the concert.

"…What do you think?" His face was unreadable. "Is there something wrong, Jazz?"

Jazz clenched his jaw, "Lucky," _Easy…_ he began "do ya know what could happen if ya're going to sing?"

Lucky gave him a quizzical look "I dunno."

"Decepticons could attack." But the true reason he didn't want her on the stage was another.

Lucky smiled sweetly at him, "That's why you'll be there. With all the Autobots there, no Decepticon will dare to attack me!" she knew he would be worried about that.

"That's not the point!" _Easy… don't lose your temper…_

"What is it?" this time she actually didn't know what Jazz was talking about.

"Uh, y'know. There're humans more dangerous than Decepticreeps. Seein' y' on the stage… people'll get ideas…"

"What sort of ideas?" Lucky raised her eyebrows, now totally lost.

Jazz let out a breath of air, he had seen many Earth concerts. He had listened to her voice. He didn't, couldn't, wouldn't share her with the rest of the world. _Hey, now. Y're actin' like a selfish 'n' jealous boyfriend. She deserves ta live like she wants to. Yeah, but, what would the boys at concert do? She's got a beautiful voice, and a perfect body; looks like she's putting a sign above her head that read 'free usage.'_

"Uh, look, I really appreciate that you care 'bout me. But I can't lock myself up just 'cause the world is 'dangerous'." She made the gestured of the inverted commas with her fingers. "And trust me. I'm gonna sing on that stage with or without _your_ permission. I need to feel normal again after all I was put through. And not you, not a sicko, and not a Decepticon will stop me." She turned, not wanting him to see her forming tears, and as fast as she could she exited his quarter, and ran outside, ignoring the mech who was calling her back.

Blinded by her tears, she ran into Bumblebee for the second time that evening.

"Lucky? Hey, why are you crying?" Bumblebee crouched down.

"I'm ok-i-it's no-nothing." Her words were interrupted by her hiccups.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked concerned.

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hands, "… I want to go back to my life before all of this."

"Let's go for a night drive, then." He had a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Ok. Thanks." She said, and got in the Camaro as he transformed. They sped through the desert, Bumblebee rolled down his window to let her take some fresh air. The desert was beautiful at night. Stars were the only light sources that lit the darkness. All meant peace. For 10 minutes the only sound that was heard was Bumblebee's engine. Then the radio switched-

_Take A Minute Girl Come Sit Down  
And Tell Us What's Been Happening  
In Your Face I Can See The Pain  
Don't You Try To Convince Us That You're Happy (Yeah)  
_

She sighed deeply. "You're sure you wanna listen to my whining?"

"Yeah. That's what friends do." Lucky was stunned silent. She'd never shown that much determination in friendship. "I guess they do, don't they?"

"Sure, friends have to look out for each other, you can't survive alone. If you need to talk, and don't tell me you don't, I'm here." She was startled by his words, but was glad she wasn't alone.

"Well," Lucky frowned, and let the emotions fill her words, "I told Jazz 'bout the concert… I don't know why, but he started to put forward stupid excuses as I shouldn't sing 'cause people would get ideas. Man, I know he was worried, but sometime I can't stand that unreasonable, cocky, overbearing, mean, selfish, pompous, ARROGANT, SELF-CENTERED, and HYPOCRITICAL BOT!!" she thumped her fist on the steering wheel.

"Ouch!" was Bumblebee's reply.

"Sorry." Lucky patted where she had hit him, "Sorry, too much emphasis."

"I know Jazz could be really mean, but he was just worried about you. Even if he doesn't show it, he cares about you."

"Really? Well, he has a very weird way to show his attachment." She said a little upset.

"Perhaps. Otherwise, he wouldn't have comforted you yesterday evening."

"Yeah-wait! How do you know he comforted me?"

"I'm a spy." He simply said. "Does that mean that you eavesdropped?" Lucky frowned.

"No. I know Jazz. He's like a brother to me. I knew he wouldn't let you suffer all alone. I know he bugs you sometimes, but I know deep inside he doesn't mean it."

"Then what was his problem?" she asked frustrated, then sighed. "Y'know, all my life I've been a coward. I've never got attached to anyone, cuz I was too afraid of losing them. But tonight I found the courage to show him my feelings. And then… he covered his true reasons behind the pathetic excuse of a Decepticon raid."

"For what you told me, I guess he was just jealous."

"Jealous? Why should he be?" But she received no answer.

"Lucky, I don't think you are a coward. You are the bravest human I've ever met. You dealt with traumatic events, extraterrestrial war, and survived them all." He said, trying to get her to think about something else.

"If this is an attempt to lighten the mood, I'm afraid it failed." She cut him off. They were silent again.

"Bumblebee, why do Decepticons not like humans, anyway?"

"Decepticons see humans as inferior." Bumblebee stated. "Autobots see humans as equals." The yellow Autobot anticipated her other question.

"But why does Ironhide want to blast us sometimes, then?" Lucky asked the wheel.

Bumblebee started. "He's upset since Sector 7 captured, and tortured me." Bumblebee's engine revved in anger.

"I'm sorry." She caressed the wheel.

"It's not your fault, Lucky. Don't apologize unless you've done something wrong." He braked suddenly, and with the softest voice she'd ever heard, he said-

"Don't worry, and just give it time. After a few days, when you'll look back at it, you'll laugh. You tested how hard this life can be on your skin. They say, if you don't love, you can't be hurt… but you can't live without love. Living is a risk. And love sometimes can be the ultimate price… but you have to try! Now you know that you have friends that will look after you. So, just give it time, and everything will be ok!"

Her eyes filled with tears, and Lucky bit her lower lip trying not to start bawling like a kid. It didn't work very well, and for the millionth time that day, she cried.

"Aww, Lucky. Don't cry. It will be ok."

She closed her mouth to quell her hiccups, but Bumblebee could feel her shaking through the seat.

"_No woman, no cry…"_ he tried to comfort her with Bob Marley's voice. She was now half hiccupping, and half giggling.

When she calmed down, she thanked him, "Thanks 'Bee. What should I do now?"

"Sing a song that reminds you of him, just smile at him, and he'll be a puddle of quivering energon in your hands." The engine made a satisfied sound as the Autobot heard her laughers.

"Thanks again, Bumblebee. Hey, if you don't mind, can you please go drive around the desert? I like to see it wrapped in the night." She asked, coming back to be the happy 20 years old she was.

"Okaaayy!" The Camaro pulled down the dirt road.

Lucky asked, "What happened to Sam and Mikaela?"

Bumblebee gave a little, martyred sigh. "They're together, _discussing_ something, if you catch my drift."

Lucky nodded. "I do."

Bumblebee slowed down to let her see the stars above. "I see. I guess I am not as perceptive as you."

"I'll explain it when I'm older, since you're older than me." Lucky grinned teasingly, and focused back on the stars, enjoying their peace.

Aww, the scene with Lucky, Ironhide and Annabelle was so cute!! Wow, Jazz and Lucky kissed!! And now, we're going to a concert!! Stay tuned!! Later!! ;)


	11. Chapter 10: Anywhere but here

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Thanks you everyone for reviewing and keeping reading this fic: you're wonderful!! Things are heating up: this is a concert you won't forget… one way or another… Enjoy!! ;)

**Chapter 10: Anywhere but here**

Lucky awoke at noon. She had spent few hours with Bumblebee, talking about all her misery. She was feeling slightly better now. She had rested, but was always unsure on how to make things right with Jazz. _"Sing a song that reminds you of him, just smile at him, and he'll be a puddle of quivering energon in your hands."_ Came Bumblebee's advice. She had already chosen the song. So she threw her blanket away, and decided to go prepare herself for her great night.

It took Lucky 3 hours, but eventually she came out with a really nice outfit. Lucky ran to the hall where Sarah and Ironhide were waiting for her. She wore a silver dress with a black ribbon around the middle. The dress was sleeveless, and only had two thin black straps, leaving her upper back and her shoulder, along with her arms, uncovered. That's why she wore a nice black leather jacket, slightly thinner than conventional leather jackets, over it. To complete her already nice outfit, she put on her favourite pair of black heelless velvet short boots.

"Lucky, you're beautiful!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You think? Thank you, Sarah."

Even Ironhide hesitated for a moment before transforming in his alt-form. Singers had to go a little sooner for preparations. The ride was nice, but Lucky had her mind focused only on one thing that day: Jazz.

_Flashback_

"Lucky! Hey, wait, girl!" but she didn't listen to him, and ran out of his quarter. Jazz sighed. _Why do ya always have ta mess all up?_ The voice on the back of his CPU was right. If Lucky was upset, this time it was his fault. _Fine. I'll go apologize. _But he couldn't even open his door: Ratchet had pushed it open, and, judging by the look on his face, his head was going to roll.

"What did you do this time?" He asked in a calm voice filled of range.

"The greatest mistake of ma life." Ratchet sighed, and sat on a chair. "I saw her running out of your quarters in tears. She's now out with Bumblebee. May I know what did you do to make her so sad?" Jazz suddenly found himself fuming.

Jazz sat on his recharge bed, and held his head in his hands. "I think I'm jealous."

The medic blinked, "Jealous?" He raised a brow, "Oh, so now you admit that you like her."

"It's more than that, Ratch. I love her." Jazz said softly.

"I have to repeat that you are hardly worth her time."

"Y're not helpin'." Jazz said exasperated. "You don't need help, you need a miracle." Ratchet replied, chucking.

"Yeah, what should I do?" he asked helplessly.

"Go see her sing, then apologize. If she really loves you back, she will forgive you." Ratchet stood, and walked to the door, but Jazz's hand gripped his shoulder.

"What if she doesn't love me back?" Jazz asked anxious.

"It's her choice. You can't force her to love you at any costs." The medic said over his shoulder, then exited, leaving Jazz alone, again.

_End flashback_

The stage was in the middle of one of the main streets of Mission City. Lucky was one of the last to sing, and by the time she had to walk on stage, the street was filled with thousand of humans of different ages.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lucky!" the applause started. "She will be singing '_Anywhere but here_' by Hilary Duff."

Lucky walked on, she grabbed the mike and sighed, nodding to the person running to music. The music started, and she kept tempo with her foot.

"_When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are" _

_  
_Lucky's voice was wonderful, it fit right into the song. She smiled at the place where the Autobots were parked, alongside the humans.

"_Trying to catch your eye"_ she caught eye contact with Jazz, the only one in holoform, and winked at him: his stunned expression was priceless. She turned her satisfied head away from him, and continued to sing.

"_Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame"  
_

Lucky had managed to turn the head of mostly every boy in the entire street at that moment.

"_There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun"  
_

Her whole body moved to the rhythm as she started with the refrain.

"_I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear"_

Once again her attention was on Jazz, but this time their gaze met. He looked proud of her, he made her feel happy to be up there singing just for him.

"_You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here" _

_  
_She grinned at him when she said that.

"_What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out"_

Lucky smiled at the group of humans that were really enjoying her voice.

"_Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colours in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there" _

She danced around the mike stand, and every boy followed her with their eager eyes/optics.

"_I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear _

_You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

_Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashing by again" _

_  
_Seeing how many boys were staring at her intently made her realized what Jazz meant, and she mentally slapped herself for not realizing it before. Maybe he was in love with her. This thumping feeling in her gut rose, and she knew that now, she had to let her heart do all the singing.

_  
"I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear_

_You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here"_

The song finished with Lucky pulling off some high vocals, and then every one clapped as hard as they could. That night at the concert there were only two people who truly listened to that song.

The noises from the audience covered the whooshing of an incoming missile; that is, until said missile blew up a building nearby the stage.

Time froze for a moment. People had turned to look at what was happening. At the realization of the explosion, time sped back up, and everyone started scattering running across the streets in fear. Debris from the exploded building fell on the crowd. The Autobots managed to keep their humans safe, although Lucky was still laying on the stage, covering her head with her hands as debris and dust fell upon her.

"Jazz! Where are you?!" She screamed.

There was the deafening sound of jets. Gunfire and the petrified screams of the crowd filled the air. Something exploded again, causing the ground to shake, and Lucky jumped down the stage, landing on the street. In the mass confusion Jazz skidded to a stop in front of her with the drivers side door swinging open.

"GET IN!" he yelled. She leapt into the car, and the door slammed behind her as Jazz's tires squealed on the pavement, sliding for traction as he sped off. She braced Sigma as she watched the horrible scenario through the windshield.

Another explosion could be heard, and debris was falling all over the place. Concrete flew over them in another explosion as Jazz sped down the road, dodging vehicles. Flames were leaping from what was left of the buildings.

In the confusion, Jazz noticed too late that a black and white police car was speeding toward them. Barricade hit the driver side head-on without braking. The damages he caused weren't lethal for the Autobot or the human, 'cause Jazz managed to avoid the Decepticon as best as he could. The small Solstice was pushed into a demolished building from the impact the police car caused. The gleaming silver paint cracked, and the door was unrecognizable, but other than that, no damages were inflicted.

Lucky saw Barricade speeding toward them, and heard the inhuman screams of the Autobot she loved. She felt the window break, and rain glass down onto her left side. To prevent her head from hitting the passenger side door, she shielded it with her right arm. When her wrist hit the door, she knew something inside it just broke.

Jazz was still. Lucky's head was spinning. She was laying on both the front seats, clutching Sigma with her left arm.

"Lucky! Lucky, are you ok? Oh, please! Speak to me, Lucky!!" Jazz yelled at her. Lucky slowly got up. She couldn't support her weight with her broken wrist, so it took her a few seconds to settle.

"Ow. What was that?" She could hear the relief in Jazz's words, "Get out, I need to transform." She got out with Sigma's help. She gasped as she glanced Barricade's closeness. He tried to take both her and Sigma, but she ran away.

"_GIVE ME THE KEY__!_" Barricade roared, running after her, he could not allow her to escape with the Key. "Sorry, gotta go!" Lucky screamed back, keeping on running. Barricade's hand almost hit her back, and Lucky fell on her stomach. A blast hit Barricade in the side, sending the Decepticon careening into the building behind him.

"LUCKY, GET UP!" Jazz shouted.

Lucky grabbed Sigma with her broken wrist, and ran as fast as she could over to where Jazz and Bumblebee were crouched in defence behind Jazz's shield.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Sam asked, hugging Lucky.

"Oh, I so love being crushed by giant robots, I'm planning on making it be a national sport!!" Lucky shrieked.

"She's fine." Jazz growled, shooting at Barricade as the robot attempted to make its way over.

"Get the children out of here!" Jazz instructed, firing at the oncoming Decepticon. Each hit caused Barricade to stop, and step back a little.

"But-", "Children?!" Bumblebee and Lucky started to protest.

"That's an _order_, Bumblebee!" Jazz growled. "I'll hold him off!" Jazz ran toward Barricade, and tackled the larger transformer to the ground, causing the ground to shake violently.

Bumblebee reluctantly took Sam and Mikaela in his right hand, and settled Lucky and Sigma in his left. Lucky was so fixated on the battle that she didn't notice Bumblebee picking her up. She didn't even notice the blast that hit Bumblebee's shoulder, and made her and Sigma flying through a shattered shop window.

She was laying on her left side. Her eyes were closed, and she took a moment to settle the dizziness of her spinning head. She felt tiny paws, probably Sigma's, shaking gently her right arm, as to wake her up. Her head was aching to the side she was resting on. She felt a cold fluid streaming down her face, and she supposed it was blood, flowing down an open wound on her eyebrow. Her world was still silent. Then she heard Sigma's screams becoming louder and louder. She assumed she was still alive, after all. She opened her eyes and coughed, spitting saliva mixed with little drops of blood coming from a cut on her lip. She tried to sit up, but soon regretted it.

"OW! Fuck!!" she cursed as she fell back on her left hand. Her right wrist was broken, and was becoming blue. She had many cuts on her face and bare legs. Her silver dress was scratched and dusted. As she tried again to sit up, this time with success, she felt many glass slivers falling from her body.

"Lucky, you ok, girl?" Sigma asked concerned, helping her to sit up.

"I've been better." She groaned. "What happened?"

"I dunno." Lucky stood, leaning on a table in the shop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She didn't listen to him. She took a few weak steps toward the shattered window to glance outside.

The battle was still on. From her point of view she could see Optimus and Prowl fighting off Blackout a few blocks away. Up in the sky, the twins were giving Starscream a run for his money. Bumblebee transformed, and ran towards her with Sam and Mikaela on his seats. Then she saw Jazz took a punch from Barricade that forced him on one knee. Ratchet, however, ran toward Barricade, and pushed the police car to another building. Jazz was soon back on his feet, but too focused on the fight to notice the metallic scorpion sneaking behind his back. Scorponok prepared to hurl his metallic sting at the silver Autobot.

"JAZZ!" Lucky ran toward the silver bot. The mech turned to see the girl running towards him and Scorponok a few feet behind.

Bumblebee's sensors screamed through the roof, and the yellow Camaro spun, the passenger door opening and depositing the two teens unceremoniously on the ground. The car transformed rapidly, but the Autobot scout was already too late.

Lucky had put herself between Jazz and Scorponok, as she saw what was going to happen.

The scream of a human female pierced the ears of those who were nearby.

Sam and Mikaela stared in horror.

Lucky gasped, and her eyes shot open; she had never felt so much pain in her entire life. She managed to gaze down her body too see a long sharp pole protruding from her abdomen; she broke into a sob, her hands immediately went to her stomach, and she cried out as her hands neared the wound. She felt her legs heavy, and she fell on the ground, letting out a strangled sob as she did.

"Lucky!" Jazz cried out, and kneeled down, then carefully gathered her broken form into his arms. Lucky groped for his hand which he let her hold.

"L-Lucky… what-what did you do…?" he whispered, and gently tried to move his hand from hers so he could brush the hair from her face, but she gripped it tighter with what energy she had left. She tried to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was blood.

"Don't worry… I'm calling Ratchet… everything… everything's gonna be fine…" he managed to say, but did not believe himself as he cradled her in his arms.

He listened to her shallow breathing as he waited for the others to arrive, and he held her closer to him each moment that went by; each moment that time was beginning to slip away for the human he had come to adore.

"J-Jazz…" she breathed weakly, and Jazz looked down to the human female in his arms; he noticed her breathing was shallower and quicker, and that she was still bleeding.

"Damn it, Lucky! Stay with me…" he whispered to her, and she gave his large hand a weak squeeze and winced.

"I-I…" she choked, trying to form the words she needed to say.

"Lucky… don't…" he began, but stopped when he felt her squeezing his hand again as if signalling for him to stop talking.

"I-I l-l-love you… please… for-g-give me…" she finally managed to say, before her eyes closed and all her muscles loosed.

"Lucky… Lucky! I love you too, please don't die!!" the Autobot looked down at her in fear as he tried to wake her.

"Damn it, Ratchet! Where the hell are you!?" Jazz cursed.

"I'm here! PRIMUS! What happened?" asked the CMO as he took a glance at the bleeding girl in his comrade's hands.

"She… she saved my life…" he whispered. Ratchet made Jazz put her down, and carefully removed the sting from Lucky's body, causing more blood to run out.

In the heat of the moment no one noticed that the metallic scorpion blew up. No one noticed that a green AJ37 had fired on the Decepticon.

People from the street came in, shouting out to drivers that didn't exist, and calling 911 emergency.

Sam and Mikaela ran over to the silver Autobot, and their fallen friend. "LUCKY!" Mikaela shouted, followed by Sam.

"Oh my god! Jazz what happened?!" Sam shouted as he looked on in horror at his cousin's injured form.

"Lucky, oh God!" Mikaela put her hands on her mouth, tears streamed down her eyes as she screamed hysterically for her dying friend.

The sound of sirens caught their attention, and they looked at the road to see ambulances and police cars pulling up.

"Humans approaching," Ratchet gazed over his shoulder, "We have to get Sam, Mikaela, and ourselves out of the immediate area."

"I don't leave Lucky!!" Jazz, Sam and Mikaela shouted at unison.

"We don't have choice! There's nothing I can do for her here! She needs medical attentions that only humans can give her!!" Ratchet yelled back.

Mikaela was held back from Lucky, and screamed for her friend as Bumblebee handed her off to Sam, who held her tightly as the mech transformed.

Jazz refused to leave her side. Ratchet had no other choice. Jazz was dragged away by the twins, screaming her name over and over again. He didn't notice he had scratched his hand with Scorponok's sting while he was holding his human. But if Lucky died, nothing mattered then. When the twins dragged Jazz in an alley they noticed he had stopped rebelling, so they loosened their grip, only to have the lieutenant fell to the ground.

"Lieutenant!!" the CMO screamed.

"We didn't do anything!" the twins defended themselves.

"What's wrong with him, Ratchet?" Optimus asked concerned.

"Scorponok's poison. He must scratched his hand when he held Lucky." Ratchet explained.

"How is the girl?" Prowl asked.

"In desperate need of medical assistance." Was Ratchet's reply. They stared hidden in the alley as the paramedics loaded the girl into an ambulance, that pulled away as soon as she was inside.

"_Ironhide, take Sarah to the hospital, follow that ambulance."_ Optimus ordered over comm link.

"_Yessir."_ Ironhide responded.

"Sir, Jazz needs immediate cures… I'm going to need help." Ratchet pointed out.

"That's your help." Optimus pointed to a green ambulance incoming behind his men.

"Hey little fella. You're alive! We were worried when we didn't detect you." The soft voice of a girl smiled.

Sigma kept quiet, not wanting to get caught by the Decepticons. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Come, I'm a good girl." She opened her arms, but Sigma refused to jump in. He only jumped in Lucky's or Jazz's arms.

"_I know you may not trust me, but I'm a member of the Ops retrieval. I know many Cybertronians, and I know who you are."_ The girl spoke to him in Cybertronian. This didn't make Sigma feel better. Losing her temper, the girl just picked him up, and strangely Sigma didn't rebel against her. The girl started to walk down the now quieter street. She was wearing a black baggy suit that covered her from her neck to her toe. She wore a hood that covered her blond hair. She stopped after a few steps.

The girl pressed the disc on her ear with her right middle finger. "Ops retrieval to Ops recon, I am requesting immediate air evac of precious cargo to Nevada, Arizona, Hoover Dam. Over.".

There was static for a moment.

"Ops recon, this is Ops retrieval. Code S41135 Retrieve. I am requesting immediately emergency air evac to Hoover Dam. Respond."

_W.S. Chromia en route, with emergency evac. Confirm location and civilian contact._

"Yes!" the girl cheered, though no one else could hear what she had just heard. She pressed the button again. "S41135 retrieval was a success. Transmitting coordinates. There's no civilian presence. You are _so_ clear for hand-off landing."

_Alright, hang tight, we're on our way. ETA fifteen minutes. Chromia out._

"This is Moonracer. We have injured Tech lieutenant Jazz. Repeat. We have injured soldiers, and we need assistance."

Sam walked up. "What's going on? who is she?"

"She is Moonracer. She was one of Ratchet's assistance." Prowl explained a little startled.

"Moonracer! What are you doing here?" Ratchet asked dumbfounded.

"We have an injured soldier, I promise I'll explain evr-"

_Bogies tracked ten minutes from your position, and _man_ are they packin'! Get our people out of there! Hoover Dam located. Repeat. Evac NOW!_

"Copy Jetfire. Precious cargo is loaded, and Chromia is in the air. Requesting Air, and ground support." Moonracer said hurriedly.

"Did you just say Jetfire?" Prowl asked. Moonracer ignored his question.

"Ratchet, sir," she transformed. "Help me load Jazz in. Get us back to the base. We have to get out of here _now_!"

Sam pushed Mikaela to the yellow Camaro.

"We will provide cover fire!" Optimus transformed, but Jetfire's voice stopped him. "_That's a negative, big guy. I have cover coming for _you_! Get your people back to safe zone._"

"_Jetfire_!" Optimus exclaimed over comm link. Optimus lead the way to the base. After him, an unusual line of vehicles. After the flaming truck there were a yellow Camaro, a search and rescue Hummer, a green ambulance, two Lamborghinis, and a Datsun Fairlady Z.

A pink and white Maserati Gran Turismo, a magenta Yamaha R125, a modified white Lancia Delta S4 with red and green stripes, and a red Land Rover Freelander sped past.

"_Brawl temporarily disabled. Continue to Hoover Dam._" A female voice said over the comm. "_ETA twenty seconds to your position, Jetfire_."

"_YEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOO!_" Jetfire swung around the sky.

He watched over his comrades as they were returning to the base. Now they had something really bad to deal with.

Aww, I don't know why, but at the end of chapters like these, I feel sadistic… don't miss the next chapter!! And yeah, Jetfire, Moonracer and Chromia are here. You can guess who the other members are! I know that Scorponok's sting can't be thrust, but I need it to be this way in the fic. Aww, poor Lucky! And poor Jazz!! Oh, well, c ya later!! MWUAAAHHHH!! ;D


	12. Chapter 11: Dark awakening

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Thank you for reviewing and keeping reading this fic: you're wonderful!! Enjoy!! ;)

**Chapter 11: Dark awakening**

Darkness. That was all she could see. Nothing else. Just complete darkness. It was kind of scary to someone who was not used to it. There was no one else there. Nothing at all. Nothing, but darkness and all her thoughts.

She was all alone. This was the kind of things that drove people crazy. Surely, all she had to do was open her eyes, and there would be light. But it was no use.

No matter how hard she tried, there was no way she could wake up. It was like being cut off from the rest of the world; and that was what scared her the most.

Then, suddenly, there were voices. She was trying to wake up when she heard them. People were speaking, but couldn't be seen. What were the voices saying? Then the words began to make sense.

"The wound Lucky has suffered should have been lethal. The pole almost reached her heart, but was diverted by her breastbone. She lost a great amount of blood, but we've been able to stabilize her." the doctor said. Sarah Lennox sobbed. Will held her close, and looked meaningfully at the doctor. "Is she treatable?" Captain Lennox asked.

"Oh yes, definitely." The doctor said. "She has a moderate concussion, her right wrist is broken, and has a few bruised ribs. She's doing well, though; she is a very lucky woman. We recovered many other people with similar wounds: I've heard there was an attack."

Sarah sobbed again, ignoring the question tone the doctor used as he spoke of the attack. "Why isn't she awake?"

"Lucky is in a coma because of all the medicines we gave her. But she'll wake up soon. All she needs is rest, and constant monitoring." He assured them.

"Can she come home?" Will asked, his voice cracking slightly.

The doctor sighed. "We'll see after she wakes up. I want to make sure she's not in critical conditions." He patted the girl's hand, and walked away. "You are both welcome to stay here with her for as long as you like." He said as he left.

"Thank you, doctor." Will replied. Sarah sniffed, and blew her nose into a tissue she pulled from her purse. "I'm gonna go call Lisa." She murmured. Will had called the Epps to look after Annabelle. As his wife left the room, he looked at the girl.

Lucky's right hand was plastered. There was a bandage on her left eyebrow with a red spot on it. Many bandages were wrapped around her multiply wounds scattered on her body. Her main injure, a large hole in her abdomen, was already treated by the operation.

"…Do you think she'll be alright…?" Sarah asked out loud, bringing his husband back to reality.

"…She's a tough one, but… I don't know…" Will replied softly, while rubbing gently Lucky's hand. There was silence.

Then Lucky got serious. She had to wake up. Something happened to Jazz, and she couldn't give up on him or all the people that believed in her. She tried once again to wake up, but once again it was no use. She just couldn't wake up, but she wouldn't give up…

The Autobot base was in chaos after the Special Ops team arrived. Ratchet let Moonracer and the red Freelander inside the OR. The red Land Rover transformed into an Autobot with a slimmer form than Ratchet, the grill bent into a more feminine chest area.

"Medical Officer Firestar reporting for duty, sir." She saluted Ratchet.

"Report later. Give me a hand with Lieutenant Jazz!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Help Moonracer out! We have to put him into a stasis pod." Firestar nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Ratchet, Moonracer and Firestar moved the silver Autobot into an open pod. The CMO closed the cover, and injected a white fluid through a plastic wire, an antidote to Scorponok's poison.

"Now we have to wait until the antidote has some effects. You two stay here, and inform me of any little change. I'll go report to Optimus." Ratchet said as he walked out of the Med Bay, the two medics nodding behind him. Before he walked out of the room, he turned, "Oh, Firestar, Moonracer?" they turned to face him, "Welcome to Earth. It's good to have you back." He said, then got away.

When Ratchet entered the command center, he found it in chaos. Optimus was listening at his Vice Commander's report, Prowl was trying to assure the twins that Lucky was ok, Ironhide was staring at Jetfire, Chromia, other two pink femmes, and a white bot near him. On the ground, three humans were watching the total confusion the center has fallen in. Sam and Mikaela, standing near Bumblebee, looked at the other girl. She had changed her outfit for a pink shirt and blue jeans. Her blonde hair fell on her shoulder, and reached her middle back. She had a heavy makeup; she seemed so fake.

Ratchet cleared his throat, and all eyes/optics in the room glanced at him.

"How is he doing?" Optimus asked.

"The amount of poison his body absorbed wasn't lethal, but it'll take at least 48 Earth hours for the antidote to heal him." Ratchet explained.

Everyone sighed in relief. "What about Lucky?" Mikaela asked.

"I took Sarah and Will to the hospital, but I had to come back before knowing anything." Ironhide sighed.

"I estimate, with the girl's injury, the human doctors should be finished operating on her by now." The white bot said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure, Wheeljack?" Sam asked.

"It's my job. I put a tracker on the girl before the paramedics could take her away." He commented, his fins-like ears flashed as he spoke.

"Nice accent." Mikaela put in.

"Thanks, Mikaela." Wheeljack said, bowing.

"Oh, yeah, now the poor lucky-girl is ok, though a little slagged." The blonde girl said nonchalantly. Everyone gave her a glare that promised death, however, Sigma acted first.

A black blur rushed to the girl's neck, claws first. "How dare you talk about Lucky like that?! She saved Jazz's life twice. This time at the risk of her own!"

"Get it off!" the girl shouted hoarsely. Sam pried Sigma, kicking and screaming, off of her.

"Damn!" she coughed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She rubbed her neck.

"Talk about Lucky like that again, and I won't stop him next time, Mandy." Sam hissed menacing at her.

Mandy glared back at the two, muttering, "Homicidal furrball." Sigma growled, and made every ugly gesture from every culture he had ever seen.

"Hey, Mandy is not wrong at all." Jetfire said.

"Are you crazy?! Why should she be right?" Mikaela snapped back at the Vice Commander.

"Because Lucky's a liability!" Jetfire shouted at her. Before everyone could reply, Optimus spoke up, "Lucky is a valued Earth ally. I don't think I need to remind you, Jetfire, _**we**_ are the guests on this planet, and need all the allies we can gather!" Optimus's voice barely had to rise to make a point. The Autobot leader had no trouble being firm without shouting too much.

"It's not just her, your lieutenant is getting in dangerous situations, too!" Jetfire growled.

"Jazz was doing his best to make sure Lucky and Sigma wouldn't get hurt. Lucky almost got killed to protect the Key, and save Jazz. We owe her." Optimus' tone didn't leave chance for a reply.

The pink femme made a sound as to clear her throat, and spoke up. "We have bigger problems, sir."

"Yes, Elita One?" Optimus asked.

"While me and the group of female Autobot resistance fighters were trying to liberate Cybertron from the corrupt grip of the Decepticon guardian, Shockwave, we intercepted a signal that we thought lost forever. It was the spark energy of the Key." Elita one started.

"The Key has been lost. All that's left is Sigma." Ironhide said matter-of-factly.

"No, it's not. We've been able to track the signal with Jetfire's help. All tracks led us to Earth." Chromia explained.

"You mean, the Key is on this planet? Where?" Prowl asked in his calm and logic voice.

"That's the point: we lost the signal." She answered.

"We crash-landed on Earth, not knowing where to go. We received your message, sir, so we decided to scan the planet for Autobot signatures. The Dam's hundred feet of concrete prevented scans from turning up. So we waited until energy signatures were detected in Mission City and Tranquillity. We started there… but ran into Mandy, and decided to train her for the Ops." Wheeljack finished.

"_Unfortunately…_" Chromia muttered.

"That's why you're here." Sam glanced at the girl, who gave him the same look.

"But why did you lost the signal?" Mikaela asked.

"We've been attacked by the Decepticons. Soundwave was in to become their new leader. And Blackwidow was eager to meet her creator, Venom." Jetfire explained.

"Blackwidow?!" the twins shouted.

"She is a shape shifter. Unlike any other Transformer, she can take the shape of anything that has DNA." Jetfire explained again.

"So the Decepticons have this new medic, and a new leader, and probably more troops!" Sam said. Jetfire nodded.

"Despite the increase in ranks here on Earth, we are still outgunned." A magenta female Autobot sighed. "Oh Primus, we're slagged! We can't outmanoeuvre Venom!"

"Arcee, calm down." Bumblebee grasped the magenta Autobot's shoulder. "We are _not_ slagged!"

"It's just a matter of time. And what about the young injured human? We can't leave her alone, not with an increasing Decepticon army that wants her and her pet."

"Arcee is right. I need someone to head in to observe the situation at the hospital." Optimus announced. "Wheeljack," Optimus turned to his engineer. "Do you have a tracker?"

"Already there, sir." Wheeljack walked to the computer, hit a sequence of keys, and a view appeared on the screen.

It was a clean, white hospital room with one bed in it. A blonde woman dozed in a chair opposite where the view originated, on the other side of the bed.

"Lucky!" Mikaela gasped, and covered her mouth.

"Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela. You'll go first." Optimus said, knowing the urge of the three to go see their friend.

The two humans ran down the slightly inclined path leading from the command center to the elevator that would take them up to ground level. Once outside, they waited for Bumblebee.

"D-do you think Lucky's gonna be ok?" Mikaela sniffed.

Sam turned, and hugged Mikaela. He dreaded that question. He didn't know how to answer. "Everything's gonna be ok!" he felt his girlfriend shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

"Lucky laid there, Sam. She looked like she'll die any second." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought of what could happen to her new friend.

"Nah, Lucky? No way. Can you seriously see her giving up without a fight? Hell, she even fights with Jazz, and she _likes_ him."

Mikaela chuckled as her sobs calmed down. "You noticed that too, huh?" She wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "Lucky loves him, and argues with him too, but Jazz yells right back. Maybe they're perfect for each other."

Sam laughed. "Yeah."

A car honked behind them, and they turned to see Bumblebee driving up. Suddenly, the driver's side door opened, and a young man stepped out. He wore a yellow leather racing jacket, with two parallel black stripes up the arm to the shoulder where a small red Autobot symbol was embossed. On the left side of the chest silver embossed letters read blatantly _Bumblebee_. He wore yellow converse, and loose-fitting black jeans. He closed the door, and tucked his hands in the pockets of the jacket.

"Uh, who or what are you?" Sam exclaimed.

"I am a human synthoid. This is the result of a level 12 holographic projection. I'm still the Bumblebee you know." He explained.

"No, the Bumblebee _I_ know is 17 foot tall, and has no hair!!" Sam protested.

"Yeah, but this version is cuter!" Mikaela purred.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Relax." Mikaela said simply, walking up at Bumblebee.

"I wish to see Lucky as much as you. I couldn't warn Jazz in time." The blonde looked down at the floor. "My incompetence is to blame for Lucky and Jazz's current condition." He sighed, but he didn't mask the anger in his voice.

Mikaela smiled kindly, and touched his shoulder. "It's not your fault, 'Bee."

Sam walked up to the blonde. "She's right. You couldn't prevent Starscream's blast from making Lucky fall. And don't blame yourself for what happened next."

Bumblebee gave a martyred sigh. "Let's go. I can stay until midnight. Then Ratchet will take over from me."

"Then, let's go." Mikaela said.

Bumblebee pulled into a parking spot at the hospital. "Man, you such a good driver." Mikaela smiled, and shook her head. Sam let out a hurt sigh as he climbed out of the car.

Bumblebee climbed, but hesitated. "Bumblebee." Sam touched the hologram's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Bumblebee looked up and down the building.

"Come on, guys!" Mikaela called as she walked toward the hospital's entrance. "Give us a sec!" Sam called back. She understood, and entered the hospital.

"Sam… I…" he started, looking everywhere but in the boy's eyes.

"You're scared." Sam said.

Bumblebee looked at Sam, and nodded.

"Mikaela and I are scared, too. It's ok. It's because we still don't know what to expect." Sam patted the blonde's shoulder. "C'mon! I know if Lucky awakes, she'll be happy to see you."

Bumblebee nodded a bit sadly, and both followed Mikaela inside.

The human medical facility surprised Bumblebee as it was understaffed, and poorly equipped. He knew Ratchet would have something to say about it, and knew who would have to listen to his rant. The elevator was all glass and had a nice view of the night over a garden with the hospital surrounding it on all sides. What surprised Bumblebee was that, while he had seen humans do horrible things to each other, those same humans could create this beautiful display of multi-coloured chlorophyll-based life forms. It was one more reason for Bumblebee to absolutely love his new home. As the doors of the elevator opened, he saw many nurses walking along the halls.

They walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi." Sam said as loudly as he could to a nurse.

The nurse gave him a smile, and said. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Lucky Spelmann." Sam said.

The nurse tapped at the keyboard. "There's a restricted visitors list for that patient. There isn't anything else I can do. I'm sorry, kid, family only." The nurse said sadly.

Mikaela walked up next to Sam. "What's wrong?"

Sam glared at her. "I'm her cousin!!" he almost shouted.

"Oh, sorry. Room 143. Left corridor, last door to the right. But don't stay there too long. Visiting hours are almost over." The nurse exclaimed.

"Thanks." Sam said, then took the others, and they all reached room 143. Bumblebee pushed the door open, and walked in.

Sarah and Will stared at the blonde. Lucky was barely awake, her eyes half close because of her tiredness.

"Um," Will started. Sam pushed Bumblebee in.

"Sam, Mikaela." Sarah stood, and walked towards them, smiling slightly. "We were so worried, are you two ok?"

"Yes, how 'bout Lucky?" Sam asked, releasing from Sarah's embrace.

"Why don't you ask her? But, please, be careful. She's very weak." Sarah warned them softly.

Bumblebee stared wide-eyed at the girl in the bed, and walked slowly towards her. His face registered confusion and fear as he neared her bedside. Her blinking and tired eyes laid on his face as he reached the bed.

"Who is that?" Will asked Sam.

"Bumblebee." Lucky breathed, her voice was hoarse and low.

"How did you know that? I've never showed you my synthoid." The blonde asked startled.

"First off, I've read the name on the jacket. And second, I'd recognized those bright optics everywhere." Lucky explained, watching between Will and Bumblebee.

"Ironhide was right. You are really perspective." Will said, and Lucky smiled a little. Sam patted Will's chest, and walked over to Bumblebee.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Sam asked. "Do you always ask those stupid questions?" She groaned.

"We'll take that as a better." Mikaela said, walking beside Sam. For a few moments there was silence, then Lucky asked the question everyone feared. She turned to Bumblebee, and selected only one word to formulate her question.

"Jazz?" Her voice was tired, and she herself didn't know for how long she could keep speaking, but she had to know, nonetheless.

Bumblebee hesitated for a moment, to choose the right words. "He is in a coma. Some of Scorponok's poison has infected him, but Ratchet has already found an antidote. Don't worry, he'll be fine in few days."

Lucky was about to say something, but a voice on the door made everyone turn.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You have to go now." The doctor said. They all said their goodbyes, and left. Will and Sarah, though, stayed there, asking the doctor what to do.

"Lucky is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder," The doctor explained to them. "Widely common in people that witness a terrorist attack. We will tranquilized her for the night. She needs rest, and with flashes of the accident still playing in her mind, and the name of a well-loved music genre that she kept screaming when she woke up… we have no other choice but to sedate her."

Lucky looked at the nurse that was injecting something in her arm. Suddenly she felt her eyes heavier, and knew that they had given her a sedative. The door creaked open slowly, and Sarah stepped in. "Lucky?" She called softly.

She slowly opened her eyes, but the sedative was beginning to work.

"They gave you a sedative. Don't fight its effect. You need rest." Sarah said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Will walked in, and closed the door. He sat in the chair next to Lucky's bed, and smiled to her. She couldn't return the favour, 'cause her body eventually stopped fighting the sedative. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head on her right side. A single tear welled, and fell down her left cheek. "Jazz." That was the last thought she had been cradled that day. She could still hear his last words, "I love you.". She really hoped that they weren't the last words she ever heard from him. Bumblebee's words hadn't calm her down. Her billions of _what if_ were keeping her in a land of fear only one could take her out of.

You didn't think that I'd kill the main character after only 10 chapters, did ya? I hope you liked this chapter! C ya later!! ;D


	13. Chapter 12: Visiting hours 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Thank you for reviewing and keeping reading this fic: you're wonderful!! I hope you like this chappie!! Enjoy!! ;)

**Chapter 12: Visiting hours 1**

Two days had passed, and both Lucky and Jazz were awake. Ratchet's visits to Lucky were frequent. He was either there, or in the Med Bay. Ratchet dabbed a small bead of sweat from Lucky's forehead, and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"For what?" she asked.

"For all of this…" He rubbed an eye as he felt tears started to well up. "You didn't deserved this. Not after what you had endured."

"I'll survive. I always do." She said simply. Silence fell upon them. Ratchet sighed, remembering Jazz's first cognizant word.

_Flashback_

Ratchet walked to the regeneration room. No light, just darkness. He neared a console where Moonracer was controlling the vitals signs of the mech inside the pod.

Jazz could feel his spark alive, but he could not see, or move, or hear anything. Anything except for Lucky's last words. _"I-I l-l-love you… please… for-g-give me…"_ . He remembered telling her he loved her too, but was afraid she hadn't heard him. He would have trade his spark just to see her smile at him right now, just to know she was alive. He had fallen for her and hard. He couldn't tell her he loved her, and now she could be dead. NO!! She saved his life. If only he didn't leave her, maybe… then, suddenly, her face, her smile, her dark green eyes… she was in front of him, but he knew he couldn't reach her. She was so close, and yet, so far away.

He tried to raise his arms. But hit something. It wasn't an hallucination, though. It was a cover, a metallic cover. He realized he wasn't asleep anymore. If he was awake, he had to go see Lucky. Maybe she needed him. He pushed on the seal with all his strength.

"Something's wrong, sir." Moonracer said controlling the screen.

"Regeneration is complete." Firestar said in disbelief.

Ratchet ran into the room, and quickly worked at the console. The pod opened with a hermetic hiss, and Jazz's arms shot up.

Jazz awoke abruptly kicking, and screaming one single word. "LUUCKYYYY!"

"Strap him down!" Ratchet shouted to Firestar. "We have to secure him!"

The red Autobot female had to lean all her weight into strapping down the lieutenant's feet. She anchored herself by hooking the tops of her feet around a pole brace under the pod, and pulled the strap tight.

"GET OFF ME!" Jazz roared.

"Lieutenant, calm down! You are safe!" Ratchet tried to assure him, but Jazz was still not aware of where he was. His survival protocols had kicked in. Moonracer helped Firestar secure the lieutenant's arms to his sides. The chief medical officer had to take a moment, after the lieutenant had been secured, to quell his panicking systems.

"Sir, spark activity is off the wall! Neural functions are coming online at a null pace! We have to sedate him or he will hurt himself!" Firestar said all at once. Moonracer injected something similar to an Autobot anaesthesia into the lieutenant's body, and looked at Ratchet.

Jazz's body stopped convulsing, and his spark readings lowered to a safe range of activity.

"Repair him. I have to report this to Optimus." Ratchet said.

"Sir." Firestar and Moonracer saluted, then started to repair all the areas damaged by Barricade's attack, and Jazz's abrupt awakening.

_End flashback_

"We have to stop meeting like this." She snapped Ratchet out of his thoughts. He looked at her, a worry smile crossed his face.

"You remind me a lot of my dad." She chuckled a little.

It took a moment for the information to sink into Ratchet's neural processor. "I see." He said, relieved. "You perceive me as a paternal figure."

Lucky nodded. "Yeah, you're doing the same thing my dad did when I broke my ankle."

He looked at the red-haired girl, and asked, "What?"

"Worry." She said smiling. He chuckled.

"I hope you don't mind if I '_perceive you as a paternal_ _figure_'." Lucky said.

"No," Ratchet brushed her bangs aside from her face. "It would be an honour for me."

Lucky smiled. "I'm so glad."

The door opened, and two bouquets of roses, one red and one yellow, appeared. Lucky looked at the door, and suddenly two men walked in, each one carrying the flowers. They were young, tall, blue-eyed, and were very similar, except for the fact that one of them had red hair and the other had blonde hair.

"Hey, girl!" the red one said.

"We came to see how our fave mechanic is doing!" the blonde added.

"Wow, you wouldn't happen to be my fave twins, now would you?" Lucky asked, grinning.

"How did you know who we are?" Sideswipe asked, dumbfounded.

"A level 12 holographic projection program can transform your shape, not your voice." She explained matter-of-factly.

"Well, I have another patient to see. I leave her in your hands, Primus help us! For everything, Bumblebee is here. I'll see you later, Lucky." Ratchet said, and walked out of the door, not before glancing threatening at the twins, that smiled innocently.

"Bye, Ratch!" Lucky waved.

"So, how are you?" Sunstreaker asked as they neared her bed, one on each side of the bed.

"Well, I'm feeling better. Of course, I'd feel better if I didn't have to breathe." She said.

"We were soooo worried! Don't ever dare to scare us like that again!!" Sideswipe whined, emphasizing his words with his finger. Lucky and Sunstreaker blinked at the red-haired boy.

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

"Y'know," she changed the subject, "I have to admit it. You Autobots have very good tastes when you have to chose your alt-form." They looked at each other, a proud grin spread across their faces.

"Oh, Primus. Now they're not going to live this down." A man, older than Ratchet, groaned on the door. He had greying hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, Prowly!!" Sideswipe groaned.

"Yeah, we don't need to hear others say we are beautiful, we already know!" Sunstreaker smirked.

"Prowl?" Lucky asked surprised.

"For _unknown_ reasons, Optimus Prime disliked letting us loose on our own, so he sent Prowl along." Sunstreaker said. Lucky raised an eyebrow at the word '_unknown'_.

"Yes, and you two have broken every safety protocol within Mission City limits in less than fifteen microns." Prowl glared at them.

"We wanted to see Lucky!!" Sunstreaker whined back.

"Yeah, you can't blame us. Since Lucky entered this facility, we didn't prank anyone!" Sideswipe added.

"Is that true?" Lucky asked more surprised than ever.

Sunstreaker took her left hand in his, and, really out of character, said, "Eh, let's just say, things laid low without you." Lucky was stunned.

"Sir." Firestar saluted.

"At ease." Ratchet said softly, and walked up to the operating station. Ratchet pushed the screen that showed Jazz's vitals away, and it disappeared into thin air. Jazz's optics were definitely active. Jazz was sitting on the station, getting minor repairs from Moonracer.

"Lieutenant," she started carefully. "Your body's extensive reconstruction has been finished. Your cognitive functions are operating, but still in the need of a safe environment. Your navigation abilities are still damaged, and need more time to fix. What does your processor register?"

Cognitive, or not, he still had _no_ idea what Moonracer was saying once she got into that roundabout doctor speak. Jazz failed to respond, and downed his head.

"Perhaps his audio receptors are not functioning properly." Firestar suggested. Moonracer shook her head slowly. "Improbable." She said, doubtfully.

"I ain't deaf." Jazz murmured.

Ratchet started slightly. "Then why didn't you answered?"

Jazz's optics shifted up, and focused on Ratchet. The two stared at one another for a moment, before Jazz shrugged and grinned. "Y'know I don't get your weird medicspeech."

Ratchet sighed again. He couldn't help, but feel relieved by his comrade's remark: Jazz was going back to be himself again.

"I need somebody to translate." He sighed.

Ratchet provided. "Repaired again, lieutenant. You should stay here for a while longer, but I know there is a certain redhead you want to see. Your navigation system suffered severe damages: it is like you've never driven before. So I asked Ironhide to take you to the hospital, for your safety."

Jazz hopped off the table, and his eyes shifted to Firestar, Moonracer, then looked at Ratchet .

"Lieutenant, you remember my assisting medical officers Firestar and Moonracer, don't you?" Ratchet gave a small smile.

Jazz nodded, "Yeh."

"We certainly remember you as well, lieutenant." Moonracer said for Firestar too.

"Jazz," Ratchet started as he was almost out of the Med Bay. He wanted to see Lucky. Yes, he definitely wanted to see her. And he started to hate those who got in his way.

"I sure hope you didn't think you could go see her looking like that. Here." Ratchet handed Jazz an iridescent white disk. "This is all you need to reset your hologram. Lucky's coordinates are also in that disk."

Jazz didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted off to his personal quarters to "change" before he would reach Ironhide, and go see Lucky.

Ironhide was unlawfully forced into taking Jazz to the hospital. The weapons specialist muttered, and growled, but deep down he wanted to see Lucky as well. Especially after her meeting with the twins. Jazz could understand how Ironhide objected to the humans. Humans had taken Bumblebee, and tortured him for hours. Ironhide had been against helping the human race from the beginning, but somehow, this human girl had effected him so much he changed to a humanoid just to see her. Jazz swore himself not to get jealous of Ironhide.

Jazz didn't stop looking in the visor mirror the whole way. He was either very pleased with himself, or incredibly disgusted; one never knew with the style-obsessed (in Ironhide's opinion) Autobot lieutenant.

Jazz practically threw himself out of the cab of the truck before Ironhide climbed out. The weapons specialist found the human synthoid forms to be very uncomfortable. There were only two good things about the form: it was the only way to see the human he grew to respect, and he got to choose what the form looked like.

The man in the black cowboy hat was no surprise to anyone in the reception area. He looked normal enough with brown hair and beard, a worn brown suede coat over a black t-shirt, and boot-cut blue jeans over heavily worn, steel-toed brown boots. The man was super muscled, due to his strenuous work outs. But still, he looked entirely human and, in the opinion of all the nurses that turned to stare at him, very handsome.

But the person who accompanied the cowboy made even more women turn. He wore a black, thigh-length sport jacket over a body-hugging white shirt. A few women blushed when his crystal blue eyes looked their way. He was handsome, and charming, and definitely human… as far as anyone knew.

"Stop attracting so much attention to yourself." The cowboy growled.

"Can't help it." The black-haired man winked at the nurse staring open-mouthed at him. She reminded him of Lucky. He couldn't wait to see his human.

They took the stairs, and walked towards the hall of the level Lucky was in.

Bumblebee walked out of the cafeteria, hands in the pockets of his jacket. He had come back to the hospital to stay with Lucky. Although they had to turn their guard duty on the girl, he refused to leave her side, feeling still guilty for what happened. A couple of young women standing outside of a room were talking, but stopped when the handsome blonde in the yellow racing jacket passed by.

Two men, externally unfamiliar, but giving off Autobot signatures made their way down the hall. One wore a black cowboy hat, suede jacket, jeans and brown boots, the other looked, by human standards, stylish.

"By the Matrix." Bumblebee gasped. He ran up to the dark-haired man, and hugged him. "Jazz! You're functional! Lucky will be so happy to see you!" He beamed.

"Hey! Bumblebee! I… need… fake air!!" Jazz snapped. They had always thought of each other as beloved siblings; after the war broke up, Jazz took Bumblebee under his wing. The blonde released Jazz, and stood back. "Sorry, lieutenant."

"I think it's better if we not use rank to address each other around the humans." Ironhide stated.

Bumblebee and Jazz nodded.

"So," Jazz's voice lowered. "How's she doin'?"

"Why don't you ask her? Oh, I forgot. She's with Prowl and the twins right now." Bumblebee said.

Jazz sprinted down the hall much to the displeasure of every hospital staff person on duty.

Bumblebee and Ironhide stared at each other before running after their friend.

The sight of a tall, muscular dark-haired man running up to her was a sight that startled Sarah at first. She didn't recognize him. Then, it hit her. He was the silver robot that had been at the concert, staring at Lucky with dreaming eyes. She knew his name. He was Jazz!

The man stopped in front of the blonde woman, not a single bead of sweat on him. Jazz stood staring at the door through humanoid eyes for long enough for Bumblebee and Ironhide to both walk unhurried up to the hesitant lieutenant. In battle, Jazz had always been first to run out into the front lines. He was eager to kick Decepticon aft. He had broken down doors, and destroyed entry code boxes; and yet, what, he wondered, stopped him from opening the only un-enforced hollow door?

"Don't be scared. She was waiting for you." Sarah smiled as he turned to her. Ironhide's heavy hand clapped down on Jazz's shoulder. Ironhide looked at Sarah, and tipped his hat courteously. She nodded, and walked down the hall, all the way thinking, _I thought chivalry was dead. These three __**had**__ to be from another planet._

"Soo, what do you do to entertain yourself?" Sideswipe asked.

"Not much. This place really bores me to tears! Luckily, Glen lent his mp3 player." Lucky said, showing a little white music store device.

"Oh, look at time! We gotta go, right bro?" Sunstreaker started to walk away nervously.

"Already?" Lucky asked. Though not seeing Jazz was killing her, the twins always made her feel better.

"What are you tal-" Sideswipe started, but the look on his brother's face made him realize what he meant. "Ohhhh, yeah. Sunny's right. Our job here is done."

"What you two-Hey!" Prowl was dragged out of the door by Sideswipe, "Later!!" he called back at her.

"Let's just say, you're gonna find this place a little less boring…" Sunstreaker winked at her. "C ya, girl!" he exited.

"Wait! What does that mean? Sunny? Sides?" but they were already gone. Lucky sighed, and rested her head back on the pillow.

As Ironhide walked in, she raised her head. Lucky stared at the black-clad cowboy, a bit startled. She looked down before she could see the dark-haired man, who would be more than familiar to her.

Bumblebee pushed gently past Jazz, and walked to her bedside. "Lucky, you have more visitors." The blonde smiled, standing by her bedside. Lucky looked at him for an answer, but remained silent.

Jazz stared at the setup the girl was in. Her right wrist was wrapped in a porous plaster-like material. Jazz could see Ratchet having a fit just about that. Lucky's body was wrapped in less rigid bandages.

Ironhide took off his hat, and took a couple of steps until he was standing opposite Bumblebee.

"Hello." Ironhide started, not sure what else he could or _should_ say. "I… um…" He stammered uncharacteristically. Optimus had always admired the black Autobot's level head and cool attitude in battle. But somehow, in this situation he couldn't rely on either. She was staring at him like someone who was trying to remember of something. "You don't recognize me in this form, do you?" Ironhide asked. She looked at him, but said nothing.

"This facility has brainwashed her!" Ironhide growled. He looked around. "I require my plasma cannons."

"No!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Lucky burst out laughing. All eyes turned to her.

Once Lucky stopped her laughers she tilted her head, and finally spoke up.

"I was wondering, how long would it take you to ask for your cannons, Ironhide." Lucky threw the specialist's name into the conversation to make him know she had recognized him.

Ironhide demanded, raising a fist (a natural reaction as his cannons were positioned on his Autobot body's arms) "Why you- wait! You recognized me?!" he asked startled, lowering his arms.

Lucky smiled, "Well, I don't think Chuck Norris would come to see me, so Ironhide was my second guess!"

Bumblebee smiled a little, relieved to hear her joke.

"You spend too much time with the Disaster Duo." Ironhide groaned, but deep inside he was happy too.

Jazz's eyes were focused on her since he entered her room. He couldn't bare to see her that way, knowing it was all his fault. He had no control over what Scorponok had done. Or maybe he had. If she hadn't put herself between them, now he would be dead, but at least she could be safe and sound.

Silence fell upon them, and Lucky looked at the person hiding near the door. Once she saw him, her eyes couldn't left him. Jazz shifted uncomfortably under her stare.

Lucky swallowed hard, and blinked twice. "Jazz?"

Jazz folded his arms. "Is that you?" Lucky wanted to walk over to him, but the ache in her chest prevented her going pretty much anywhere.

"Ho ya doin?" Jazz asked softly, then smirked. She couldn't resist his charming smile, so she blushed, and covered her mouth with her left hand. _Damn it, why is it he always finds a way to get me embarrassed__?_ She chided herself.

Ironhide cleared what throat he had in a human synthoid body. "I, as they say, need some air. You come with me, kid?" That was more an order than a question. The cowboy walked around to Bumblebee, and grabbed the blonde.

"Where are we going?" Bumblebee frowned.

"Somewhere." Ironhide mumbled as he pushed Bumblebee out.

Now alone, Lucky and Jazz continued to stare at each other. The initial hello was easy, but it barely chipped the ice. Lucky's eyes were shifting, and looking in any direction but the one they wanted to stare.

Jazz had never felt this awkward around anyone. He had always been comfortable around new recruits and veterans alike, but for some reason, this human girl made him, yet again, act differently than he normally would. No, not for _some reason_. He knew exactly what reason. Love.

"Y'look..." He paused. "good."

Lucky rolled her eyes at him. "If I really looked good, I wouldn't be here." She ran her left hand through her hair, sighing.

Jazz looked down not knowing what else to say. Yes, she was in a bad shape, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she still was.

"I… missed you." She said weakly. He turned his gaze to her, and walked up to her bedside. Once he was close enough, she threw her arms around Jazz (just her forearm was in a cast, so it wasn't _too_ awkward).

Jazz didn't hesitate to return the embrace. He had longed this moment since he had heard her sing. Lucky leaned against him, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Ah missed y' too, girl." Jazz whispered into her ear. Jazz felt something warm trickle down his neck, and heard the girl's sobs.

"C'mon Lucky, what did I told you 'bout that?"

"'bout what?" she hiccupped against his chest, ignoring her screaming abdomen.

"Y'know, jus smile for me." He said, leaning back a little to see her face. She couldn't resist. She smiled, and he put her back in his embrace. "That's ma girl!" she was now half hiccupping half laughing. He gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after few minutes.

"For what?" Jazz released her.

"For everything. If I listened to you, and didn't go to that stupid concert, all of this wouldn't have happened." Jazz took a few steps away from her.

"How could y' be so stupid?" Lucky looked at Jazz oddly "Stupid? I was trying to save you!" she replied.

"How could y' save me, if y' knew that y' were going to die? Y' put my life before yer own. That's something y' shouldn't have done."

She frowned slightly. "What is your problem anyway? I was trying to save you because I don't want you to die. What's wrong with this?"

"Everything!" Jazz spat.

"What?!" she was speechless. She didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Why did you pull me away?" Bumblebee asked Ironhide as they sat in the cafeteria.

Ironhide looked down at his hands on the table, and mumbled absent-mindedly. "The longer you stay in human form, the more you feel human."

"What are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked a little stunned.

"You feel guilty about Lucky, everyone does.", pausing, Ironhide looked straight into the yellow Autobot's blue eyes. "But you blame yourself too much for what happened. You never left her side. You need somebody to talk about it."

Bumblebee didn't answer. He just lowered his head.

"You are distressed; perhaps you require a recharge cycle." Ironhide suggested.

Bumblebee looked away. "I'm fine."

"No," Ironhide said firmly. "You are not _fine_. Are you going to explain yourself?"

Bumblebee couldn't answer, 'cause screaming could be heard from Lucky's room.

Ironhide stood, and muttered. "I think we'd better rescue Jazz, before Lucky tears him apart." They walked back to Lucky's room.

"As for your emotions, I encourage you to express them. That's the only way you can find the answers you need." The weapon specialist whispered to Bumblebee, who nodded at him.

At the moment Ironhide and Bumblebee arrived, Lucky and Jazz were in a heated argument over whose death was less important.

"You… are…", Lucky snarled, trying to find her words, "Egotistical!"

"Proud!", Jazz spat.

"Disrespectful!" she replied.

"Impossible!" he snapped back.

"Self-centred!!" she roared.

"**High postage!!**" he screamed.

"**Ungrateful!!**", Lucky ranted, clenching her fists.

"At least I'm not repressed!", Jazz snapped in a lower voice.

"Repressed!", Lucky snapped, "I'll show **YOU** repressed!"

Jazz walked to the door, opened it, and exited muttering, "No, thanks. I can get the hell outta here."

Bumblebee entered, and was welcomed with a pillow impacting his face. He got the pillow off his face, and looked at the retiring form of Jazz, storming down the hall, then turned to Lucky.

Lucky's arm was thrust forward, and she was frowning thoughtfully, muttering unknown words that didn't sound kind.

Bumblebee carried the pillow back over to her. "I'm sorry." She apologized, and put her hand on her mouth.

"It's ok, Lucky."

Lucky shifted as Bumblebee set the pillow back behind her back.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I'd rather Beyonce to ask me that." Lucky teased.

"Lucky…" The worried look on Bumblebee's face made her frown. "Jazz was shocked and angry. What happened?"

"Beats me! He's all lovey-dovey for a little while, but then right when I apologize and agree with him, he goes, and runs away." Lucky sighed. "Do you think I made a mistake by saving his life?" she asked him. Bumblebee got closer to her bedside, and took her left hand in his.

"Of course not! You did the right thing. Lucky, you are one of the bravest humans I've ever met. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said with such care, she couldn't reply.

A small smile spread on Lucky's face. "Thanks, Bee."

"You need to rest a while. I will be here if you need me…" Bumblebee gave a smile, and bent down to kiss her forehead.

Lucky looked at him in puzzlement. He didn't notice her stare, 'cause he started for the door.

"Bumblebee?" he turned, and looked at her.

"Do…" she was a little nervous, "Do you like me?"

"Sure, I like all my human friends." Bumblebee said simply.

"Yeah," Lucky nodded. "But what I meant was: do you… _like…_ me?" She emphasized the word _like_.

Bumblebee paused then cleared his throat. He then walked over to the window.

She raised an eyebrow. _Did I shock circuit him too?_

"I'm sorry if I-…" Bumblebee's sentence was interrupted by Will. He entered Lucky's room, and every trace of the previous conversation was forgotten.

"Hey, were those two Jazz and Ironhide? Why does Jazz look so mad?" he asked, worried about Lucky.

"Not right now." She sighed.

Ratchet was surprised to see Jazz walk into the OR so soon.

"Hello, lieutenant." Ratchet greeted pleasantly. "I did not expect to see you back so early."

"Expect the unexpected." He said dryly.

Ratchet looked at Jazz then at Ironhide. The black weapons specialist shrugged, and sighed.

"You had a disagreement with Lucky." Ratchet stated.

Jazz shifted. "She almost terminated him with a cranial support." Ironhide teased.

"Cut it out!" Jazz roared at him.

"What did you do? Another of your fatal mistakes?" Ratchet sighed.

Jazz narrowed his synthetic eyes at the CMO. "Ain't none o' yer business."

"It is every bit my _business_, Lieutenant. Lucky is one of my patients. She put her welfare before yours, and all you could do was arguing with her in her conditions?!" Ratchet said indignantly.

"I'm an Autobot lieutenant. I don' have time t' be playin' games." Jazz said before exiting the Med Bay.

There were a few choice things Ironhide wanted to say to Jazz in Cybetron and Earth English, so he started after him, but Ratchet's hand stopped the weapon specialist.

"Let him go. Jazz will get over his superiority complex… eventually." the CMO stated, and turned to prepare himself to go see Lucky.

Outside, in the corridor for the lounge, Jazz kicked an empty fuel tank connected to a generator. All he could think about was Lucky. He blamed himself for being so stupid. How could he scream at her? He was angry because she almost lost her life to save his. No! His life wasn't worth hers. How could he survived without her? He hit his head on the wall, and kept it there for a minute.

"Stupid." He grumbled.

"For once, we agree." Said a female voice behind him.

"Arcee?" he turned to glare at the holoform of the femme. She was shorter than him, with short, curly, pink hair cut to the chin. She was wearing a purple top over blue jeans that fit her perfectly. "What are you doing here?" Jazz asked.

"I went to the hospital with Elita One. We visited the girl. By the way, what're you doin' here by your lonesome?" she asked.

Jazz glared at her, "That's none of yer business. Who else would I be with, anyway?" he started to walk away.

The holo-girl snickered, "The cute human female, of course!"

Jazz stopped. He turned to Arcee, but said nothing; just glared again.

Arcee pretended to be confused, "No? I was sure there was something going on there." The young woman shrugged, and turned to walk away, "Perhaps I misheard then."

"Misheard what?" Jazz asked in a warning tone.

Arcee stopped, and smothered a smirk, before turning to him again, "Something about an adorable girl you're in love with…"

"Arcee, I'm warning you…" He threatened her, but his desperate voice gave it away.

"Stop acting like an idiot, and go see her, you glitch!" Arcee growled.

"Been there, done that."

"And?"

"And that's none of your business!!" Jazz almost screamed in her face.

"Is that the same way you talk to her? No wonder you came back so soon." Jazz was mad, but Arcee continued. "Falling in love is never easy. But you're making it much more difficult than this has to be!" Arcee always spoke her mind, and never hesitated to kick even her comrades' aft, but this time, although her voice was filled with anger, her features softened, and she continued in a mellower tone. "But if that girl had risked her life to save yours, the least you can do now is going back and apologize." Jazz knew Arcee's words were right. "And if you love her back, you have to tell her… before someone else does…"

Jazz didn't say anything, just stood there, and stared at her. His mind wandered on the last words she said.

"You owe her that at least, you brainless glitch!!" Arcee shook him from his trance. Then, bringing out a gun, she stated, "We can do this the easy way, or I can give you an actual reason for being in a human hospital."

Jazz blinked, finally catching on, "Oh…" he cleared his throat, "P-put your gun away Arcee!" Jazz backed away with his hands up.

"You know my aim is excellent, so are you going the easy way, or the hard way?"

Jazz started to run, wanting to get as far away as he could from the crazy femme.

"So the hard way… hehehe." Arcee put her gun away.

"Did you need to do that?" Elita One asked her from behind.

"He is a good mech, just need a little of encouragement." She said simply. Elita One's holoform just shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jetfire paced the command center, Red Alert displayed on one of the screens. On the screen next to him there's a bloodstream with 5 letters underneath it: Lucky.

"This is impossible!" He bellowed.

"Vice Commander, I've repeated the tests personally 10 times. There's no mistake." Red Alert glowered at the pacing Vice Commander. "Stop pacing, you're gonna dig a hole."

"Does she know?" Jetfire asked, and sat down.

"No." Red Alert said matter-of-factly. "She is unaware of who, or what she really is."

Jetfire took a deep proverbial breath. "Why didn't any of Optimus' team suspect anything? Agent S41135 should have been a dead giveaway."

Red Alert was silent. Somebody behind him handed him a data pad, and he turned.

"Why _her_?" Jetfire asked.

"When Agent S41135 was re-activated, it probably instantaneously assimilated her. It was not supposed to be a cognizant being. All it had to do was carrying out explicit instructions." Red Alert sighed, and folded his arms.

Jetfire nodded. "Do you think the Key made S41135 aware?"

"Perhaps." Red Alert held his chin with his finger. "But there is still the fact that we need to tell her."

Jetfire nodded. "Good. I'll go. Maybe I can come up with an excuse to get her back here to the base."

"Please, sir, have tact." Jetfire glared.

"It's Optmus' team, sir. They are… attached to her. And don't forget that she is a sentient being." Red Alert stated.

Jetfire sighed. "You're so blunt only 'cause you're a hundred light years away."

"Sir!" Red Alert saluted.

"Continue your monitoring on Cybertron. See ya, Red!" Jetfire waved.

Red Alert saluted. "Aye, sir. And good luck." The screen turned black. Jetfire stared at it a moment longer, and whispered, "Good luck, my friend."

After transforming to his synthoid form, Jetfire ran around the base. He slid to a stop at Wheeljack's lab, told him to meet him topside in twenty minutes, and continued off to find his human companion.

Gasp! What was that about? Who's Lucky? Jetfire is going to visit Lucky: what's gonna happen? Ok, so Lucky and Jazz are arguing, but, hey!, the fic isn't over yet! And wasn't Bumblebee so cute, taking care of Lucky? (maybe too much?) and sorry if the twins are a little OOC! The next chapter will be full of surprises!! Don't miss it!! Later!! ;)


	14. Chapter 13: Visiting hours 2

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Thank you for reviewing and keeping reading this fic: you're wonderful!! Enjoy!! ;)

**Chapter 13: Visiting hours 2**

The Hoover Dam base was quiet without that single human female. Chromia, weapon specialist, was curious to meet the girl that could tame even the twins. That's why she changed into a human synthoid, and entered the hospital room. That, and she missed her favourite little trainee, who had been spending every waking moment at the hospital with Lucky.

"Hello?" Chromia poked her head into the open room door.

Bumblebee looked up, his smile grew. "Chromia!" He beamed.

Lucky looked over. "Who?"

The woman on the doorway entered and Lucky marvelled at her black long hair, her sparkly blue eyes, and at everything that could make those holograms look more human.

"Honey!" Chromia smiled, holding her arms open.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes as he walked over, and hugged the woman. "Why do you always have to call me that?"

Chromia cooed. "Ohh, but it's such a cute name. It sticks so well."

Lucky couldn't hide her giggles.

Bumblebee turned. "What are you laughing at?" He frowned slightly.

Lucky shook her head. "Nothing, _Honey_." She teased. "What is that anyway, some kind of pet name?"

Chromia snickered. "Hey, all of the trainees get a nickname from me or Arcee. He was such a cute little Autobot then." She reminisced. "We called him _Honey,_ a pun on his name. But after the Academy, he went back to designation Bumblebee." She sighed.

"What a pity." Lucky sighed. Bumblebee gave her a stern look. "Don't."

"Aww, but it's so cute, _Honey_." Lucky whined.

"Primus, why me?" Bumblebee asked the ceiling.

"Don't worry, Angie calls me Tough Luck. At least your nickname is…" the death look Bumblebee gave her made her reconsider her words. "…shorter." She smiled innocently, and he rolled his eyes.

Bumblebee walked back over his chair next to Lucky, and sat down.

"Honey, dear, you should really go back to the base for a recharge cycle. You haven't left this medical facility for several hours." Chromia said while Bumblebee made gestures for the woman to stop talking.

Lucky raised her eyebrows. "How many is several?" She asked.

"Well, he came here when you awoke. Then he had to go back to base, and then he came here the next morning, and never left." Chromia said.

"That means…" she counted. "You didn't sleep for three days? Aww, that's so sweet, _Honey_." Lucky teased, grinning.

"Yes, well, I do harbor some regret toward the events of the accident." Bumblebee mumbled.

Lucky giggled. "Thanks, but you don't have to feel sorry for me. That was my choice, and I'm fine!" She beamed.

Chromia walked to Lucky's right side. "I received a _text,_ as humans call it, about lieutenant Jazz bearing some sort of ill will toward you." Bumblebee's brow furrowed. He stared at Lucky for a long moment.

Lucky growled. "That's what I hate about having an internal comm link: gossips run at the speed of three hundred thousand terabytes per second." She ground her teeth.

"I now know why you impressed the twins. You are really fun." Chromia laughed.

Somebody knocked on the door, and all eyes turned to it.

"Are you expecting any visitors?" Chromia asked.

"I've never expected anyone." Lucky shrugged at the woman.

The handle gave, and the door clicked open.

Lucky smiled. "Hey, doc!"

"Is this a bad time?" Ratchet asked, looking at the other two Autobots.

"No! You are always in time. So what's up?" Lucky giggled.

"The twins wants to give you these chlorophyll-based life forms." He held the flowers out to Lucky.

Lucky laughed.

Ratchet started. "I fail to see the humour."

"The way you guys talk." Lucky giggled. "No matter what form you're in, nothing changes. And humans call them roses. When I get outta here, I'll teach Sunny and Sides the names of the flowers."

"I doubt they are going to listen, let alone learn." Chromia muttered.

"Hey buddy!" Jetfire, in his synthoid form, walked up to Jazz. "I was just going to the hospital, and saw ya there."

"The hospital?" Jazz growled.

Jetfire ignored it. "Man, you are one lucky guy (no puns intended) what with that cute little girl you got." He sighed. "If Mandy were half as nice as Lucky…"

"JETFIIIIIRE!" Mandy's shriek echoed through the halls.

Jazz turned his head, still braced against the wall, and quirked an eyebrow at the Vice Commander.

"Gotta go meet your cute human!" Jetfire exclaimed. "See ya!" He gave a little wave as he ran away down the hall, and turned a corner.

Jazz watched him. _Lucky_… He thought. _She ain't cute, she is beautiful_. He sighed. _You're damn near blessed t' have 'er. And you ruined everything_. He took a deep breath.

Jazz sighed. "I love 'er with all my spark. But after what I've done... She ain't gonna give another chance. What should I do?"

Optimus stood nearby, and stepped out a little farther, a solemn look on his faceplate. "Our bodies are our garden, to the which our wills are gardeners." He murmured.

Jazz raised both eyebrows.

"A quote from William Shakespeare." Optimus said.

Jazz started. "I'm a lieutenant, not a gardener. How is that supposed ta help me?"

"Love is very unpredictable. It doesn't dictate whom you fall in love with or how you would react." Optimus continued.

Jazz lowered his head.

"In the end, it is not who they are, but what they do, that defines them." Optimus finished.

"Another quote from Shakespeare?" Jazz asked.

"No, I've heard this in a movie. The point is, only you can change your destiny." Optimus turned, and walked away.

"So, has Optimus finally knocked some sense in you?" Ironhide leaned against the wall in holoform.

"Hey, old man," Jazz turned. "You gotta gimme a ride back."

"And exactly why is that?"

Jazz sighed, and looked down at the ground. "Well?" Ironhide asked.

"Aight, you wanna know why I left?" Ironhide nodded.

"I yelled at 'er." Jazz said bluntly. "About what she did."

"Yeah, finding someone who sacrifices her life to save yours is something you don't see everyday." Ironhide scoffed.

"In all the millennia I've been online, no one ever did that for me." Jazz said thoughtfully.

"And what's wrong with what she did?"

"She could have died! If she… I don't know…" Jazz muttered angrily.

"Nobody knows." Ironhide said solemnly.

Jazz looked at Ironhide. "So now ya know."

"Why do you want to go back?" Ironhide asked pointedly.

Jazz sighed again. "Y'know why."

Ironhide turned to walk away. "No, I don't."

"'Cause I love 'er." Jazz called out.

Ironhide turned around casually. "Was that so hard to say?"

"Don't go tellin' her or nuthin', aight?" Jazz muttered.

A mischievous smirk spread across Ironhide's face as he walked towards the elevators.

Jazz glowered, and said very clearly. "All _Right_, Ironhide?"

"You comin' or not, kid?" Ironhide called, not turning to look behind him.

"Oh, I forgot. I brought you a surprise. It's in my alt-mode. Bumblebee, Chromia, would you?" Ratchet asked handing his keys to Chromia. Bumblebee was reluctant to leave Lucky's side.

"Come on, _Honey_." Chromia grabbed the sleeve of Bumblebee's jacket.

Bumblebee let Chromia pull him away. "I'll be right back, Lucky."

Lucky nodded. "Yes, thank you, Bumblebee." She gave a little wave with her hand.

The door clicked shut, and Lucky sighed with relief. "Whew. Thanks Ratch."

"You seemed in need of assistance to me." Ratchet teased.

Lucky nodded. Ratchet smiled back.

"I hate to bother you, but… there are some things I need some fatherly advice on." Lucky said dejectedly.

Ratchet nodded. "I'll try to give you my honest opinion."

"Do you think I made a mistake by saving Jazz's life?"

"Of course not. You were doing what your heart was telling you." Ratchet started. Lucky was about to say something, but he interrupted her.

"Falling in love is never easy. Don't expect to come out with an answer that easily." He said.

She sighed, and let her heart talk. "Y'know, I lived my life in shadows. Then I met Jazz, and my life turned upside down. I've never felt like this with anyone. He is selfish and mean, but he can make me feel… whole. I don't need to pretend when I'm around him. I feel free. Y'know what I mean?"

"Completely. I must say that the bot is hard worth your time, but if he can make you happy, fine by me." Ratchet smiled.

"You talked just like a father." She grinned, and his smile grew wider.

"And this brings us to problem number two: I think Bumblebee is infatuated with me." Lucky sighed, sadly.

Ratchet nodded, understanding completely. "Yes, Bumblebee has shown quite an interest in you since the first time you two met."

"Really?" Lucky's brow furrowed. "But I washed Sunny too, and he didn't fall for me."

"Sunstreaker is already in love with his paintjob." Lucky giggled at the thought. "But I think Bumblebee fell for you after you two spoke face-to-face."

"I appreciate that he cares so much, but I like him as a friend. One I could talk to when I need to." She sulked slightly. "I just don't know how to let him down gently."

"I don't believe there is any _gentle_ way to reject his feelings."

"Y'know, Jamie always told me I'd never got a boyfriend if I just hang out with cars. No one was ever interested in me. And now I have two giant robots in love with me. Ironic, ain't it?" She sighed. "That is, if Jazz still loves me."

"Why not?"

"We screamed at each other, and he left without saying a word. All he thinks about is himself. He's so irritating!" Lucky sobbed, not a single bone in her body believing what she was saying. "But he will get over it. With his charms he'll find a pretty Autobot girl, and break up with me. It's so typical."

Ratchet sighed. "When Jazz first regained cognizance, do you know what he said?"

"Who scratched my paint?" Lucky rolled her eyes.

"Lucky." Ratchet sighed.

"You're right. Who scratched **ma** paint! Since he doesn't know that grammar exists."

"No, I mean, he screamed _Lucky_." Ratchet told her.

"He did?" Lucky blinked, then looked down. "Call me masochist, but I'm in love with Jazz." Lucky shrugged.

"I know. And don't worry about _breaking up._ The binding partnership that Autobots institute is lifelong: he will always love you. Our relationships are forever." Ratchet smiled again.

_Forever? But humans don't live forever._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Bumblebee and Chromia.

"We are back, Lucky. And we brought you a guest." Bumblebee smiled as he took his place beside her. Chromia carried a black tabby cat in her arms as she neared Lucky's bed.

"Sigma!!" Lucky cheered, and the black cat ran to hug his friend. "I missed you so much!!" she said as she stoke his back.

Chromia smiled. "It's the most adorable little thing I have ever seen. And so friendly, too." She cooed, joining Lucky in her stoking.

"Yes, you are so cute." Chromia smiled, and Sigma purred happily.

Lucky laughed. "He loves you now."

Chromia suddenly looked serious, and stood up. "He's here." She gulped. Bumblebee and Ratchet jumped up as well.

"What in Primus is _he_ doing here?" Ratchet roared.

"He has nothing to do with Lucky." Bumblebee murmured, clenching his fists.

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "Who's here?"

The door slammed open. Lucky jumped for the sudden noise that increased her headache, but no one else seemed to be fazed. Chromia announced something in Cybertronian, and Ratchet and Bumblebee stood at attention, and the three saluted the newcomer.

"Who is it?" Lucky asked, but no one answered. Sigma hid himself under Lucky's blanket. She was a little startled, but the scene before her distracted her.

A man with red hair and moustache, wearing a pair of yellow Bermuda shorts, and a baggy green t-shirt, entered. He looked ready for the beach.

"Sir!" Chromia saluted.

"Hey now, at ease." He grinned, waving his hands at the trio. They all let their arms fall.

The redhead stood at the end of the bed, grinning at the other redhead in it. Lucky raised an eyebrow.

"The name's Jetfire. Please ta' meetcha!" He extended a hand.

"Er… Sorry, my wrist is plastered." She apologized.

"That's okay." Jetfire pulled his hand back, and shoved it in the pocket of his Bermuda shorts.

"Your voice is quite familiar. Do we already meet each other?" Lucky asked him.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't forget such a cute girl." He grinned, and Lucky could feel Bumblebee tensing up.

"Oh, so now she is the cute girl?!" a girl that acted like a Barbie stormed, and shouted at the Vice Commander. Mandy had excessive amounts of makeup on her face, and her clothes were far too exposing for anyone's liking.

"Shh!" Chromia chided her. "This is a _hospital_, stop yelling!" She hissed.

"_What_ in the world are you?" Lucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mandy folded her arms. "I'm Mandy: the one and only." She said as that was something Lucky should have known.

"Why did you have to bring _her_?" Chromia grumbled.

Jetfire shrugged. "Ehhhh-I like 'er, she's good for a laugh."

Lucky took the moment of distraction as an opportunity to talk to Ratchet.

"Ratchet? I believe that synthoid is too fake to be true."

"Heeeyyy! I'm not a synthoid! I'm a human!!" Mandy screamed at her.

"Thanks God. For a second I feared Barbie came back to life." She teased relieved.

"The girl's right. You're acting like one too!" Jetfire grinned.

"Hey!" Mandy screamed back at Jetfire.

"Shhhh!" Chromia shushed the girl again. "Can't you stay quiet for _ten __quartex__?_"

"No. Of course, it would probably help if I know what a quartex _is._" Mandy then stuck out her tongue.

"Please let me kill her." Chromia muttered.

"No." Jetfire said, his arms folded.

"Please let me maim her. She can work without a hand." Chromia growled.

"No." Jetfire reiterated, getting a little confused.

"Then I will bide my own time." Chromia glared first at Mandy then at Jetfire.

Wheeljack entered the room, and glanced at Mandy then Chromia then Jetfire, shook his head, and walked toward Lucky.

"Hi, Lucky. My name is Wheeljack, please to meet you." He introduced himself, bowing his head.

"Nice accent. And very good manners." She smiled.

"Sigma wanted me to repair this automatic musical instrument for you." Wheeljack said, handing her a little music box with a green cover.

"My granma's old music box?! It broke years ago." Lucky was surprised.

"Yes, Sigma brought it to me, and I fixed it. He said you would appreciate it." Wheeljack explained.

"Thanks. Hey, wait. You are Wheeljack, right? I've heard that you nearly blew up your lab on Cybertron, and nearly killed yourself in the process many times. Are you sure this is not gonna explode on its own?" Lucky raised an eyebrow, and the others exchanged worried looks.

"No, it is safe." Wheeljack said sighing.

She opened the box, and a sweet music escaped from it.

"What is it, Lucky?" Bumblebee asked her.

"It's a music box. My granma gave it to me. My sister has one similar to this. Hers has a blue cover, though. My granma said that she chose these different colours because of our eyes." Lucky explained as her mind wandered among sweet memories.

"Sorry to ruin your flashback, girl, but we have to talk." Jetfire's gruff voice snapped her back from her trance.

"Thanks, it really bother you to let me enjoy this moment for another second." Lucky rolled her eyes.

"You don't know who you're talking to, are you?" Lucky shrugged.

"I was commander of the team that protected the Key. Then I became Vice Commander of the Autobots. It means, girly girl, that I'm in charge on Cybertron while Optimus is away." Jetfire stated, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"_Promoveatur ut amoveatur_." Lucky said enigmatically. The startled look on Jetfire's face was priceless.

"You're multi-lingual." Wheeljack nodded at her after giving a little laugh.

"My granma taught me Latin. It's one of the most ancient languages of the world. She said that we'll know where we're going, only if we know who we were." She explained to him, since he was the only one who had apparently caught her joke.

"That's a noble truth." He said smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment, but we have business on the agenda." Jetfire tossed a small square that landed on Lucky's lap.

"A flashcard?" Lucky blinked. "Thanks but my mp3 player has already one. Now if this is all, could you please leave me alone? My head is killing me."

"That is a 3D replication of the Key, coming from your fluffy friend." Jetfire ignored her sentence.

"So you have deciphered Sigma's memory. What now?"

"My theory is that you know something, but you can't tell us. Not cuz you don't want to. Just cuz you can't. But now enough chit-chat. Ratch'," Jetfire pointed to the brunette man. "Y'gotta bring 'er in."

Lucky's eyes, confused at first, now widened. "Why do I _not _like the sound of that?"

"Relaaaax, kid. It's just a teensy weensy procedure he's gotta do to your head." Jetfire stated.

"Forget it! I'm not gonna be lobotomized just 'cause you have a _theory_!" she spat out the last word like it was poison.

"It's not like you have a saying in the matter…" Jetfire started to leave.

Jazz stormed in, grabbed Jetfire by the collar, and threw the red-head against the wall, eliciting a surprised _eep_.

"If you lay one finger on that girl, I will _personally_ put you offline!" Jazz bellowed. "Understood!?"

"Actually I was thinking about a neural probe." Jetfire said innocently.

"What on _Earth_ is going on in here?" A doctor, and two nurses ran in.

"I said _Do you understand me_?!" Jazz growled, reinforcing his point by increasing his pressure.

"I really don't wanna have to put you in more trouble than you are, but I _will_."

"The lieutenant isn't in trouble, Vice Commander." Bumblebee said.

"Not yet." Jetfire glared.

"Oh, that's just great!" Lucky exclaimed, clutching her aching head.

"Nurse, call security!" The doctor shouted to one nurse.

Ironhide caught the nurse by the arm before she could leave. "That is not necessary, I assure you."

The doctor glared at the heavy brown-clad man. "Who the hell are you? All of you shouldn't be in here! Visiting hours are over!"

"Actually, they have 7 minutes left." Lucky put in.

"We are here to take Lucky home." Ironhide rumbled.

"Not unless the hospital discharges her first. Now, all of you have to leave. Family only!" The doctor growled. "Or _I will_ call security!"

"They _are_ family." Lucky screamed exasperated.

The doctor turned. "Last time you were here, you were 6, and I personally met your father. You two aren't similar." He pointed at Lucky and Ratchet.

"No duh. Never heard 'bout adoption? After my biological father's death, my mother married Ralph." She said pointing at Ratchet, who nodded.

"And the others?" the doctor asked glancing at all of the Autobots.

"They are Ralph's relatives. He really has a big family." She said, forcing a smile.

The doctor put his hand on his head. "Somehow I don't think you're telling the truth."

"What?" Lucky made a disgusted face at the man. "Are you calling me a liar? Very well. You see this guy?" she pointed at Wheeljack, and the doctor nodded. "Jack, is my uncle. His wife, Ariel, is a very famous lawyer. I don't think she'll be happy to know the hospital is mistrusting its patients, and increasing her dear niece's headache." She said in a firm tone that surprised even the Autobots.

"N… no… there's no need for that. It's ok." The doctor stammered, and walked out of the door. Lucky sighed in relief.

"You have impressive diplomacy skills. You should have been a politician." Wheeljack commented.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed.

"Family, huh?" Mandy snorted.

"Yup." Lucky sighed again. "Just one, big, happy family."

"Vice Commander, I think we need to talk. In the waiting room." Ratchet said in a low voice. Jazz released Jetfire, and they all got out. Ratchet stopped Jazz on the doorway.

"Stay with the girl." He winked, and Jazz nodded.

"Is it safe to come out?" Sigma's head poked out of the blanket.

"Yeah, thanks for your help." Lucky said sarcastically. Sigma got off the bed, and found a spot in a corner where he began his nap.

"Ya still got an attitude." Jazz smirked.

"Look, I'm tired, my head is killing me, and I don't want to listen to your teasing!" Lucky growled, frustrated.

"I'm startin' t' wonder why I came back t' apologize." Jazz exclaimed, exasperated, and started to leave.

"WaitI'msorryILoveYoudon'tleaveme!" Lucky exclaimed, reaching her hand out.

Jazz smiled, and turned. "If you wanted me that badly, all you had to do was say so! I love you, too, girl."

"You wi-wait, what?" Lucky stared at Jazz, dumbfounded.

Jazz's clear blue eyes stared at Lucky with worry and relief at the same time. He walked slowly over to her bedside, his hands in his pockets. "I messed up, girl. I'm sorry."

Lucky smiled. "Say it again."

Jazz took a deep breath. He wasn't used to apologize to anyone; especially aliens, but as in most cases, Lucky made him want to do things he had never done before. He looked her in the eyes. "I messed up. You were right. I'm just a selfish, self-centered, ungrateful idiot."

Lucky giggled slightly. "For as much as I love listening to you insulting yourself," she sniffed. "Say again what you said _before_ that."

Jazz smiled. "I _love_ you." He leaned forward.

"Then, that night, when Scorponok hurt me, you meant it." her eyes were watering.

"You heard me?" He asked, dumbfounded and relieved. Lucky nodded, and they leaned towards each other. They kissed with such passion. They wanted to drain each other of every bit of pleasure.

A nurse cleared her throat, and they pulled away after what seemed an eternity.

"Sorry, but she needs to do some exams. Then maybe she can go home." The nurse smiled, obvious used to things like those.

Jazz nodded, and started to walk away, not before giving a last kiss on Lucky's forehead.

Aww, so cute!

_Promoveatur ut amoveatur_: Latin. Lucky is joking on how Jetfire was promoted: she's saying that Optimus promoted Jetfire to Vice Commander, so that he would be out of his way.

Ok, so I don't know how much I'll be able to update this story, because I must start another University year. I'll try to update as soon as I can, though! So, until next time… Later, and thanks for reading this fic!! ;)


	15. Chapter 14: Lucky's escape

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Sorry for the delay. But, y'know, university, and all! Thank you for reviewing and keeping reading this fic: you're wonderful!! Enjoy!! ;)

**Chapter 14: Lucky's escape**

"What do you want with Lucky?" Ratchet demanded.

Jetfire's holoform snorted, and started to pace in the waiting room of the hospital. The whole team of the Autobots, plus one human, was assembled in that white and clean room.

"Vice Commander…?" Ratchet continued, but Jetfire stopped walking, and turned to him.

"You can give me orders _**only**_ in our medical facilities." He spat, but when Jazz entered the room, he calmed down.

"Is Lucky ok?" Bumblebee asked. Jazz raised an eyebrow, but immediately smiled kindly at his 'little brother', knowing how much he felt responsible for his and Lucky's conditions.

"Yeah! Don't worry, kid. She said hi!" Bumblebee's worried expression softened.

"Well, Jetfire? Are you going to explain your intentions?" Ratchet asked once more, willing to go at the bottom of this.

All eyes focused on Jetfire. Optimus' team demanded explanations, Wheeljack and Chromia studied the others' reactions, knowing that they couldn't talk about what was really going on; the only one not interested in the argument was Mandy. She just watched out of the window, lost in her own thoughts.

Jetfire sighed. "Ok. You know that Scorponok's poison doesn't affect the humans, right?" Ratchet nodded, then Jetfire continued. "Elita One and Arcee brought me a sample of Lucky's blood." Another pause. The tension rose.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were in disguise and among too much humans, Ironhide would have been glad to find a way to make Jetfire talk, Vice Commander or not. Lucky's meeting had changed not only Jazz…

"Well?" the weapon specialist pressed.

"When our scientists analyzed her blood, they found that the amount of poison was _big_. Imagine what could happen if the humans find out…"

"Humans' technology isn't advanced enough to discover that." Ratchet argued.

"Uh… maybe I didn't clarified how much _big_ is BIG!" Jetfire glared. At that, Ratchet started to worry.

"Done." Said the nurse, helping Lucky up.

"Thanks. Now what?"

"You can go to your room, and I'll call you when the exams are ready. Then you can go home." Lucky smiled at her, and they returned to Lucky's room.

Sigma awaked when he heard footsteps coming in the room. He thought it was Lucky and the nurse returning. But when he turned, Sigma wished he was still sleeping.

"Here, Kitty Kitty!"

Sigma hissed at the man who tried to catch him. When he approached, the cat, using his agility, swept past his crouched figure, and ran as fast as he could towards Lucky.

"Come back here, you glitch!!" the man ran after him.

Lucky was coming back to her room; she asked the nurse to let her walk, and she agreed. When she rounded the corner, she was greeted by a toddling Sigma, who jumped in her face, knocking both on the floor.

"Ow! Are you tying to kill me now that I can go home?!" Lucky shrieked.

"SorryLucky!Iwasrunningaway!" the cat was visibly shocked.

"Calm down. Running from who?" Lucky asked, standing.

Just then, she felt arms wrapping menacing around her. One arm was around her neck, but Lucky's hands prevented it from smothering her; the other one was around her waist. Her aggressor brought her inside one of the empty rooms of that level. There was a mirror on the wall, and when she could watch into it the face of whomever was holding her, her eyes widened.

It was a well muscled man, not much older than herself; he had short dark hair, and his brown eyes had an odd red reflection in them. He had a crocked smile that sent shivers down Lucky's spine.

Then he leaned closer to her, to whisper in her ear: his voice was low, and made her want to scream, "I bet you thought only Autobots had holograms…"

A Decepticon! They were here! They found her! How?

"Let me go, Barricade!" she struggled, but it was futile.

"I'm impressed. You knew me, even in this form." He said amused, then he lowered his head, bringing his mouth closer to Lucky's neck. So close she could feel his teeth stroking her skin as he smirked. "Do you know what I want, and what will happen if I don't get what I want?" he mocked.

"You want me!" Sigma said, and they both turned to him.

"So, are you going the easy way, or do I have to hurt her?" the Decepticon snarled, increasing the pressure on Lucky's neck. She narrowed her eyes, and gritted her teeth as the pain rose. Lucky was sure Barricade could feel her heartbeat, racing fast in her neck, and was positive he was smirking inside for that.

Lucky was running out of time (and air) to think of a way to get away from the Decepticon. Thinking fast, and taking advantage from the temporary distraction, she stepped hard on his foot, causing Barricade to yelp in surprise, as the pain spread in his leg.

Wasting no time as he let her go, Lucky spun around, and smirked at him, "It's good to have a human holoform, isn't it?", before punching him with her plastered hand, knocking him on the ground.

"Nice hook!" Sigma commented, while Lucky ran out of the room, taking her cat with her still sane arm.

Lucky swept among the hospital staff, desperate to find the Autobots, leaving behind her a disorder that would do Sunstreaker and Sideswipe proud. Barricade was hot on her heels.

Lucky set off at a dead run, before she came up on the closed elevator door, and started to punch furiously at the call button. She was sure her heart would have broken her ribs, if the door didn't open so soon, letting her ducking into the elevator, as Barricade got closer and closer to her.

Lucky lunged toward the controls, and got the door shut, leaving the Decepticon hit the close door with his fists.

Letting off a visible sigh of relief, Lucky collapsed on the floor.

"Phew! Can't we just spend 3 hours without Decepticons trying to kill us?!" Lucky said frustrated.

"How did you know it was Barricade?" Sigma asked her, snapping out of it.

Lucky shrugged. "Dunno. I've recognized every Autobot, didn't I? I think it's the same with the Decepticons." She stood, looking at the panel displaying the numbers of the hospital levels. "Can you locate the Autobots?" She asked Sigma.

"Sure. What's next?"

The doors suddenly opened, and they were greeted by the figure of the Decepticon running towards them. "RUN!!" Lucky screamed, taking Sigma with her, as they ran inside a small lumber room.

"Dead end!" Lucky said. Sigma pat on her shoulder, and made her turn towards the ceiling. "Not in this life!" she said, glaring at Sigma. She was about to turn, when the door started to shake. "Willing to stay here with him?" Sigma asked, and Lucky sighed. Tension rose as she furiously searched for something to use to reach the air vent on the ceiling.

When she found a chair, the door was about to give in. It finally did a few seconds later.

Barricade entered the lumber room, but there was no one inside. He cursed under his breath, wondering how a mere human could escape from him so easily, and worrying about what could happen to him, if Soundwave (and especially Venom) knew he didn't catch the girl.

Shaking those thoughts away, he ran a scanner to find the girl. She could run, but she couldn't hide from him. It wasn't over yet!

"EWW!" Lucky said, while crawling inside the air vent.

"Hey! Do you want him to know where we are?" Sigma whispered, admonishing her.

"If he does, I only hope the Decepticon base is cleaner than this place…" Lucky muttered, trying not to think about what creatures dwelled inside the air vent of the hospital.

"Ok, if we go strait ahead, we will find the Autobots in a flashlight!" Sigma said, crawling behind Lucky.

"I've never thought that a flashlight could be so long!" Lucky muttered again, but a sudden sound made them stop.

"What was that?"

"Voices! The Autobots!" Sigma said, as they stopped to hear the voices.

"No, not that." Lucky said, then the exact sound of metal bending under more pressure than it could bear reached their ears again. "That!"

"Uh oh!" Sigma said.

"So we must take Lucky to the base, and analyze her." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, but we must destroy every blood sample the hospital has." Jetfire added.

"I'll go take her." Jazz said. The others nodded, then they heard a strange noise.

With a loud crash and a scream, the ceiling of the waiting room collapsed, making Lucky and Sigma land on the sofa, and meeting the Autobots in less than a flashlight indeed!

Their landing surprised everyone. Jazz was the first to snap out of it, and neared the girl.

"See? Less then a flashlight!" Sigma staggered off Lucky's back.

"Get off me you clown!!" Lucky snarled annoyed.

"Lucky, what-what…?" Ratchet started, not even sure how to ask her what was going on.

"Barricade…" was all she could say, before falling unconscious.

"LUCKY!!" Jazz tried to shake her, but it was no use.

"Stop it, or you might worsen her conditions." Ratchet said, then turned to the others. "Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee jumped out of his trance, and saluted. "Sir!"

"We're taking Lucky to the base. Help us, now!" Ratchet barked.

"Yes sir!" Bumblebee saluted again.

Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jazz lifted Lucky up as Ironhide kept an eye out for security guards, and doctors.

"What about her injuries?" Chromia gasped as blood ran out of a new wound on Lucky's arm. Sigma jumped in Chromia's arms as he watched the others work.

"I'll take care of that." Ratchet said as he slung Lucky's right arm around his shoulders, and lifted her out of the sofa. He then turned to Jazz. "We'll load Lucky into Ironhide. Go now. We'll be down shortly."

Jazz nodded. He hesitated to leave, looking at Lucky.

"_**N**__**ow!!**_" Ratchet bellowed, carrying Lucky with ease to the door. Jazz exited the room, and ran towards the parking.

"How are we going to take Lucky out?" Wheeljack asked.

"With that." Ratchet pointed at a stretcher. The others looked puzzled at the CMO, before Jetfire ordered, "Ok! Mandy, Wheeljack, and myself will take care of Lucky's blood. You take her to the base. C ya there!" and the three of them walked off.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Sigma asked after Ratchet settled Lucky on the stretcher, and covered her with a blanket.

"I'm sure. Didn't the Count of Monte Cristo escape this way from jail?" the medic answered irritating.

"Looks like a way to get in to me…" the cat muttered.

The plan was simple: they would split into teams. Ironhide and Chromia would take Lucky and Sigma out of the hospital. Bumblebee, Ratchet would stay a little longer to find the Decepticon.

Bumblebee looked around for security or doctors, saw none, and waved them out.

Ironhide and Chromia carried Lucky out into the hall, and toward the elevator. There was a woman at the receptionist's desk, talking on a phone.

Ironhide and Chromia walked casually, trying to look normal as they passed the desk. Their clothes were hidden under white coats, so they didn't raise doubts as they approached the elevator.

The elevator rose quickly, and the two synthoids stepped on. Chromia stood next to Ironhide, taking a breath of relief as the door closed. Ironhide looked at her, and she seemed to feel his gaze, cause she turned. The pair caught each other's eyes for a moment, then quickly looked away embarrassed.

The door opened once more, and the pair walked out. As they approached the exit, though, Chromia noticed an unusual young man, who was looking around, looking for someone. He was handsome, but creepy, nonetheless. She had no doubt. Even without her scanners, she knew that was a Decepticon.

"Ironhide, hurry." Chromia whispered, pointing to the man. Ironhide understood, and walked faster.

A doctor saw them coming, and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me." He stopped Chromia.

Ironhide kept walking.

"Excuse _me_, I have to go." Chromia pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Hey! Where are you going? The mortuary is the other way!"

The doctor watched Chromia catching up with Ironhide, then signalled to two security guards at the door to stop them. "STOP THEM!" The doctor shouted. "They've taken a corpse!"

The guards didn't move, but helped the pair get out of the hospital. "Time to go!" Ironhide shouted as the four of them exited the hospital. The concussion drew Barricade's attention, and he started to follow them.

Jazz was lounging on the hood of the TopKick parked at the entrance of the hospital. Sigma climbed hurriedly on the bed, followed by Chromia, and the security guard with red hair.

The blonde guard climbed into the front passenger seat, holding Lucky's unconscious form.

"What took ya so long, Sunny?" Jazz smirked at the man, helping him to settle Lucky, so that she could lay on them both.

"Not now!" Chromia shouted.

Ironhide's holoform disappeared, as the black vehicle peeled out of the hospital parking lot.

Bumblebee and Ratchet had searched every inch of the hospital, but couldn't find any trace of any Decepticon.

"How could Lucky recognize a Decepticon in an holoform?" Bumblebee asked as they made their way to the exit of the hospital.

"The same way she recognized us all." Ratchet said, not paying attention at what he was saying, more worried about Lucky's conditions.

The blond man thought about the first time he saw Lucky in his holoform. She read his name on the jacket, but she said she recognized him by his eyes.

"I hope Ironhide and Chromia had enough time to make their escape." Ratchet said, all of a sudden, making Bumblebee snapping out of it. The blond turned as the older man continued, "I'll ask Will Lennox to pay the exuberant amount of currency needed when someone has stayed in a hospital for an extended period of time." Bumblebee nodded silently. By the time Ratchet said that, they were out of the hospital.

"I know you're worried about Lucky. Don't be. Jazz will take care of her." Ratchet assured him.

Bumblebee's muscles tensed at that, as he nodded again.

Ratchet noticed the action, and patted the blonde's shoulder. "She is fond of your friendship, but she is so much in love with the lieutenant."

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes," He sighed. "I know." He walked towards his alt-mode in the parking, hands in his pockets.

Ratchet sighed, feeling sorry for the younger Autobot's feelings, but he decided to run to his alt-form. Right now Lucky needed him.

I know. I'm evil. I can't update as soon as I'd like to, and I'm leaving Lucky like this. I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time… Later, and thanks for reading this fic!! ;)


	16. Chapter 15: Who knew?

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Sooooorrrryyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the delay!! It's been too long! Thank you, thank you, thank you for being patient, and for keeping reading this fic! You're wonderful!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 15: Who knew?**

Lucky laid on a soft surface. _Again_, she thought. All around her was dark. _This is getting old_, she thought annoyed. Slowly, like when you wake up, she started to open her eyes. She didn't find any resistance in doing so; _Well, at least I'm not in a coma._

When her eyes finally opened, bright lights were all Lucky could see at first.

Two intelligible black forms blurred into view.

"Is she gonna make it?" A low, worried voice asked.

"Yes." An older, annoyed voice sighed.

Lucky tried to move her mouth, but it was like her brain wasn't communicating with her vocal chords. She tried to move her arms, but she felt them too tired to oblige.

"Is she awake yet?" A third voice; this one soft, and young, and just as familiar as the other two, sounded even more worried than the first. A third silhouette moved into view as one of the previous shadows moved somewhere Lucky couldn't see.

"Ratchet, she's waking up!" The third voice exclaimed.

"Calm down Bumblebee!" the blinding light moved away, leaving Lucky's eyes stinging for a moment as her pupils adjusted to the softer light. "She'll be all right in a few minutes."

Lucky forced her eyes to focus on the blurred figures overhead.

Slowly, the figures' edges became sharper, the colours more brilliant, the forms recognizable. Three sets of luminescent blue optics stared down at the girl, searching for signs of cognizance.

Her eyes were the only part of her body she could move with ease. She tried to speak, but felt her mouth too dry to do it. She wanted to know what happened, as fragments of memories of the hospital incident with Barricade started to play in her mind. Lucky tried to move again, but failed.

"Don't try to move." Bumblebee appeared in view, his presence was a relief to her mind. She tried to stretched her arm to touch Bumblebee's faceplate, but missed the target, since her vision was still a little blurry. Bumblebee caught her arm before it fell again alongside her body with one finger, smiling understandingly at her.

Ratchet leaned over the girl once more, his lights up. "Can you see, Lucky?"

Lucky's eyes blinked, and she took a deep breath.

"Not if you don't turn those lights off." Lucky's voice rasped. Her voice, barely above a whisper, brought relief, and calm to Ratchet's tightly worried face.

Lucky heard a low chuckle, that made her smirk.

"Jazz…" She said in an almost normal tone.

"I'm here." He said, taking her offered hand with one of his clawed finger. Lucky felt the warm metal on her skin, and then noticed that, although his finger was pointed, it wasn't meant to harm anything. Although sharp, those fingers were gentle. Gentle touch she needed, and missed in the time she stayed at the hospital.

Bumblebee and Jazz helped Lucky up. As she sat upright, she realized she was still holding the yellow Autobot's finger with her right arm.

"What the…?" she took back both her arms scared.

Ratchet immediately calmed her down. "Calm down! There's nothing wrong with you. I've repaired your broken wrist with a solution of liquid Energon, after clearing your blood of any trace of Scorponok's poison. I had to sedate you, in order to repair your broken limbs. So don't be afraid if you feel a little dizzy and numb."

As the medic explained, Lucky was engrossed in observing her right forearm. Not even a day before it was plastered; now she could move it, maybe even better than before! Ratchet really could perform miracles.

"You're wonderful." Lucky smiled.

"I know." Ratchet said nonchalantly.

"It's good to see you're ok." Sam said, while walking towards her with Mikaela and sigma.

"Hey, how are you?" Mikaela asked softly, kneeling in front of Lucky's still sitting form.

"Lucky!Areyouok?Iwassoworried!Youok?" like anytime she got hurt, Sigma shouted in one breath, hugging his mistress.

"Cut it out, Rat! Y'r gonna hurt her!" Jazz snapped.

"I'm fine, Sigma." Lucky said, practically prying him off of her, "Actually, I've never felt better!" she added, standing up. "Hey, now that I think 'bout it, what happened?" she asked, looking around.

"Well, after you passed out, Ratchet ordered Ironhide and Chromia to take you out of the hospital by 'borrowing' a stretcher." Bumblebee started.

"Unfortunately, Barricade saw them, and started to chase after you and Sigma." Ratchet continued.

"But, luckily, lil' ol' 'Hide put the pedal to the metal!" Jazz finished.

As Lucky's brain was trying to process everything, they heard a strange noise and a scream, that was a mix of horror and annoyance.

"Looks like the twins are back in business!" Jazz commented amused.

The two humans decided to go check out the new terrible prank pulled on Prowl.

Not even a split second after they left, the door burst open.

"**Bumblebee!**" a blue Autobot femme stormed into the O.R. "_**There**_you are! I've been looking _**all over**_ for you!" She barked.

Lucky's eyes widened at the large, dark blue Autobot femme that looked like she must have some kind of airplane alt mode.

Bumblebee ducked behind the operating station.

"Oh no, you don't! I thought you-" the femme paused, and looked at Lucky. "Lucky, how are you?" She asked sweetly.

Lucky's eyebrows raised. "Fine."

"Oh, that's right, you don't recognize me, do you?" she bent down, placing her hands on her knees.

"We didn't introduced ourselves in these forms." A small, magenta femme said, entering the room along with a pink and white femme.

The pink and white femme stepped forward, and bent down to be eye level with the girl. "I am Elita One, leader of the Autobot female resistance on Cybertron."

"I'm Arcee. I've trained many Autobots back on Cybertron, and I'm so happy to meet you! It's like having a baby sister to take care of! You don't mind if I call you my baby sis, do you?" the magenta femme said in one breath, shaking warmly and kindly Lucky's hand.

"It'll be cool!" Lucky cheered. Then she turned to the blue femme that wanted Bumblebee's head on a silver plate.

"I'm Chromia. We met at the hospital." She said.

Arcee elbowed her, and said, "Aww, don't be so modest. You're our weapon specialist, and you are also an excellent trainer!"

"Oh, don't make me blush!" Chromia hid her face in her hands. Lucky chuckled at their attitude. _Just like human girls/women_, she thought.

"And those," Elita One started, pointing at two others femmes near the door, "Are Firestar –she pointed at the red one- and Moonracer -the green one nodded- they are Ratchet's assisting medical officers."

"It's really nice to meet you!" Lucky smiled.

Four of them nodded back at her, before heading back at their tasks.

"I didn't know there were females in your species…" Lucky said to no one in particular.

"I'll tell you this story once we have more time. Now," Chromia stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. "Honey, sweetheart, **we need to talk!**"

Bumblebee stood up, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I was just worried."

Chromia sighed. "I can understand that, _Honey_, but you still have to take a good recharge cycle."

Lucky and Jazz laughed, and Bumblebee frowned at them.

"Now, Bumblebee!" Chromia grabbed Bumblebee by one of the small antenna-like spikes on his head, and pulled him out of the O.R. At that moment, Sam and Mikaela re-entered the room.

"Hey, did you see that?" Sam asked shocked and amused.

"Yeah! Those two are terrible!" Mikaela laughed.

The pair looked up to see two Autobots. Well, they saw their guardian being dragged out of the room by a bigger robot.

Chromia looked down at them and ordered, "You two," she growled, pointing a finger at them, "Make sure he does his recharge cycle." She pointed at Bumblebee with her head. The teens were too shocked to even laugh.

After the pair was out of sight, everyone turned, and broke into a laugher. It wasn't just Chromia's insistently maternal display with Bumblebee, or the new terrible prank pulled on Prowl by the twins. It was the fact that everything really was all right now. The base was calmer, and the tension had been lifted. Above all, Lucky was all right again, and everyone was so relieved, that all they could do was laugh.

After a moment Lucky's pants pocket buzzed. She took her phone in her hand, and saw who was calling her. "No way!" she gasped in disbelief. As the Autobots looked at her a little confused, she opened the phone, and raised it to her ear.

"_Hi, Lucky! Long time no speak."_ A musical, youthful, but mature male voice spoke.

"Henry!" It had been almost a year since she had talked to her brother-in-law, and had completely forgotten about him after the meeting with the Autobots.

"_Man, how _long_ has it been?" _Lucky thought about it. She was at their wedding a year ago, but then she returned to her house, to see it destroyed for the second time. Hearing his voice brought so much joy in her heart; her family wasn't completely destroyed after all. "_Hello? You still there?"_

"Yeah…" Lucky sniffed. "I'm here, Henry."

"_Hey, are you okay? Are you crying?"_

"No… no, I'm fine." Lucky sobbed slightly. "I'm just happy to hear your voice."

"_Good. Anyway, what the hell happened to your house?"_

"It's kind of a long story…" Lucky sobbed again; bringing back the destruction of her house wasn't making her feel better. But then again, if the Decepticons didn't destroy her house, she wouldn't have met Jazz and the others.

"_Okay, I don't care where you are. I'll come get you. __Besides, if I don't, Angie will kill me!"_

Lucky chuckled. "I'm at Hoover Dam." Her sobs started to fade.

"_Okaaay, just stay there, and I'll come get you."_

"I'll be waiting for you." She waited a moment, then closed her phone and her eyes, losing herself in her thoughts.

Henry closed his phone, and took a deep breath. He glanced at the dashboard of his light blue Ferrari 360 Modena, before shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Next stop, Nevada." He said.

The car started, and the engine revved.

"Jetfire's going to kill me." Henry sighed. "If Lucky doesn't do it first."

"Hey, who were y' talking to?" Jazz asked her.

Lucky turned, "My sister's husband. He's coming here. Uh… Could you help me down? I want to go take some fresh air. That is, if Ratchet says it's ok." She smiled sweetly.

Ratchet nodded, and Jazz held out his hand for her. Sigma decided he had too much stress, so he just went in Lucky's room to take a nap. When they exited the O.R., Moonracer went to help Prowl out, making Ratchet sigh in relief, as he started to clean his Med Bay with Firestar's help.

Lucky's phone rang non-stop when she decided to wait for Henry outside the base. It was a warm afternoon, and she sat there alone, checking her messages with a sigh. 30 messages from her sister, Angie, starting off relatively agitated, and ending madly screaming made Lucky sigh.

Lucky closed the phone, and buried her head in her arms.

Just then, the engine of a high performance vehicle made Lucky look at the newcomer, and her eyes sparkled.

"Henry!!" she stood, and ran towards the Ferrari that had just parked.

"Lucky!!" a young man, a little older than herself, with blonde hair and blue eyes got off the car. When Lucky hugged him, he threw her a few feet in the air, and let her fall in his arms bridal-style.

"You know I hate it when you do that!!" Lucky screamed in between giggles.

"That's why I do it!!" Henry replied.

They heard a noise as if someone cleared his throat. They spun to see Sam, staring at them.

"Sam… was it?" Henry started, not sure if he remembered correctly his name. After all, he'd seen Sam only at Angel's and Lucky's birthday. Twice a year is a too short period of time to know someone.

Sam nodded, and offered his hand, "Yeah, so you must be Henry, Lucky's brother-in-law." Henry nodded back.

"Ok, now that we're all introduced, Henry, how is Angie?" Lucky asked.

"She's fine. And don't change the subject! How are you?!" it took all his self-control not to yell at her. "First we heard your house blows up again, then you've been admitted to hospital…" he let the sentence hanging.

Lucky sighed, "Yeah, well…" she hesitated. How could she tell him? Her house blown up by Decepticons? She being run through by a metal scorpion? And, not to mention, she fell in love with a giant alien robot!

She heard heavy footsteps behind her, and turned. Optimus, Elita One, Jazz and Jetfire were walking out of the base towards them.

_Oh, man…!_ she thought. _Now what will Henry do? Will he freak out, like I did? _She turned towards her brother-in-law, and, with astonished surprise, she noticed that he wasn't fazed by the presence of the giants.

"Henry…?" she started, by was cut off by him.

"Uh, Lucky… I must tell you something you won't like…"

But before he could answer Lucky's puzzled face, Jetfire injected.

"'bout time you get your tail here, Hotshot!"

"Hotshot?" Sam and Lucky repeated at unison. Then she turned to Henry, who was trying to find the right words. Either that, or he was just finding an excuse to avoid a slow and painful death.

"Uh, Lucky… I…" he hesitated, then sighed. "Maybe it's better if I just show you." He said, then suddenly he disappeared.

Pieces of the light blue Ferrari slid in, others shifted into different shapes, to form a light blue Autobot, a little taller than Jazz.

"Oh my…" saying that Sam was speechless was anunderstatement.

"Henry what the hell…?" even Lucky couldn't find the words.

"Wait! You mean that your sister, Angel, Angie married a… an Autobot?" Sam started, "H-he is your brother-in-law?"

"Not for long…" she whispered, then her rage burst out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHAT- WHAT… OH, HELL!!" she threw her hands in frustration. "This is too much…" she whispered.

"Lucky…" Hotshot sighed.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you, but we have-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Lucky and Hotshot cut Jetfire off.

"Lucky, there are many things I need to tell you…" Hotshot started. "But the most important is… I really love your sister. I love Angie with all my spark."

He said those things with such care and passion that was impossible not believing him.

"Ok, I can stick with that for now." Lucky agreed. "But, Hotshot, was it?" he nodded, "Don't think of getting away with it that easily!" she pointed a finger at him menacingly. "Now go. You've things to do."

Hotshot nodded, a bit disappointed he couldn't talk to her right now. "We'll talk later…" he said, and reached Jetfire's side.

"You're the weirdest cousin I've ever had!" Sam commented.

"Don't you have a guardian to watch?" Lucky asked, warningly.

"Gotcha! I don't want to be at the wrong side of a wrench, again!" then Sam followed Optimus and Elita inside the base.

Lucky sighed again. "Are y' all right?" Jazz asked. Lucky glared at him.

"I'll take it as a no." he then transformed, and let her in. "Let's go for a drive." Then they drove off.

"I can't believe… that-that… moron! Argh!!" Lucky was gripping tightly Jazz's wheel as she thought about all that happened to her.

"Um… soo… Got some particular type of place you'd like to unleash your nerves on, beside my interior?" Jazz asked after Lucky started to calm down.

The red head made herself more comfortable in her seat, "Just keep driving." She whispered. "The sound of your engine sooths me…"

Though she couldn't see Jazz's face, she knew he was grinning wide.

At the base, Jetfire and Hotshot had many things to catch up with.

"So you're sure about it?" Hotshot asked concerned.

"We repeated the tests a hundred times! There are no doubts!!" Jetfire replied.

"I can't believe it." Hotshot lowered his head. "Just… please, Jetfire. Run another test before we tell her." Jetfire nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few pouts, complains and screams after, Jazz stopped at the lookout.

Lucky got out of the car, and looked around. The hill looked wonderful, lit only by the orange twilight.

Leaning against his hood, she fell back slowly, feeling her back pop, and the metal through her t-shirt, "This is beautiful."

Jazz's hologram appeared beside the driver's side door, without her noticing, and took the chance to observe his lovely ruby sprawled on his hood.

The sun, that started to disappear beyond the city, gave her skin a ghostly golden colour, that revealed the most beautiful thing he could think of, _Beautiful is an understatement..._ he told himself.

Before Lucky could notice, he fizzled out of view, as she stood and stretched her back, causing her t-shirt to raise a few inches, revealing her stomach.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was watching her. "Enjoying yourself?" she questioned not opening her eyes, not turning to him.

"Enjoyn' the view if that's what ya mean." the silver Autobot commented.

She just shook her head, and then turned with a serious face. "Jazz…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for caring." She said softly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Jazz was taken aback from this, but seeing her almost crying made him snapped out of it.

"Hey, Lucky, c'mon! Don't cry. Y' know what to do."

She obliged, showing him a grin the devil would envy.

"Ah, dat's what I like 'boutchu." Jazz laughed.

Lucky raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Hell ya!" Jazz exclaimed.

Lucky smiled for a moment, then put her hands on her hips, walking towards him. "Good! Because you have a lot to live up to. Sweet little Bumblebee has been flirting with me, and I may decide to go off with him into the sunset." She stopped inches from his hood.

"What?!" Jazz gawked. "Why you gonna do dat?"

Lucky smiled gleefully evil. "Because he's taller."

"You callin' me short?" Jazz growled.

Lucky pretended to think. "Maybe." She batted her eyes sweetly.

Jazz stayed silent. If she wanted a witty remark fight, he wasn't going to oblige.

The mechanic glared at the second in command.

"What cha' waiting for?" Lucky tempted him, but still received no response from him.

"I thought you wanted lil' sweet 'Bee…" he chuckled, and earned a glare.

"Jazz…" she said dangerously low.

"Ah, quit your bitchin'." he said with a short chuckle, and she felt a strong arm wrapping around her waist that made her spin.

Their lips met yet again, like they did at the hospital. She loved the way it felt when they did this; his lips, in spite being holographic, felt just like real lips.

She suddenly felt one of his hands brush against her exposed abdomen, and gently tracing down her wound, which was now only a scar.

He pulled away for a moment, and stared lovingly back at her with his familiar luminescent ice blue eyes.

"Y'know, that scar suits you… you actually look like a warrior, and not a bitchin' and whinin' human female." he said, and continued to trace her scar.

"Hey, watch it, you hunk of junk! Since we must stick together, you should behave!" she replied giving him a stern look, but her eyes gave her away, and he grinned at his human companion.

"Oh, I love being stuck with y'!" he grinned, and they kissed again, with a gorgeous orange sky as their landscape.

Aww, so cute! Ok, next chapter you're all invited to the weirdest sleepover ever done! Let's see what secrets our females characters hide…

I hope next chapter will be out sooner than the last. Until then, see ya around!! ;-)


	17. Chapter 16: Sleepover

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Beep… beep… beep… YEEESS!!! I'M ALIVE!!!! Sooooorrrryyyy for the delay!!!!!! My bad, I've been soo busy, considering that i'm working on new fics, and that i'm studying... but I hope you'll forgive me, after reading this. That is, if you like this chapter… so, sorry if it sucks!

Thank you, thank you, thank you for being patient, and for keeping reading this fic! You're wonderful!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 16: Sleepover**

"Jetfire?" Arcee walked into the control-room slowly. Jetfire and Optimus turned, while stopping the conversation they were having with Sam, who was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Tonight I'm not going to able to do my turn. I'm hanging out with the humans." Arcee said.

"What? Where are you going?" Jetfire demanded.

"Well, Maggie and Mikaela invited us to a sleepover…" she explained.

"Who authorized this?" Jetfire bellowed.

"I did." Came Optimus' calm and firm reply. The Vice Commander relaxed, and Arcee saluted and walked away.

"What's a sleepover?" Jetfire asked when Arcee was out of sight.

"I believe it is a gathering of females to socialize that takes place during the night, and early hours of the morning." Optimus answered.

Sam's laugh was heard, and they turned to him.

"Well, basically is true. Apparently, Mikaela and Maggie wanted to distract Lucky from all that happened to her, and have a chance to know the female Autobots better. So, yeah. There are going to be girls talking about stuff all night long." Sam explained, gaining interested 'oh' from his audience.

"But, Optimus," Jetfire started, "What if the Decepticons attack?"

"I see your worries, but this is more important. If the Decepticons attack we have many mechs available. With all that poor human girl went through, she needs some fun." Optimus answered, leaving no room for replies.

"Yes, sir." Was all Jetfire could say. And thinking about what they knew about the girl, he too agreed that she needed some distraction.

Maggie cleaned her room at the base, and moved the furniture with Lucky's and Mikaela's help. Then they changed into their pyjamas: Maggie was wearing a green tank-top with green shorts and green socks; Mikaela had on yellow pyjamas with penguins on the pants; Lucky wore a blue pj with silver stripes on the shorts. The three girls had their long hair in a ponytail.

After a while, Elita One and Arcee knocked on her door. Maggie opened it, revealing a tall woman with white hair cut to the chin, that wore a pink nightgown that reached her mid tight. Arcee was a younger woman with short, curly, pink hair cut to the chin as well; she had on magenta pants and a white t-shirt that said '_Hard Rock Café: Iacon'._

_Whoa! Hard Rock is everywhere!_ Maggie thought amused.

"Hey, glad you guys could come! Come on in!" she invited them in. They greeted the other two girls in the room, and another knock came at the door.

This time, it was Chromia. The woman was tall, and looked muscled, probably because she was the trainer and weapon specialist of Elita's team. Her long light brown hair was let down, and she was wearing blue mimetic shorts with a blue tank-top.

"Welcome!" Maggie let her in. After they got situated, there was another knock at the door, and Firestar and Moonracer entered the room.

Firestar had a red tang top with a yellow star on it, and orange capris, her orange hair was tied in a short ponytail. Moonracer had on a green t-shirt and white pants; her hair was as short as Elita's, but was a darker blond.

After everyone was settled down, Maggie started talking.

"Now, I'm sure you guys are thoroughly confused on what a sleep-over is," she started. "Well, basically we're supposed to talk all night long, and, most important, sleepovers are meant for fun, so we'll have lots of it!" all the inhabitants of the room, aliens and humans, squealed like fangirls.

"Okay, so why don't we start off this party by painting our nails?" Mikaela suggested, handing everyone a bottle of nail paint.

"What's the point of painting your nails?" Firestar asked, eyeing suspiciously the bottle of nail paint. The other femmes shrugged.

"No reason, except maybe giving a better look to your nails." Lucky answered. They all nodded excitedly, eager to learn as much as possible about humans and their costumes.

As they painted their nails, the girls kept on chatting about random things, until Arcee asked something all of them wanted to know.

"Hey, Lucky? What exactly is your relationship with Hotshot?"

The red-head looked up from Arcee's nails, as she was painting them pink, and then turned to the others to see expectant looks on their faces.

"Yeah, Sam told me that he is your… brother-in-law." Mikaela said.

"Well," she started, not sure about how to explain it. "He was… I mean, Henry Sunders was our neighbour. He helped me and Angie many times when our mother…" her voice faltered. She couldn't finish her sentence, and Mikaela understood, for she said, caringly, "It's ok. You don't have to tell us if it's too painful."

"Thank you. But, to make a long story short, he cared about us, and my sister fell in love with him…" she paused, then added amused, "So much he convinced him to marry her!"

"Is that even possible?" Maggie asked, "I mean, can an Autobot marry a human?"

"Basically, yes." Elita started, "There are no rules about relationships with humans, for that we never met them before."

"And so one of the Top Five Sexiest Autobots has become unavailable…" Arcee sighed.

"Top Five?" the three humans repeated, then looked at each other and squealed.

"What number is he?"

"Who are the other four?"

"Is there a chart of sexy Autobots!?"

The humans fired rapidly, leaning into Arcee's face, and she leaned back, almost crashing on the wall behind, as she tried to answer them. "Um, in order: Hotshot's the second. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are respectively fifth and fourth, but don't tell Sunny, if you want to live; Bumblebee climbed the chart until he reached the third position, especially after Wingsaber's demise; and Jazz remained the undefeated champion for many eons. And yes, there are charts like this on Cybertron. Hey! Just because we're at war, doesn't mean we can't have fun sometimes!" Arcee explained.

"Whoa! So you got the sexiest Autobot, huh?" Maggie teased an astonished Lucky.

"Hey, don't forget that every femme has her personal chart!" the magenta-haired girl reminded them.

"Oh, I'm sure in Mikaela's chart Sunny's the first!" Lucky teased the brunette.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie complained.

"Hey, that's not true!" Mikaela defended herself, though her cheeks started to gain a shade of darker pink.

"C'mon! You know you have a soft spot for him!" Lucky continued.

"Just like you with Bumblebee!!" Mikaela snapped, and everyone fell silent.

"You… and lil' 'Bee?" Arcee blabbed.

"No wonder he was so worried about you." Chromia said.

"Uh, well… I just like him as a friend…" Lucky started, then bowed her head as in shame, and continued, "I'm sorry I can't love him as he wants me to. I feel this unbreakable brotherly love for him, but nothing more…"

Moonracer put a hand on Lucky's shoulder, smiling kindly and understandingly, "We can't control who we fall in love with." She said solemnly.

"But if he really loves you," Elita One added, "He'll understand that you love Jazz the most, and he will let you go." All the femmes nodded at their leader's statement.

Lucky's answering smile showed that she had heard them loud and clear. Only Maggie seemed to have lost her voice. She suddenly went stiff, but luckily for her, no one seemed to notice this, or, if they did, they didn't ask anything, and she was glad for that.

Mikaela had noted something, though. But she decided not to say anything, not wanting things to get worse than they've already had last time she spoke. So she decided to change the subject.

"Um, so…" everyone turned to her. "Care to tell us if you're engaged or something?" it was clear that she asked this to the femmes.

"Yeah, I saw Arcee near Wheeljack's lab when I arrived…" Maggie said, the stiffness from before was now gone.

"Uh… well… I… had to… um… bring him some… data…" she stammered.

"Now, now! Don't tell me that the cyber-cat got our lieutenant's tongue?" Chromia teased her.

"It didn't!!" Arcee protested, then saw the expectant looks on the humans and gave in. "Ok, maybe I've got a 'soft spot' for scientists, so what?"

"How about you, Chromia?" Mikaela asked.

"Uh, well…" she blushed.

"She's in love with Ironhide." Firestar said matter-of-factly.

"Ironhide?" Maggie repeated, and Lucky started to laugh her head off.

"What's so funny?" Chromia asked.

"It's fun that Mr. Tough Guy has in fact a girlfriend! Sarah was right: under those cannons he really has a heart… or spark!" At that, a smile crossed Chromia's face.

"And don't forget our leader's mate…" Arcee started, and the humans looked at the white haired woman.

She chuckled a bit, "According to human standards, Optimus Prime and I are married." Amused and surprised compliments echoed through the room.

"So that leaves only our two good nurses," Mikaela smirked.

"And I know that a certain red head likes a certain green CMO…" Lucky left the sentence hang in the air.

"Is that so obvious?" Firestar asked, and when everyone nodded, she sighed and continued. "Well, I like the fact that he is the best medic on Cybertron, and that he respects me…" smirks and eyebrows raised in mischievous ways indicated that the girls were having none of it.

"Ok, I sometimes show off for his full attention, and always make a fool of me! I've been waiting patiently for him… and, today, he asked me if I wanted to clean his OR with him!"

"Whoa, so romantic!" Maggie said sarcastic.

"Ratchet never lets anyone touch anything in his Med Bay." Moonracer explained.

"So he started to chip the ice?" Mikaela pondered.

"How 'bout you, Moonracer?" Lucky asked.

"I still did not find true love," she said, though what she said was a little bit forced. She bowed her blond head, thinking of _him_… yes, it wasn't true what she said. She found love, but he was… too distant. She tried to drop so many hints, she was sure everyone would have got it, but not him. He kept missing them, and she grew tired of it, but was still determined not to give up. She was going to get his attention, no matter how long it would take.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice she fell silent for a long time, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Lucky returning the kind gesture she gave her previously that night.

"Don't give up. If he really means that much for you, keep trying!"

"There's no logic in keeping trying, if someone doesn't want you." Moonracer replied.

"Perhaps." Lucky agreed. "But reason and logic go out of the window when it comes to love." She added smiling. The Autobot smiled kindly at her, just like that girl did a few moments before.

At that point, they heard a knock on the door that could have smashed it, and made everyone jump a foot in the air.

"Who is it?" Lucky called. Maggie went to get the door, and Chromia flinched when a loud squeal was heard.

Mandy had come.

"Oh, so you threw a sleepover, and didn't invite me?" she complained, as she pushed Maggie aside and entered her room. All the inhabitants of the room rolled their eyes, as the blonde in an obviously Barbie pj came in and sat down.

"Who the hell invited you?" Mikaela hissed. She did not forget how this girl mocked Lucky when she was at the hospital.

"Myself," the Barbie snapped back, then added, "I think you all have some subdued hate towards me…"

"There's nothing to subdue. It's all rather direct." Chromia answered; she looked like she could very well kill her on the spot.

"Hey, you're the Barbie from the hospital-" Lucky was cut off by her.

"MANDY!" the blonde roared.

"Whatever." Lucky shrugged. "I get that you're not too welcomed here. Is that because of the fact that you are part of a special team, or because you like to flirt with every guy you see? It can't be for your sparkling personality!" all the girls, minus Mandy, were giggling. Now they understood why the Twins liked her so much.

"You don't know how it's hard to be a part of a special operation team; you only get responsibilities. You need to have fun anytime you can!" Mandy snapped back.

"And, being bitchy is the solution?" Maggie asked, sitting down next to Mikaela, who was digging her fresh-painted nails into her pillow.

"I'm not bitchy, everyone else is gentler than me!" Mandy defended herself.

"Whatever." Mikaela and Lucky sighed at unison, while rolling their eyes.

"Ok, now that I'm here, we get to watch a movie!" Mandy squealed, taking a movie the humans classified as chick flicks.

"Oww, can't we watch 'Nightmare on Elm Street'?" Lucky asked, then continued, "After facing the Decepticon, I need to relax!"

"With that stupid movie?" Mandy asked disgusted.

"I'd rather Freddy Kruger than this chick flicks…" Mikaela muttered, and the others giggled, but stopped when Mandy gave them a death glare. It was obvious that they had to watch the movie she wanted to see.

They all groaned, making themselves more comfortable on the couch Maggie had in her room, and five minutes after the movie was put in, everyone but Mandy was asleep.

Maggie set her back against the arm rest, and Mikaela laid next to her, using the blonde's shoulder as a pillow, and Elita One was at Maggie's right, opposite Mikaela. They rested their legs on Arcee's lap, as she sat next to Lucky, whose head had fallen over, and rested on her shoulder. The two nurse-bots sat next to each other: Firestar, who sat near the other red head, used Moonracer's shoulder as a pillow, while the latter's head rested on top of the first one's. Chromia used Lucky's lap as a pillow and Firestar's and Moonracer's as her leg rests.

Mandy on the other hand had a box of tissues, and was sniffing loudly on a chair. When the movie ended, everyone save for Mandy was still asleep.

Mandy frowned at them, but suddenly, she smirked. Slowly, she crept around the mass of bodies, and yelled, "WAKE UP!!"

Maggie, Elita and Mikaela jumped, causing a domino effect on every body sprawled on the couch. Arcee fell on top of the two humans, making Lucky follow her as well on the ground. Chromia lost her balance, but Moonracer and Firestar tried to keep her still on the couch, only to be dragged to the floor, on top of everyone else.

"Do you really have to be that bitchy?!" Lucky muttered under the tangle of bodies that were now on top of her. Mandy's laughers were heard as the bots and humans helped themselves up.

"You missed a great movie-" Mandy started, but Chromia cut her off, "If you like to watch other movies like that, I suggest you to run!" she hissed.

The Barbie took the hint, and ran out of the room as fast as she could, seeing Chromia's angered face.

"Now I know why Ironhide likes you so much!" Maggie mused, and Chromia smirked proudly at her.

"Wow, that was unexpected!" Mikaela commented amused.

"I'd say that it was fun!" Lucky said, and everyone nodded.

"Now can we sleep?" Firestar yawned. They agreed, and everyone returned to their room, happy with the way that weird night had turned out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky was walking down a metallic and dusted floor. _No! Why am I here? Why am I having this nightmare again?_ It was a few weeks since she had had this nightmare, and usually she had it when she was sad, or depressed.

But she was happy! The night with her friends had made her really happy, like she hasn't been in a few weeks. Then why was she here?

But there was something strange. It was like the nightmare had continued. And, rounding a corner, she knew she was right.

Megatron had already killed the hotheaded warrior. But this time she didn't feel pain. She saw the wounded Autobot turn his head to her, and she gasped.

"_Time is running out…"_ was all he could say, before collapsing dead on the floor, and before she awoke.

Lucky sat on the bed, heaving for breath as if she had just run the Boston Marathon five times in succession. When she regained her breath, sweat drops were falling from her forehead, like the Niagara Falls; the nightmare had truly shaken her from top to toe this time. She couldn't stand the dead silence of her room, only interrupted by Sigma's snoring.

She decided to change in her jeans, shirt and boots, to go out of her room for a walk in the base.

When she walked down the corridors, she shivered in the dark and chill of the few levels of concrete.

She wanted to see Jazz, but her instinct told her to enter the control room. When she did, she gasped, not expecting Optimus Prime to be there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Optimus apologized.

"It's ok, I didn't expect to see someone up this early." Lucky said, pointing at the clock that said: 6:45 am.

"Why are you up this early?" Optimus turned the question to her.

"Side effects of chick flicks!" Lucky muttered, and Optimus raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Don't ask." She said.

The leader turned his back at her when silence engulfed the room, but then Lucky spoke up.

"Optimus, can I ask you something?" he turned, and smiled at her, signalling her to continue. "Is there… is there an Autobot named Wingsaber?"

Optimus was taken aback from her question, but somehow he wasn't surprised by it. His expression clouded over.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked.

"Well, since my dad died, I started to have a nightmare," and then she explained everything to him, and his expression grew darker and darker.

"…I didn't know what to think about it before, but I now believe that it has something to do with Sigma and this Key…"

"Hmm," Optimus commented, narrowing his optics.

"Maybe it's because of some spark-energy-thing Sigma had. Maybe it infected me, and I can see what he saw back on Cybertron. There's no other reason. How could I dream of something that I didn't see?"

Her reasoning was right, but that only made Optimus sigh louder, and she understood that there was something wrong with what she said.

"Lucky-" he was cut off when the door swift open, and Jetfire entered.

"Sorry, did I interrupt anything?" he asked, this time without his cocky attitude. Lucky raised an eyebrow at him when the Vice Commander looked at her: though she couldn't make out his optics through his visor, she somehow knew that he was watching her with saddened optics.

"Lucky," she turned when Optimus continued. "There are some information we didn't share with you about your past."

Though she didn't see him, Lucky could feel Jetfire's gaze intensifying, and that was starting to get on her nerves. "About the first attack of the Decepticons, or about Sigma?" she asked, wanting to know the answer she needed.

"No, about you." Optimus said solemnly.

"Me? What about me?" she asked dumbfounded.

Optimus crouched down, and offered his hand for her to climb. She did it, and when she was settled, he stood, and turned to Jetfire. "Jetfire,"

"Yes, sir?" the Vice Commander took his optics off the girl and focused them on his leader.

"Call every Autobot in the meeting room," he paused, as Jetfire looked at him confused. Then he turned to Lucky, who was looking expectantly at him, and continued, ignoring the fact that his Vice Commander was still on his spot. "It is time we give Lucky a piece of her past."

"Huh?" Lucky gasped, wide-eyed.

Whoa, I wonder what Optimus is talking about?! Ok, I know, but I hope you're wondering that…

Anyway, I hope you're not angry about the pairings I've done, and if you are, I'm sorry, but you have to stick with it! (I hope you agree with my chart too!) XD

Next chapter you'll learn all about Lucky's mysterious past. So any doubt, question, etc… should find its answer. At least, if I'm able to write it correctly!

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	18. Chapter 17: Untold truth

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Ok, I know you're wondering: 'What the hell is up with Lucky?!' Well, here's your answer!

Thank you, thank you, thank you for being patient, and for keeping reading this fic! You're wonderful!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 1****7: Untold truth**

When Optimus put Lucky down on the floor of the meeting room, she automatically felt unease. It wasn't the fact that humans used to tell people bad news in large rooms. And this room was _way_ large. It looked like any other conference room; just on a larger scale.

What made Lucky feel unease was that everyone in that room was whispering to each other, and when she entered, they all turned and looked at her. Everyone, all of the Autobots were looking at her like they knew something she ignored. And, judging by their expressions, it wasn't something good.

Lucky looked around the room, and saw the same sad face on every mech that stood all around her. Jazz stood between Bumblebee and Arcee, his arms folded, and his visor over his optics. He wasn't happy, like any other robot in there.

Sigma and the other humans were nowhere to be found, and that fact made Lucky's feeling of uneasiness deepen. The silence engulfing the room was starting to deafen her.

"Lucky," Elita One started, and she looked up at her. "We have delicate news to tell you, and we need you to listen to us very carefully. You may find what we have to tell you… unacceptable, at first." Lucky blinked a couple of times at the large femme hovering over her, and nodded weakly.

"But before we tell you what we must, Lucky, do you know those Autobots?" Optimus asked her, as seven files with pictures of Autobots not present in that room materialized around her.

"Whoa!" she stepped back. She then took a closer look at them, and nodded. "Yeah, those are the Autobots I saw in my nightmare."

"This is the Elite Team picked to guard the Key." Hotshot provided.

"I see. These two are you and Jetfire. And this is Sigma's drone form." She pointed at their files. "And this is Wingsaber…" She almost whispered, glancing the file of a white and gold Autobot.

"Yes, he gave his spark to protect the Key." Optimus said, lowering his head.

"Who are the others?"

"The yellow mech is Evac. The grey and green one is Crosswise, and the red and white femme is Override." Hotshot explained.

"What has this to do with my nightmares? Why do I dream of them without even know them?"

The Autobots stared at each other. Lucky didn't like the glances they were exchanging.A long silence ensued, and Lucky started to tap her foot impatiently.

She looked at the white and pink femme, who was trying to find the right words, but was miserably failing. Lucky was visibly starting to lose her patience. Before she could speak, though, Optimus did.

"What you see in your nightmare is the moment when the Key departed from Cybertron."

"Ookay," she conceded cautiously, "But I still don't get it." she said.

"When did your nightmares start?" Optimus asked her.

"The day my dad died. At first I thought it was just a way to get some pain off my soul. In fact I only had that nightmare when I was sad, or depressed." She explained. "But, somehow, I had it even last night, and I wasn't sad!" she said thoughtfully.

The room was silent again. For some odd reason she had the feeling that they could almost cry if they had tear ducts.

"What's wrong?" Lucky pressed the subject. She wanted to know what bothered them so much.

"We have located the Key." Jetfire stated, interrupting the silence.

"You did?!" Lucky was taken aback from that statement. "Great! Finally a good news. Where is it?" she clapped her hands together, and looked at them expectantly. Lucky knew that something was wrong. This was a good news, so why was everyone still so sad?

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow. That sense of uneasiness was starting to crush her now. The silence after Jetfire's statement was unbearable.

Elita sighed. "The Key… has implanted itself into your brain." She said solemnly.

Lucky blinked, her eyes widening fast, her jaw dropping even faster. "What?" she asked with an hysterical chuckle. "This is - this is… impossible." She gasped, hanging her head.

Wheeljack shook his head slightly, and said sadly, "We ran many tests on you. We are sure of that, our scanners confirmed-"

"Lies!" Lucky yelled, cutting him off. "Your scanners are wrong!" she added, tears started to form in her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Wheeljack murmured, though the girl missed it. Lucky clenched her fists, and bowed her head, not wanting to look at any of the Autobots, though she felt the stare of one of them burning on her. "This can't be happening to me!!" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"It's the true, girl." Jetfire said from behind her. She raised her head a little, and glanced at him.

"No!" she shook her head.

"Then how do you explain the fact that you acknowledged all of us at the hospital? We never showed you our holograms. Your wound should have been lethal, but you survived. How can you explain that?" the green Autobot pressed a little, but felt Hotshot's hand gripping tightly on his shoulder, and continued in a mellower tone. "The Key made you be able to recognize spark energy." He stated.

Lucky bowed her head again. All of a sudden, she looked up at Hotshot, her voice a low, desperate hiss.

"You knew it." her eyes narrowed as filling with tears.

"I didn't know for sure." He lowered his head. "I assumed that S411 - I mean - Sigma wouldn't stay by your side for nothing."

"And all these years… neither of you had the guts to tell me anything!You know I've been through hell!" she shrieked at Hotshot.

"The Key hid its energy. We – I couldn't detect it… I wasn't sure…" Hotshot tried weakly to defend himself, but lowered his head in shame.

"Lucky," Jetfire's voice made Lucky's spine tingle. The girl looked at the green Autobot again. "Agent S41135 was not meant to be a cognizant being. When it was reactivated, the Key made it aware. It means that you already had that thing in your head!"

"I'm not looking for someone to blame for this!" Lucky spat back.

"Lucky, I'm sorry…" Hotshot started softly.

"And I don't need your pity either!" again she snapped at him. A voice in the back of her head said that she shouldn't blame Hotshot for that, that he was not responsible. But she was too angry to listen to that voice.

Why was she angry? They just told her that she has the key to the most powerful weapon in the universe in her head, and that the Decepticons destroyed her life for that Key.

Lucky buried her head in her hands, trying to cut off the billions of voices that were screaming in her mind.

"What's the point of telling me now?!" she managed to say, asking the question to no one in particular.

Firestar sheepishly cleared her throat, gaining Lucky's attention. "Scorponok's poison has affected the Key, that started a program of survival, that's reacting with your human body."

"One of the symptoms was making you be able to distinguish the Autobots' spark energy from the Decepticons'." The human girl was starting to shake her head in disbelief, as Moonracer continued Firestar's explanation. "Remember you recognized Barricade in spite him being in holoform?"

Lucky stopped abruptly moving her head, and sighed defeated. "What now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked, startled by her question.

Lucky started to raise her voice. "What do you wanna do?! Are you going to lock me into a lead safer? Are you gonna remove this thing?!" She pointed at her left temple.

Ratchet answered to that. "The removal of the Key will not be possible due to serious neural complications. The Key was programmed to know and learn, to absorb any information it came in contact with, like a sponge in the water. The Key absorbed your personality. If I remove it, I'll erase all who you are." He explained.

Lucky covered her mouth, and looked down at the ground in shock. Somehow, though, she felt that this wasn't the worst part.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Lucky sighed.

"The Key is raw power, and is a sentient being in a sense." Jetfire spoke for Ratchet. "If it feels threatened, it'll activate a self-destruction program resulting in your life functions going offline!"

"So I'll die." She said softly to herself, before closing her eyes. At that point she heard the door opening and someone walking out, and she didn't need to open her eyes to know who left the room. She wanted to follow him, feeling the room slowly crashing in on her and smothering her.

Ratchet looked at Jazz's retiring form and understood why Optimus didn't stop him. The medic then sighed, and turned to Lucky again. "I won't lie to you, Lucky. It is hard to determine how this would end. You could be mutating, you could be evolving, …or you could be dying."

Surprised and angered gasps came from the crowd. Immediately all the Autobots looked at the small girl rubbing the temples of her lowered head. Similar thoughts crossed their CPUs: they feared they were going to lose a baby sister… a loved girl… a friend.

"What do you mean she could be dying?" Sunstreaker shouted at Ratchet; the concern in his voice was almost overshadowed by his anger.

Both twins stood before Ratchet, arguing with him. "You have to fix her. I don't care if you don't know what's wrong. You can fix anything, so you better fix Lucky."

"Stop it!" Lucky snapped, much to everyone's surprised.

All the Autobots in the room turned to stare at her.

"Please, don't argue…" her voice was almost a whisper, cracked by her hiccups. "…Not over me…"

"Lucky…?" the twins whispered.

She couldn't stand that room any longer, she had to go. Lucky started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hotshot asked her.

"Out." She said, then disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky sat Indian style outside the base. She was stroking Sigma's back, while the cat rested in her lap. Lucky didn't know for how long she stared at the same spot, as she tried to hold back the tears that wanted to spill forth.

"How long has she been sitting there?" Sam asked from his spot on the base's entrance next to Mikaela. Optimus has just told them about their meeting and Lucky's conditions.

"Six hours and twenty-five minutes." Ratchet told him, just as Arcee and the twins chorused the same thing without hesitation.

Sam blinked, apparently thrown by their immediate response. "Didn't expect the speaking clock." He muttered.

"Is true what Optimus told us?" Mikaela asked weakly.

"Unfortunately…" Arcee sighed. She sat down next to Mikaela and Sam, as angered as Lucky was when she had left the meeting room.

The three of them looked at the red-haired girl sitting all by herself. The other Autobots had resumed their normal schedules, but they weren't needed, so they decided to go and cheer Lucky up.

They didn't expect the girl to tell them to go away and leave her alone. But they allowed her request, nonetheless. If and when she wanted to talk, they would be there.

"How could this happen?" Sam asked, not realizing he spoke out loud until Arcee answered him.

"Megatron destroyed the ship with the Elite Team, and the Key was lost to space." She started. "From what we understood deciphering Sigma's databank, he was able to travel along with the Key, but when he neared Mars, something, or rather someone, hit him, damaging his memory. When Sigma was near enough to Earth, its gravity pulled him on the ground, where he met Lucky, and was reactivated."

"But why Lucky?" Mikaela demanded.

"Fate, God, jinx, call it as you wish. It could have been anyone. There was no reason in particular. The girl just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." She finished, clenching her fists.

"It's just not fair!" Mikaela narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing is fair in war, no matter what they say." Sideswipe said, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice. And after all, how could he not be angry, if the Autobots could not even save one human from their own mistakes?

"There has to be something we can do!" Sunstreaker said.

Ratchet stepped forward, and started to reach the girl, not before turning and saying, "I'll try to talk to her. You can go now. If something changes, I'll call you." He said anticipating their reactions.

Reluctantly, they left. After all, there was no use in just sitting there and collecting dust.

A small breeze blew through her red hair, making her shiver as she continued stroking her hand on her pet's back. Her eyes were fixed on a stone on the ground, watching it intently, her mind wandering.

Lucky didn't notice that Sigma raised his head, until he spoke to her, snapping her out of her trance.

"Lucky?"

"Mmh?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She assured him emotionlessly.

"I mean it, girl. If you're mad at me, I-"

At that, she looked down at him with caring eyes. "I'm not mad at you, Sigma!" she smiled at him. "You're the only one who always stood by my side, no matter what! I can't be mad at you!" she hugged her cat, as he hugged her back.

Lucky was tired of thinking about the sad truth that she may die soon, and was about to move her legs in an action of getting up when she felt another presence nearing her. She knew it was one of the Autobots, not just because of the chip in her head. For the six past hours she received the visit of every Autobot in the base – except the one she was dieing to see – and gently dismissed them.

A little voice in the back of her head told her not to dismiss this 'person', and once she heard his voice, she was glad he came. Although, she didn't feel like looking in his eyes yet, so she just turned her head in the opposite direction, her long hair covering the side of her face near the newcomer.

She heard the man beside her taking a deep breath, before speaking softly. "Roses are beautiful flowers indeed."

Ratchet started with a light topic, rolling a small white rose in his hands. He slid a glance at Lucky, who slightly turned her head to listen to him, letting him see one green eye perking out of her hair.

Still not gaining an answer, he continued. "Roses are particular. They are fragile, but they have thorns, they're beautiful, but they're complicated… there's nothing like this on Cybertron."

Right now Lucky was raising an eyebrow at Ratchet's hologram. He took the moment to take her hand, and place the small flower in it. She looked at it, then looked at Ratchet again with raised eyebrows.

"A paper rose?"

"Well, you know… there isn't much vegetation in the desert." He grumbled. "I've scanned the Internet to learn the ancient knowledge of bending and twisting paper."

She chuckled lightly, and glanced at the perfect bent paper in her hand. "Thank you, Ratchet." She looked at him.

He smiled at her, and brushed some of her bangs away from her eyes.

"I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to help you through this." He said firmly.

"So I'll do!" Sigma echoed the medic's promise.

"Thanks. But it's ok." She sighed. "Ratchet, there's no need for you to stop the inevitable. Humans are not meant to live forever." She saw him opening his mouth to argue, but she spoke first. "I know it is hard to accept for someone who can live for many millennia… but it is like this for us. Death is a part of life, and we have to deal with it, sooner or later. I just have to deal with it sooner than I thought." She looked ahead, losing her gaze in the horizon. "Ironic. Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die." She sniffed bitterly.

She felt Ratchet's arm embracing her shoulders, and she turned to look at him, as he whispered, "Whatever will happen… just remember: you'll be in our sparks forever." Lucky sniffed again, wiping her tears away with her shirt's sleeves. "Thanks again, Ratchet."

"Why don't you rest for a while?" Ratchet suggested.

"Before that, I need to talk with Jazz." Lucky stood, handed Sigma to Ratchet, and walked into the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz laid on his recharge berth, his hands laced under his head. He glanced at the ceiling of his room. He thought about the first time he met Lucky. He was upset at having her working on him, but now he regretted every shout, every insult, every single time he angered her.

He turned his head to look around his room. This was the first place where they started to argue, where they slept together, and where they kissed for the first time…

Jazz chuckled at his reaction. At first he became redder than Lucky's hair, but then he let his emotion guide him. How did he fall in love with her?

Jazz frowned. He didn't remember when he first started to have feelings for the young woman. Maybe it was love at first sight, or maybe he fell in love with her once he got to know her. But that didn't matter now. He loved Lucky with all his spark. As for how it happened… well, it was too late anyway.

Jazz sighed, hoping that she was feeling the same way towards him. Just then, Jazz felt a slight twinge of jealously as he remembered all the time Lucky spent with Bumblebee.

She was kidding when she said she would like to run away with him. Wasn't she? Of course she was, Jazz told himself. After all, she looked upset when he asked if she wanted Bumblebee.

_But what if I'm not good enough for her?_

A knock pulled Jazz back on Earth, and he sat up. "Come in."

The door slid open, and Lucky entered. "Hi, Jazz," she smiled a little, lowering her head, "Can we talk?"

Jazz nodded. "Whachu wanna talk about?"

"Well," Lucky looked down at her feet, and twiddled her thumbs. "I came here to ask you something."

Jazz shifted, so his legs hung off the edge of the recharge station. "A'ight. What is it?"

Lucky sighed. "It's… it's something important to me, so don't ask questions, and don't interrupt me until I've finished okay?"

Jazz rolled his optics, "Just say it!"

"Okay," Lucky took a deep breath, like she had to dive underwater, then started. "I came to apologize for all the times I argued with you."

"Lucky," Jazz started, but she held her hand up for him to stop.

"I'm sorry for all the times I yelled at you. I admit that it wasn't _always_ your fault."

"That was-" he started again, but she cut him off.

"What did I say?! Anyway, I didn't treat you as you deserved. You were always there when I needed you, and you even listened to all my shit, when I knew you had more important things to do."

"That's not true-" again he interrupted her, and again she raised her voice.

"Look, I came here also to ask you something personal." She paused for a moment.

"Y' still-"

"SHUT UP! I haven't finished yet!" Jazz blinked at her, chuckling to himself, suddenly remembering why he loved her so much.

Lucky blushed embarrassed at what she wanted to ask. "Er… um…" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm probably not old enough, and you're probably older than it's suppose to be…" Lucky started to pace back and forth in the room. Jazz sighed, as she continued to babble.

Just as Lucky neared one of the walls of the quarter, still babbling, she heard the car door slam, but didn't pay attention at it, until she felt a strong hand latching to her upper arm and spinning her around. However, before she could even have time to register that movement, she was engulfed in a kiss, soft and passionate at the same time. Lucky didn't hesitate to respond, to hold and feel Jazz's synthoid body pressed against her own. Her lips moved with his until he pulled away.

The kiss broke, and Jazz put his forehead on hers. "Y' talk too much, girl!"

"You can stop me any time you like." she chuckled, still in a slight daze.

Lucky buried her face in his chest, listening to the soft humming inside him. She felt Jazz's hands sliding down around her waist, his head resting on top of hers. He wanted this moment to last forever. Now all the world didn't exist for them. They were there, lost in each other's embrace. Just enjoying the warmth of their bodies' closeness.

There was nothing Jazz loved more than his human. He felt complete when she was there, in his arms. Oh, how he wished she could be like him. How he wished she could interface with him.

"What's interfacing?" Lucky asked him all of a sudden. Jazz hadn't realised that he had spoken aloud until he looked down in her puzzled emerald eyes.

"Huh?"

"You said you wished to interface with me. What does that mean?" she explained, willing to get an answer.

He looked at her blushing embarrassed, before plastering a smile on his face to hide his thoughts. "S'nothin'. Just thinkin' aloud."

Lucky rested her head on his chest again, closing her eyes and whispering, "I love you."

Jazz smirked at her confession, and wanted to confess as well. "Lucky, I-" However, before he could finish his sentence, the door opened, and the pair heard Prowl pretending to clear his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Optimus Prime wants to talk to you, Lieutenant." The strategist said. Then looking at the murderous glare Jazz's hologram was given him, he added, "I… wait outside." With that, he exited the room.

Jazz sighed, and looked at Lucky. "Duty calls."

"It's ok. Don't let Big O. wait!" she joked, and pecked his cheek.

"I wanna finish this conversation."

"I'll be in my room." She assured him.

The synthoid dissolved into thin air, almost causing Lucky to fall on the floor. Jazz transformed into his bipedal mode, and walked out of the room where Prowl awaited.

Before Lucky could walk out of the room, Prowl stopped, and apologized for his intrusion. "Lucky, I'm sorry for my intrusion."

"It's no big deal, Prowl." Lucky smiled at him, and he nodded, walking away.

Before Jazz disappeared with Prowl into the elevator, he waved at Lucky. Lucky waved back, before turning and starting to walk the corridors to get to her room.

As she walked, she started to hear the distant sound of a guitar, and a soft voice singing. **(A/N: this is a modified version of Disney's Robin Hood's 'Not in Nottingham'.)**

"_Every planet out there_

_Some trouble'__s got."_

Lucky fastened her pace, as she recognized the voice.

"_But here 'n' there_

_There's joy, you know,_

_But not on Cybertron._

_How it's hard sufferin'_

_All this tyranny_

_Knowin' you can't just fly away from cry and pain_

'_cuz we haven't wings for flyin',_

_Can't you see the tears we're cryin'? _

_Can't there be some happiness for me?__"_

Lucky stopped as she saw Henry, or Hotshot's hologram, sitting with his guitar outside another of the Autobots' personal quarters. Lucky smiled, and approached the boy, as the song took a note of hope in its lyrics. He continued to play, looking at Lucky.

"_Maybe peace'll return someday, you know…_

_Not on Cybertron…__"_ he stopped as she was now before him.

"Pessimist, aren't we?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"How could you not be?" he asked softly. "My planet has been ravaged by our war. I lost the most important thing in the universe, that's now hurting my best friend!"

"Hotshot, I-" Lucky started, but he cut her off.

"Lucky, you don't have to tell me anything."

"No," she insisted, "I want you to know that the things I told you in the meeting room…" she paused, looking at her knees as she drew them closer to her chest. "I don't think any of them." She looked at him with eyes asking for forgiveness. "You took care of Angie and me. I would never hate you!"

He smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Lucky." Forgiveness granted. "And don't worry. We will get out of this!" he promised.

"Ok," she said with a serious face, then softened her expression, and added, "But if you're planning to sing on our victory day, I suggest something less sad!"

"That's the Lucky I know!" Hotshot laughed.

Suddenly, between her giggles, she felt a sharp pain in her head, and held it with one hand.

"Lucky, you're ok?" Hotshot asked concerned.

"Yeah," she said, standing. "I'll go take some fresh air, before going to my room." With that she exited the base.

When she was outside, she breathed in some of the fresh wind that blew softly around her frame. She then heard footsteps approaching, and guessed it was just one of the Autobots.

"Hi, there!" a voice beamed. There was something strange about that voice. It was just like hers!

_What the ??_

Lucky turned to see an exact replica of herself smirking at her.

"Who are you?" she gasped.

"We are old friends!" an high pitched voice sneered above her.

Lucky spun to see Starscream hovering over her. She didn't even have time to scream as the Decepticon took her in his large hand.

Suddenly he tossed her into the air. Starscream jumped, letting Lucky fall as his body transformed into a F-22 Raptor around her. Lucky couldn't help screaming, as he opened the cockpit to let her land in it. Once she was inside him, the glass canopy slammed close, and Starscream took off, leaving only a streak of smoke behind him.

GASP!!! Poor girl!!

Ok, I hope that all your doubts now have an answer, and if not, just add any question to your review, and I'll try to answer.

Woo! Next chapter Lucky will enter the Decepticon base! What will happen to her?

One last thing: if you like mysteries, adventures beyond your imagination, and romance between bots and humans, check out my new fic 'Hold on to my wings'!

Happy holidays!! Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	19. Chapter 18: Behind enemy lines

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Ok, here we are! Lucky's about to enter the Decepticons base. So enough chit chat, and let's get this started, shall we?

Ps: sorry if Starscream is too OOC, but I needed him to be this way. Y'know, like in Armada, where he did have a sense of honour, after all. You'll see the old backstabbing, traitorous, and extremely clever Screamer later on!

Thank you, thank you, thank you for being patient, and for keeping reading this fic! You're wonderful!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 18 : Behind enemy lines**

_I choose my friends for their good looks, my acquaintances for their character, and my enemies for their intellects._

_Oscar Wilde_

"Let." **Kick. **"Me." **Kick.** "Out." **Kick.** "Of."** KICK.** "Here." **KICK.** "Now."** KICK.**

"STOP IT!" Starscream was a second away from ejecting the frantic and thoroughly pissed off human: she had not stopped yelling, kicking, and generally struggling, since he got her inside him, and didn't show any signs of stopping. She had opened holes in his console and seat with her high-heeled shoes, and now she was trying her hardest to kick her way out through his glass canopy. A substantial crack was spreading in it like a spider web. It was getting painful and annoying. He had to do something.

Starscream tightened his belts around her. Lucky struggled around trying to find the release for the restraints holding her in. Instead, the belts pulled even tighter, and pinned her to the seat, "Stop moving around! It's distracting."

"Fuck you!" **KICK. **

At that, the jet started to roll to the right. The clouds above slid to the left as they moved. Lucky watched in absolute horror as he rolled. After a few seconds came a dizzying view of the ground from several foot up, then she was upright again. Lucky didn't know when in the roll she started to scream, but Starscream was bitching up a storm about how he was going to give her something to scream about, if she didn't shut up.

"Will-you-quit-killing-my-audio-sensors?" The snarky voice got even more irritated. But she kept on screaming. Heck, she even increased her tone if that was possible!

Starscream couldn't take it anymore. In desperation, he slammed on his air brakes, which took her breath away, and the shout died in a gasp. "Finally! Now if you start that Pit infernal racket again, Key to the Matrix or not, I will drop you from this height!"

"You crazy pilot from hell!!"

"Insignificant fleshling."

"Disrespectful flying idiot!!"

"Insect."

"Deceptipunk."

They exchanged insults for a few minutes as Starscream got closer to the base. Silence fell after they ran out of them, which gave Starscream time to contemplate the strange female in his seat.

He found surprisingly intriguing the way she got past the terror displayed when he rolled. It seemed that her hatred of him overrode her fear. Either that, or she was really brave… or simply glitched in the skull.

Getting bored, she asked the obvious question, "What do you want with me?"

"The Key."

"Hmm, yeah, I figured that." Her head was throbbing again. "Well, I have to say that you're not that good as a chauffer."

The mech twitched in anger, "I am not a chauffer. I am the second in command of the Deception army –"

"Second in command? I thought Megatron was dead. Didn't you take his place?" that mocking question took him off guard, and she continued. "Oh, don't tell me your fellow Decepticons didn't want you as their leader…"

"Stop it, human! You – "

But she ignored him. "I've heard stories about your treachery, but now I see the truth! You're just an expendable pawn! Great honour being chosen by your new commander along with a floozy bitch to pick up one unarmed lowly human. Face it: you're an aft kissing lackey chauffer!"

"How dare you – "

"Oh, shove it up your afterburner, Screamy!" Her foot connected with his console yet again, further tearing and jarring the circuitries underneath. An unmeant growl came from his speakers, as he took in the pain coming from her kick, not being able to avoid it.

Lucky grinned. "Does that hurt?"

"YES."

"Good!" She nodded. **KICK.**

"Slag it! Stop or I'll…"

She scoffed. "You'll what? Strangle me with your seatbelts? Insult me in all the languages you know? Ohh, I'm shaking in my 200$ boots!" **KICK.**

"You have a serious glitch in your processors, fleshie."

"You think?!" She said, like it was obvious. Then she stopped kicking him, and curled in the seat.

He was quiet for a moment, observing the girl again. How could she be the key to the Matrix? She was just an insignificant human. And yet, she proved to be a strong opponent. She continued to fight even when she knew he wouldn't let her escape. She curled into the seat drawing her knees up, and resting her arms and head on them.

It was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again, "I was a scientist once…" Lucky raised her head. He didn't say it in the snarky tone anymore. Actually he sounded sad, as if remembering about it was painful.

"I was an explorer back on Cybertron. I worked with Skyfire long before the war. I had visited your planet with him, but failed to find any kind of intelligent life…"

"Do you have a point?" she asked annoyed.

"I… I wish this would not end like this for you…" Lucky was confused. Was he really showing sadness? Was he worried about another being?

"I thought Decepticons didn't like humans. Aren't you a merciless assassin? A mercenary, who doesn't have feelings?"

"I am a Decepticon warrior, and I don't apologize for that. I was a mech of honour once… Then the war broke out, and I crossed the fine line between fighting with honour and mercy and fighting for revenge. Megatron's hate consumed me as well, and my only goal in life was to take the leadership of the Decepticons. I cared for no one, and no one cared about me. In the end, I lost everything… even my honour."

"If you really think that way, I'd say you chose the wrong side." She said matter-of-factly.

"You think I do this for fun? For sadistic pleasure? I do this because I have no choice!" his frustration and anger growing.

"It doesn't justify your actions." Lucky snapped back.

"I have no choice." he repeated. Forcefully.

"You always have a choice." she retorted. Starscream fell silent.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" he asked her annoyed after a few seconds.

Lucky didn't answered, only narrowed her eyes at the lights on his console that blinked every time he spoke.

"Then answer this, human." He chuckled. "What is true strength of heart? Is it the willingness to accept your fate, or the courage to defy destiny?"

Lucky opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, as the question sunk in. That was a question that suited her right now. She thought about all the times she had to fight against Fate. She had to close her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling forth, as the painful memories filled her mind.

What was he trying to do? Did he want to see her break mentally before his buddies break her physically, or do whatever they had planned?

But, there was something in his voice… something she didn't expect. What she heard was the voice of a soldier, tired of fighting, aware of what the war did to his planet. Was that what he asked himself every time he was bossed around by Megatron or any other Decepticon?

He wasn't mocking her anymore. Actually, it seemed as he was desperately searching for advise, like he was in her same predicament. Could he be sympathetic for her?

Silence enveloped them after she lost her mind in her stream of thoughts, that ranged from her childhood to her meeting with the Autobots. _Jazz…_ She wondered if she would ever see him again… _Stop thinking like that!_ She scolded herself, then turned her head to gaze at the clouds speeding next to them.

Lucky was tired of fighting to get free, knowing she couldn't. Noticing her more relaxed body, Starscream loosened up his seatbelt, and she rolled over in the seat. She pulled her feet up under her comfortably. Lucky rested her head on the back of the seat, her eyes slowly opening and closing. Her eyelashes stroke gently the leather. She felt the seat vibrate, but ignored it.

The shaking grew more violent, and Lucky raised her head, and looked around. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Starscream said unsteadily, "We – I hit some turbulence."

"Oh, be careful. You have precious cargo." She said laying her head back on the seat.

She could feel him tense up after each movement she made. What was wrong with him?

_What's wrong with me?_ Thought Starscream. _She's making fun of me. Besides, she told me to shove it. _How often do you get to hear a human tell him off? But what she said… and… _Stop thinking like that! She is just what stands in the way to the absolute power_. But she had guts, he had to admit at least that. He really admired her for her courage. And felt almost sorry for what was going to happen to her. Well… _almost_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone silhouette walked furtively to the depths of the Autobot base, her footsteps were nearly silent as she sneaked down the empty corridors.

Blackwidow smirked as she stopped before a gigantic metal door. Behind it, was the core energy of the base, her target.

Blackwidow approached the door slowly, glancing at her reflection on the shiny metal surface, taking her time to savour what would be remembered as the first day of the end of the Autobots.

A perfect replica of Lucky Spelmann stared gleefully back at Blackwidow. "I think that Darth Vader human said it best: _'It's all too easy'_." She giggled evilly.

Blackwidow, disguised as Lucky (and so full of herself as usual), slipped into the room. No one there.

_Perfect_, the spider thought. Her creator, Venom, didn't order her to sabotage the Autobots base; only to infiltrate it. But she, being the reckless and full of unadulterated hatred towards anyone or anything creation of the merciless and quite crazy Decepticon medic, couldn't help, but keep herself busy with something… evil.

Venom'd created her. He used all his knowledge to give his creation life, a life full of hatred and cruelness, which made him proud of his little monster.

Blackwidow was the perfect assassin. Though she was small, even for a femme, being only 7 foot tall, she was built for infiltration. Plus, her body was made of a particular polymer, that allowed her to take the shape and size of everything having DNA.

Blackwidow stared at the green screen before her, informing her on the base's stats.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned, gasping, staring at a tall man with red hair and moustache.

"Lucky?" the man said dumbfounded.

_Time__ to put my plan into motion_. She smiled. "Hi, Jetfire!" Blackwidow said sweetly, putting on her best fake smile.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't stroll around."

_Time__ to play…_ Blackwidow thought as she walked over to Jetfire, almost seductively.

He watched her curious yet suspicious.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you…" Blackwidow/Lucky placed her hand on his chest, slamming him against the wall with minimal strength.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jetfire stammered out. He didn't expect such strength from the girl… not to mention, he didn't expect her to _flirt_ with him! "Did the Key do something to you? We can cure it…" he tried, as he jerked from the girl's grip, only to be thrown again on the wall.

"Uh… look, girl…" he stammered again, as she leaned her face toward his; on top of all, every venerable curve of her body was pressed against his.

"Stop it, you love Jazz!!" he yelled in desperation, swallowing hard as he took what remained of his self-control, and used it to fight this temptation.

"Oh, but you are definitely better looking than him…" she cooed suggestively.

Just then, as if Fate answered his call, Chromia entered the room in holoform, Sigma curled on her arm.

"What's going on here?" the weapon specialist stared with wide eyes at the two people entangled in a _very_ suggestive position.

_Shit! These Autobots are party-ruiners!_ The Decepticon in disguise thought annoyed. Blackwidow/Lucky let go of the freaked Vice Commander, and pretended to feel a sharp pain in her head, holding it with her hand.

She staggered, as she pretended to come back to reality. "What happened?" she whispered.

"Beats me!" Jetfire said, still shocked, confused, and glued to the wall. Chromia obliged, punching him on the arm. "Hey! It's just a manner of speaking!" he complained, rubbing his arm. That was all he needed to snap out of it.

Chromia walked towards Lucky cautiously. "Lucky, are you ok?"

"Uh, I need to take some fresh air." She said, and walked out of the room. Sigma, who was on the doorway, watched her coming towards him, and instantly hissed at her.

She jumped back, and stuck out her tongue in a very child-like manner. _I'll take care of you later, you furrball!_ She thought, then turned to look at the other two, who were staring oddly at her.

She plastered another smile, then asked Chromia sweetly, "Can you take him with you?" she pointed at a still distressed Sigma.

"Sure," Chromia said monotonously.

When Lucky was out of ear range, she looked at Jetfire confused and angry at the same time. His own look of confusion made her realize that something was very wrong with that girl…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Starscream finally made it back to the Decepticon base. Starscream, now carrying the brave femme in his hand, walked into the command center, where a big blue mech sat, and a disgusting spider-like one was grinning evilly.

"Did you bring the human, Starscream?" the blue mech asked him.

"Yes, Soundwave, I brought back the human femme."

"Excellent." the spider laughed.

"Give me the human." Soundwave said in his monotonic computerized voice.

Starscream obeyed, letting her slide out of his hand onto Soundwave's. If it had been one of the other Decepticons, they probably would have dropped her, but Starscream knew better of it. The Decepticons destroyed her house twice, and killed her family; and yet, she survived it all. Starscream had known Autobots less brave than her. He just wanted to give his enemy a little respect. Credit where credit is due, as humans say.

"What do you want with me?" Lucky snarled.

"The Key." Soundwave said obviously.

"Sorry, but the Key and I are kinda attached. So back off, you oversized toaster!" Lucky said as she kicked his fingers.

"Fighting is futile, human." He replied as he brought up his other hand, placing his thumb and finger at each side of her head.

"**I can try!**" she roared as trying to remove his fingers.

"But you won't be successful!" The spider teased her, jumping on Soundwave's shoulder.

What happened next was very confused. Everything wavered suddenly, like a rock being dropped into a pool of calm water. Lucky could vaguely feel her body going slack between the mech's fingers as a jolt of pain shot from her head, and spread in her whole body. She felt like falling from Soundwave's fingers unconscious, but the sensation was like the one of a dream. She wasn't sure of anything.

Suddenly, darkness.

She could feel the heavy blanket of blackness pressing in on her, and pulling her downer and downer into the depths.

Then she felt something wet and cold under her back. It was a floor. A metal floor. Maybe she reached the end of the depths. Or maybe she just started to awake from what Soundwave did to her. Either way, it was dark and cold… so damn cold.

Motionless, she laid there, still feeling the pain in her head. "Where am I?" she asked aloud, her voice reverberated all around her, bouncing off metal walls.

Just then, memories of her life, and familiar faces flashed all around her, passing her by. She could hear their voices telling her something, but, for their number, she couldn't make out what. Then something caught her eye.

Two well known figures walked towards her. She knew them. They were her parents!

Ok, maybe she was still unconscious. Or maybe she was dead. But, somehow, she doubted that in the Afterlife someone could still feel their head throb. She was going to ask her parents that.

It was then that she realized her mother was trying to say something Lucky couldn't hear. As her mother continued to talk, her image started to fade away, and Lucky outstretched her arm to touch her, and started to speak as well.

_Oh, no! You __don't!!_

Lucky heard this voice sneering at her, and opened her mouth to scream, but the moment she did it, she felt excruciating pain in her abdomen, where her scar was. She clutched her throat, as she tried to scream once again, but instead of her voice, red drops of blood came out of her lips.

Her vision was blurry again, but she could still hear the voices of her memories talking to her. And in that bunch of voices, one in particular reached her ear loud and clear again.

The cynical voice of that disgusting spider echoed a threat so creepy, it cut off all her hopes.

_You are mine!_

…_mine…_

_You… _

_Are…_

…_mine… _

…_mine…_

Now she could almost see him. A flash. That horrible creature hovering over her with that sick mischievous smile. Lucky's eyes widened as she felt like something sharp and cold had been shoved into her chest. The pain was unbearable. She tried to scream for the last time, but nothing came out.

Her eyes darkened, and a strange tingling sensation made its way through her muscles. Then she felt nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky slowly drifted back to the world of consciousness as the sound of water trickling called her back from the shadows. She was really wishing that what had awakened her was indeed water, and not her own blood. From what she remembered, she knew she had lost a lot of it. But then something wasn't right. How could she still be alive?

A part of her was wishing she hadn't regain full consciousness. A moan escaped her lips as her eyes slid open. Lucky felt dizzy. The room around her seemed like it was spinning; plus, she had that strange tingling feeling lingering in her arms and legs.

Blinking rapidly, and trying to focus, she looked around. It was a room made for giant robots; after spending so much time with them, she was now sure of that. But for some odd reason, everything seemed… smaller.

She forced herself into a sitting position, and rubbed her head. The first thing that crossed her mind was why she didn't have her hair. Why would the Decepticons want her hair?

Suddenly, a movement caught her eye. Lucky hopped off of the table with a loud _thud_ (louder than normal), and walked over to a large, two-way window, where she was sure she had seen someone. An Autobot or a Decepticon looked back at her.

Lucky approached the window, and the robot approached the window as well. She was a little surprised at the sound of heavy footsteps, but just thought they were the robot's.

Lucky raised her right hand cautiously.

But when she took a glance at her hand, she gasped horrified. Her hand was covered in metal!

_This can't be…! Please, tell me it's not…_

As her mind thought that, she looked up at the robot again, terrified optics staring back at her. Lucky placed her palm on the cold glass, and the robot did the same.

…_me…!_

She backed away from the window, and looked down at her body in horror.

The scream that left Lucky's mouth shattered the glass of the window that just revealed her the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oops… did I exaggerate? Hey, I've told ya her life was _transformed_!

Ok, I know lots of you are thinking about new ways of torturing me for what I've done to Lucky, but, hey! I've warned you!! Read the prologue!! (Please no flames!!)

And to those readers: please don't kill me, at least, until AFTER you've read the ENTIRE story, deal? In the meantime, I'll be in my garden, digging my own grave for you to cast me into, should you desire to.

To everyone else who's enjoying this fic: I know ya're wonderin' what Lucky looks like as a transformer. Well, right now she's a protoform. You'll have to wait next chapter to know what alt-mode she'll choose!!

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	20. Chapter 19: The importance of beingLucky

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Hey! Are you ready to see how Lucky will deal with her _'new'_ condition? Let's get it started!!

I want to thank all my reviewers for the wonderful reviews they left! I love ya all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 19 : The importance of being Lucky**

Lucky was freaking out. She watched her reflection on the slivers of glass scattered on the floor after her increased vocal capacity shattered the window.

A slim creature, with primitive facial features, on which an ugly expression of pure terror was allowed thanks to few metal sheets, stared back at her.

_This is a nightmare!_ She sniffed, and her chest heaved like it has just been hit by a defibrillator's jolt. She caught the unnatural, mechanic movement on the surface of the wall in front of her.

"**Wake up, dam****n it!"** She screamed, and slammed a fist against the metal wall as hard as she could. _Somebody, wake me up!_ She beat the wall over and over again, listening to the clang of metal on metal. _Why is this happening to me? Why did they do this? __**Why?!**_

"I see you've woken up." An all too familiar voice said behind her.

Lucky whirled to face him. **"Starscream!"** She barked, then pushed him as roughly as she could against the wall behind him. It wasn't much, considering she was much, much smaller than him, but he didn't fight back. Again he was too amused by her to react. **"What have you done to me!?"**

"Do you really want to know?" Starscream asked. To answer his question, she picked up a pointed piece of metal, probably a remain of one of Venom's works, and hurled it at the wall next to his head like a javelin. "Fine. You want to know. But I thought it was rather obvious."

"**Spit it out!"** Lucky yelled, picking up another sheet of metal, and readying herself to throw it as well. He chuckled at the gesture, amused.

"Why not let it be a surprise?" another all too familiar raspy voice teased behind her. Lucky spun, letting go of the javelin, and glared at the disgusting spider nested on Soundwave's shoulder.

"**YOU!!"** she launched at them, but Starscream blocked her. She fought to free herself from his grasp, but found it futile. "Let me go!! I'm gonna squish that disgusting arachnid!!"

"Now, now. I gave you immortality. You could at least say thanks." Venom teased her again. He was making fun of her sorrow.

"FUCK YOU SICKEN BASTARD!!" Lucky snarled back, but all she gained was his teasing and amused laugher. She gritted her teeth, or whatever a Transformer protoform had.

"Aww, laugh a little. Don't you know that laugher is the best medicine?"

"Does The Joker know that you cheat his lines?" she rolled her optics, and turned her head.

"You still got an attitude." Said Barricade's voice as he popped out from thin air.

"Enough." Soundwave ordered.

"Party-ruiner," Venom said, and Soundwave shot him a look of pure murder. "I got it, I got it." Then he turned to Lucky, and said, "Starscream and Barricade are going to escort you outside. You're going to pick an alternative form." She didn't answer, not that she was expecting to, or could say anything different. Venom then pointed a sharp finger to Starscream and Barricade. "You two! Damage her in any way, and the consequences will be unimaginable!"

"We will leave this temporary base." Soundwave's monotonic voice ordered, as he turned back, and walked away with the grinning doctor on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the control room, the Autobots were discussing the strange behaviour of the young human girl.

"…She sure has some diodes out of alignment!" Jetfire exclaimed after he reported what happened between him and Lucky.

"Normally, I don't agree with the Vice Commander, sir, but this time, he's right." Chromia commented, and Optimus sighed deeply.

"I thought she hated me!" Jetfire paced nervously back and forth, still slightly shocked.

"You said she felt sick afterwards," Elita One injected, "Is it possible that the Key had affected her so much?" she asked, looking between Hotshot and Jetfire.

"Perhaps," the blue mech conceded, "But I know there's something wrong."

"Yeah!" Jetfire stopped pacing. "She has made her love for Jazz obnoxiously clear!"

"Not to mention," Chromia injected, "She never called her pet with his name, and, even if I don't know her for long, I've never seen Sigma hissing to her." She narrowed her optics as one of her fingers rubbed gently the back of the cat curled in her hand.

Ironhide grunted, making everyone turn to him. "I saw her exiting the base with Sam," he started.

"Yes," his leader pressed.

"She had fear in her eyes when she saw me." The weapon specialist stated.

"So it is possible that the human girl can be an imposer," Prowl stated blankly, like he was supposed to.

"That ain't Lucky!!" all optics turned to the little pet screaming in Chromia's hand.

"We need plausible proofs to determine if she is, or is not what she looks like." Prowl replied.

Sigma shook his tiny head. "She ain't my Lucky!!" he insisted.

"What if the Key had damaged her memory?" Chromia tried.

"NO!!" Sigma shouted desperately. "I know Lucky! She would have never forgotten my name, and though her scent was Lucky's, just like her appearance, _that_ was not MY LUCKY!!"

"Sigma, calm down!" Hotshot tried to calm the cat down, smiling to him. "I agree with you."

"Yeah, but what do we do now?" Jetfire asked.

Optimus sighed again, cupping his chin in thought. "Ratchet," he turned to his CMO, who was silent until then. "Can you find a way to make sure she is Lucky Spelmann?"

Ratchet looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, I think I can. But I'll need Ironhide's help."

Optimus nodded, and watched as Ratchet and Ironhide left the room.

"Prowl," Optimus turned, "Where is the human girl now?"

"Outside the base, with Bumblebee and Sam." He answered.

"Get Arcee and Jazz. I want to talk with Lucky Spelmann, and I want you to come with me." He ordered, and his strategist nodded. "I believe the best way to know what is wrong with Miss Spelmann is to talk to her."

"Hey, maybe there's nothing wrong with her," Jetfire tried, "Maybe she just finds me attractive…?"

Everyone glared at the Vice Commander with blank/confused/murderous gazes.

"Ok, something's wrong with her." Jetfire sighed in defeat, and everyone rolled their optics.

"Chromia, Sigma needs some rest. Can you take care of him?" Hotshot asked, changing the subject.

"Sure!" Chromia smiled warmly at them both, before exiting the room.

She could feel the distress that poor creature was enduring. Upon arriving at Lucky's room, the femme transformed, and used her hologram to enter the human-sized room. She sat on the bed, and the cat crawled in her lap. She silently rubbed his back in a desperate attempt to make him sleep, but she knew her own worry was keeping him awake.

"I know it is just afternoon, but you heard Hotshot? You need rest." She tried. "If not for yourself, then do it for Lucky!"

He raised his head to look at her. "Do you think she is the real Lucky?" he asked.

"No," Chromia said, then stared off at the horizon.

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know." The weapon specialist sighed. "But, wherever she is, I sure hope she is alright…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How 'bout that one?" Barricade asked pointing to a station wagon, losing his already little patience. She was supposed to pick an alt-mode three hours ago.

"Eww, oh no!" Lucky said.

"Why not?!" Starscream asked exasperated. He also was starting to get bored of her delaying.

"Hey, this is the look I have to be stuck in for all eternity: I want it to be perfect." She snapped.

Partially because of what she said, and partially because she was thinking of a plan to escape, Lucky had been able to get the two Decepticons to just sit and hide near the highway.

"Geez, femmes are demanding." Barricade muttered to himself.

"You have no patience with women, 'Cadie. No wonder your only mate is a four foot tall slagger!" she teased.

"Why you little-" Barricade started to raise his arm, but Starscream stopped him. "Didn't you remember what Venom said?" Barricade growled at her, and turned.

"Yeah, that's right. You have to baby-sit me, 'Cadie. Listen to little Screamy Screamy!"

"Now don't push it!" Starscream warned her. She shrugged, and turned to search for a good car.

The two mechs left her a little room, backing a few steps, and talking over their private link.

"_She could be a great Decepticon. She gave us all a piece of her mind. This human is really different."_ Barricade said amused.

"_Not to mention that she was right 'bout you…"_ Starscream teased.

"_Watch it, Screamy Screamy!"_ he growled.

"_Relax, 'Cadie. And don't forget to clean your CPU from these thoughts, or Soundwave will terminate you."_ They went on teasing each other as the femme was searching for an alt-mode.

Lucky searched the cars that were speeding on the highway, then she spotted a blue Jaguar. Her vision turned blue as her optical scanners measured every inch of the car she was about to turn into.

A blue sports car was now where first was a 14 foot tall protoform, engine purring.

"_Sweet!"_ Lucky laughed. _"I've always worked on wonderful cars like this, but I've never thought that, one day, I'd be one!"_

"Finally!" Barricade said, spotting the blue sports car behind Starscream.

"Nice model." The air commander commented.

"_Thanks. And guess what? It's a very good race car too!"_ she said, then her engine revved up, and her tires squealed on the dirt road next to the highway. To the surprise of the two Decepticons, the sports car sprinted towards the highway, and, with a stunt that you only see in the movies, jumped on the road, and settled herself in a gap in the traffic.

The two Decepticons looked at each other, then transformed, and chased after her.

"Come back here, femme. We have plans for you." Lucky sped up, ignoring Barricade's taunts. Her alt form, a blue Jaguar XK8 with a silver capital sigma on each door, was fast, but Barricade was close behind. She revved her engine, and gasped as Barricade came up alongside her.

"Pull over, baby! We need to talk." In response, Lucky sped up again, heading towards the Autobot base. She was new to this body, but found that it responded very well.

_Jazz, Hotshot, __Bumblebee, Sigma, Ratchet, where are you? I need your help!_ A normal Jaguar was not as fast as she was: being an alien robot really had its advantages!

Lucky yelped as Barricade pressed her against the wall separating the two side of the highway. She groaned in pain as her paint was tore by the wall with a lot of sparks flying.

"Last chance." Barricade released the pressure on her side a little. She took her chance.

"See ya, 'Cadie!" She decreased her speed as Barricade neared her again to push her against the wall. To his surprise, she braked, so it was the Decepticon who hit the wall. After hearing his yelp full of pain and surprise, she grinned, and decided to bump his bumper, sending him in a spin.

"Later!" Lucky called out as she sped past the spinning, and now very dizzy police car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An alarm going off alerted the Autobots in the control room.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as Prowl checked the screen.

On the screen, a blue Jaguar was speeding on the highway, a police car right behind. Zooming out, the strategist saw an F-22 flying just above the blue car. His optics widened as realization struck him. That were Starscream, and Barricade. He turned to his leader.

"Barricade and Starscream are following that car."

"If they are following that car," Elita One injected, "It must be an Autobot!"

Optimus nodded, "Stay here, and monitor their progress." He ordered to the white and pink femme. She nodded briefly, before Optimus turned to Hotshot. "Hotshot, retrieve the twins, and head towards this Autobot's coordinates. And _no funny business_!"

"Why, sir?" Hotshot said, pretending to be offended. "When have we ever done otherwise?" And then he ran out of the room. Optimus just sighed, rubbing his temples, as he watched the blue mech leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky continued to swerve in and out of the afternoon traffic. She could still see Barricade spinning behind her, and she knew that Starscream was somewhere above her. Lucky sped up to her top speed as her inner scanner picked up Starscream's spark energy right above her. She was at his mercy. If he fired on her, she wouldn't be able to avoid the blast. She was helpless, hopeless and desperate.

Then, all of a sudden, the jet swerved, and headed back in the direction he came from. Why was he giving up the chase? He could have vaporized her if he wanted to. So why just give up?

Her thoughts were interrupted by two Lamborghini Gallardo, and a light blue Ferrari speeding towards her. _Oh, thanks God!_

"_Please__, follow me, and I'll get you to safety."_ Lucky smiled internally as Hotshot's musical voice reached her comm link. She slowed down, and followed the three bots to a desert area near Hoover Dam.

The three mechs transformed, and Lucky slid to a stop before them.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Hotshot's calm and musical voice was a relief for her.

"Hey, you kicked Barricade's aft. You're good!" Sunstreaker said amused.

"Yeah, what's your designation?" Sideswipe asked.

_Oh, man! What now? Think, Lucky. _As if her internal programming and sensors had detected her distress, a blue light on the steering wheel lit up. A second later, the driver's side door opened, and, to the mechs' surprise, Lucky herself got off the car.

"Lucky?!" Hotshot exclaimed confused.

"Hey, how can you be here, when we left you back at the base?" Sideswipe added. Sunstreaker was too confused to put together a coherent sentence.

"Eh, long story." She didn't know how to start. _Just tell them the truth? Oh, yeah, like, hey! I was kidnapped by Screamy, and a Decepticon whore took my place so a crazy spider-mech could turn me into this, while searching for the Key. Now how 'bout showing me around? No, they won't believe me. Not even Hotshot._

"Where did you get this car? Why are you letting off spark energy?" Hotshot demanded, worry filled his every words.

"Maybe is better if I just show you." She repeated the same words Hotshot told her when he first transformed before her eyes, and her hologram disappeared.

_Ok, now how do I transform?_ Lucky thought. Then her body gave her the answer: she felt something twist, and let every part bend and shift. Her body twisted, expanded, rotated, slid, and shifted until it left her standing upside down on one hand; she then bent her arm enough to send her upright. Tires slid into her knees and arms, as her doors went to her back.

Hotshot stared at her dumbfounded. "Lucky?" His voice came soft, and almost breathless, had Autobots any breath.

A 14' blue Autobot femme stood just where a second ago a blue Jaguar had sat. A crown of seven metal spikes sat on the front of her blue helm; the first, the second, the sixth, and the seventh were blue, while two of the other three were white, and the central spike was gold. She had bright neon green optics with a gorgeous navy and light blue design above them that made her optics look like the eyes of a hawk. Her face was light grey, and she also had blue lip gloss. The doors, with a silver sigma on each one, jutted from her back like wings. The frontal tires shifted on her light blue upper arms; her headlights slipped on each shoulder, while various parts of her engine formed a pulse cannon, which was interchangeable with her left forearm. She had blue hands with white fingertips: on her right was the bright red Autobot symbol, while on her left was a gold sigma. The body underneath her blue armour was silver, a bunch of gold wires ran all over it. At each side of her legs, two electric blue strips led to her high-heeled blue feet, while the other two tires rested beside each knee.

Lucky looked down at her body, "Cool!" She then looked behind her back, and her doors flapped a bit, as she added, giggling, "I have wings!" She then looked at her hands. "I'm-"

"Hot!" Sunstreaker interrupted her.

"Mmm mm!" Sideswipe hummed appreciatively.

"I was about to say 'an Autobot'…" Lucky rolled her eyes.

"Lucky?" Hotshot took a step forward, and stretched his arm. "How?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.

Lucky turned her head. "I don't know! When I got up this morning I was human, and, when I woke up again, I looked… like this." She pointed at herself.

"You are a fine piece of transmetal femme! Now knock off the funny business, and tell us who you are." Sideswipe folded his arms.

Lucky sighed. "I'm Lucky."

"Yeah, sure thing, cutie." Sunstreaker waved.

"But it's me! Sunny, do you remember the first time we met? Mikaela called you _jewel_. Blackout attacked us, and Sides showed up, then we washed and waxed you, and when Prowl entered, I threw him a wet sponge." She started to babble. "And, Hotshot! You know me better then anyone. Can't you just see that it's me? C'mon, I recognized all of you guys when I was at the hospital. Can't you just do the same?" desperation was running out her mouth.

The mechs were stunned. How could she know all the things only Lucky knew? It was impossible, wasn't it? Hotshot stood before her, and with the firmest voice the twins had ever heard he asked, "If you are really Lucky, then tell me. What is the name she gave to Agent S41135?"

She smiled, and without losing a beat, she answered, "Sigma. My dad found him in our yard when I was five. That black tabby cat stayed by my side no matter what. He's my best friend." Then she crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you satisfied, Henry Sunders?"

"What did you just call me?" his eyes narrowed.

"Henry Sunders! You are my brother-in-law, my sister's husband. You were our neighbour, when Angie, my mom and I moved to Los Angeles. After my mom's death, you and Angie grew attached, and married last year." At that, Hotshot had no doubt. She was Lucky.

"It's really you." Hotshot whispered as he hugged her. She only nodded when they parted.

"Then who's the girl at the base?" Sunstreaker asked confused.

"I don't know her name. What I know is that she took my identity, while Starscream brought me at the Decepticon base." Lucky provided.

"Blackwidow!" Hotshot realized, and the others turned to him. "She is a shape shifter. She must have taken your identity so that no one would go after you."

"Then we have to inform the others." Sideswipe added.

"Yeah, but what's next?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I know what to do." Lucky said clenching her fists.

The mechs gave Lucky confused, expectant looks.

"What?" Hotshot asked, fearing for Lucky's safety, if she was about to do what he assumed she was going to do.

"I'm gonna do what Hera did anytime she found Zeus cheating on her." Lucky said, watching the three over her shoulder. They continued to stare at the blue femme.

"What?" the twins asked.

"I'll make her regret it. Autobot style!" she said, before jumping, transforming in mid-air, and speeding towards the base, the others hot on her tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucky, this is a kamikaze mission. We'd better inform Optimus first." Hotshot insisted, but his demand fell on deaf audio receptors.

"Tell him what? That I took a few tons?" Lucky asked sarcastically as they walked near the place they detected Blackwidow.

"_They look good on her, though."_ Sunstreaker commented with his brother over comm link.

"Knock it off you two!" Hotshot and Lucky turned, and shouted at the same time. The twins just smiled sheepishly.

"Think about it for a moment, Lucky."

"No! Any minute we lose that bitch gets closer to know our secrets at the base. Not to mention, she gets closer to **MY** Autobot! We must stop her, no matter what." Lucky gave Hotshot a meaningful look.

"I was afraid you would say that." Hotshot's shoulders fell in defeat. "Very well. But first," here he looked pointedly at her for a moment, "Do not speak to anyone we may encounter, and, _especially_, keep comments, tempers, and outburst of any kind in check!" He ordered her, and Lucky nodded, trying to look as innocent as possible.

As if Fate was having fun, Sam exited the base, and walked towards an already transformed Bumblebee.

"Hey, Hotshot! Wow, is this another friend of yours?" Sam asked as he walked to his yellow friend.

The blue Autobot femme nodded cheerfully. Hotshot gave her a warning glance.

"_You never ordered me not to nod to them!"_ Lucky transmitted on her internal comm link, still marvelled at what her new body could do, and gave him an innocent smirk.

"Yup, she's a very good friend of us." Sideswipe said as both twins wrapped their hands around her waist. She gave them dangerously narrowed optics, but put her arms around their shoulder, nodding again.

"This is…" Hotshot paused. He looked at the blue femme to find the appropriate designation for her. She was straight forward, no matter who she was talking to; sometimes she tended to just cry, instead of facing her problem; she was a survivor, though she found herself love-struck and confused; and she was definitely able to fend for herself, and to take care of the others… not to mention, she was very attractive. He turned back to Sam. "This is Iceblaze."

Lucky did the equivalent of raising one eyebrow at Hotshot.

"_Iceblaze, huh?"_ Lucky transmitted through comm link.

"_I like the oxymoron."_ Hotshot winked at the girl. She turned back to Sam, and nodded. The boy smiled back.

_Okay, I like it too. _Lucky/Iceblaze grinned. _Feels good._ She thought, then felt something strange. _Maybe I'm not the real me. Maybe I am a Cybertronian._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, Iceblaze."_ Bumblebee said cheerfully, and Hotshot had to give her a death glare to prevent her from speaking.

"Nice to meet ya!" Sam waved, then added sadly. "I'd love to stay, but I have a curfew." Sam climbed into Bumblebee. "Oh, Hotshot. Please, do something for Lucky. She's not herself today."

Aww, how she wanted to cry now. _Am I not myself anymore, or have I just found the true me? Hey, where did that come from?_

"Maybe it's because of that chip-thing. I dunno. I just wish to have the old Lucky here." Sam said, before Bumblebee took off.

Bright green optics watched thoughtfully that retiring form. "I'm here… Somehow." She whispered.

Hotshot led Lucky around the side of the base. Then he stopped just behind a big rock, and turned towards her. "You won't like what you see." He warned her. She nodded sadly, and peered from behind the rock.

What she saw, left her dumbfounded. Standing among Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, and Arcee was her perfect replica.

Lucky felt her stomach tighten, and her anger fire up her circuits, so that her left forearm started to shift into a cannon. She clenched her fist, and walked slowly towards herself. Hotshot stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, gripping her transformed arm.

"You'll see." She jerked her arm.

"Wait! Look, I'm with you if you want to give her a lesson, but you must consider that, to everyone, you are not you."

"So what do you propose?" she asked him, folding her arms, as she re-transformed her forearm.

"Stay here. Then you'll know what to do." He said, then smirked to the twins, who nodded at him as he passed by Lucky.

"Hi, there, Hotshot." The Lucky clone smiled sweetly. That gesture was enough for the real Lucky to wish for a stomach to empty.

Hotshot nodded to her, trying his best to hide his disgust. "Lieutenant Jazz. You are requested at the base." He told Jazz. The Autobot was surprised, but walked towards where Lucky was as Optimus nodded to him.

Jazz had turned the corner when a beautifully built Autobot femme standing between the twins caught his eye.

Lucky smiled, and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, handsome!"

Jazz narrowed his optics. "Huh?" He had already heard that voice somewhere, but where? Wait! "Impossible." He muttered to himself. That was Lucky's voice! But how? Last time he checked, his human was, well, human. This was a female Transformer; she couldn't be his Lucky… could she?

Jazz slowly walked over to her. "Lucky?" He whispered, and she nodded.

"Go, girl. We have to…" Sunstreaker said as he pushed her toward Jazz.

"…bide you some time." Sideswipe winked at her, and both of them reached Hotshot and the others.

Lucky and Jazz were staring at each other.

"Hey, I've never thought I could look straight in your optics." Lucky said nervously, willing to chip the ice that was separating them.

"…I think I'm jus' losin' ma CPU." Came Jazz's frightened reply.

"No, you're not." Lucky said firmly, "It really is me, Jazz." She smiled at him, taking his clawed hand in hers. "Look, Lucky is not Lucky. I am. She is Blackwidow. She took my identity so that crazy spider-mech could turn me into this to grasp that damn Key!" she almost shouted the last part.

Jazz was still silent; his optics never left hers. Those bright green optics… so similar to his human's emerald eyes… "Please, believe me. You know deep inside that she's acting strangely lately." She started to sob, her emerald optics locked into his electric blue ones, begging him to believe in what she was saying.

Jazz was about to reply, when Lucky's voice stopped him.

"Who's that?" the Lucky clone was standing, arms folded, among the other Autobots. Autobot Lucky let go of Jazz's hand as she took a few steps back, not wanting to alarm anyone.

"She said you're not you, but Blackwidow." Jazz babbled, not believing his own words.

"Wait! I'm Lucky. She is Blackwidow." The femme said, pointing at her human clone. The words came out in a rush, and the human girl looked quite startled, and slightly nervous.

"Optimus, it's true." Hotshot said.

"Well?" Optimus watched the human.

"C-c'mon. Do you really believe to that Transformer? Use your eyes. They'll tell you the truth." Lucky clone defended herself.

"Sir, it is the truth. Lucky was kidnapped by Starscream." Hotshot tried again.

"Do you have proofs?" Prowl asked him.

"Proofs? No one saw I was kidnapped!" the femme retorted.

"See? She's just a liar!" the human said with anger.

"Oh, yeah? Very well, then. Why don't you ask who the real Lucky is to Agent S41135, or as _Lucky_ calls him, Zogma?" the femme demanded, crossing her arms.

But before the thoroughly nervous human could reply, Jazz injected. "Hey, Lucky's cat's named Sigma."

Autobot Lucky's mouth dropped. "You told her!" she slapped her forehead. "Argh! Were you really built that stupid, or did Ratchet install you a program?" she shouted at him.

"Lucky? It really is you?!" Jazz said dumbfounded.

"No one else would shout at Jazz like that!" Sunstreaker commented, and Sideswipe nodded.

"It's about an hour I'm trying to tell you!" Jazz stared at the angry blue femme for a moment, then grabbed her, holding her against him. Lucky found herself a little surprised, but hugged him back.

"Somebody please tell me what's going on!" Arcee screamed in frustration.

"Optimus!" Ratchet and Ironhide were running at top speed towards their leader with important news. "I examined that human: she's not who she pretends to be! She's Blackwidow!"

"What?!" Arcee yelled stunned, bringing out her gun.

"That confirms all our suspicions." Optimus said.

"Which means we can terminate her." Ironhide said powering up his cannons.

Jazz turned, standing in front of Lucky to shield her from the Decepticon.

"Wow! I have to admit it, girl: you're astute!" The fake Lucky put an hand on her hip.

"Let's end this charade, shall we?" Lucky locked her optics on her cheap imitation's eyes.

"You're right, sweetie. Time to take off my mask, and play my own role." She said, and in an heartbeat where a human girl was, now a 7' tall female robot stood. "My creator said you were smart. A shame your friends are stupid." Blackwidow cackled, shooting Jazz with her arm now turned into a rocket launcher.

Jazz fell to the ground. "JAZZ!!" Lucky shrieked, and turned enraged green optics to the Decepticon.

"You'll pay for this!" it was all she said, before her anger transformed her forearm into a cannon again, and she fired at Blackwidow.

The Decepticon chuckled, and a needle sharp blade came out from her right forearm; quickly with practiced ease, she shielded herself with the sword, literally dividing Lucky's blast into two. One of the blows stroke both twins, while the other hit Ironhide in the chest, sending him fly over Arcee, and knocking her out.

However, Blackwidow didn't calculate the magnitude of the blast. In fact, before it separated, it was able to inflict a serious damage to her shoulder. Energon was pouring out her shoulder like a waterfall: she needed to retreat, and now.

Smiling grimly, Blackwidow stumbled back standing a few feet away from Prowl, Optimus, and Hotshot; the former human was good, very good. She glared at Lucky. "You're strong, girl." The surprise displayed on her faceplate showed that she had not seen her Energon running out like that in quite some time.

"You will not get away with this!" Hotshot shouted, pointing his cannon directly to her head.

"I've already have." She said before shooting at him.

"Look out!" Lucky shouted as she pushed him aside, taking a rocket, that sent her impacting with a huge rock.

"Lucky!" Ratchet screamed, and ran towards the femme.

"Well, guys, I'm outta here. See ya later, alligators!" Blackwidow held her shoulder, as she teleported away.

As everyone picked themselves up, Ratchet was worried about the blue femme: the blast she took was very strong.

"Lucky," Ratchet helped her sit up, and sighed in relief when he heard her groan. "How do you feel?"

Lucky looked at him, rubbing her head. "I'm in a body that's not mine, and a Decepti-bitch just kicked my aft. Beside that, I'm fine."

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Ratchet smiled.

When Ratchet helped her up, everyone had gathered around. They had confused/dumbfounded expressions, to which Lucky was eager to answer. But as soon as she was on her feet, she felt her head spin, and clutched it with her hand. She groaned, as she felt her body going limp, her legs no longer strong enough to carry her. Fortunately for her, Ratchet caught her in time, before she could hit the ground.

"Lucky!" she heard her name being called by the Autobots gathered around her.

"Lucky? Lucky? Can you hear me?" Ratchet was talking to her, but she couldn't answer him. She heard perfectly what he said, though. "Don't fight it. You're going into stasis lock." She murmured something not discernable as she passed out into Ratchet's arms.

"Don't worry, my dear child," Ratchet whispered in her audios. "I'll take care of you… I promise!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww, so cute! Lucky sleeping into Ratchet's arms, I mean. Soooo, what do ya think?

Well, it _looks like_ (and please note the _looks like_!) Lucky is an Autobot! But, let me tell you, there's more than just that! I cannot tell you more, or I'll ruin everything!

Next chappie Ratchet will give some explanations!

I hope you liked this chapter!! Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	21. Chapter 20: Open your optics

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Sssooooorrrrrryyyyy for my delay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I've been really busy! Now I have some time to relax, and continue the fic!! Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 2****0 : Open your optics**

Lucky was standing in her garage, and looked around a bit startled. Every piece was at its place, just like the last time she had been there. All was intact, like there hasn't been an explosion. She sighed, and sat on the couch. As she did so, Sigma jumped on her lap, and purred as she stoke him, smiling. "I'm home."

"Where it all started." Jazz was leaning on his alt mode behind her.

"Ah!" Lucky jumped up, dropping Sigma in the process. The cat made a sound of disapproval before resettling himself on the couch. "Where do _you_ come from?" Lucky pointed an accusatory finger at the hologram. Jazz smiled at her, and she started to feel her cheeks warming up, seeing the tall, dark-haired, handsome man in the white shirt, silver jacket, and black jeans. "Stop popping into my dreams!" she pretended to be upset, but her smile gave it away.

Jazz chuckled. "I can't help it, if I'm the mech of yer dreams!" She rolled her eyes, as he walked over to the couch, and hugged her standing form in his arms.

"I don't care if this is a dream," Lucky closed her eyes to prevent the tears forming into them to fall, as she thought of everything that happened to her. She buried her head in his chest, taking in his lovable scent. Jazz smelt like the scent of fresh plastic you breathe in when you open the box of the computer you'd just bought. Lucky chuckled to herself as she realized she found that smell attractive. "I missed you so much." She murmured.

"I missed y' too, beautiful." Jazz whispered in her ear, then his head leaned down. He softly kissed the tanned skin of her neck.

Lucky blushed. "I think this is the first time you ever call me beautiful."

She felt Jazz's smile, "I don't say it e'nuff."

Jazz's lips rested against her neck, wishing they could get closer. He loved her so much, that holding her seemed not enough anymore. He wanted Lucky to be with him for the rest of his Cybertronian life. Well, it was possible now. But then, another feeling made its way through him. He also feared to lose her. True, she was an Autobot now, so there were few things that could harm her. And he didn't want to be one of them. He was so afraid to mess all up again. After all Lucky has been through, bothering her with his doubts wasn't his intention.

"I love you." Jazz murmured into Lucky's soft flesh. He held her tighter, as if she was to disappear.

"Jazz… can't…" Lucky gasped. "Breathe!"

"Sorry." Jazz released her, and stepped back. "I was…" he shook his head. "Nothin'."

Lucky panted. "Well, I can be suffocated in my dreams."

"Well, ya half right." He smirked.

Lucky tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow. "_Half_? Which half?" she asked, narrowing her eyes inquiringly.

"You fell into recharge cycle. Cybertronians usually don't dream during it, but I think that chip in yer head changes many things." Jazz explained. "Human brain reorganizes memories and data learnt during the day through dreams." He paused, and shrugged. "I guess old habits die hard."

Lucky was staring at him like she had just discovered he was a giant alien robot. "What?" Jazz asked, smiling slightly at her lovely confused expression.

"I thought Ratchet was the medic?!" she said confused.

"Believe it or not, I did pay attention when ol' Hatchet told us 'bout human patterns." Jazz winked at her, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the medic's nickname. He then added, "And I'm a part of yer subconscious. I know what ya know."

Lucky's eyes widened. "Say what?" Jazz winced at the high pitched tone she used.

"Lucky, ya're dreaming. I'm nothin', but an image in yer head." Jazz stated, then, seeing her somewhat disappointed face, he added, "But that doesn't mean that I don't love ya!"

Lucky's smile returned, and she asked chuckling, "So what now?"

A sweet music came out the speakers of the Pontiac, but, like in any dream, the redhead couldn't make out what song that was.

Jazz smirked. "Want to dance?" he outstretched his hand, and she placed hers in his, smirking too.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he embraced her, rocking her lightly, his fingers playing with the bottom of Lucky's shirt. Lucky shivered slightly, when his warm hands moved further under her cloth, gently stroking her skin.

"Jazz…" She moaned breathlessly. Her eyes fluttered shut when Jazz slid his hands up her back, and placed them just below her bra strap.

Lucky took a deep breath, and leaned back a bit to stare into lusting blue eyes. She leaned forward again, kissing Jazz with everything she had. Their bodies were pressed so hard against each other they could feel every curve and muscle on one another's frame.

Jazz took a few steps forward, causing Lucky to fall onto her back on the couch, as he pinned her with his own body weight. Neither of them broke the kiss, until the music started to end. It was then she realized that the song was 'You're beautiful' by James Blunt. She now could hear the lyrics because it was Jazz singing them!

He broke the kiss, still resting on top of her. She kept her eyes close, as his lips gently brushed hers with every word he sang.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you…"_

She was taking deep breaths, as he sang the last verses, still inches away from her.

"_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you."_

When she heard those words, she was still in a daze, and only when she felt the sudden shock of cool air over her, where the warmth of his body had been pressed, did she realize Jazz was gone.

Lucky's eyes shot open, and she sat up. The silver Pontiac was nowhere to be found.

"Jazz?" She called as she looked around.

She caught the glimpse of the man she had been searching for exiting the garage. She jumped off the couch, and followed him. But when she opened the door he had just closed, Lucky didn't find herself in her house anymore, but in a darker, unfamiliar place.

The girl was quite confused as she took in her surroundings… or rather, her lack of surroundings. She could see nothing; there was nothing beneath her, and nothing above her. It was like she was floating, but she could still feel her feet planted firmly on a hard ground.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud, her voice reverberated all around her, bouncing off invisible walls.

…_Lucky…_

She heard her name echoing around her; the voice was unknown to her. "Who's there?!" she called out to the emptiness, turning this way and the other to try and identify the source of the sound.

…_Lucky…_

…_hear me…_

"Where are you?!" she called out again, still trying to figure out who was calling her without success.

…_come to me…_

…_Before it's too late…_

…_Lucky…_

The voice sounded almost desperate. Her worry increased, especially when the words started to overwhelmed each other so that it was impossible to distinguish them.

A sudden explosion of light caused Lucky to shield her eyes with her arms. When she peeked out from behind them, her eyes widened. She stood in the desert, looking horrified at the Autobot base… or rather, at what remained of it.

What had once been Hoover Dam was now rubble and debris. Discarded weaponry and torn armours of Autobots she couldn't recognize anymore were scattered on the blood-red sand. Far on the horizon, she could still see Mission City. It wasn't in better conditions…

The razed city was grey, crumbling, and eerie. The remaining buildings stood pathetically under a black cloudy sky. Flames licked up from the broken pavement, and among the derelict buildings. The wind, generated by their extreme heat, moved shattered glass and small rocks.

Lucky's face contorted with horror at the sight, and she felt the urge to throw up as the smell of fire and smoke was becoming unbearable.

"No." She breathed heavily, wrapping her arms around her body, as if trying to ward off a soul-freezing chill.

"Don't worry," A malicious voice cackled. "This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do with your power."

Lucky looked up just in time to see Venom raising one of his disgusting spider legs, and throwing a large web of grey slime. The brunt of the cobweb was enough to pin her on the ground. The girl tried vainly to free herself, but her arms and legs were engulfed in the sticky substance.

Venom hovered over her with his arm transformed into a blade. "Now, hold still," he snickered insanely, "You may hurt yourself otherwise!"

Lucky screamed at the top of her lungs, and thrashed to free herself, as Venom cackled evilly.

"Hold her down! She could hurt herself!" Ratchet shouted as he checked Lucky's spark activity and neural functions. He had seen the same scene when Jazz woke up from his coma.

Jazz kept Lucky's arms pinned down, while Firestar and Moonracer leaned completely on the OR tabled Lucky laid on to hold her struggling legs.

"LET ME GO!!" Lucky screamed and thrashed, pushing all the Autobots away, and falling off of the table.

Jazz had barely the time to crouch down, and catch the falling blue femme. "It's ok, Lucky. I'm right here with y'. No need ta be scared." Jazz gently rubbed her back, as she continued to shiver.

Ratchet walked away from the console he was watching to check on his trembling and panting patient. He was used to Autobots coming out of stasis still thinking they were in battle, but he didn't know how a human turned into an Autobot would react.

"It's a'ight, it's a'ight!" Jazz whispered as he held her tighter.

Lucky's optics flared to life. "I WON'T HELP YOU! LET ME GO, YOU DISGUSTING SPIDER!!" she roared, pushing the mech holding her.

"What? First y' call me hunk of junk, now I'm a disgustin' spider?!" Jazz exclaimed indignantly.

"Jazz?" Lucky panted, and looked up to meet his blue optics.

"Welcome back," He hugged her, resting his head on hers.

Lucky held tighter on Jazz, sobbing.

The medic smiled in relief, as Moonracer helped Firestar up.

"I can't imagine what Venom did to her." Moonracer whispered once Firestar got on her feet. Firestar patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Jazz lifted Lucky into his arms, and settled her back on the table, as she continued to shiver and sob, her optics whipping around the room in a panic. Lucky tried to stop her sobs, hiding her face in her hands.

"Lucky?" Ratchet started slowly. The blue femme didn't remove her hands from her faceplate.

"Jus give 'er a nanoklik, doc!" Jazz said, sitting on the table next to Lucky.

Ratchet sighed, taking a medical tool resembling a stethoscope, and raising it to Lucky's head.

"Uh, Ratch?" Jazz stared quizzically at the not-so-friendly-looking tool. "What is that?" he asked, following the tool with his optics, worried about what it could do to Lucky.

"This is a listening device. I have to listen to her spark frequency. Its rate is rather rapid; it can indicate distress." Ratchet explained. "I have to make sure she is alright."

Lucky, who had listened to the whole conversation, rolled her eyes, and groaned internally. She took the stethoscope like tool from Ratchet's hand, and spoke – screamed, is more like it – into it.

"RATCHET, I'M A FREAKING ROBOT; HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?!"

Ratchet took the tool back, wincing as her words echoed in his audios.

"Told ya she needed a klik." Jazz smirked, pointing out the obvious.

"Hell, Ratchet! What kind of questions do you ask?!" Lucky threw her hands in the air in frustration. "I've just been told that I was going to die, because of some chip-thing in my head. Then I got kidnapped, and replaced in less than a day! Not to mention, I was shock circuited by an overgrown toaster, and I had an insane spider-bot removing said chip, while broadcasting my own autopsy in HD right before my eyes! Oh, I forgot that I woke up in a fourteen foot. Metal. BODY!!"

The four Autobots stared in disbelief.

"Did I forget something??!!"

"Blackwidow shot y'." Jazz reminded her.

"Thanks." Lucky said sarcastically, then sighed.

"I'm sorry," Ratchet started slowly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I've just overreacted. I-I just… needed to tell someone…" Lucky stammered.

"It's ok, girl." Jazz smiled at her, and rubbed her back gently. "It's ok." He drew her closer in his embrace. Lucky placed her head on his chest.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood."

"It's comprehensible, after all you've been through…" Firestar smiled.

"…And after my dream…" Lucky muttered.

"What dream?" Moonracer asked.

Lucky sat up right, then placed her hands on her lap. "I had a nightmare." She sighed.

"Mmm, this is weird." Firestar said thoughtfully.

"Indeed. Cybertronians usually don't have manifestations of subconscious thoughts during a recharge cycle." Moonracer added. "But the Key absorbed your personality and your human patterns. So maybe it's natural for you to dream." She shrugged.

"Perhaps…" Ratchet cupped his chin in thought. "What was your dream about?"

Lucky hugged her knees to her chest, and started to tell them her nightmare. She avoided telling them about the part with Jazz, and only focused on the razed city, and Venom's threat.

Ratchet was lost in his thought when she finished. Too many questions filled his mind. This was not a premonition, as humans call it, of what will happen, was it? Lucky would have given up her life before helping Venom. But what if she was force to help him? What if the Key was indeed too much powerful? He didn't like the way this trail of thinking was leading him.

"Don't worry," Jazz put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll make sure that dream won't come true." Lucky smiled back at him.

The O.R. doors opened, and everyone looked at the entrance, but saw no one. Ratchet went to the entrance to investigate. He suddenly chuckled, and crouched down.

Firestar and Moonracer tried to see what he was doing.

"What's up?" Jazz asked, walking towards them. Lucky suddenly heard the three of them chuckle lightly, before leaving room for Ratchet.

"Oh, look what I've found." Ratchet entered the room where Lucky was, and she looked at him with interest. Once inside the room, Ratchet put down a furry black cat. "Perhaps he will cheer you up."

Lucky made eye contact with her pet. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Lucky?" Sigma whispered.

"Sigma?" Lucky's voice trembled. She wasn't sure if he would have recognized her.

"Lucky!" Sigma said firmly, before running full force towards her.

She hopped off the table, and offered her hand, in which Sigma threw himself. He hugged her cheek as best a he could. Lucky felt her spark warming up, seeing that her beloved pet didn't even need to listen to her voice to recognize her.

The other Autobots smiled at that. All Lucky needed right now was some time with the people (robots or animals) she loved.

"Lucky!" Sigma said, as he rubbed against her mewling.

Lucky patted the little cat as best as she could without hurting him. She was much stronger than before, and she didn't want to squeeze her beloved pet involuntarily. "I missed you too. I'm just happy to see you're ok!"

"What 'bout you, girl?" Sigma leaned back to take a look at her whole frame. "You got a little… bigger." She was almost the same size as Jazz.

"Yeah, I changed a bit." Lucky pulled Sigma away, and held him out so he could look at her.

"But you're still _you_!" Sigma said. "And no Decepticon can ever change that!!"

"Thanks!" she cooed, and it took all her might not to start sobbing again. "Now that I think about it…" she looked directly at Ratchet.

"What?" the CMO raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know it was me? I mean, I remember you running out of the base, screaming at the top of your lungs that I was the real Lucky."

Ratchet smiled at her. "Remember when you told me you broke your ankle when you where six?" she nodded, and he continued. "That kind of information is not copied on the DNA of a being. Blackwidow can replicate a being only by absorbing their DNA, but could not know that you had a broke bone. Broke bones are distinguishable from the intact ones even after they were repaired. All I had to do to prove that she was an imposer was watching her ankle with X-rays."

"Wow, that's cool!" Lucky said wide-eyed. "I'm glad you're on the good side, Ratchet."

After she said that, though, a red spot started to blink in the lower right corner of her sight. That was the first time she thought about it. Her new vision was so different from her human one. Optical sensors made her see her surroundings like a computer screen would. A few computer graph readouts appeared to explain better her surroundings.

"Uh, Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"I see a red light blinking." she said confused.

Ratchet looked at Firestar and Moonracer, who glanced at each other, then he spoke up. "When was the last time you filled your fuel tank?"

"Huh?"

"When was the last time you ate?" Moonracer translated.

"Oh," she then put a finger on her chin in thought. "I guess… when we had the sleepover." She shrugged.

"Three days ago?!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Huh? I've been knocked out for so long?!" Lucky said in disbelief.

"How 'bout goin' to the lounge? I'm sure Chromia wants to serve y' yer first Energon cup!" Jazz smirked.

"Perhaps spending time with your friends will help," Ratchet suggested helpfully.

"Wait." Lucky stopped Jazz, who had taken her hand. "Do the others know?" she was almost scared to hear the answer.

Jazz looked at Ratchet. "The Autobots had been informed about your condition. Sam, Mikaela, and the other humans do not know about it yet." When she heard his answer, Lucky wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frightened.

"C'mon! RC is lookin' forward ta see 'er baby-sis!" Jazz smiled reassuringly at her, and took Lucky to the lounge.

Ironhide was coming towards Jazz and Lucky as they made their way to the lounge. Lucky shivered slightly, and only Sigma, who rested on her shoulder, noticed.

"Well, well," Ironhide grunted.

The couple stopped, and Lucky's spark tightened. She wasn't sure how Ironhide would react to her new appearance. She did remember him wanting a piece of Blackwidow, but the natural insecurity coming from her 'condition' prevented her to be optimistic.

"Back off!" Sigma snapped. He had sensed her distress. As always.

Ironhide raised one of his cannons, and pointed it directly on Lucky's shoulder. "What was that, rodent?"

Lucky quickly raised her hand to shield Sigma, and narrowed her green optics at the weapon specialist. "I know I'm not human anymore," she paused, unfazed by the larger Autobot's outburst, and her voice lowered menacingly. "But that doesn't mean I can't rip your cannons off!"

Ironhide sighed in relief. "That's the Lucky I know." He lowered his cannon.

"How'd ya know she's Lucky, and not a 'con?" Jazz asked puzzled.

Ironhide grunted again. "No Decepticon would have the spark to threaten me _right in front_ of my cannons, and not flinch. This girl has more bearings than any Cybertronian I know, no matter the form she's in."

"Ironhide, I…" Lucky felt the need to cry.

"Hey, now don't start to weep like a sparkling." Ironhide sighed, upon seeing her starting to sob.

The femme bit her metallic blue lip. Instead, Lucky stood on her tip toes, and cupped Ironhide's face with her hand, then pecked his right cheek. "Thanks," she whispered in his audios.

Ironhide chuckled softly, and picked Lucky up to hug her, much to Sigma's displeasure. "Hey, careful!" the cat snapped, after Ironhide's movement sent him hanging on one of the spikes of Lucky's crown.

"So Sarah Lennox was right. Y' do have a soft side, ol' man." Jazz teased, folding his arms, and smirking.

Ironhide set Lucky down, and glared at the silver Autobot.

"Don't listen to him, Ironhide." Lucky patted his arm. "He's just jealous!" she teased, glaring at Jazz.

"What?! C'mon! Y're not gonna run away wit' 'Hide!" Jazz started.

"What makes you so sure?" she teased him again.

Jazz's confusion lasted a few seconds, then seeing her smiling face, he smirked back, and hugged her tight.

"If you two are done being lovey-dovey," Ironhide crossed his arms, tapping his fingers impatiently. "There are a few femmes who want to see you, Lucky."

"Yes," Lucky said, and the three of them walked towards the door of the lounge.

When they arrived, Lucky stopped dead. She could hear voices in the lounge. The same insecurity of before forced Lucky to stop again. A million 'what ifs' scrolled rapidly through her CPU, one right after the other, running into one long blur of thoughts and emotions that left her too exhausted to do anything but stop.

Jazz put his hand on her shoulder. "Ya'ight, girl?"

"Fine." She said. "Just… I don't know." she said hesitantly.

"We're here with you, Lucky." Sigma said, comfortingly, and Jazz squeezed her shoulder.

"And if any of the Autobots give you a hard time," Ironhide cocked one cannon. "I will terminate." He smirked.

She smiled back at him, and, taking a deep breath in her intakes, she waited for the doors to open with their mechanic hiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus had his hands folded behind his back and his head low in thought, as the CMO reported Lucky's status behind him. Prowl, Elita One, and Jetfire were listening intently.

"…that's what I can tell you. She is still very shocked." Ratchet sighed.

Elita One nodded in agreement. "With what happened to her, I'm not surprised."

"But how can we be sure that femme is the real Lucky Spelmann?" Jetfire started slowly. "For what we know, she could be another imposer."

"That's the only thing I'm positive about. It's impossible for Decepticon or Autobot programming to imitate the Key's power." Ratchet replied firmly.

Optimus sighed. The medic had a point. In all the eons they searched for the Key, none of the factions could reproduce its power, no matter how hard they tried.

"I see your point, Ratchet." He turned to his medic. "But why building a new being? Why not just using the Key's power?"

"As you all remember, we discovered that the Key had absorbed Lucky's personality. We also knew that her human form hid its energy." Ratchet continued, after they gave him a brief nod. "Once Venom extracted the chip, he had to install it into a blank processor to use its power, but forgot one thing."

"Lucky." The other three interrupted him.

"Precisely." Ratchet nodded. "Venom realized that Lucky was still inside the Key's data-bank, and he knew he could not control her free, human, will. That's why he had to build an empty shell for it. A Transformer protoform, in which installing the chip, and use its power." Ratchet explained. "Venom, though did not have the proper equipment to construct such a complex being."

"Then who build it?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet slightly winced when Prowl called Lucky 'it', but did his best not to let anyone notice it, and continued his report. "The Key. It saw just brand new material to work with. Its energy surged into the metal sheets, and rearranged them into a body, completing it with a spark."

"The Key, and its bizarre abilities." Jetfire commented.

"I thought the key could only de-energize mechanical life, and transform it into lifeless metal?" Optimus said perplexed.

"Yes, but I think that it all depends on Lucky's will." Ratchet started. "Because it is a machine, the Key has its limits, but there are no limits to a human will."

"But why letting Lucky go?" Elita One asked.

Ratchet sighed. "Venom needed a vessel for the chip, and I mean a body compatible with Autobot or Decepticon technology. But a protoform built by the Key was too fragile. From what she told us, Venom forced Lucky to pick an altmode…"

"And that's when Hotshot and the Twins found her." Jetfire finished for Ratchet.

"What about the Key?" Optimus asked.

"The Key," Ratchet started reluctantly. "Is still in her head."

"And so its power." Jetfire injected. Ratchet lowered his head.

"I am worried about that." Prowl said thoughtfully.

Optimus sighed. "The power she displayed during the battle with Blackwidow was exceptional."

"Exceptional is not the word I'd use." Prowl muttered.

Jetfire nodded. "She managed to wound Blackwidow with sheer rage! Who knows what other emotions can do to her?"

"That's why we will help her control her powers _before_ they control her." Optimus stated, leaving no room for a reply.

"But, sir," Jetfire started. "You're sure about this? You know the Key's power is-"

"I am aware of the risks, Jetfire." Optimus interrupted him. "But we can't forget that Lucky Spelmann is an innocent victim of our mistakes, and it is our duty to help her. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Jetfire bowed his head.

"Very well. From now on, Lucky Spelmann must be escorted at all times, understood?"

"Yes, sir," they all saluted.

"You are dismissed." Optimus ordered, and everyone walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, one of a few filling chapters just to show how Lucky's dealing with her 'transformation'. I just hope you find them enjoyable!

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	22. Chapter 21: Coyote Lucky

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Ok, so lot of things happen in this chapter! I like the title of this chappie! If you've seen the movie you may know what will happen… well, I'm not ruin your surprise! Just go ahead, and read it! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 2****1 : Coyote Lucky**

Just one look at the beautiful blue femme that made her entrance in the lounge, and the systems of the mechs inside heated up considerably. Needless to say, that fact made Lucky's feeling of uneasiness deepen. She shrunk into herself a little as everyone looked at her. She had never been very comfortable as the complete center of attention.

Upon entering, Lucky saw Hotshot and the Twins waving in her direction, and Arcee and Chromia sitting at the table next to them. Lucky observed every Autobot in the room, then turned to the table they'd just passed.

At the table near the door, she saw three Autobots she didn't recognize. One was red, white and blue, and looked like he had some kind of SUV as his altmode. The one next to him was blue and white, and had a strange-looking cannon-thing on his shoulder. The third was the exact replica of Bumblebee, save for the fact that he didn't have door-wings, and he was red.

All three of them were talking in quieter tones, as they stared at her, each one with different expressions. The red, blue and white SUV looked at her sympathetically, almost sadly; the blue and white bot just glared harshly at her, while the red one winked simply. Lucky stared back at the trio. Each in turn turned his optics away as if nothing happened.

Lucky turned her head away, sighing.

"What's da matter?" Jazz asked, seeing her expression.

"Are those new Autobots?" she pointed at the table with her head.

Jazz looked in the direction she'd pointed, and nodded. "Yup. Red Alert, Mirage and Cliffjumper."

"They arrived when you were knocked out." Ironhide provided. Lucky wanted to say something more, but a standing Chromia tapping her foot impatiently caught her attention.

"Ironhide, what-" She started to scold him, but then her optics grew wide, as they fell on Lucky. "LUCKY! Oh, Primus, we've all been so worried about you!" She took her hands, and held them up, as Sigma jumped off Lucky's shoulder, and sat on the table. "Oh my, sweetie, you're so beautiful! You make such a perfect Autobot! Aww, let me see you!" She took a step back, and admired Lucky's new form.

"See, told ya she was!" Hotshot smirked, as Chromia turned to him.

"He's right! You're beautiful indeed! And blue is such a wonderful colour! It suits you perfectly!" the blue femme beamed.

"Uh… thanks." Lucky scratched the back of her head as she sat down along with Ironhide and Jazz.

"I totally agree," Jazz winked at her, and she felt her cheeks warm up.

"Shush! You're embarrassing my baby sis!" Arcee punched Jazz lightly on the arm, and Lucky chuckled a bit at their behaviour.

"Hey, Chromia? Lucky wants ta drink 'er first cup of Energon!" Jazz said, and Chromia almost knocked Ironhide on the floor as she jumped to go take a cup of Energon.

"What's Energon?" Lucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our energy source. It's a liquid that we Cybertronians drink to make our systems function." Arcee explained, taking a sip from her own cup.

"Here." Chromia smiled, as she set down an Autobot-sized metal cup full of a psychedelic liquid.

Lucky watched with suspect the strange liquid, before she picked up her cup to take a sip. As soon as she took a sip, she sputtered, and spat the liquid out of her mouth. The other four had leaned to either their right or left to avoid the on slough of hot liquid coming at them.

"Eww! It's like drinking petrol mixed with sand!" she coughed.

"But…" Chromia looked at the others, "It's the only thing we Cybertronians can drink."

"Mabbe the Key's interfering wit' 'er taste receptors?" Jazz tried. Autobots never had problems with Energon. According to them it didn't taste so bad.

"I can not, will not, and would not drink another cup of that stuff!" Lucky declared.

"We must find something you can assimilate as a form of energy." Arcee said.

"Hey, Lucky!" Sunstreaker called out from the near table. "Try this, it's better!" he winked, throwing her another cup of the same liquid, but this time it had a hot pink colour.

"NO!!" Chromia, Ironhide, Arcee and Jazz shouted at the same time. Too late, though. Lucky had already swallowed the liquid.

"How's that?" Sunstreaker asked.

Lucky set down the cup, and smiled. "Strange. Tastes like strawberries mixed with ice and Vodka!"

"That stuff is high-grade!" Arcee whispered to Chromia. "Nobot ever drank a cup without banging their head on the table! And she doesn't even sound drunk!"

"Maybe the Key needs something more powerful to function." She shrugged.

"How ya feel?" Jazz asked.

Lucky smiled. "Better." She watched as Chromia stroke Sigma, and as said cat purred with delight.

"I think yer rat has a crush on 'er." Jazz snickered, taking a sip from his own cup of Energon, and elbowing Ironhide lightly.

"So true." Lucky snickered, glancing at Ironhide's expression.

Just then, she noticed a white and blue Autobot, that looked like he had wings on his helm, walking over to their table.

"Oh-uh," Arcee said. Lucky didn't understand her nervousness, until the new mech started to speak.

"Hello!I',right?Whatisyourfavouritecolour?Doyouwishtobemyfriend?" the new comer asked in one breath, shaking her hand.

The others just put a hand over their optics.

She held her stunned face for a few seconds, then started to answer him calmly. "Um… hi; please to meet you; yes, my name is Lucky, but somebots call me Iceblaze; blue; and… sure."

The others plus Blurr were staring at her, jaws dropped.

"How did ya do that?" Jazz asked.

"Do what?" she asked more confused than him.

"Understanding what he said." Ironhide provided.

Lucky shrugged. "I've recorded his speech, then replayed it internally on low."

"Why haven't we ever thought about it?" Arcee shook her head, as the others sighed.

"So,she'sreallysmart!!" Blurr smiled.

Lucky pretended to clear her throat to change the subject. "Um, do you have more of this…" she motioned to the cup of high-grade she'd just drunk.

"I getcha some mo'." Jazz stood, taking her cup.

Lucky placed her hand on his. "You don't have to. I can walk, y'know."

Jazz took Lucky's hand with his free one, and kissed the bright red Autobot symbol on it. "'s a pleasure." He winked.

Lucky took her hand back, and swallowed her embarrassment. "Thanks." She felt her face getting hot again, and glanced at the table where two certain twins were snickering.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe whistled teasingly at her, as Hotshot just snickered.

"Oh, zip it!" Lucky giggled.

So lost in her own glare, she didn't noticed that Ironhide too had stood to get himself some Energon. Chromia was helping Jazz with the other cups of high-grade. Blurr was intent on talking to Arcee about something concerning his first turn. The Twins were engulfed in some conversation with Hotshot, which they stopped at times, just to make sure their friend was doing okay. Lucky absently stroke Sigma, as Prowl walked in. She happened to look up just then, and saw him look away.

Lucky rested her chin on her hand, leaning her elbow on the table, and sighed.

"I'm so sick of this!" she murmured.

"But it's jus' yer second cup?!" Jazz said, as he set down their cups.

Lucky looked up. "No, I… didn't mean this." she took a deep breath. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"'cuz y're beautiful!" he winked.

She gave him a look that said 'knock the funny business, and tell me the truth'.

"Jus' ignore 'em." Jazz smiled sympathetically at her, and rubbed gently her shoulder.

The white and blue mech with the cannon on his shoulder, Mirage, stood up, and walked over to their table, along with the red one, Cliffjumper. Ironhide and Chromia, who was giving a cup to Prowl, turned to watch the spectacle.

Lucky could feel the silver warrior next to her tense up as footsteps came towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Mirage demanded.

Jazz smirked. "Jus' havin' a drink wit' a friend. Got some probs, Mirage?"

"Hey, there's a pretty femme, and you don't introduce her to us?!" Cliffjumper whooped.

"Leave her alone, Cliffjumper." Red Alert, who had walked towards them too, ordered.

"Aww, zip it, Red! I'm just saying." Cliffjumper snapped.

Due to the Key's power, Lucky could feel Jazz's spark start to ramp up. "What do y' want?"

"_That_," Mirage glared at Lucky, and she flinched slightly. "Doesn't belong here. She's not an Autobot. She could be a Decepticon!" He shouted.

"What'd y' jus' say?" Jazz growled, and stood up, shielding Lucky from Mirage.

"Shift gears, Jazz. I heard that your pretty friend is stuck here 'cause Prime and Jetfire want to keep an optic her, and make sure she doesn't destroy the world." Cliffjumper said.

Lucky was stunned. They really thought she could destroy the planet? Why? Because of the Key? That damn Key! She will never do such thing!!

"Leave her alone, mini-slag." Hotshot stood up knocking his cup over.

"Aww, the mech who's married a human stands up for the half-bot." Cliffjumper mocked.

"One more word from your vocal processor, and I'll make sure you won't open your slagging mouth for the next orn!" Hotshot put himself between the red mech and the blue femme.

Cliffjumper saw the Twins standing up, and follow Hotshot. "Let's go, Cliffjumper. You're overcharged." Red Alert's hand gripped Cliffjumper's shoulder, making him take a few steps back.

Lucky had picked up Sigma when Mirage first approached them, and she now stood with the Twins behind the table and the two 'Autobot shields'. Her attention returned to Jazz, once Red Alert convinced Cliffjumper to leave them alone.

"Back off!" Jazz glared.

Mirage towered a head's height over Jazz, and glared back, as he spoke. "I'm telling you one last time," the spy leaned down closer to Jazz's face. "That slagging glitch doesn't belong-"

Mirage's sentence was cut off when Jazz's fist impacted with his mouth. As if that was his cue, Cliffjumper tried to punch hotshot, but was knocked to the floor by him. There was the scuffle of metal hitting metal, as almost every Autobot in the lounge threw punches, shoved each other, and tried to get the upper hand before their opponent did.

Lucky watched, optics wide, as Ironhide and Prowl ran to split up the fight. Red Alert was trying to stop Cliffjumper, as the Twins managed to pry Hotshot off of him. Cliffjumper shoved Red Alert away, and lunged at Hotshot again.

Energon cups and parts of the giant furniture started to fly in the air, and almost knocked Lucky out, if Chromia hadn't made her get down.

"Lucky, are you ok?" Chromia asked, as she dragged Lucky under a knocked table.

She nodded briefly, before looking around for Arcee and Blurr, the only mech she didn't see in the fight. She spotted them hiding under a nearby table, and groaned.

Chromia chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, you'll get used to this little quarrels… I hope."

"We must stop them before they tear the whole place apart." Lucky said. She felt somewhat responsible for this. Yeah, but… how could she stop them? Suddenly, she remembered a movie she saw with her sister a few years ago. "Hey, maybe I've got an idea." She said, and put Sigma down, ordering him to stay hidden.

Chromia looked at her, and shouted as the girl jumped on the table. "LUCKY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

She ignored the screaming blue femme, and searched the Internet for the song she needed, ducking as a few chairs flew towards her. Once she found the right mp3, she grinned, and took a deep breath.

_They say music can tame even the wildest animals, _she thought, _let's see if they're right_. After that, her speakers started to blast 'Can't fight the moonlight'.

"_Under the lover-sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down."_

Lucky sang the song as her internal stereo was playing the instrumental version, and danced on the tables, trying to get the others to stop.

"_Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight."_

"What is she trying to do?" Arcee shouted at Chromia.

"She's trying to stop them!" she replied, as she watched Lucky spinning around, and starting to gain the mech's attention.

"_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight... No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart."_

Though almost all occupants of the lounge were busy knocking each other out, Lucky's sweet voice drowned out the quarrel, and all optics turned to the dancing femme.

"_Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight."_

As she sang those verses, Lucky outstretched her hand, and forced Arcee and Chromia on the arranged stage. The three of them sang the last part of the song, as the batting mechs started to cheer for the girl-gone-Autobot.

"_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart."  
__**  
**_After every system had cooled down, and after Chromia and Arcee stopped complimenting Lucky for her idea, Prowl walked passed the mechs, who stopped cheering for her as he passed by them.

Prowl turned to looked at the mechs, who would have to explain the fight, each of them, including himself, bore the scrapes and dents from the fistfight. The tactician was used to fights like this when one of the mechs had drunk too much high grade, but he was not used to have a human-turned-Autobot stop said fight!

Prowl thought of a hundred different things he could be doing right now instead of having to deal with this. "So," he sighed, "Which of you would like to explain the fight?"

Mirage was about to say something, but Lucky beat him, startling everyone.

"It's my fault." She took a step towards Prowl, who had his back to her, and turned.

"What?" Jazz started.

"Lucky, that's not true!" Chromia and Arcee shouted at the same time.

Blurr, Red Alert, and Hotshot were too shocked to even gasp. Sideswipe's jaw hung open, and Sunstreaker slapped both hands to the sides of his face. Mirage and Cliffjumper looked at her wide-eyed.

"It's all right." Lucky interrupted, and raised both hands in front of Prowl.

"What are you doing?" he asked, although his calm and logic voice trembled a bit.

"Handcuff me." She simple said.

"What?!" Arcee screamed.

"Lucky, you're the victim here!" Chromia added.

"Lucky, you can't!!" Sigma yelled, coming out of his hiding spot in Blurr's hand.

"Wait, girl! It ain't yer fault!" Jazz started.

"Lucky, this is not the time to play the hero!" Hotshot sighed.

"This is not fair." Sideswipe protested.

"You sure have a few transistors fried!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

Lucky gave a small shrug. "Maybe I do." She turned to them then back to Prowl. "But, if that makes you feel better, I'll gladly be handcuffed."

"I don't see why you should do such thing." Prowl replied, not seeing the logic in her action.

Lucky smiled sadly. "I've burdened the Autobots too much, and I don't want you to be afraid of me. If Optimus and Jetfire wants to make sure I won't destroy anything, the only way they can control me is to lock me down."

"LUCKY, YOU'RE NOT A BURDEN!" Jazz bellowed.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone, child." Ironhide, who hadn't spoken since the beginning of the fight, walked up to Lucky, and took her hands in his. "It is our fault if you are now in this condition. You did nothing wrong. You just helped us out more times than we can count." Lucky looked up at him, then watched the other mechs taking nervous steps back, as the black weapon specialist put himself between Lucky and the crowd. "Optimus Prime has already thanked you for everything you've done for us. Now it's our turn to return the favour." He then turned, and scanned the bots standing all around them. "I do not recall Optimus or Jetfire ordering us to imprison this girl," He upped his glare a notch at Prowl. "Nor I remember them saying she is dangerous for the world." He shot a glare at Cliffjumper and Mirage. "And until Optimus changes his mind on helping her," he half smiled at her, "The girl is under _my_ protection."

After hearing his tone, Lucky hesitated a moment, then hid behind the big guy.

Ironhide smirked triumphantly. "If you only _think_ about inflict any damage to this child, and I hear about it," He looked at each of the Autobots around them again with equal aggravation, then his cannons started to spin and glow, as he aimed them at the crowd. "You're going to say 'hello' to my little friends!"

Just then, Elita One walked in, humming a little tune, eager to take a hot cup of Energon. She was exhausted after talking about that poor girl's misadventures. She looked forward to make Venom pay for what he did to Lucky. But then again, she knew deep inside her spark that they wouldn't have to wait long. Right now, though, all she needed was some time to relax.

_Time for some Energon!_ She thought happily. But when she entered the lounge, she felt the urge to bang her head on the wall. Elita One's optics widened when she saw Ironhide aiming his cannons at an awestruck crowd of dented mechs, the newly transformed Lucky ducked behind him. _No, it's not the time!_ She groaned, and walked up to the group.

"Commander!" Chromia and Arcee saluted.

"At ease," Elita One waved at them, before turning to the matter at hand. "So, who wants to explain what's happening here? Better do it now. Once Ratchet finds out, I don't know how many of you will still be able to speak…"

A few fearful gulps were heard, but nothing more.

Elita One sighed, then turned to Optimus' tactician. None of them opened their mouth, but everyone knew that they were talking through comm link.

"I see." Elita looked at the crowd. "Mirage," the blue and white spy looked at her. "I know you are not happy to be on this planet, but you have to get used to it."

"Yes, ma'am." He grunted.

"Maybe all you need is some time on your own. You will be escorted, and confined to quarters." She heard Cliffjumper muttering something in Cybertronian. "That goes for you too, Cliffjumper." Elita One ordered, turning towards him.

"But-" he started to protest, but one of Ironhide's glares shut him up.

Prowl escorted both Mirage and Cliffjumper to their quarters.

"Lieutenant Jazz, Commander Hotshot." Elita One turned to the dented officers. "I know you were defending an innocent, but I must confine you to your quarters too. You will exit _only_ for your guard turns."

Lucky gasped slightly, but Jazz talked to her through comm link. _"Don't worry, girl,"_ he winked. _"There's nothin' I wouldn't do for y'!"_

She blushed, and shrunk further behind Ironhide. Lucky turned to Hotshot, almost with tears in her neon green optics, but he just smiled, assuring her that everything was fine.

Elita One's optics fell on the Twins. "You two, go see Ratchet, and get repaired."

"As for you, Lucky," Lucky didn't notice that Elita was still talking, until she spoke directly to her. "I apologize for my mechs' actions. You are not considered a threat, but a friend." Elita One announced smiling.

Lucky gasped, and smiled brightly at the female leader.

Both twins picked Lucky up, and gave her a bear-hug. "Awesome!" They grinned. She heard Arcee, Blurr, and Chromia cheer behind Ironhide.

"But," Elita One interrupted. The room fell silent once again. "You must understand that your power is great." The Twins put Lucky down as she nodded. "Very well. Then I hope you don't mind having an escort at all times. Understood?"

Lucky nodded. "Yup! With great power comes great responsibility. Don't wander off alone. Anything else, ma'am?"

The pink and white Autobot smiled. Then her face turned serious again. "Yes, one last thing," tension was building again in the room, as Elita walked closer to Lucky. "Prowl told me what you did…" she said in a low voice, and bent down a little so that she could whisper in her audios only. "How you were able to stop the fight without using more violence was amazing. I'm afraid you'll have to make many encores…" Elita One winked, and Lucky couldn't believe her audios.

"Chromia," Elita One called, and the blue femme saluted. "I need a cup of high-grade," she wearily said, "…a big one!"

"In an astrosecond, ma'am!" she beamed. Elita walked away with her.

Lucky sighed.

Jazz clapped a hand down on her shoulder, before giving her a boy scout salute as he walked out of the lounge to his quarter, soon followed by a smiling Hotshot.

The lounge returned to its previous events as if the quarrel hadn't happened. Ironhide turned, and looked at the small femme with a hidden worry in his blue optics. She was scanning the room. After serving Elita One, Chromia helped Arcee and Red Alert to clean the lounge.

"I have to go, Lucky." Ironhide said, and she turned to him. "If any Autobot bothers you,"

"I know," she interrupted him, smiling. He gave a small worried nod, before exiting the room.

Lucky had just the time to turn, as a blue blur sped before her. "Blurr!!"

"Oh,sorry,didn'!Sorry,butIhavetohelptheotherstoclean!!" Blurr said in one breath again, after he placed Sigma in Lucky's palm.

He then sped in the room with lighting speed. In less than a heartbeat all the broken furniture, and spilled Energon were no where to be found, and the lounge looked like the fight _really _hadn't happened.

"Now you know why he's named Blurr." Sunstreaker folded his arms as he walked alongside her. She barely nodded.

"So… you guys ready to see Ratchet?" she asked, turning to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

They both gulped. "NO WAY!!"

"Well, I need to see him, and I can't do it if no one comes with me." Lucky said matter-of-factly. She put Sigma on her shoulder, and took both twins' hands, practically dragging them to the Med Bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ratchet sat at the console in the Med Bay, talking with Wheeljack. They were discussing about Lucky's current status, and a new invention of the scientist.

All of a sudden, the doors burst open, making the two Autobots almost jump out of their armour.

"Slag!" Ratchet stood up, and glared at whoever entered. His expression softened when he saw Lucky standing between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They both were bearing the marks of a fistfight.

"What happened? Lucky, you're not hurt, are you?" Ratchet placed his hands on her shoulders. "What did you do!?" He demanded, turning to the Twins.

"Nothing! She was-" they stammered.

"Enough. Firestar! Moonracer!" Ratchet yelled.

Lucky patted Ratchet's arm. "Ratchet, it's not them. It's just me." She murmured.

"NO!" they both exclaimed, as Firestar and Moonracer ran inside the room.

"What happened?" Moonracer asked.

"Mirage and Cliffjumper!" Sunstreaker said.

At that, Ratchet's optics started to twitch.

"Uh, well… I have to go, and… ehm… do some… experiments…" Wheeljack quickly ran out of the room.

"Firestar, Moonracer, stay with Lucky." Ratchet ordered, before grabbing the Twins by one of the fins on their heads. "I'll take care of them." He said, and pulled them into the pod room.

"What did those two do?" Ratchet demanded with a strange glee in his optics, once he was sure no one would hear them.

The Twins gulped.

"Either you two tell me what happened, or I will rebuild you into femmes!!" he snapped.

Sideswipe looked skeptically at Ratchet. "Can you really do that?"

Ratchet's smirk was positively evil. Sideswipe looked horrified, and glanced at his brother. Sunstreaker shrugged, "Whatever. You know I'd look much prettier than you anyway!" Sideswipe just rolled his optics.

Ratchet held up his left arm, and his saw started to spin menacingly at them.

"Okay, okay!" they held up their hands defensively.

"Mirage… said Lucky doesn't belong here… and Cliffjumper… said she's going to destroy the world." Sideswipe stammered.

Ratchet swore in Cybertronian, hearing what Autobots he knew very well thought about his daughter.

"And… um…" Sunstreaker said hesitantly.

Ratchet glared at him. "Yes?" He growled, the blades of his saw still spinning.

"Lucky agrees with him."

At that, Ratchet turned, and walked back towards Lucky, ordering to his assistants to take care of the Twins.

He sat on the berth Lucky was sitting along with Sigma.

"They told you, huh?" she suddenly said.

"You heard us," Ratchet sighed.

Lucky shrugged. "It wasn't difficult. You are very loud when you want to get your point across." She paused. "Thanks."

Ratchet smiled, and gently rubbed her back. He started to say something, but the doors burst open again.

"LUCKY!!" Bumblebee screamed, after bursting through the door.

"When will you glitches stop smashing that slagging door?!" Ratchet bellowed, standing up. Lucky was taken aback from Bumblebee's scream, and was still a bit startled.

Bumblebee shot Ratchet one terrified look, afraid that his medic would start to throw medical tools at him.

"Ratchet, wait!!" Lucky screamed, as she saw the CMO picking up a wrench. "He's Bumblebee. Don't hurt him!"

Bumblebee peered out from behind his arms, he temporarily used as a shield. "Lucky?" he said hesitantly.

Ratchet turned to her, and put away his wrench with a sigh. "I wouldn't have hurt him…" Ratchet said. _Much!_ He added in his CPU.

"Yeah, I said the same thing when Sam paid me an unwanted visit… I threw him a wrench!" both mechs stared at her dumbfounded. "Eh, long story." She waved.

"Lucky?" Bumblebee repeated.

She walked over to him, standing only a foot away. "Mostly!" Lucky hugged him.

"They told me what happened. I'm glad you're ok!" Bumblebee hugged her back, lifting her off the floor like Ironhide did.

"I'm so happy to see you, Bumblebee!" Lucky laughed, relieved to know that Bumblebee was still her friend, and wasn't afraid of her.

Bumblebee set her down. "So, Iceblaze?" he grinned at her annoyed expression.

"I still have to kick Hotshot's sorry aft for that!" she growled.

Bumblebee chuckled. "What happened to you? You're a Cybertronian…" He paused. "…and a really pretty one."

"Really?" Lucky smiled. "Thanks, Bumblebee!" she cheered.

_Hey!_ Lucky's inner voice piped up. _Are you _flirting_ with Bumblebee? __…Aww, he's so cute! Can I have both? No! …Damn! This is serious, Lucky! I know, I'm just saying…_

"-onian body?" Bumblebee asked.

Lucky was still in the realm of her thoughts, and she didn't pay attention at what the golden Autobot was saying.

She shook her head. "Uh, sorry. What did you say, Bumblebee?" Lucky smiled.

Ratchet and Bumblebee stared at her. Bumblebee looked confused for a moment then shook it off, and repeated his question.

"I don't understand how Venom put a human into a Cybertronian body." Bumblebee said.

"I don't know." Lucky looked at the CMO. "Can you explain it to us?"

Ratchet took a chair, and sat down. "It is quite simple." He started. "But first. Lucky, do you remember anything?"

Lucky sighed, and her stereo switched on. "_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain. I can see my life, flashing before my eyes. Dead I fall asleep. Is this all a dream? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare!"_

Ratchet and Bumblebee stared at her again. "What? I just love the way Bumblebee communicates. Besides, this song summarizes perfectly what happened to me."

_Stop flirting with Bumblebee!_ _What about Jazz?_ Her inner voice scolded her again. _Uh, shut up! I'm not doing anything! As you wish, but don't come crying to me when you'll get in trouble._

Lucky returned with her mind on Earth, in time to see Ratchet giving her an odd look, and Bumblebee smiling brightly at her.

"Sorry." She said briefly. "Well, I had a strange tingly sensation lingering in my limbs…"

Ratchet nodded understandingly. Lucky took Bumblebee's hand, and both sat on the berth behind them, Sigma between them.

"You told us that a Decepticon shock circuited you," he continued after Lucky nodded, "Soundwave had to prevent the Key to react when Venom would have searched for it. With all its defences online, the Key would have released a great amount of power, that would have destroyed your human body." Ratchet explained. "The Key assimilated all your cerebral functions. When Venom tried to remove it, it sensed a danger, but was not able to defend itself. That's why it scanned, and digitalized your body, the only safe environment it knew."

Bumblebee's optics widened in confusion. Lucky looked at him, and Sigma, then spoke up. "Uh, I'll ask you for everyone; huh?"

Ratchet chuckled. "Remember you showed Hotshot your hologram?" she nodded. "That was not like our holograms. That was your real body."

"WHAT??!!" the other three shrieked.

"Remember your tingling sensation? It was because the Key digitalized your body."

"Wait, you mean that I'm still…" Lucky looked at Bumblebee, whose hand was squeezing her own. "…human?"

"Not exactly." Ratchet sighed. "Your hologram is made of carbon, while our own are made of Energon. Yours is just more similar to a human… but you are a Cybertronian now."

"So you can't change me back, can you?" Lucky asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not," Ratchet sighed. "Venom needed a vessel for the chip, because your body was not compatible with our technology. The only way he could use its power was to transform you into a Cybertronian."

"So that's what that spider keeps telling me!" Lucky said, realizing the meaning of her dreams.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, but I can assure you that he will not lay a finger on you." He said firmly.

"So all I have to do now is adapt…" Lucky bowed her head, realizing that surviving was the only thing she was used to do. But, would she be able to adapt to this absolutely new condition?

Bumblebee looked at Lucky, and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "We will help you, Lucky."

Lucky turned, and smiled to him. "Thanks."

"I'm sure Bumblebee needs a recharge cycle…" Ratchet chuckled.

Bumblebee groaned. "I look forward to it."

"And I think you need it too, Ratchet." Lucky added, standing, Bumblebee's hand still tight in her own. "As for me, I need to see Jazz."

"I can accompany you, if you want." Bumblebee offered.

"Oh, thanks, Bumblebee!" she beamed, and involuntarily held his hand tighter.

Bumblebee looked down at his hand. Lucky looked down herself, and started to slip her hand from Bumblebee's, but he stopped her, tightening his grasp.

_Please, don't let go… not yet._ He thought. "Let's go." The golden warrior said, as he took her outside the Med Bay.

Luck simply smiled at him, as they walked hand in hand towards Jazz's quarters.

Ratchet looked at Sigma startled for a moment.

"Should we worry about _it_?" he asked.

"I'm worried about her since I met her." The black cat replied, curling on the berth.

Ratchet just rolled his optics, and started to walk to his quarters, turning the lights off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woo! So Lucky is still human, well… sort of. And she needs to talk with Jazz…

I hope you liked this chapter!! Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	23. Chapter 22: Flowers for Lucky

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Sssooooorrrrrryyyyy for my delay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 22 : ****Flowers for Lucky**

Lucky sighed as she sat in Wheeljack's laboratory, hugging her knees. She was sad again. She felt lost, actually. She just acknowledged that she was still human in a sense, and she didn't feel completely Autobot. She was torn apart between two worlds.

Add to that her conversation with Jazz, and… She sighed again.

_Jazz…_

"Thirty-five." Wheeljack's voice interrupted Lucky's thoughts.

"Huh?" she raised her crowned head, and looked up at the white Autobot.

Wheeljack smiled kindly behind his mouthplate. "It's the number of times you sighed in the last hour. That was number thirty-five."

"Oh," was all she said, before glancing at her knees again.

"Lucky," Wheeljack started slowly, "If there's something you want to talk about…"

"Thanks," she cut him off with a fake smile on her faceplate.

"I'm just saying that _'your uncle Jack'_ is here, if you need him." he winked.

Lucky looked at him dumbfounded, remembering when she referred at him that way at the hospital. Seeing how every Autobots tried to help her, suddenly made her feel guilty.

"Or, maybe, you can help me. I could use a hand here." He motioned to his working table, on which many metal sheets were scattered.

Lucky took the distraction gladly, hopping off another table to help the scientist.

"What are you working on?" she asked.

"This will be our secret weapon to fight off Devastator." He quickly, and proudly, explained.

"Devastator? That doesn't sound good."

"Yeah. Optimus asked me to find a way to fight this Transformer. He is a combination of other Decepticons known as Constructicons." The scientist explained.

"Really?" Lucky's optics widened. "I didn't know that Transformers could combine with each other…" but then again, there were so many things she didn't know about the race she was turned into.

Lucky watched the blue-orange sparks dancing as Wheeljack's skilled hands melted the metal pieces together. Again her mind wandered off, constantly returning on the conversation happened few days ago with the Autobot she thought she loved…

_Flashback_

Jazz and Lucky, after she bid Bumblebee goodbye, laid on his berth. Jazz's right hand was laced under his head, while his left gently rubbed Lucky's arm. The blue femme laid on her right side, using Jazz's shoulder as a pillow.

Her optics were slightly open, as the silver Autobot's hand caressed her arm. It was slightly strange for him feeling hard metal instead of her soft skin, but, for some reason or another, it didn't matter. This was _his_ Lucky, and that was all he needed to know.

Lucky turned her head up, and smiled at him.

"Y' alright, darlin'?" Jazz smiled back at her.

"Yeah." She murmured. "Y'know, we never had a chance to finish our conversation… the one we started before I was kidnapped."

"Y'right," he smirked, "I believe we were here," he said, before his hand slid behind Lucky's head, pulling her in a soft kiss.

If she loved the way it felt when they did this as humans, she utterly _adored_ how her Autobot body reacted. It felt like electricity gently rolling off their lips, and running throughout her body. It was the most pleasant tingling sensation she'd ever felt in her entire life. The jolt came to a stop just around her chest area, where she felt something getting warmer and warmer.

Jazz broke their electric link, and Lucky's optics slowly turned on again. "Wow!" She moaned, wishing she could still have breath to pant with.

She suddenly started to giggle, "That was incredible!" then she calmed a bit, sitting up, and crossed her arms. "You know that we were past this part?"

"So? It was interestin'!" his smirk grew wider, and she shook her head.

"If that's the way it feels like when two Autobots kiss, I think I'm gonna love this new body!"

"I've heard that doc said y'still human in a sense," he let the sentence hang in the air.

"Yeah," her expression saddened. "But that doesn't count." She shrugged, and smiled. "Y'know, when I was young, and we were still a happy family, I hoped that someday I could have my own family." Lucky sighed. "But I guess I can't now, seeing as how I'm an Autobot and all."

"Who said y' couldn't?" Jazz raised a bit, leaning on his elbows.

Her optics went wide in shock, "What do you mean by that?"

"Mechs can't create new sparks alone. But femmes shares the All Spark's unique ability to create a new spark, though they cannot do it alone, either. Just like humans, female Cybertronians need male Cybertronians to create a new life." She was listening to him dumbfounded. "So you can still have a happy family…" He said hesitantly.

Lucky looked Jazz square in the optics.

"Ya alight?" Jazz tilted his head to the side.

Her faceplate became serious, although a smirk appeared on it. "Why not start tonight?"

Silence overtook the room.

Jazz stared at Lucky, his head still tilted to the side, and if he wasn't already laying on his berth, he knew he would have fainted. His optics blinked once, then twice.

Jazz gulped. "W-what?"

Lucky smiled sheepishly. "Well, we love each other, don't we?"

"Yeah." He nodded, panic slowly crawling inside him. "Y' jus'… caught me off guard."

"Well, get on guard, and tell me if you want to have a family."

"Hahaha, so demanding." He laughed nervously.

Lucky scratched the back of her head. "I know it seems sudden, but after what happened to me, I've understood that life's too short."

"Y're an Autobot now; yer life will last many eons…" he trailed off.

"It's not what I'm talking about, and you know it." She narrowed her optics. "Since we're here, and we love each other, why not becoming a family? Y'know, like Angie and Hotshot. They're married."

"Why don't we talk 'bout dis?" His light blue optics regarded his love with panic, and worry.

"What is it? You don't love me anymore?" She asked exasperated.

"No – I mean, yes, I love you, but-" he stammered.

"But what?!" her optics narrowed even more.

"L-Lucky, c'mon. Would y' really want ta raise a sparkling in the middle of a war? Y'know 'Cons're still outta there, 'n what if they hurt y', or our sparkling?" His reasons, although he was babbling them, were right.

Lucky stared at him with a stern look, and folded her arms. "Is that the only reason you have, or is there something else?"

Silence met her question, and as it seemed that Jazz was about to say something, she interrupted him. "Maybe you're right." Lucky said hurriedly, standing up.

Jazz stood up as well. "Lucky…"

"No." She said abruptly. "This is too sudden, and maybe my new condition is affecting the way I think…" _Well, that, or he doesn't love me that much_, but she added that only in her mind. "So, maybe it's better if I – you know – take some time to adjust to my new condition…"

"Lucky, you don't have to-" but before he could finish his sentence, she was already out of his room.

_End flashback_

Lucky sighed again. "All the Autobots I know wanted to help me, knowing what happened… Why does everyone know what happened in Jazz's room?" Lucky sighed in frustration.

"Well," Wheeljack started, blushing, though no one could tell, due to his face mask. "Humans say that gossip never travels faster than in a small town. Now, this base is not so big, and… there's not much to do…"

"So you gossip like old ladies?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Well…" his blush deepened. "The human named Mandy had made a habit of it…"

Lucky winced when he named Mandy. "Mandy…" she growled, "I wish I could lock her in a room along with Chromia, and one gun between them, and see what comes out!"

"You don't need that," he chuckled, "Mandy had to return home to attend to some cheer-leader competition… or something like that."

"No more Mandy around?" she smiled, "HALLELUJAH!!" Lucky laughed, soon followed by the white Autobot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shh! Sunny stop being so loud!" Sideswipe scolded his brother.

"Why? They have to know we're here." He replied.

"You two know why," Bumblebee injected, "Remember what happened last time on Cybertron?"

The two Twins cringed when they remembered the time Wheeljack worked on a new kind of bomb with vocal controls. Needless to say, it was a failed experiment… Optimus Prime and Prowl strictly forbidden him to build another device like those bombs; nonetheless, the other Autobots decided to keep their vocal processors low when they had to near Wheeljack's lab. Just in case…

"Oh, we spent three Earth months to rebuilt his lab!" Arcee shivered at the thought, "And I would never forget Ratchet's yells!"

Just after she said that, electing giggles from her comrades, a loud bang came from the lab, along with a big cloud of dust and smoke. Arcee, Bumblebee and the Twins ran to the semi torn doors.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Sunstreaker called out.

Just then, they heard two coughing sounds coming from the floor. Their gazes dropped, as the dust settled. They saw Lucky kneeling with her hands over her head, and Wheeljack crouched protectively over her.

"OH, PRIMUS! ARE YOU TWO OK?" Arcee screamed as she helped them up.

"Mostly," Lucky's voice rasped.

"What were you trying to do?" Bumblebee asked Wheeljack, not bothering to hide his concern.

"Another failed experiment!" the scientist exclaimed. "I know I miss something, though I'm not sure what it is…"

"Don't worry," Lucky patted his arm comfortingly, "You're smart, you'll figure it out."

"Thanks," he replied, sounding a bit defeated.

"Uh, so," the blue femme turned to the group of newcomers. "What are you doing here?" the smirks crawling their way on the Twins' faceplates told her something was up with those two.

"We were about to ask if we could borrow you for awhile…" Sideswipe said, sounding as innocent as possible.

Now Lucky was _positive_ something was up with those two.

"Why?" Wheeljack asked.

"Because we have a surprise for her…" Sunstreaker added.

"I need someone to help me clean this mess, and she's still under my responsibility…" he started, then Lucky interrupted him.

"Well, Arcee could help you," she winked at the magenta femme, who gave her an understanding smirk, before turning back to the white Autobot. "That is, if you're ok with it."

"I… have no objections." He nodded cautiously, slightly confused by the two femmes' behaviour.

The squeals of the two femmes startled the other mechs, who looked oddly at each other.

Once out of Wheeljack's lab, Sideswipe turned to Lucky. "We have a surprise for you. You'll like it, I promise." He winked, then asked, "But before that, turned your optics off?"

She stared at him. The Twins exchanged glances, waiting for her to explain her odd look.

"Uh, how?" she asked, smiling sheepishly. They looked horribly confused now. They forgot she was not accustomed to how an Autobot body worked.

"Just pretend to close your eyes," Bumblebee said, taking her hand to guide her, once the green light in her optics died down.

Taking cautious steps, helped by Bumblebee's grip on her hand, Lucky headed to another room of the subterranean base. As they neared the room, her smell sensors picked up a quite familiar scent.

"Hey, what's that smell?" she asked, but still kept her optics turned off. She didn't receive a true answer, only a few giggle sounds. Then they stopped.

"You can look now," though she still couldn't see Bumblebee's face, she knew he was smiling.

Lucky's optics returned their neon green attractive colour, and she gasped in awe.

Lucky found herself standing in a flower garden. An Autobot-size garden. The room was filled with wonderful flowers. The sheer size of it could have taken Lucky's breath away, if she had any. There was a long corridor made of rose bushes in front of the entrance, and in the center of the room was a giant willow tree. In the far right corner of the room, a waterfall created a small lake, in which many aquatic plants and flowers floated. The entire floor of the room was covered with soft green grass. The rose bushes at the entrance were all in bloom, with blossoms of every shade of red, orange, pink and maroon. It looked like the garden was on fire because of all the brilliant colours of the roses. Taking some steps forward, Lucky noticed that there were other flowers, not only roses, in wonderful and complicated patterns scattered around the willow tree. Her CPU searched the World Wide Web for a match to any plant she saw.

She looked behind at the three Autobots, "For _me_?" she asked dumbfounded.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes, for you."

Lucky gasped, and tried hard to prevent tears to spill forth. "I… I don't know what to say… no one ever did something so nice for me…" she stammered, and turned again to stare at the beautiful garden.

Just then, she noted that the sun was shining, and there was a warm wind blowing softly among the leaves.

"Hey, we're in a subterranean base. So how is it that I can still see the sun? And the wind?" she turned to the Autobots.

Bumblebee smiled, coming closer to her, and pointing at the ceiling. "Just a few holographic projectors, and some ventilators."

She was speechless. "Awesome!" was all her CPU could come up with.

"You know, this was all _Mr. Honey_'s idea!" Sideswipe teased, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder, who smirked mockingly at the other yellow Autobot.

Bumblebee gave both twins a death glare when they used Chromia's nickname to address him. He turned to see Lucky's smiling face, and his expression softened as well.

Lucky wrapped her arms around the gold and black Autobot's neck. "Thank you!" She sobbed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bumblebee hugged her back, smiling.

"Hey, we helped him too!" Sunstreaker whined.

She released Bumblebee, and hugged both Twins too.

"Lucky!" the blue femme turned to see Moonracer waving at her, and coming her way along with Elita One.

Moonracer squealed excitedly, giving Lucky a tight bear hug, so tight she had the sudden sensation of being unable to take air in her intakes. The blue femme let out a little squeak, as the bigger green one hugged the air out of her.

"He's not good enough for you!" Moonracer said in a scolding tone to the Autobot she didn't even want to name.

"Please," Lucky sighed, gently pushing Moonracer away, smiling, although she was breaking apart inside.

Elita One changed the subject, "I sure hope you like this garden. It's the gift we Autobots want to give you, after everything you did for us, and everything we put you through."

"It's wonderful," she said as sweetly as she could, "But you didn't need to do it."

"It's the least we can do." The white and pink femme insisted.

"Thanks, all of you." Lucky smiled turning to every Autobot in the garden.

"Lucky," Elita started slowly, and the young blue femme turned to her. "I know it's hard for you in this period, but if you-"

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She cut her off, not bothering to hide her irritation at the thought that everyone knew everything about her.

"I was talking about the power that lays in you," Elita One continued, "I know how it feels like to have a power bigger than yourself… if you need to talk about it, or any advice, come and seek me."

Lucky smiled again, and nodded excitedly.

"Fello!? Fomeone felp me!!" They suddenly heard this suffocated voice coming from somewhere further inside the garden.

"Isn't this Prowl's voice?" Bumblebee asked aloud.

The whole room stared at the Twins, who swallowed hard, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Yeah, uh… that sounds like Prowl…"

"I don't know how, but I have the feeling that you two are responsible for this." Elita wondered, rolling her optics.

"Wait a minute," Moonracer turned around. "Where is my plant? The one I brought here from Cybertron?"

"Whoa! Are there alien plants too?" Lucky asked in awe.

"Moonracer rescued a vegetal life form a few eons ago, then decided to take care of it, taking it to Cybertron. From then on, she never went anywhere without it." Elita explained.

"Well, you see, Moony…" Sunstreaker started nervously.

"…your poor plant was sooo starving!" Sideswipe finished.

"And you fed it with Prowl?!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, not a good meal…" the Twins muttered teasingly.

"Wait. How can an Autobot be eaten by a plant?" Lucky asked.

"It's a carnivore giant plant." Elita One explained.

"You two, come with me!!" Moonracer roared, grabbing the Twins by one of the fins on their heads, and dragging them to where Prowl was.

The other three burst out laughing.

"Those two will never learn!" Elita One sighed, once she calmed her giggles.

"I believe that's why they're so funny!!" Lucky laughed. "Thanks, I really feel better now!"

"Yeah, we can tell," Elita smiled. "You're as beautiful as crystallized Energon."

Lucky blushed, scratching the back of her head. No one ever complimented her like that. And what the hell was crystallized Energon, anyway?

"Even more." Bumblebee nodded, and her blush deepened.

Elita One folded her arms with a smirk on her face. "Well, looks like _someone_ has a soft spot for you." She eyed the blue Autobot gleefully.

"Speaking of which," Lucky looked at both Elita and Bumblebee. "I need to talk with Bumblebee for a second."

Before the female Autobot leader could reply, they saw the Twins ran out of the garden at full speed, followed by Prowl's menacing voice. "YOU TWO ARE SLAGGING SCRAP METAL WHEN I LAY MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!"

"Maybe it's better if I go," Elita said, hearing the ever so calm tactician so angered.

Lucky smiled, shaking her head at the mess that was now her life, then turned to a giggling Bumblebee. "Can you help me with something?"

Bumblebee nodded, smiling. "Sure, anything."

"I want to tell Sam about this," Lucky pointed at her body with a sad smile on her face.

All Bumblebee did was nodding understandingly, before leading her outside the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, don't kill me! I just wanted to complicate things a bit more! You know Lucky's a complicated character, and… c'mon! I like to complicate situations! They're what makes a story worth reading… seeing how a character can overcome them, and grow stronger!!!!

I'm evil, I know… so what??

Keep reading, and I promise that you'll not regret it!!!!

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	24. Chapter 23: Talking

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 2****3 : Talking**

Sam sighed deeply as he let his head bang on his math's book. That incredible bunch of numbers had been mocking him all day; he was so irritated by it, he had to resist the urge to erase some numbers directly on the exercise's original text.

Mojo let out a small, worried yap, as muffled purrs of well tuned, incredibly powerful engines were heard just outside the house.

Sam stared outside the window to see the yellow Camaro pulling into their driveway alongside a blue Jaguar.

"It's ok, Mojo," he soothed the Chihuahua, who eyed him distrustfully. "It's just 'Bee." Then he sprinted downstairs eagerly, welcoming the distraction.

Sam exited the house, and headed to where his yellow Camaro friend sat on the driveway, a blue Jaguar behind him. He smiled as he reached his holographic friend.

"Hey, 'Bee." Sam welcomed him.

"Hi, Sam." He said.

There was a short pause.

"So, who's your friend?" Sam asked, gesturing with his head to the other car.

The blonde looked down, and sighed deeply. "Sam," He turned to his teenage human friend. "There is information about your cousin… that she was reluctant to talk about."

Sam watched him startled. "Lucky? Oh, no, man. Is this because of the chip in her head? Something happened? Please, tell me she's ok!"

Bumblebee took a deep breath, as he started slowly. "A few days ago, Starscream kidnapped Lucky, and took her to a Decepticon named Venom."

"What?" Sam gasped, taking a few steps back. "No, they didn't- is she okay? Tell me you got her back!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing and shaking his Autobot friend.

"Sam, you are remixing my pixels." The blonde deadpanned.

"Sorry," Sam removed his hands from Bumblebee's shoulders, trying to calm himself down.

"Lucky is safe." Bumblebee continued. "I assure you, she is… fine." He said hesitantly.

Sam sighed with relief. "Good."

"But," Sam held his breath again, as his friend turned and stared at the other sports car that hadn't moved yet. "Unfortunately, Venom managed to inflict some damage on her before she was able to run away."

Sam was at a loss for words at the moment. "But…" He started in shock. "I thought you said she was fine?" His voice cracked under the pain he was feeling for his beloved cousin.

Bumblebee rubbed his neck, glancing at the blue car again as to find an answer. "She is fine, yes, but… different."

"What? Is she a robot, or something?" Sam chuckled.

"_Primus, why does he have to be so _damn_ stupid?!"_ Lucky groaned over comm link, and Bumblebee couldn't blame her.

"C'mon, I was kiddin'." Sam said, and Bumblebee glared at him. "So she's different, but Lucky's okay though, right?"

"Oh, yes, she is perfectly functional." Bumblebee nodded assuring him.

"So, what's the problem?"

"She… she has been transformed into an Autonomous robotic organism."

It took Sam's mind ten whole seconds to receive, process, and comprehend the former statement. After the first seven seconds passed, Bumblebee wondered if his human friend had been hit by a heart attack. The only external sign of the gravity of the sentence he had just stated was a blank expression on his face.

Silence hung like dew on a spider's web, stuck between the two boys, before Sam broke it, asking dumbfounded, "An Autobot?"

"Yes." Bumblebee nodded, relieved that Sam was still breathing.

Sam looked thoughtful. "Dude, that's…" He thought for a minute. "That's awesome! Where is she? I have to see her."

Bumblebee pointed at the Jaguar with his head, and Sam looked at it. "Lucky?" he said softly.

As if that was her cue, the driver's side door opened, and a high heeled sandal, with blue leather straps crossing over the foot to form an X and a white silk strap curling in a ribbon around her ankle, touched the pavement. Lucky herself climbed out of the car, as a second sandal joined the first on the driveway. She wore a long sleeveless dress of stereotypical Chinese design, made of blue silk to match the car's colour. The dress reached her calf, and had two slits starting at her hips. She wore a white leather jacket, with silver stripes, over her dress. She closed the door of the car, and watched her reflection. Her red hair was tied in a low braid that reached her waist; she had a few locks falling down on her face, and noticed that, strangely, they were light blue. Two silver sigma-like earrings with blue pearls, hung from her ears.

Sam and Bumblebee stared with slack jaws.

Lucky let out a satisfied "Hmm!" before approaching the pair. She stood before them both, trying not to look as embarrassed as she felt.

Sam looked over Lucky's face. It was the same face he knew and learned to love, with slight tinges of light blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and light blue lipstick.

"Take a picture!" Lucky muttered, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Sam mumbled. "Lucky, is that really you?"

She sighed again, looking down, before locking her surprisingly green eyes on Sam's. "Yes, Sam. It's me."

His face was a mix of shock and amazement. They both stared in silence to one another, until, after what seemed like a century, they both took uncertain steps forward, and hugged each other.

Sam gently rubbed her back as he felt that she was sobbing. "Hey, hey, Lucky. C'mon! It's ok. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hey, it's not your fault!" he said firmly as they parted. "I know the Autobots will make this Venom pay for this!"

"We will." Bumblebee assured her.

She gave them a smile, a true one indeed. "Thanks," she sniffed.

"So," Sam changed the subject. "Can you transform? I look forward to see what you look like!"

Lucky rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Is it really safe to do that?" She asked Bumblebee.

"Sam's parents are already familiar with us." He shrugged.

"Pretty please?" Sam begged her with his best puppy face.

Lucky thought for a moment, then turned to Bumblebee. "Can you give us a minute?"

The blonde nodded, as the hologram dissipated. The engine of the Camaro revved, and the car left the two cousins some privacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blue Jaguar followed lazily the yellow Camaro down the road that would have brought them back to Hoover Dam. Not a single word was exchanged between the two after they left Sam's house.

"_Lucky, __are you ok?" _Bumblebee asked through comm. link. He had no answer from the girl, except for a deep sigh.

Suddenly, Lucky turned left, entering an empty parking lot facing the ocean. Bumblebee skidded to a stop when he saw her turn. He made a not-so-legal U turn, and followed Lucky, parking next to her, as her hologram climbed out… 'herself'.

"Lucky, is something wrong?" Bumblebee asked again, as his hologram got out of the parked Camaro.

"Jazz." Lucky sighed, not facing him, just gazing far away at the horizon.

There was a short pause, in which Bumblebee frowned slightly, and the sound of the lapping waters below them filled the air. They could hear the distant sound of thunder breaking the black cover of clouds, that was obscuring the skies.

"What has he done now?" Bumblebee shifted uneasily, walking up to stand next to her.

Lucky looked down at her feet, and sighed. "We took a break…"

She looked up slowly, meeting Bumblebee's confused look.

"We broke up for awhile."

"Impossible. Jazz would have never broken his relationship with you." He assured her, a bitter feeling made its way up his spark.

"How can you be so sure?" she turned fully to look at him.

"Because Jazz loves you." Bumblebee leaned his elbows on the railing.

Lucky turned again to the waters, and leaned on the railing as well. "Not after what happened."

"And what happened?" Bumblebee raised an eyebrow.

"I thought everyone knew what happened?" Lucky gave him an incredulous and annoyed look.

"Mandy only said that you two _discussed_ again…" Bumblebee replied.

Lucky looked down, then took a deep breath. "W-we discussed the possibility of having a sparkling." She started, a sad smile on her face. "But do you know how he reacted?" Her red eyebrows twitched.

Bumblebee shook his head.

"He freaked out, and put forward stupid excuses. Just like he did when I told him about the concert!" Lucky groaned annoyed at the memory. "You know what?" her green eyes locked on Bumblebee's blue ones. "He's a good liar. I'll give him that. Always able to cover up his true reasons behind a good lie. I can't stand him!!" Lucky threw her hands in frustration.

Bumblebee chuckled, causing Lucky to glare daggers at him.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Sorry, it's just… the way you're reacting." Lucky looked at him oddly now.

"Lucky," Bumblebee placed his hands on her shoulders once he regained his composure. "Jazz loves you. There's nothing more to discuss, except for how you intend to apologize."

"I have nothing to apologize for!" Lucky spat in her frustration. "I did nothing wrong! If there's someone who has to apologize for being stupid, it's him!!" she folded her arms.

"Lucky, I am not saying that you are at fault, but," Bumblebee tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Perhaps you should use better judgement than Jazz, and be more mature."

Lucky raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Say what?"

"Let him think you are moving on. If you act like you are getting over him, he will come back to you." Bumblebee explained.

Lucky continued to frown. "What if he doesn't catch the drift?"

He gave a slight smile. "He will. But if he doesn't, that would mean he is not the right sparkmate for you." Bumblebee said, his grip softening on her shoulders.

Lucky took a deep breath. "I hope you're right." She turned to gaze at the ocean, a sad smile graced her features, letting everyone notice how she was really feeling inside.

"I know how you feel." Bumblebee sighed, turning his gaze to the greyish blue waters. "I know what's like to love someone who doesn't return your feelings…" he continued, letting go of her, not noticing that Lucky had turned to stare at him. "Everyone tells you that you should just play along with the charade, although you'd rather to confess her that you love her." He paused, and shook his head. "But it's probably a moot point." His voice cracked slightly, as his true feelings spoke for him. "Because it's clear that the one she's watching with longing eyes is not you, and that makes you feel like you're being crushed in a trash compactor. And every time she casts her gaze at you, you feel your spark melt, but sadly notice that she's wasting her longing gazes with someone who doesn't even realize how blessed he really is. So you spend your time looking in the mirror, wondering what that heaven-sent girl doesn't see in YOU!!" The blonde gripped tight the railing, leaning his weight on it.

Lucky blinked at him, not sure of what to say. He had practically confessed his love for her… in a very frustrated way. _I didn't know he felt __that__ strong about it. _Lucky thought.

Bumblebee turned to stare at a stunned Lucky, wanting to take back what he said, and how exactly he felt about Lucky and her relationship with Jazz.

"Bumblebee," Lucky started hesitantly. "I… I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm just an egoistical fool!" she lowered her head.

"That's not true, Lucky." Bumblebee started as he saw the girl start to sob.

"Yes, I am!" Lucky hiccupped a couple of times, then looked at Bumblebee straight in his blue eyes. "I just wanted to be happy, but ended up ruining three lives!"

"Don't talk like that." He started again, but the sobbing redhead cut him off.

"I do love you Bumblebee, maybe not as much as Jazz, but I love you. You were always kind with me, and that increased my feelings towards you so much it hurts sometimes to be with Jazz. I never wanted to hurt you… I'm so sorry, Bumblebee. Please, forgive me…" she would have continued, but her hiccups stopped her.

Bumblebee hugged Lucky. "Please, don't start crying." He said softly. "It hurts my spark to see you upset in any way." He leaned his chin on Lucky's head.

Once her sobs calmed down, they parted a bit, and she noticed his sad look, probably because it was his fault if she started crying like that. She brushed her blue bangs from her face, giving him a clear view of two, slightly puffed, emerald eyes.

Lucky smiled reassuringly at him, as she stated softly. "Bumblebee, don't look like that. You have every right to say what you did." She brushed aside his blond bangs that were trying to hide his eyes. "Don't feel guilt for expressing your feelings for me."

Bumblebee smiled, and hugged her again.

"Maybe you're right." Lucky murmured, burying her head in his chest.

"About what?" he asked, desperately wanting to get closer to her.

There was a small pause, as she pressed herself against him more. "…I need to just let go…" She whispered, her eyes filled with tears that she wouldn't allow to spill forth.

She felt Bumblebee slightly backing away from her, her head still cast down. He removed his hand from her waist to gently cup her chin, and slowly turn her head up towards his. Their bodies seemed to move on their own as they leaned forward. Lucky closed her eyes, as did Bumblebee, just when their lips touched.

A strange feeling crawled its way up Bumblebee's spark. Was this right? To kiss his best friend's girl, just when she was so vulnerable? Although she admitted certain affection for him… but Jazz was the closest thing to a brother that he'd ever had. He couldn't do this to him. Nor he could do it to Lucky…

Those feelings were what awakened him, making Bumblebee shriek Cybertronian cries, so unnerving even to other Transformers, not just to any human who might have been around to hear them.

The nightmare he had seemed so real to him, that even made him transform into his bipedal form, causing him to bang his head on the roof of the Witwicky's garage.

As his yellow head hit the ceiling, sending small tremors throughout the whole structure. He rubbed it with his hand, mumbling an 'ow' in the process.

Few seconds later he heard Ron's voice chanting, "EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!", and Judy's annoyed tone intimating her husband to go back to sleep.

Bumblebee sighed, as he realized that that was just a dream.

"Are you ok?" The Autobot turned his head to look at Sam.

"Did I wake you, Sam?" Bumblebee asked, as he sat down so that he wouldn't bang his head again.

"Yeah, it sounded like a chicken being killed…" Sam shivered slightly.

"I apologize." Bumblebee sighed.

"Hey, something's wrong?" Sam asked concerned. His friend was not the happy scout he'd known anymore.

Bumblebee sighed deeply. "I had a nightmare…"

"I thought Ratchet said you couldn't dream…" Sam started.

"We _usually_ don't, but nothing stops us if we want to."

"Oh," he commented. "And what was your nightmare about?" Sam asked as he settled himself on Bumblebee's knee.

Bumblebee's head lowered. "I kissed a girl I like very much…"

"And that's a nightmare to you?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Man, I wish _I_ had your nightmares!"

Bumblebee looked at him, a mix of sadness and annoyance in his blue optics.

"What's the problem?" his human friend asked, seeing his expression.

"She is with someone else." Bumblebee sighed.

Sam's face fell into a sad frown, understanding exactly what his friend was feeling. "Oh." He paused then shrugged. "Well, that was just a dream, wasn't it?"

Only when he received no answer from Bumblebee did Sam understood the truth. "You really have it bad for this girl, don't you?" He placed a comforting hand on his friend's armour.

Bumblebee nodded. "I'm not sure how to approach her." He sighed.

"How serious is she about the other guy?" Sam asked. "Maybe, if he is an asshole like Trent, you can tell her you like her. What's to say she doesn't have feelings for you too?" he tried with a smile.

The Autobot gave Sam a sideways blue glance. "I'm not certain about it. I have already told her that I love her, and she has confessed to have certain affections for me as well… and her relationship seems to be put on pause in light of certain events…"

Sam rubbed his temples, groaning. Solving those problems at three in the morning wasn't exactly how he intended to spend the night before a final. "Now you've lost me. Who is this girl? Is she an Autobot?"

"Sort of…"

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're crushing on Lucky!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, Sam. I have fallen in love with her."

Silence engulfed them, as the last statement sunk in.

"Oh, man. I really wouldn't want to be in your shoes…" Sam muttered. "You fell for your best friend's girl!"

Bumblebee sighed, his blue optics looking down at the ground.

"So Lucky told you she loves you?" Sam asked.

The Autobot nodded.

Sam's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Do you really love her?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "You don't love just because Jazz loves her, do you?"

"Sam, I…" Bumblebee snapped, but then continued softly, "I don't know." A deep sigh. "I feel good when I'm around her… but when I kissed her – in my dream I mean – I thought about Jazz, and concluded I couldn't do this to him. He's like a brother to me… when the war broke out, he took me under his wing – as you humans say it. It felt so wrong, and yet, so right to kiss her…" he looked back at his human friend. "I don't know what to do."

"Well," Sam scratched the back of his head. "My cousin is very difficult. I'm still trying to figure her out. If she really loves you, she'll let you know. But if she loves Jazz instead, you must not intrude her relationship, or you'll ruin it, losing both Jazz's and Lucky's friendship." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and sighed. "I have to get some sleep, man."

"Very well." Bumblebee helped him to climb down his knee. "Thank you, Sam."

"Don't mention it, dude!" Sam said as he was walking in the house. Before he entered, though, he turned to his friend, who was preparing himself to turn back into his altform. "And, Bumblebee," he paused, and his optics turned towards Sam, illuminating his features with their blue light. "Lucky's not the only girl out there!" he winked, and entered the house, leaving a confused Bumblebee behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**What really happened…**_

Lucky smiled reassuringly at him, as she started softly. "Bumblebee, don't look like that. You have every right to say what you did." She brushed aside his blond bangs that were trying to hide his eyes. "Don't feel guilt for expressing your feelings for me."

Bumblebee smiled, and hugged her again.

Thunder roared overhead, and gale force winds howled around the couple, signalling that the storm had arrived. They stayed there for a few seconds, until they heard a powerful engine coming closer to them.

They immediately parted, as Lucky recognized Ironhide's signature – one of the few advantages of having a Cybertronian chip in your head.

She wiped away her tears, and tried to look as if she wasn't falling apart. She smiled brightly at Ironhide, as his hologram got off the truck. As he did so, Sigma jumped down the driver's seat, and threw himself in Lucky's expectant arms.

"Hi, Ironhide!" she greeted, as she rubbed her cat's back. Bumblebee gave a small salute.

Ironhide nodded to them both. "It is my turn to guard the girl, Bumblebee. You may return to Sam." He said, and Bumblebee nodded, reluctantly. He really wished he could spend more time with Lucky…

"Time to go back to the base." Lucky sighed, patting Sigma's head gently.

"Actually," Ironhide injected. "Sarah Lennox expressed the wish to see you… if you want."

Lucky's spark tightened in her chest, but she smiled and accepted. Maybe seeing other humans would help her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Lennox stood at her kitchen's window with a cup of hot chocolate, staring outside at the wet landscape. She wondered if Lucky would come to see them. Annabelle sat in her high chair. The little girl looked like she was wondering if she could see the girl with that wonderful voice again.

"Sarah?" the woman turned to look at her smiling husband. "Ironhide called and said he's coming with Lucky." Will said as he entered the kitchen.

Few seconds later, loud honking startled them. Annabelle squealed, already able to recognize Ironhide's blaring horn.

Sarah gave a little gasp for Annabelle. "I think Lucky is here!" She lifted Annabelle from her high chair.

As Will went in the living room to give the good news to Epps and his wife with Annabelle on his hip, Sarah opened the door.

By the time the two Autobots arrived, it was already raining cats and dogs. It didn't take long for the two figures to get soaked through, once they climbed out their respective vehicles.

Ironhide turned to Lucky as she stepped out of her alt-form, not even bothering about the cold rain drops hitting her face. Only Sigma seemed concerned about the rain. "You look like Megatron ran you through a laser-powered trash compactor!"

Lucky's CPU was wandering elsewhere. "Huh?" she looked at Ironhide's holoform, realizing he was expecting an answer from her. "I'm fine." She said, her best fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" Sarah almost cried, practically throwing herself on the redhead, and hugging her tightly, squishing Sigma between them. "Come on, get out of the rain before you all catch cold." She pushed Lucky and Ironhide in. Lucky slightly wondered if a hologram could catch a cold.

"Where have you been? Ironhide told us about what happened to you. My dear child, I'm so sorry." Sarah worriedly said, and Lucky motioned for her to calm down.

When she entered the living room, Will, Epps, and his wife all stood up to welcome the two Autobots.

Lucky turned to Sarah. "I'm sorry to intrude…"

"No, sweetie! You two are family." Sarah said, as she rushed to the couch to take the dry towels she had prepared for them. "And right now you are soaked. Here." She kindly said, handing her the towel.

She took it with a smile, Sigma gladly jumping in it. She noticed for the first time that Ironhide's holoform wasn't wet. She had barely noticed outside that the rain had poured through his holographic body, while her own, being different, was soaked to the bone. One of the disadvantages of having a Cybertronian chip in your head.

"You need to take off those wet clothes," Epps's wife said, seeing her blue dress plastered on her body.

Lucky nodded automatically, not really paying attention at what she was doing. Her eyes closed for a moment, and her whole body was engulfed in a blue light that changed her outfit.

When the light dissolved, the girl was wearing blue pajama shorts, and white blouse over a blue tank-top with three buttons undone and the collar popped up. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, with few blue strands framing her face, and she also had light blue socks that came up to her ankle.

"Woah." Epps blinked.

"Oh, sorry about that." Lucky sighed.

"Don't worry," Will smiled reassuringly, as Sarah motion them to sit in the living room.

"So, where's that nice man you were with at the hospital?" Sarah asked.

Lucky, who stood in front of the couch Sigma had just jumped onto, stopped, and collapsed on it into manic sobs.

Gasps were let out as the girl cried on the couch. "Lucky, it's alright, calm down." Sarah held her shoulders, and wiped her sobbing eyes with a towel. "Good grief, you're letting the water run, aren't you?" She smiled like a mother always does, as she brushed her hair away from her green eyes.

"Maybe it's better if you leave this to us," Epps's wife told the three men, and they all nodded understandingly.

After four hours of sobbing, and few gallons of hot chocolate, Lucky told Sarah and Mrs. Epps what happened between her and Jazz, as they sat on the couch. Upstairs, Annabelle was playing with Epps's little girls under the watchful eyes of their dads and Ironhide.

Lucky sniffed, as Mrs. Epps pulled the blanket farther around her shoulders.

"So you two discussed the possibilities of having a baby?" Sarah asked, a bit startled.

"Yes," Lucky sniffed hard. "Then he freaked out for whatever reason!" She exclaimed, as she heaved.

The two older women looked at each other, an understanding smile on their faces.

Lucky stared at them through puffy red eyes, giving them a look that said 'so-what-do-you-know-that-I-don't?'. Sigma rested in her lap, observing the scene.

Sarah gave a little chuckle, then sat at Lucky's right, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Lucky," she started, "Maybe he was just afraid to have a cute little baby to take care of."

The red head raised an eyebrow, as Mrs. Epps added, "Sarah's right. I remember that Robert fainted when I told him I was going to have kids!" she shook her head at the memory.

Sarah nodded. "Will was excited, instead…" she paused then added, "After the initial shock."

"So," Lucky started cautiously. "You're saying that it is normal the way he reacted?" they nodded, smiling. "I don't get it. We love each other… I gave my life for him… and he's afraid of having a toddler calling him 'papa'?!" she ranted frustrated.

"Everyone reacts in different ways when it comes to love…" Sarah shrugged.

"And, besides," Mrs. Epps piped in. "He's a man, after all. What did you expect?"

"Men." Lucky shook her head amused. "It doesn't matter what planet they come from: men are all alike."

"Damn strait, girl!" Sigma commented from where he was nestled in Lucky's lap.

"Just try to talk to him again, and you'll solve all your problems." Sarah reassured her.

Lucky's features clouded over. "There is one more problem."

"What is it, girl? We're here to listen." Epps's wife smiled.

"Bumblebee."

At that the two women looked at each other confused.

"I… I believe I like him too…" Lucky stammered.

The women looked at each other, before Mrs. Epps asked with the softer voice Lucky had ever heard, "Do you _like_ him, or do you _love_ him?"

"I… I don't know…" Lucky sighed. "Maybe if Jazz and I hadn't argued…"

"Well, you have to make a choice," Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"Who do you like the most?" Mrs. Epps asked.

"I… don't know… I thought I loved Jazz, and when I'm with you I feel complete, but…"

"But you think about Bumblebee…" Sarah finished for her.

"Yeah," she sighed. "What do I do?" she asked the two women who acted like mothers for the last four hours.

The two women just looked at each other again, as Sigma jumped down on the floor.

"I can't choose between them. But I also know that this can't go on." Lucky said sternly, and stood. "I've gotta choose, no matter how tough."

Sarah and Mrs. Epps looked up at the standing girl, nodding. But when she said that, Lucky felt her chest tightening.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she sobbed, and collapsed again on the couch.

"Hey now, don't start this all over again!" Mrs. Epps smiled, rubbing gently her shoulders.

"She's right." Sarah said. "I know it seems so hard now, but don't worry. Everything will be alright." She smiled, and the girl nodded, calming down.

Sarah brushed Lucky's bangs from her face, staring at the shiny locks. "Did you know that some of your hair is light blue?" she asked, just to make the girl concentrate on something else.

Lucky sniffed, and shook her head, as she wiped away her tears with a tissue.

"It's nice." Sarah cooed. "It's something that makes you… unique."

"Yeah," Lucky chuckled. "Thanks."

The three of them heard a sound as if someone was clearing his throat, and saw Ironhide's hologram standing on the doorway. "Forgive the intrusion," he said. "I came here to see if Lucky feels better."

"Yes, I feel a bit better now. Thanks, Ironhide." Lucky smiled at him.

The weapon specialist nodded. "It is time for you to go to sleep." He informed her, and she smiled, wondering if she really could get some sleep.

Sarah and Mrs. Epps stood, just after the first caressed Lucky's red-blue head in a motherly way. They both smiled as they left the girl. "Goodnight, Lucky."

"Goodnight, and thanks." Lucky whispered.

The door closed with a soft click, and the trio walked out of the living room, turning the lights off.

Lucky looked outside the far window ahead of her. Sheets of water poured over the window, making almost impossible to see the night sky, filled with dark storm clouds and flashes of lightning.

Sigma jumped on her lap, as she settled down on the couch to sleep. Lucky sighed deeply, as the cat crawled his way towards her arms.

"I don't know, Sigma…" she whispered. "I don't know what to do…"

He looked up at her, coming closer to her face, as she rested on her right side. "Whatever you do, I'll be with you." He reassured her.

She nodded briefly, before gazing out of the window again, seeing in every lighting the images of the Autobots she loved, and succumbing to an earned sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lucky returned to Hoover Dam the next day, she was met by Optimus Prime and Hotshot, as she walked inside the base with Ironhide, Sigma perched on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Lucky." Optimus greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" She smiled at them both.

Optimus and Hotshot exchanged a look.

"Did you sleep well?" Hotshot asked her.

"Yeah?" she arched an eye ridge. There was something wrong in Hotshot's tone.

"Good," Optimus nodded.

"Then you're ready for your first training session!" Hotshot smiled mischievously at her.

"Training… session?!" she repeated dumbfounded. _This will be a loooong day!_ She decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if the dream sequence is a bit messy! BTW, Lucky and Bumblebee didn't kiss for real. *cough*yet*cough*.

I hope you liked this chapter!! And next chappie Lucky will train with the Autobots!

So, all I have to say now is HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	25. Chapter 24: Training with the Autobots

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Sorry for the delay!!!! Sorry it took me forever! But this chapter was hard to write… plus, I'm watching Animated, and I'm getting ideas…

Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 2****4 : Training with the Autobots**

"Question…" Lucky raised her hand, as she, Optimus and Hotshot entered the training room. The few Autobots in the room stopped sparring, and looked startled at the newcomers, not expecting to see the blue femme. Few seconds later, they resumed what they were doing. As they continued to 'train', she realized that they weren't just fighters. They moved about the rings like dancers on a stage, graceful and light, in spite of their weight.

Lucky continued her speech once Optimus turned to her. "I don't mean any disrespect Sir, but… HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PROCESSOR?!" she shrieked.

"We have to know what you can do." Optimus explained simply in his calm voice.

"I wouldn't, Sir…" Hotshot smirked nervously.

Optimus nodded to him. "SUNSTREAKER!!" he bellowed, and the yellow twin stopped what he was doing to come before them.

"I don't know what they told you, Sir, but I swear I didn't do it!" Sunstreaker spoke in reaction making Hotshot and Lucky giggle, and Optimus roll his optics.

"Whatever you broke, if you can't fix it, hide it before Prowl finds out." he sighed.

"Yes, sir… now what did you want?" he asked.

"It would seem that Lucky is in need of a sparring partner…" he gestured to the blue femme, intent on hiding behind Hotshot. "You're the best warrior among the Autobots…" Prime smirked, and Sunstreaker looked at the blue femme for a moment.

"I wouldn't wanna hurt the little thing." He spoke in confidence.

"See? Besides, I don't wanna scratch him: I love his paintjob!" Lucky smiled innocently, starting to back away.

"I'll take her!" Sunstreaker took her arm. Threatening his paintjob… not a good idea.

"Great!" Lucky muttered, as she was dragged on a ring.

The training room was filled with every Autobot off duty, or that was already there, everyone curious about what that once human female could do.

Optimus was between the two contenders. "Lucky, try to test what your new body can do. Do not aim at winning yet." She nodded weakly, wondering if she was still in time to run away. Sunny was about twice her size, and was a master of 'jet judo'. What was she? A mere human-turned-Autobot who didn't even know her place in the world.

"Begin!" Prime smiled, stepping away from the ring.

They did just that. Lucky looked across the ring, and found Sunstreaker charging at her for a flying kick. She did a long, high somersault across the ring, faster than she remembered having the ability to move, so his foot connected with the floor while she landed on her feet a few meters back.

"Not bad." Optimus commented. The crowd cheered.

"A slagging sparkling could put up a better fight then you are." Sunstreaker teased her.

"What's this? A training session or insult-o-rama?" Lucky narrowed her optics.

He didn't waste time with witty banter, and moved with certainly inhuman speed as he swept kicked her legs out from under her. Lucky jumped a split-second too late: her right ankle was caught by Sunstreaker's attack. She fell on the floor, as he went airborne off her, and, as he dropped, he extended one leg straight down for a kick. Her green optics widened for a moment, then Lucky rolled on one side, causing Sunstreaker to hit the floor once more.

"Way to go girl!!" Arcee cheered.

"This isn't over!" Sunstreaker shouted, lunging at her again.

"Why not?" Lucky raised her hands in defence.

She sidestepped to avoid another kick with lightning speed. Sunstreaker, now behind her, threw a punch at the back of her head. Lucky dropped to the floor just in time, and brought both legs up for a kick; however, Sunstreaker blocked it with one hand, and pushed himself into the air, which brought him back to floor level to face Lucky again.

"Impressive." Optimus commented.

"Really? I didn't even know I could-"

"Lucky, keep your head in the game!" Hotshot warned her.

She turned to meet a right hood from Sunstreaker, hitting her square in the faceplate.

Lucky was sent careening into the wall, and slumped to the floor.

"Ow, you hit hard." She rubbed her cheek. "But not hard enough!" She righted herself. "Don't mess with me, Sunshine!"

"C'mon girl, show me what you got!"

All she did was going on her hands, and spin… therefore kicking him in the chest. The acrobatic scuffle left her flipping back on her feet. Sunstreaker took a few steps back, not expecting such strength from such a small femme.

"She's a singer, and a dancer…" Hotshot said, smirking.

"I can see that." Optimus responded amused.

"You. Scratched. My. Paint." Sunstreaker hissed, clutching his chest.

"Uh, oh." She started to back away.

The attempt came to a very sudden end when Sunstreaker pushed her against the wall, hard.

"Look, Sunny, I don't wish to fight you." She said, but as his pressure on her upper body increased, she added, "But I will if I must!"

She wrapped her legs around him, and hit his head with hers, then she pushed off the wall, fell and did a one-hand backflip off his chest.

"She has very impressive skills." Bumblebee exclaimed.

Just as Sunstreaker stood, Lucky leaped in the air above the gold warrior. She angled herself for a diving kick, driving a heeled foot on his face, making him land on his back a few meters back.

"Sunny!" she gasped once she landed on her feet again. The crowd was silent for a moment. Everyone just stared at each other and at the blue femme, who was helping a groaning Sunstreaker up.

Seconds later, the crowd exploded in cheerful shouts, and laughers.

"I can't believe you beat me!" Sunstreaker groaned.

"Sorry," she apologized, lowering her head.

"What are you talking about?" Sideswipe asked once he joined them on the ring to check on his brother. "It was time someone kicked his aft!" he grinned at his glaring twin.

"We were right when we decided that you are our favourite femme!" Sunstreaker grinned, and Lucky couldn't help, but giggle.

"HAHA, YOU WERE BEATEN BY A FEMME!" Cliffjumper laughed.

"SHUT UP, OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP!" Sunstreaker growled at the red bot.

"If you wanna try and beat me, then come. But I warn you… you won't last as long as he did!" Lucky growled, and she saw Cliffjumper gulp.

Bumblebee smacked the back of Cliffjumper's head.

"Ow!" Cliffjumper whined, and turned to look at Bumblebee.

"Stop being such a slagger!" he muttered.

The red Autobot rubbed his head, then noticed something in Bumblebee's optics. "You really have it bad for this femme, don't you?" He grinned mischievously.

Bumblebee smacked the back of Cliffjumper's head again.

"Hey!" Cliffjumper snapped, rubbing the spot again. "Why do you keep hitting me?" He glared at him.

"Because you deserve it." Bumblebee smirked.

Lucky turned her optics from the scene when she felt Optimus' presence nearing her.

Before the red and blue leader could talk, though, Hotshot spoke first. "Wow, Lucky! Girl, why didn't you tell me that you know Metallikato?!"

"Metalli-what?!" she blinked.

"Metallikato," Optimus explained. "It is a Cybertronian martial art style known only to few Autobots."

"Then how did I know it? I've never knew I could do such things!" she asked exasperated.

"The Key." Jetfire injected.

"Yeah, why do I ask?" she rolled her optics.

"It must have absorbed any information on Cybertron." He continued, ignoring her last statement.

"That's interesting," Wheeljack joined them.

"Well, I think it's time to see if you can shoot," Jetfire looked at Optimus, who turned to the green femme who just jumped on the ring. "Moonracer?"

She nodded, smiling at Lucky, who raised an optic ridge.

"I'm the best shooter in the Galaxy!" Moonracer giggled, taking Lucky to another room, soon followed by the Autobots in the training room, minus the twins, who went to see Ratchet, hesitantly…

Only Arcee stayed behind, looking for a certain silver lieutenant, who was off duty, and didn't even come to watch his girl fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcee was pissed. She was aware of the bad mood Lucky, her little sister, was in. Heads were going to roll. And she was looking for the one belonging to Jazz in particular. She rounded a corner of the subterranean base, and entered the garden they had built for Lucky. She scanned the room briefly, until her blue optics landed on her target.

She was going to get her point across the hard way, but once she caught sight of Jazz's expression, she decided to calm down, and approached him.

Jazz was turning a blue violet in his clawed hand. The blue flower reminded him of the Jaguar he loved more than his own spark… or did he? If he really loved her so much, why letting her go?

"Ehem!"

Jazz turned when Arcee's voice abruptly interrupted his stream of thoughts. "Mornin', RC."

The magenta femme gave a little nod. "Lieutenant."

Jazz knew that tone. It was the tone a bot could hear, before Arcee would turn his audios off. He sighed. "Look, Arcee. I don't have time for-"

"For what?" she interrupted him, placing her fists on her hips. "Go see your sparkmate?"

"I wish ya all could stop talkin' 'bout things ya know nothin' 'bout!" Jazz growled.

"Well, it's not easy ignoring that the girl that loves you so much, and made us feel at home is suffering!" Arcee spat back. "All because of you!!"

Jazz stood, but Arcee stopped him.

"In less than an Earth month, that young girl has suffered more than we Autobots in many millennia! Because of our mistakes, she is forced to live her life as one of us against her will!" The smaller femme shouted. "She needed some sort of relief, and she found it in you. That helped her to deal with her transformation." She continued in a mellower tone, before raising her voice again; Jazz did nothing but staring at her. "What the Pit came over you to make her run away?!" She roared.

"Maybe it's better this way." He calmly said.

Arcee blinked at him, not knowing whether to yell, or to just shoot at him. Both sounded good, but she decided to go to the bottom of this in a civiler way.

"What are you talking about?" she asked dumbfounded.

Jazz sighed.

"That girl loves you. She even gave her life for you! How could you-"

"Did you think it was easy?!" Jazz snapped.

"Then why did you do it?!" she shouted back exasperated.

This was senseless! She wasn't Prowl, but she admitted that the way he acted was highly illogical. "If you love her so much, and don't try and tell me you don't, why did you let her go? You are aware that it makes absolutely no sense at all?!"

"Ya wouldn't understand." Jazz sighed, and looked away.

"What's there to not understand?" Arcee snapped.

Jazz took a deep intake. "I'm not sure I can handle this. I mean, have a family with her. If I can't take the heat, then it's better if I let her go, so she can find someone else who can."

"Like Bumblebee?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"If he can make her happy… yes." He sighed.

Arcee shook her head in disbelief. "You're making a big mistake! She loves you, not anyone else-"

"She has a soft spot for 'Bee." He corrected her.

"Only because you left her!" Arcee snapped back. "You're running away from your responsibilities! If you really love her, go and make amends with that girl, before she chooses Bumblebee over you!"

"It's better this way." Jazz snapped coldly.

Arcee was at a loss of words. Her mouth hung open, before she formulated a single sentence with Jazz's same coldness. "Better for _her_, or for _you_?"

Arcee didn't wait to see his reaction, as she stormed out before oil and lubricant started flying.

Jazz looked at the doors, as they slid close again, then at the small flower in his hand. He stared at the blue violet wondering if he really thought what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And this is our storage of information." Prowl explained as he pointed this way and the other to make sure Lucky could know everything of what looked like a library, but on a larger scale. "This contains every data ever created on Cybertron, any information we have ever had…"

It was a set of very tall library shelves, with a ladder set up to reach the topmost levels of some of them. Correction: a maze of shelves stretching as far as the optic could see. Some shelves were already filled with datapads, while others were almost empty.

"But, as you can see, it's in need of a tidying. I want you to clean this room, and put every datapad in its right place." He said, pointing at the table behind her, where many datapads had been stacked.

As soon as he said that, Lucky's faceplate fell. "Are you kidding? What's this to do with training?!"

"Your fighting skills have already been tested. Saying that your aim is a bit off is an understatement…" he commented, and Lucky winced, as she remembered that she opened a ten-foot hole in the armoury wall with her plasma cannon. "An Autobot must be patient, and patience is what you need to clean up this mess. I'll come check on you in an hour."

"But it will take forever!" she whined.

"Then you'd better get starting." He said, and left the room. Lucky stuck out her glossa at him, once the tactician exited.

Fifteen minutes later she had just put three datapads into place, while she wasted her time chatting with Sigma.

"So you think this is some kind of revenge for throwing him a wet sponge?" Lucky asked, putting another pad on a shelf.

"Nah, he just wants you to slow down. You've been through too much, and need some time to relax."

"Do you consider this relaxing?!" she raised an optic ridge. "All I want is to get this over with. And maybe trying to apologize with Jazz or something… I can't let him go!"

She sighed, Sigma said nothing, just staring at her from his spot on the table.

"Maybe Bumblebee's right though…" she conceded. _Oh, other doubts! I don't have time for cleaning!! _"Hey, you think I can use the Key's power to clean this mess up?" she grinned.

"Uh, Lucky. I wouldn't do it." Sigma stood worried.

"No duh. But I'm gonna give it a shot!" she giggled, and closed her optics to focus.

Few seconds later the whole library was engulfed in a blue light, and every pad started to come off the table, and float among the stacks to reach its place.

"Uh, Lucky?" Sigma asked worriedly as he too started to float weightlessly in the air.

Once every pad slid to its right place, and everything was clean, Lucky reopened her optics, and found herself floating three foot in the air.

"Wow!" she commented.

"Don't just stand there. Do something!!" Sigma pleaded/shouted.

"I wish I could…" Lucky muttered.

"What?!"

"Hey, don't yell at me!" she spat.

"You have to know how to reverse this!!" Sigma replied.

"I didn't even know how I did it!"

Lucky tried to float right and left to see if she could touch the ground again, or at least if she could move since it looked like she was stuck in midair. Something went wrong, though. She started to sharply turn this way and the other like she had totally lost control over her body… and Sigma's.

After few seconds of desperate screams from both of them, Lucky's back impacted with one of the shelves, making it fall, and causing a domino effect that soon had every shelf knocked on the floor, spilling its content on the ground around where Lucky landed ungracefully, with Sigma on her head.

Lucky slowly rose on all four, looking around herself at the mess she'd just caused.

"Oops!" she muttered amused.

The doors of the library slid open to reveal a shocked/angry Prowl, who was desperately trying not to fry his logic circuitries.

"What did you do?!" he hissed once he spotted the crouching blue femme partially hidden by the spilled datapads.

"It was an accident!" she defended herself.

"Dear girl," Prowl clapped his hands together, trying as he could not to lose his patience. "When the All Spark created the Twins, _that_ was an ACCIDENT!"

She opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her. "I don't care how long it will take you. I want this place clean, understood?"

"Yes, sir." She said.

"And **DON'T** use your powers!" he pointed a finger at her, to emphasizing his words.

"Yes, sir." She added, a bit louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well it's been a great day, huh?" Lucky asked Sigma. "Kicking one of my best friends' aft, opening a new window in the armoury with my cannon, almost destroying the entire Autobot knowledge!!" she stomped her foot.

Sigma gasped a bit, and Lucky sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She felt like the weight of the world had crushed her.

She turned, and took another pad. She had to place it on one of the higher levels of the shelf. Too high, though. She stretched her arm, but to no avail. She raised on her tip toes, barely reaching the level.

A grey and bigger hand wrapped around hers, and put the pad in its place. She jerked once she saw Optimus Prime behind her.

"O-Optimus!" she gasped. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I believe you need help." He simply said, a smirk on his faceplate.

"What about Mr. Logic?" Lucky raised an optic ridge.

Optimus chuckled. "He told you not to use your powers, but he never mentioned physical help."

Lucky smirked back at him.

"Besides," the leader continued, "It's not like he can report me or something…" Optimus winked at her, and she couldn't hold her giggles any longer.

"Lucky," Optimus started softly after some minutes. "I know how it's hard for you…"

She sighed deeply. "I'm… fine." Another sigh. "Actually, I don't know." She lowered her head.

Optimus nodded understandingly. "Your power is dangerous, even considered deadly by many Transformers-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! It's bad." Lucky spat a bit annoyed. "But… it's not that bad. Right?" she asked in a mellower tone.

"The Key's power is not good nor evil. It depends on how you plan to use it." Optimus explained.

Lucky was at a dead end. "Why can't everyone just trust me?!" she asked exasperated.

"We trust you, Lucky-" Optimus started, but she cut him off.

"No, you don't! Otherwise you wouldn't have tested my powers!"

"We tested them because I want to make sure you are able to defend yourself when the Decepticons come." Optimus stated.

Lucky stood there, staring at him with her mouth agape. "So," she started slowly. "You… trust me?!"

Optimus smiled. "Of course. I've never had doubts about trusting you." He came closer to her. She barely reached his hip, and he lowered to be eye level with her, as he placed his hands on her shoulders in a fatherly way. "Lucky, I know how much you suffered, and I can't promise you that you won't suffer again." He sighed deeply. "I won't lie to you. The hardest part is about to begin, and you must be ready for it. I am aware of the feelings you have for Jazz…"

She turned her head, just looking sideways at him.

"I know I'm asking you something impossible right now. But I need you to solve all your problems with him, because a great battle is about to begin, and I need you all to be prepared." He said, and Lucky nodded, looking sadly at him, but deep inside knowing that he was right.

Optimus nodded back to her. "This is something only up to you. But if you ask me, I would suggest talking with Jazz, so at least he can be aware of your feelings, and try to help and respect you. But, if he doesn't care, I'd say find someone who does." Optimus finished, winking at her, and stood to his full height.

"Thanks, Optimus." Lucky smiled, and scooped Sigma in her hand.

Optimus nodded, and said, "You can go now, you're training is over for today."

Lucky smiled pleasantly, glad that she could avoid cleaning the library, and walked slowly out of the base with Sigma curled in her palm.

Once the blue femme was out of sight, Optimus turned to the far end of the library. "Teletraan I," he said aloud. "Close holographic program 1.7."

As soon as he said that, the library faded like any other hologram of the Autobots, and Optimus exited the room, as its doors slid close behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene where Lucky makes the shelves fall is like the one in 'The Mummy'… I love that movie!!!!!!

I hope you liked it!!! Oh, and Screamy will come back in next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	26. Chapter 25: Lips of a fallen angel

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 2****5 : Lips of a fallen angel**

The next morning Lucky sat on the hood of her alt-mode in a pair of light blue jeans that reached past her knee, blue running shoes, an electric blue top, and the same white jacket with silver stripes, her hair in two low braids.

The redhead was lost in her thoughts as she stared at her reflection on the windshield.

_Who am I really?__ What have I become?_ thought the girl. _And, more importantly, who do I love??_ That was the question she needed an answer for.

She was torn apart between two Autobots. On the one hand was Jazz: the one she claimed to love, the one she gave her life for, and the one who ran away from her. On the other hand was Bumblebee: sweet, cute friend of hers. Hold up! He was her _friend_. Yes, she said friend! Hmmm, maybe she had her answer?

She stopped her thoughts to face her reflection. The image turned itself into a black tabby cat, and spoke to her in a strong voice. "So you've finally found your answer?"

"Ah!" Lucky screamed startled, falling off the hood of her alt-mode in a heap on the ground, with a loud _thud_.

Sigma winced… that had to have hurt.

Lucky helped herself up, staggering a little, and turned to the windshield again, noticing that Sigma's reflection was still there. She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Don't give me that look, girl." Sigma said annoyed.

"Who, what, when, where and why!" Lucky threw her hands in frustration. "Please, tell me Wheeljack is not messing with his holograms again." She groaned, as she re-sat on her hood.

"Nah, I ain't a holo. I'm your conscience. Y'know, your inner voice." Sigma replied.

"Suure,"

"Ok, you want proofs? You're avoiding Jazz, because you're too proud to apologize with him."

"I'm not avoiding him!" Lucky replied.

"Then how do you call using the Key's power to locate Jazz's spark frequency to go to the opposite direction he's heading?" Sigma deadpanned.

"Ok, ok, zip it!" Lucky blushed furiously. "Why is my conscience represented by you, anyway?" she inquired.

"You wouldn't want to know…" he said nervously, looking away. "But talking about important things… you're sure you know who you love?"

Lucky sighed. "Well, I guess."

"And who's the _Lucky_ bot?" Sigma chuckled, and she glared at him. "Sorry, couldn't resist!"

Lucky rolled her eyes, then sighed again. "Well, I appreciate that Bumblebee cares about me so much, but… Jazz is the one I love."

Finally she admitted it. Of course, she knew she had a soft spot for Bumblebee. Who wouldn't? He was cute, caring, and could make a pretty good boyfriend… But not for her. No, she loved Jazz. Lucky sighed. With everything she went through, and all the time she was not with the silver Autobot, she realized how deep her feelings for him indeed were.

Lucky's fickle human heart was no longer interfering with her mind. Her Autobot spark – and especially the fact that she was missing Jazz – made her realize that her attraction to Bumblebee was just a consequence of her unsteady relationship with Jazz. She knew now that to her Bumblebee was just a friend, instead of a substitute.

But she had to let him know that, and to make amends with Jazz… two things that were easier said than done.

"Oh, good girl!" Sigma complimented, bringing her back from her trance. "Now, all you have to do is telling Jazz what you told me. He'll come back to you, you'll see." Sigma winked. "But that brings us to problem number two;" He paused. "You have to let Bumblebee know that too."

Lucky sighed. _Easier said than done._

"Stop thinking that! Just do it." Sigma ordered.

"It's rude to read someone's private thoughts." Lucky whined.

"Not when I'm your conscience," Sigma snorted.

Lucky frowned at him, but then her expression changed. "I have to tell Bumblebee…" she whispered.

"Tell me what?" Bumblebee asked, coming from behind her.

"Ah!" Lucky screamed, and fell on the ground once more, Sigma vanishing from her windshield. Bumblebee's hologram helped her up.

"Thanks, 'Bee." Lucky smiled, once she was on her feet again.

The blonde smiled back at her. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah…" she hesitated. "Hmm, why don't we take a walk?"

Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically, and took her hand, walking her down the desert path of the surface of Hoover Dam.

"So," she started, interrupting the excruciating silence between them. "How's Sam?" Lucky smiled sheepishly, feeling guilty for not having enough courage to leave Bumblebee, for fear of breaking his spark. After all, she really cared about him. She considered him one of her best friends, if not the best. It pained her to hurt his feelings, after everything he did for her. But wouldn't she hurt him more if she deceived him, making him believe she was attracted by him?

They kept on walking as Bumblebee told her about her cousin's whereabouts, his eyes entranced by her blue locks, that seemed to shine under the warm sun like precious sapphires. Lucky glanced around herself, but her mind was not on the landscape. It was nice hanging with Bumblebee like this. She felt the same way when she strolled along with Hen- er… -Hotshot. Just some good time spent with a good friend.

Realizing she hadn't registered a word he spoke, Lucky decided to look at Bumblebee, whose eyes had been on her the whole time. She caught sight of his dreaming expression before he tore his eyes off her, and turned to the waters of the dam.

Lucky's eyes dropped down to his lips, as they continued to smoothly telling her about Sam's finals. She vaguely wondered how good a kisser her **friend** was._ Lucky!! _Her conscience scolded her._ You've already told yourself these are bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts. Not good thoughts. Bad thoughts. Get a grip, girl!_

"…So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked once he finished his speech about Sam.

_Tell him!_ Lucky told herself. She smiled at the blonde, but then sighed.

"I… was just thinking about the first time we met…" she started, leaning on the wall separated them from the river.

"That was fun!" Bumblebee chuckled.

"Yeah," she felt her cheeks warm up as she glanced at his expression.

Desperately needing to tear her eyes off of him, and change the subject, Lucky looked down at the river, and wondered aloud, "Hey, is that a fish? I've always wondered what happens to them once they come to a dam." She giggled nervously.

However, her attempt to clean her mind of bad thoughts backfired on her. Bumblebee leaned over her, unintentionally brushing her ear with his warm, holographic breath, making her shiver slightly.

Lucky felt her resolve crack. No, not because she was falling in love with him. Because _he_ was falling in love with _her_.

"It is just the reflection of the sun." The blonde simply replied.

"Oops, my bad!" She scratched the back of her head, smiling like an idiot, as she turn to look at him.

They both glanced at each other at the same time. Lucky felt rather unease in her position. She felt his eyes burning with something she knew very well… She swallowed again. His eyes spoke for him of how much he really cared about her. A guilty feeling crept its way up her spark, as she realized he was asking something she couldn't give him, and she felt bad for it.

She looked away from his sparkling blue eyes just in time to be half soaked in cold water, that poured down on her when her emotions took control of her powers. She was able to telekinetically move objects, like she did in the library.

She cried out in surprise, as the cold water hit her body. Bumblebee was spared because he had backed away from her.

"I see your powers have improved." He smirked. Seeing her look like a wet little bird made the yellow Autobot laugh genuinely.

"Hey, it's not fun!" Lucky whined.

"Only because you can't see your expression!" Bumblebee replied in between his laughers.

His laughter was so sweet…

_C'mon, Lucky! It's just a laugh between two friends!_ She reminded herself. _You said you love Jazz, so why do you have doubts now?_ She frowned. Why did she have doubts about her relationship? She couldn't have both of them, and she'd already decided who was her sparkmate. But, maybe, she was thinking like that because she preferred to have Jazz here instead of the young scout who was laughing his head off?

Enough was enough. Her hand was engulfed in a blue light, and what should have been like a bucket of water raised from the river, and poured itself down on the laughing blonde hologram.

"Hey!!" Bumblebee snapped as the liquid went through him, not a single drop soaked his being.

"Slag it!" she muttered. "Wheeljack told me that your holograms have problems with water. Even Ironhide wasn't wet after we stood in the rain." She said.

"Yes. Your hologram is much more human-like than ours. Water molecules can be blocked by your body, while they just pass right through us." Bumblebee explained once he regained his composure.

"That's not fair!!" Lucky pouted.

He laughed heartedly again. She put her fists on her hips, before she closed the distance between them to punch him lightly on the arm. "Stop laughing already!" she chuckled.

He stopped laughing, and looked at her, standing less than a foot away from him. His blue eyes burned inside her green ones. She realized her mistake only when it was too late.

Bumblebee stared down at Lucky, realizing their closeness, his body going still yet soft at the same time. Lucky stared up at Bumblebee, her muscles trembled slightly. His eyes held hers as he started to lean forward.

_Don't. Please._ She thought, trying to move, to do something, but her body seemed paralyzed. She closed her eyes, lost in his bottomless gaze as he stood inches away from her.

Their lips met, pressed together for what seemed to last a life time. Gentle fingers brushed some wet locks from her cheek.

It took Lucky a moment to realize that warm tears were streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the drops of cold water that still pearled her face._ I'm sorry_.

Lucky pushed Bumblebee away, as she ran with the taste of warm salt tainting the delicate sweetness of his mouth. She ran down the red sanded path to return to her alt-mode, her hologram disappearing from existence as the blue Jaguar sped away form Hoover Dam.

It was all too much for her. That was _just_ a mistake they made. But thankfully… who was she kidding?!

She still had the adrenaline rush from it, her spark was pounding in her chest. But what made her cry was the total lack of real emotion in it. No butterfly stomach, no fluttering heart. It was, as ridiculous as it sounded, a kiss between friends.

A mistake, nothing more. She just hoped nobody saw them. After trying her best to resurrect her relationship with Jazz, she didn't want to ruin everything.

_Jazz…_

Her eyes stung with tears of heartbreak and guilt, as memories of the Autobot she loved flashed in her mind. Lucky kept on driving aimlessly, as the dread of having disappointed both Bumblebee and Jazz filled her spark with bitterness. She continued to speed away from the Autobot base under the smothering pressure of fear.

Once tired of driving, Lucky stopped and transformed, screaming up to the sky. "WHY DOES THE BODY I WAS CURSED WITH IS BLESSING FOR THE WRONG PEOPLE?!" She buried her face in her hands, sobbing slightly.

"I was wondering that too…" A voice smirked maliciously not far from her.

Lucky's body stiffened as she swirled around to face the owner of the voice: Starscream. _As if today couldn't get any worse_.

"About time you came out of there. I was thinking they locked you up." Starscream smirked.

"What do you want?" she asked more annoyed than ever.

"What? That's it? No clever comment? I was looking forward to that." He closed the distance between them.

"Look, I had a really bad day, so if you're here to take me back to Venom, then do it quickly." She continued annoyed, clenching her fists and taking a defence stance.

"Nah, you can relax. I'm not going to take you anywhere." He waved nonchalantly.

"Why are you here then?" she asked, relaxing her stance.

"I'm here to talk to you."

"About?"

The well-tuned joints bent as Starscream knelt to be eye-level with her. "The battle that's about to begin."

She blinked confused at him, trying her best not to look as unease as she felt with the flying giant towering her.

"The Decepticons are going to attack your pathetic excuse for a base tomorrow morning." he added, and her optics widened.

"Why are you telling me this?" she gasped. "Aren't you a Decepticon? Or did all the times you worked _against_ their plans convince you otherwise?" Lucky inquired sarcastically.

Starscream chuckled. "I'm a Decepticon, and I'm sure of it." He said firmly. "Although I don't like many of my kind, I don't want to lose them."

"Lose them?" she asked quizzically.

"Venom's attempt will only bring us more losses." Starscream said. "He won't stop until he takes you. You are _his, _after all."

That last statement sent cold chills run down Lucky's spine.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, trying her best to hide her uneasiness and fear.

"You are the only one strong enough to fight Venom." He replied. "The Key's power is the only thing that can defeat him once and for all."

"Ookay, that makes sense," she conceded. "What's in for you?"

"If Venom is destroyed, I can take my rightful place as Supreme Leader of the Decepticons."

"So it's all a matter of power to you?" Lucky frowned. _Same ol' Screamy_, she sighed internally.

"Pretty much," he chuckled. "And talking about power," he continued, coming closer to her. "I have to warn you that it won't be easy for you to defeat Venom."

"Tell me something I still don't know." She scoffed.

"I have few files that will help you in this difficult task," he smirked.

"I still don't get why you're helping me. I thought you hated both humans and Autobots." she said, folding her arms across her chest, letting him know just how uneasy she was feeling.

Starscream chuckled. "If I recall correctly, you're not a human anymore, and you're not what can be called an Autobot."

"Perhaps," she conceded. "But I'm still on their side."

"Like I told you before," he raised his voice a bit, "There's nothing I want more than power, and if to get what I want I have to help you, or any other Autobot, then be it."

"Afthole," she muttered.

"Think of me what you want, but do as I say." He pressed.

"Ok, ok!" she raised her hands in defence. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Tell Optimus about Venom's plan, and give your medic the files I'm about to give you. Give them to him _only_. Don't tell anyone else about this." He warned, and she nodded.

"Alright, if you say so." She shrugged. "Just give me those files already."

His smirk alerted her that something bad was going to happen.

"You know, it's dangerous for us to talk like this, let alone share files that can ruin my leader's plans," he started, the smirk plastered on his face like someone had painted it there.

"So?" she raised an optic ridge, starting to slowly backing away. Her attempt came to a very sudden end though.

Starscream grabbed her upper arms before she could get anywhere, and leaned closer to her. Lucky looked at him wide eyed as he leaned his face closer to hers, and… kissed her!

At first sight it seemed a kiss. But the Decepticon was just downloading the files he had _directly_ in her processor. It was a method used usually between sparkmates when they wanted to share some data _intimately_.

A green light beeped on Lucky's vision, alerting her that the download had been successful. Deciding she had had enough, she pushed off, and fell to the ground, rubbing her lips in horror.

"Come now, I am much more skilled than those Auto-dorks." Starscream smirked, as he saw the blue femme spitting furiously and brushing her glossa on her forearm in disgust.

"This was most unnecessary!!" Lucky snarled, still spitting.

"But fun, nonetheless." He chuckled.

"Starscream…" she growled cautiously.

"Don't keep your hopes up. From now on, we're enemies again." He said, and she understood.

"What if I really defeat Venom? What will you do? I mean, will you keep on attacking me and my friends?" she asked, standing to her full height. She barely reached his shoulder now that he was crouched.

"Decepticons are all power-thirsty, so yes." He simply replied.

"How can you still fight the Autobots after what you told me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm sure I'll find a way." He smirked back at her, standing up.

"Geez, you really are truly evil," Lucky said, rolling her optics.

"I am a Decepticon, you can't forget that." Starscream leaped in the air, and started up his engines. Servos and gears shifted the mech back into the F-22, and soon the loud jet hovered above her, its engines sweeping the air roughly. Lucky turned her head up toward the Decepticon, before he soared out into the sky.

She continued to stare at the white trail he left behind him, before her gears and pistons shifted too, turning Lucky into her high performance vehicle.

"Thank you… Screamy Screamy!"

The roar of the blue car's engine speeding up the road closed the distance between Lucky and the familiar Autobot base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it!!! I surely enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think!!!!

Oh, and no, Starscream does not fall for Lucky. That was just a part of his being a total backstabbing jerk!

Next chapter will be the overused 'calm before the storm' chapter.

I'll just try to make it a bit more… interesting…

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	27. Chapter 26: Love is all around

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

I'm still alive!!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!! Sorry, but I've been busy with my exams, and I'm writing some Animated fic....

Ok, so now we have the old, boring, 'calm before the storm' chapter. But I somehow know it was what you all were waiting for… I sure hope you have fans with you, because you're gonna need them! Things are heating up, people!

Nothing too graphic, though! (at least I hope! lol!)

Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 2****6 : Love is all around**

All the Autobots were in the command center after Lucky returned to the base with the information Starscream gave her. She had already spoken with Ratchet, who had gone slightly 'Hatchet' when he heard of her meeting with the Decepticon. It took Lucky two hours to calm the medic down. Now he and the rest of the Autobots were discussing their next move.

"The Decepticon are going to attack: we must be ready." Optimus stated.

"How can we trust Starscream?" Jetfire asked. "What if that was just part of his plan?"

"I know he was telling the truth." Lucky injected.

"How do you know?" the Vice Commander inquired.

"Because of the chip in my head!" Lucky snapped back.

Jetfire was about to reply when Optimus cut him off. "True or not, we knew this would have happened." He said coming in the center of the circle the Autobots made. "Decepticons are about to attack, and we have to fight them with everything we have!"

Cheers of approval were his response, and Optimus nodded to his mechs, a bit overeager to kick Decepticons' afts.

Optimus started to hand out orders. Among them, he told Sam, Maggie and Mikaela, who were there to keep Lucky company, but still didn't have the chance, to stay out of the base, and return home.

After several 'I'm not going anywhere', 'We're a family: we have to look after each other', and 'We're all in this together', they reluctantly agreed with Optimus' plan.

"It's not fair!" Sam pouted. "It's my cousin we're talking about!"

"Relax, Sam." Lucky said as her hologram got out her alt-mode. "It's better this way." She smiled.

"This is not the first time we fight Decepticons!" Maggie protested.

"Yeah, it looks like Optimus doesn't trust us anymore!" Mikaela added.

"He does, Mikaela." Lucky assured her. "It's just that he doesn't know what to expect. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"What about you?!" Maggie replied.

Lucky's face saddened. "I have to stay." She whispered. Then she smiled at them, giving a little shrug. "This is my battle. I have to put an end to it!"

Sam sighed in defeat. He knew the tone Lucky used. It was the tone she used when she was determined to do something. And to bring it to an end.

"Just…" he paused as he hugged her cousin. "Be careful!"

"I will!" she said as they parted, then hugged Maggie and Mikaela as well.

"It's time to go," Bumblebee said, hovering over them. He was ordered by Prime to take the humans to Sam's house.

Sam nodded. "Don't let anything happen to him!" he playfully ordered to Lucky, who giggle slightly. Then he reluctantly climbed into his transformed friend, followed by Maggie.

"Go with them, Sigma." Lucky told the cat.

"What? No way!" he protested.

"Go!" she ordered.

The tabby cat couldn't reply, because he was handed to a confused Mikaela.

"Please, take care of him." Lucky said softly to the brunette.

"Don't worry," Mikaela said, biting her lip as she blinked back tears. "And kick some Decepti-aft for us too!" she chuckled playfully, hugging her friend once more.

After the three of them got into Bumblebee, they turned to look at Lucky one more time, as her image slowly disappeared from their sight.

Lucky's holoform faded when the car retransformed into her bipedal form. She stood there, looking at the spot Bumblebee was just few minutes ago. The Autobots all around her split and scattered to prepare the base for the attack.

After almost everyone left to do what they were told, Lucky saw Jazz walking towards her with sadness in his bright blue optics. She looked up at him with worried green optical sensors.

"I…" He started. "I need ta talk ta ya… alone." Jazz stammered.

Lucky blinked a couple of times before nodding, and both went to Jazz's room.

Once inside, Lucky turned to face the silver lieutenant, "So what did you-eek!", only to be pulled against him, and held tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Lucky. Dis all mah fault." He leaned his head on her shoulder. "I hadn't treated ya as I should have. I asked ya once ta interface wit' me, and stay wit' me forever, but then I'd panicked." Lucky's optics shifted from left to right as she stood in his arms, not really knowing what to say. "I promise I'll never do dat ta ya _ever_ again."

Lucky looked down at the floor over his shoulder.

"What does dat look mean, Lucky?" Jazz asked, as he backed away just enough to look at her face.

Lucky's chest ached with guilty, and she felt the need to cry. What was she supposed to do now? She loved Jazz with all her spark, but memories of the kiss with Bumblebee kept on flashing in her mind, haunting her, threatening her relationship. If there was something her mother taught her was that trust was what kept steady every relationship. And she had betrayed his.

"Lucky?" Jazz asked softly.

Lucky averted her optics, as she backed from his embrace. "It means…" She murmured, then let out a martyred sigh, and sat on the berth. "I… kissed… Bumblebee." She confessed. "I know I betrayed your trust… I just… I couldn't… I'm sorry…" she let out a sob, lowering her head in shame.

Jazz stared at Lucky for a moment in silence. Lucky buried her head in her hands, not daring to meet his gaze.

Jazz smiled. "I already knew dat. But thanks for comin' clean wit' me." He said softly.

Lucky's sobs stopped, and she looked up at Jazz. "You saw us?"

Jazz shook his head. "Blurr did. It was his turn ta guard ya… and… ya know, he has a big mouth!" He scratched the back of his head. "Can't say I'm too happy 'bout it, but I'll jus' let ya be."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lucky raised an optic ridge above a saddened optic.

Jazz sighed softly, grasping her shoulders as he sat beside her. "Lucky, I love ya like I'd never loved anyone, and I'll always love ya, girl." Lucky smiled slightly, but let him continue. "I ain't gonna stop ya if ya wanna be wit' 'Bee. Kid's a good mech, and I know he'll be a perfect sparkmate for ya…" Lucky's smile grew wider.

Jazz sighed, a bit saddened by her wide smile, but decided to go ahead, and tell her everything he was feeling. If his experience had taught him anything, it was not wait for tomorrow, because it might not come. "I'm here for ya whenever ya need me. Jus' remember dat whatever ya'll choose, I'll be there for ya."

Lucky's smile had grown even wider. "I know what I want!" She exclaimed excited, practically jumping on Jazz's lap, pushing him onto the berth.

Jazz's faceplate was starting to overheat as he blinked at the blue femme on top of him. "Uh, what 'zactly are ya plannin'?"

Lucky's hands travelled on his chest to position themselves around his head. "You'll get it sooner or later…" She smirked her cocky grin. "Till then, I will just take it slow…" she purred as she brushed playfully the tip of her nose on his.

Surprising her, Jazz grabbed her forearms, looking at her disappointed face seriously. "I… I want ta know ya really want dis. I don't want ya ta regret somethin' like dis… I want ta know ya're doin' dis 'cause it's yer wish."

Lucky sighed, laying her head at the base of Jazz's neck. "When we were apart, I realized that you are the only bot I'll ever love… sure, Bumblebee has been really kind to me, but I don't love him like you. Now that I think about it, I consider him a friend, my best, actually, but nothing more… I'm happy with him, but not completely." She raised her head, and looked into his optics. "If we do this, I think I can find myself happy. I've wanted that for a long time. If we love each other, then there's nothing to fear, right?"

Jazz smirked, caressing gently her cheek. "I love ya."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too."

"Ya should talk wit' 'Bee 'bout yer decision." Jazz said.

She started to roll her optics, but then she smirked at him like the cat who ate the canary. "You're right." She said as she started to stand. "I'd better get going then."

But before she could get off him, one of Jazz's hands wrapped around her wrist, making her roll on her back with him on top of her, and drawing their mouths together.

The same electricity she felt the first time they kissed in robot mode ran throughout their bodies, only this time it seemed much, _much_ more intense.

The kiss broke, and Lucky found herself laying back against the berth with a smirking Jazz knelt over her. "That was…" Lucky moaned, unable to describe what just happened. "I can't describe it."

"Then don't." Jazz leaned his head down to Lucky's neck, sending little tingling shocks, that made the blue femme gasp and giggle.

She laid there, staring at the ceiling. "You remember asking me about interfacing?"

"Mmm." Jazz hummed against Lucky's neck.

"Show me." Lucky stated with Optimus' same firmness when he had to give an order.

Jazz met her gaze as he raised a bit. "Here? Now?" He raised an optic ridge, smirking playfully.

Lucky shrugged. "Tomorrow we could be dead, so…" she raised on her elbows. "Right here," her hand pulled Jazz closer to her. "Right now!"

_**I feel it in my fingers**_

Jazz smirked, and pushed her gently onto her back again. His clawed hand caressed softly her chest. Her armour moved aside, making her spark chamber shift.

_**I feel it in my toes**_

Lucky looked down, and saw a blue orb glowing slightly inside her chest. She looked up at Jazz as his chest too opened up to reveal his own spark. It pulsed faster as it grew closer to hers. Lucky felt not only her faceplate, but her whole body getting hotter. Jazz smiled reassuringly at her as he leaned forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus walked slowly up to where Elita One was sitting inside the command center. He sat beside her, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

_**Love is all around me**_

"This will be a tough battle," she said softly, as if dreading that saying it out loud would make it real.

Optimus gently and comfortingly rubbed her upper arm. "We'll find a way… we always do."

He saw her look up and smile. Optimus held her tighter, as they both looked into each other's optics. A second later, they leaned forward, kissing passionately, and sighing slightly.

_**And so the feeling grows**_

Optimus parted from Elita, and she placed her head on his chest. "Being here with you makes me forget every apprehension, Optimus." She sighed.

Optimus smiled back at her, though she couldn't see it. "Yes, Elita. It is just nice to be with you."

_**It's written on the wind**_

"Uh… don't mind us." Jetfire waved from his chair, only few meters away from where Optimus and Elita were. The two lovebirds did as they were told, not even noticing that they weren't alone in the room.

Although Optimus was aware that Jetfire, Red Alert and Blurr were sitting and talking not away from them, for some mysterious reason, he didn't care: all he wanted was to held his sparkmate as close as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ratchet was busy going through files Lucky had given him after her little chat with Starscream. Cybertronian symbols scanned across the screen in a flurry of data. The medic sighed.

Firestar watched him for a moment then turned back to straightening up the Med Bay, only so that the red fembot had something to do to keep her mind off the oncoming battle and the Autobots, who drew so much of her affections.

_**It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is**_

"Are you okay, Firestar?" Ratchet murmured distractedly. He hadn't forgotten about his medical assistant: next to Lucky, he never stopped thinking about the red fembot. He turned when he didn't hear her answer. "Firestar?"

Firestar was standing still, looking at the ground.

Ratchet got up, feeling it hard to pause his research, but a feeling stronger than that made him reach his assistant. He walked over to the red Autobot, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Firestar."

Firestar looked up. "Yes, Ratchet?" She started slightly.

_**So if you really love me**_

"You are exhausted. You should rest for awhile. I'll continue the research." Ratchet said.

Firestar looked up, and for a moment her eyes met Ratchet's. "I… I c-can't…"she managed to choke out before covering her mouth with her hands, sobbing slightly.

Ratchet was taken aback by her reaction. Sure he knew that the femme cared so much for the human-gone-robot, but she was also an accomplished medic assistant, not at all new to battle like this. Maybe, though, the love they all felt for Lucky didn't let the fear to lose her go away. But if they, accomplish medics, who could only rely on their calmness during battle, were overthrown by fear… then what would the others do?

Slowly Ratchet pulled Firestar in his arms, cradling her in a soothing manner.

_**Come on and let it show**_

"Ratchet…?" Firestar murmured as her sobs stopped.

"Hmm?" the medic replied briefly. He didn't know why, but holding Firestar so close to him made him feel stronger.

"C-can you please hold me for a little longer?" Firestar timidly asked, raising her head a bit to look at him.

Ratchet smiled, looking in her blue optics. "For as long as you wish."

The red femme's head rested happily on Ratchet's chest, as they both stood in the Med Bay, gently rocking each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wheeljack sighed defeated. No matter how hard he tried, his latest invention didn't want to work. He felt like he still missed something…

He returned to his microscope, only to nearly jump out of his armour when he saw Arcee's image.

"ARCEE!!" the engineer shrieked, falling from his chair.

Arcee winced when he fell, and helped him to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Wheeljack's 'ears' flashed as he spoke, still a bit shaken.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…" Arcee purred, smiling at him.

_**You know I love you, I always will**_

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge as he sat on his chair again. "Uh, I was… analyzing this… components… trying to figure out… why this thing… doesn't work?" he stammered. Surely Arcee's beautiful faceplate only centimetres away from his was confusing him. He had always had a crush on her since they first met back on Cybertron, but never had the courage to express his feelings.

"I have something for you to analyze…" she said sweetly.

"Really?" he gulped as she came even closer. "W-what… is it?"

Arcee smirked in an irresistible way. "Analyze me, Mr. Scientist!" She said, sitting on his lap.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Wheeljack gulped. The poor engineer was trying to ignore how good Arcee felt in his lap.

"Relax!" Arcee giggled, then she softly passed her finger on Wheeljack's mouthplate, opening it to reveal the engineer's perfectly shaped lips.

"Now I know why you have this mask," she chuckled.

"I… umfh!" but he was cut off by her lips gently resting on his own. It didn't take long for his processor to finally catch up with his body, and he started to kiss her back.

As moments passed, they deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. So passionate that they both fell from Wheeljack's chair, ending up on the floor.

_**My minds made up by the way that I feel  
**__  
_"So it's all settled." Chromia said, walking with her arms folded a few steps in front of Ironhide. "Let those Decepti-creeps come!"

"We'll make them regret what they did to Lucky!" Ironhide stated, socking one fist into the other palm.

Chromia smirked back at him. "Indeed we-…" She paused, and listened to the strange sounds coming from Wheeljack's lab.

_**There's no beginning,**_

Ironhide glanced at the blue helicopter. Chromia looked over her shoulder with a questioning look on her face. "What's wrong, Chromia?"

She covered Ironhide's vocal emitter, and put a finger on her own, intimating him to be quiet. "Shh, haven't you heard?"

_**There'll be no end**_

Ironhide raised an optic ridge at her, then listened carefully to the soft and passionate gasps and moans coming from the lab, and wholly understood what Chromia meant.

They both exchanged understanding glances, before Chromia trotted ahead of the black weapons specialist, and peeked into the lab.

"It was time!" Chromia giggled.

"Yeah," Ironhide added, peeking into the lab as well. "And I believe they had a wonderful idea!" he commented.

_**Cause on my love you can depend**_

Chromia didn't have the time to reply. Ironhide swept her off her feet (literally), and took the giggling blue fembot bridal-style to their shared quarter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The passenger door opened as Bumblebee's holoform reappeared out of the car. Sam got out, followed by Mikaela, who was holding Sigma in her arms.

"Thanks for the lift, 'Bee." Sam turned as Maggie got out.

Mikaela thanked their guardian as well, then entered Sam's house as Judy opened the door, welcoming the three of them.

Maggie waited until they entered, then she caught sight of Bumblebee's sad expression, and approached the blonde.

_**I see your face before me**_

"Hey, are you ok, Bumblebee?" she asked.

"I… yes, I'm fine." He quickly replied. Seeing she wasn't buying, he smiled at her. "Don't worry for me." He added, then cast his gaze to the ground again.

_**As I lay on my bed**_

"'Bee?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah?" Bumblebee lifted his head to look at Maggie, and had barely the time to see her leap up, and wrap her arms around his neck, dragging him into her kiss.

"Something to think about." Maggie told him, grinning at his blank expression. "I know you love Lucky… but if and when… remember I'm here!" she winked, and ran inside the house.

_**I kinda get to thinking**_

"Uhh…" Bumblebee stared at the closed door with a stunned expression._ What the Pit just happened?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotshot looked at Moonracer and Prowl as they settled outside the base with the Twins.

He turned, and sighed. This was going to be the toughest battle he'd ever fought. Most of all, because his beloved sort-of-sister was the main target of the Decepticons.

_**Of all the things you said, oh yes I did**_

Hotshot raised his arm to his chest, and as he did so, a small screen popped out of his forearm. A young woman, a bit older than Lucky, who held similarities to her, aside for her blond hair and blue eyes, appeared on the screen. She smiled brightly when she saw his face, a pale shade of pink coloured her cheeks.

Hotshot smiled at her bright face. "Hi, Angie…"

_**You gave your promise to me **_

The Twins decided to leave the Autobot alone to talk to his mate. They looked at the mint green femme who was beside Prowl.

Prowl was talking to her about the oncoming battle, but she wasn't paying any attention to that. Moonracer was in a total trance just gazing at the white and black police car. So close… and yet so far.

_**And I gave mine to you**_

Yes, she had lost her heart to the tactician. She tried to catch his attention in any way she could, but the ever so logical Autobot didn't catch the drift.

Moonracer sighed as her spark kept on telling her not to give up, and that this was her last chance, since there was a high possibility that they couldn't survive the fight.

"_Don't give up. If he really means that much __to you, keep trying!" _

"_There's no logic in keeping trying, if someone doesn't want you." Moonracer replied._

"_Perhaps." Lucky agreed. "But reason and logic go out of the window when it comes to love." She added smiling. _

Flashbacks of the conversation she had with Lucky when they threw the sleepover continued in her CPU.

_This is your last chance: make a move!_ Her spark pressed. _But,_ her logical chips replied, _what if he doesn't return my feelings?_

_But what if he d__oes return them, huh?_ The classic little voice in the back of her CPU asked. _Would you rather spend the rest of your life alone, instead of embracing your courage for just one klick, and show him your true feelings?_ Her spark had a point.

She looked up at the tactician, noticing only now that he had stopped talking, and was calling her name.

"Moonracer? Are you listening to me?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her dazed optics.

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of it. "Um, I… no, sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

Prowl just sighed, turning to enter few codes on the data-pad he had in his hand.

Moonracer lowered her head, starting fidgeting with her hands. After few klicks of thinking, she spoke up.

_**I need someone beside me  
**_

"Prowl?" she asked.

"Yes, Moonracer?" the black and white tactician turned. He raised an optic ridge at her expression.

"…I believe that humans say to let your actions do your talking, so that no one will misunderstand you…" she started, and Prowl's other optic ridge joined the first. "I… I…" she stammered. "Oh, the Pit with it!" she exclaimed, and grabbed Prowl's head with her hands, kissing his lips passionately.

The tactician was taken aback at first. When she parted, his expression was a mix of various levels of shock, much like Jazz's when Lucky first kissed him.

"H-how w-was it?" she asked.

"Illogical," he said once he recovered from the shock. Her face fell. _Was that all he had to say? _"But," he continued, and her hope sparkled in her optics, "Surprisingly enjoyable. We should do that again…"

They both smiled at each other. _Thank you, Lucky!_ Moonracer thought.

_**In everything I do, oh yes I do**_

Moonracer smiled, and pecked his lips again. They both heard a pair of snickering twins enjoying themselves behind them.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" Prowl told them in a peremptory tone, though his smile gave it away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**You know I love you, I always will,  
My minds made up by the way that I feel  
**__  
_Lucky laid back on the berth with Jazz falling at her side. They were both letting out heavy intakes of air, as if they were panting, and Lucky rolled over to face her lover. "I feel… different."

_**There's no beginning,  
There'll be no end cause on my love you can depend**_

Jazz replied with one of his charming smiles. "Same here." He gripped the back of her head, putting her forehead to his. "I think I know what dis feelin' is…" He smirked, pecking her lips with a kiss. "I feel complete here wit' ya."

_**Got to keep it moving  
Oh, it's written in the wind  
Oh, everywhere I go, yeah, oh well**_

Lucky nodded, and chuckled. "Wouldn't want it any other way!" She whispered, putting a hand behind Jazz's head, and pulling the chuckling Autobot in her kiss.

_**So if you really love me, love me, love me  
Come on and let it show  
Come on and let it show, baby**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As dawn approached, Starscream's words proved to be true.

"Optimus, incoming!" Jetfire shouted, taking position on the room of the command center with Elita One and Red Alert. Optimus kept a close eye on the screens showing five Decepticon signals closing in on their base.

Five Decepticons flew in a pentagon formation, a dark blue Sea King in the lead. Just behind it, to the right were two F-22, one beige and one black and purple, while to the left were another F-22, this time blue, and a black MH-53 Pave Low helicopter. The group split their formation little after, and started to fire on the entrance.

"So it begins…" Optimus whispered softly, as the ground all around them started to tremble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I sure hope you liked it… or at least found it interesting… Let me know what you think!!!! Sure hope you like the couples!!!

Song used: Love is all around. Hope you liked how I intertwined the lyrics with the text.

Oh, sorry for the little cliffhanger at the end! But don't worry: next chapter you'll see the battle!!!!!

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	28. Chapter 27: Power

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Here it is! The great battle is about to begin!

Uh, unfortunately, I won't be able to update in short time… soooorrrryyyyy!!!!! I'm afraid you'll have to wait longer this time… like, till August, but I promise it'll be worth it!!!

Ps. I watched TF:ROTF yesterday: it was awesome!!!!!!!! Now I'm working on the sequel to 'Never underestimate a girl'. Whoever read that fic, be prepared: the sequel is coming… MWUAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 2****7 : Power**

"INCOMIIIIING!" Sideswipe shouted, diving to avoid a missile overhead. He rolled, and laid on the desert ground, as rocks and debris fell from the sky, sent flying by the explosion. He covered his audio receptors, and ducked.

Sunstreaker was quickly at his brother's side, and helped him up, but both had to duck again in order to avoid a plasma bullet zipping by.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" Prowl shouted, as he raised an arm to fire at the Decepticons. "Get your tails back here, NOW!"

Hotshot and Moonracer shot at the five approaching Decepticons overhead. They broke their formation to avoid the Autobots' missiles, then fired off a barrage of plasma blasts. One plasma bullet hit Prowl's shoulder, causing a hot pink fluid to leak onto his arm.

The only field medic on hand, Moonracer, ran to the Autobot's aid, immediately clamping the tubes to prevent more Energon to spill forth.

"Where are our aerials?" Prowl roared, as Moonracer wrapped the wound as best as she could.

"_YEEEEHAAAAW!"_ Jetfire's voice echoed inside Prowl's head, through the comm. link.

"About fragging time!" Prowl shouted.

"_Sorry for the delay, pal__!"_ Jetfire laughed.

Prowl looked up to see a green AJ37 and a blue CH-47 fire on the Decepticon jets. The squadron of Decepticons had to split in order to avoid the blasts. The tactician sighed in relief, although it didn't last long.

Thundercracker cackled madly, transforming in mid-air just above the Autobots' front line. "Take this, Auto-dorks!" He readied his null-ray cannon to fire on the five front line soldiers, but a plasma blast stopped him. "Who did that??"

"I give you three guesses!" An Aussie accented voice laughed from above him.

"Jetfire!" Thundercracker growled.

"Good, you got it in one!" the green jet laughed, as he nosedived towards the Decepticon.

Meanwhile, the black helicopter, Blackout, transformed in mid-air, and took out a rather large gun, readying himself to fire.

"Prepare yourselves, Autobots!" Blackout roared.

"NO WAY, UGLY!" A female voice exclaimed.

Blackout's weapon fell from his hand as a propeller hit it, causing the helicopter to growl and look up.

Chromia stood on the top of a nearby rock, a confident smirk on her faceplate. She grasped the propeller she'd just thrown as it returned to its mistress like a boomerang.

"A femme." Blackout smiled maliciously.

"A lady, that is." Chromia winked.

Blackout lunged at her, his propeller weapon spinning on his forearm. The blue Autobot femme jumped off the rock, blocking Blackout's propeller with hers.

"Hang on, Chromia!" Moonracer shouted not too far away, firing at Blackout and hitting directly the lethal, spinning blade.

"Nice shot, Moonracer!" Chromia cheered.

Blackout roared. A cannon folded out from his chest, and he aimed it at the mint green femme standing few feet from him.

"Oh, no. You don't!" Chromia shouted, bringing out her own gun, and firing at the weapon.

The chest cannon sputtered, and Blackout convulsed under the blow he received. Both femmes then delivered the last blow at the black helicopter, who fell on the ground offlined, red optics dimming into cold, dead black.

"Yeehaw!" Chromia landed proudly on Blackout's chest, as Moonracer still aimed her gun at the Decepticon's head, fearing he might raise again.

"Good work, ladies." Prowl said. "But don't get distracted!" the white and black Datsun pointed at the opposite side of the base, where a green and purple, very large Transformer was busy punching his way in.

"Devastator!" Chromia and Moonracer whispered shocked.

In the air, Jetfire and Thundercracker continued their little skirmish on who was going to take down who.

"You're a stone cold fool, Jetfire!" Thundercracker hissed, rolling out of the way to avoid another missile.

"I'll take it as a compliment." Jetfire replied, passing ahead of the blue jet, as he braked so that he could shoot the green one in the back.

"You can take these too!" Thundercracker chuckled, releasing two more missiles, which missed their target again.

Jetfire performed a loop-de-loop, then nosedived and fired at the startled Decepticon. "You won't escape, Thundercracker!"

"Wanna bet?!" the blue jet snarled, performing maneuvers no human jet could ever do.

"Yeah! I think I do!" Jetfire said, as Thundercracker's flying silhouette reached the center of his target system, few readouts around the edges of his screen. The word 'LOCKED' flashed below the target. The Aussie jet smirked to himself and fired.

"Eraaugghhh…!" came Thundercracker's whine as he was thrown towards the ground with his tail on fire.

"Skywarp! Let's finish those dirty-kissers once and for all!" Starscream ordered, infuriated.

The two Seeker nosedived down toward the line of Autobots.

"Hope you're ready Auto-dorks! Here're two Decepticons…" Skywarp chuckled.

"…For the price of one!" Starscream finished, as both dropped plasma bombs on the Autobots.

"Good, because here're two Autobots," Sideswipe exclaimed, jumping on the back of a stunned Skywarp.

"For the price of none!" his brother added, jumping on Starscream, as both Lambos started to take down the two jets with their special fighting style.

The dark blue Sea King helicopter watched his comrades being taken down by the Autobots. He approached the ground, but didn't land. Only a shadow seemed to leave his form. The giant helicopter transformed, finally landing, and shot two missiles at the entrance.

Hotshot, who was near the metallic doors, was thrown back inside the now door-less base. He seemed to lose consciousness, but he regained it immediately, when the automatic extinguishing system released its water to douse the flames.

The navy blue Decepticon's feet crunched various debris scattered on the floor, as he made his way in the open hall. Through his red, expressionless visor he stared at the Autobot as he stood.

"Soundwave!" The blue Autobot hissed. "What do we owe this unwanted visit?"

"I missed your sparkling personality," Soundwave monotonic voice echoed around the flaming hall, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Yeah, like you missed a swift kick in the aft!" Hotshot muttered, glaring at the Decepticon. "But don't worry. I'll be happy to oblige!" Hotshot smirked as he threw a punch at Soundwave's head.

"Your resistance is futile. Tell me where the girl is." The Decepticon replied calmly, grasping Hotshot's wrist before his fist could collide with his head.

Hotshot couldn't help the look of terror on his face from the mere thought of Lucky's body being desecrated… again. "You have to go through me first!" He snarled, freeing from Soundwave's grasp, and taking a defensive stance.

"That's the whole idea." If Soundwave had a mouth, it would be curled in an evil smirk. They charged again, and their blows were covered by sounds of explosions from all around the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barricade made a beeline for the now destroyed doors, but a missile exploding in front of him sent him flying backward.

The blue and white Autobot smirked, becoming visible again, a hand on the missile launcher on his right shoulder.

"_Mirage, status!"_ Prowl called over the comm. link.

Mirage touched a plate on the side of his head. "Barricade's down, Starscream and Skywarp are playing with the twins. I think Hotshot needs help."

"_Understood. Go help him as fast as you can. Prowl out."_

Mirage turned to Bumblebee, who came up to where he was, and told him they had to help the blue Autobot out. Bumblebee nodded quickly, and the both of them took off to where Hotshot was fighting against Soundwave.

Bumblebee heard the sound of an explosion, followed by a screech, and stopped his run. When he turned to his partner, his optics widened.

Mirage's shoulder was dripping Energon, and smoking profusely. A rocket had torn the circuitries and cables running under his shoulder plate. What was left of his armour were burnt and dented supports, as Energon oozed from the melted alloy. Bumblebee ran back to Mirage when he saw the spy collapsing on his knees.

"Mirage!" he tried to shake him, to keep him awake, but it was obvious that the pain he was feeling would have made him pass out… if the wound didn't kill him first.

A childish laugh was heard, and the black striped mech looked up.

A short, black femme was slowly walking up to them, a rocket launcher on her arm that still smoked. There was a strange, bloodthirsty glee shining inside her crimson red optics, and a sadistic smile cracked her face. It seemed that her whole body was covered in sharp objects. She looked… pointy. _Nothing_ about her was beautiful.

Realizing who was approaching them, two words left Bumblebee's lips: "Oh, slag."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Decepticons blew the blast doors at the entrance!" Cliffjumper shouted. "Shields at 26% and falling!" the red mech continued his report. "Orders, sir!" he turned to Optimus Prime.

"OPTIMUSSIR!" A familiar voice shrieked as it drew nearer, with footsteps so rapid they didn't even touch the ground.

Before Optimus had even the time to turn around, Blurr ran inside the control room in a lightning fast speed much to all the occupants' surprise.

"Decepticons,Decepticonseverywere!Inside!TheblastdoorsofWheeljack'slabarebeingbreechedbyDevastator!Ironhide,WheeljackandArceearealreadythere,buttheycan'tholdonmuchlonger!" Blurr exclaimed. "Whatdowegonnado?Whatdowegonnado?"

Optimus watched the panicking mech for a moment, then turned to Elita One.

The white and pink Autobot femme shook her head slowly. "Ok, if I lay my servos on the bot who programmed Blurr to speak that fast, he's gonna wish he'd never been assembled!!" She roared, optic twitching.

Blurr continued to ramble at the speed of light, pacing nervously around the room at an unbelievable speed.

Optimus sighed, and held his head. "What else could possibly go wrong?" He muttered.

As if on cue, an alarm went off, and Red Alert gasped at the console in front of him.

_Me and my big mouth_, Optimus slapped himself mentally, before turning to the medic. "Red Alert, status." He demanded.

"Decepticons have infiltrated the base! It's Venom!!" He bawled.

"He's in the vent duct." Cliffjumper added, checking another screen.

"I'll go stop Venom," Optimus declared, then turned to Elita One, "You're in charge now!" he ordered, then sprinted down the hallways to where they had detected Venom's signal.

Elita One gasped softly, following Optimus' retiring form, her optics lingering on the doors closing behind him.

"WhatcanIdo?Huh,ma'am,whatcanIdo?WhatcanIdo?HuhHuhHuh?" Blurr's fast voice snapped Elita out of her trance.

She slammed her hand angrily down onto the console she had in front. "Re-enforce the blast doors of Wheeljack's lab!" Elita One barked. "Blurr, go give them a hand!"

"Rogerthat,ma'am!" He saluted, and was gone, leaving only a streak of blue to witness his presence in the room.

"The rest of you get back to your posts." The other two mechs nodded, and turned to check the screens on which various battle scenes were playing like a bad movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhh…" a moan escaped the blue Autobot's lips. Hotshot blinked rapidly his optics, trying to focus on the approaching navy blue Decepticon.

He laid motionless for a moment trying to take innovatory of his wounds. He had several scratches on his arms, but what was really demanding his attention was the hole in his left leg.

He forced himself in a sitting position, then tried to pick himself up. The moment he shifted his weight on his damaged leg, a sharp spasm of pain spread throughout his body. The next few words out of Hotshot's mouth were not printable…

Soundwave's creepy cackle pulled him back to reality.

"_Slag_." Hotshot cursed.

The blue Autobot was still leaking Energon; he was getting very weak, very fast. He had to think of something soon, or the damaged caused by Soundwave's plasma blast will be the last of his worries.

"Give up, Autobot." Soundwave said, a plasma pistol gripped in his hand.

Hotshot held out one of his forearms, to which the door of the car was attached, and aimed it at the dark blue Decepticon. "I'll give you _this _instead!" He growled, and three missiles shot out of his forearm.

Soundwave, too close to avoid the missiles, was hit square in the chestplate, and reeled backward, impacting painfully against the wall. He fell to the ground, laying still.

Hotshot groaned, feeling his strength draining. He moved out into the hall, one hand on his leg and the other on the wall for support. Knowing he needed Ratchet, or any other medic, he called for help on his radio.

"_Hotshot here. Request medical assistance… Soundwave is unconscious in the hall…"_ He winced, and hissed in pain, falling on his not-damaged knee.

"_Red Alert and Cliffjumper en route, what's your status?" _Red Alert transmitted.

"_My leg… leaking fluids_." The hallway in front of him started to spin. "_Getting dizzy."_

"_Hang on, kid!_" Red Alert shouted through the radio.

"_We're almost there!"_ Cliffjumper exclaimed.

Hotshot leaned his back against the wall. "_Need to… shut down…"_

"_Negative, soldier!"_ Red Alert snapped. "_Stay awake!"_

"_Everything's dancing…"_ Hotshot sat with his back on the wall, and his head slightly falling to the side.

He could see her clear face, her beautiful smile, her sparkling green eyes grinning back at him, as he made her spin, her satin, pale pink dress fluttering around them.

Hotshot smiled at the apparition. "You're beautiful." He murmured.

_Not as much as Angie! This is _her_ special day, not mine!_ Lucky laughed, as they stopped twirling, and sat at a table, as other couples danced on the soft green grass.

Hotshot's smile faded slightly.

_And that's all thanks to you, Henry._ Lucky smiled, watching her sister dancing with Sam, her wedding dress showing, once in a while, a glimpse of her slender, ivory leg.

"I didn't do anything…" Hotshot said in a whisper, his optics fading for a moment then glowed blue once more.

_You're kidding!_ The red head blinked. _I've never seen her so happy before. After all that happened to us, I'm glad she married you. I'm sure you can really make her happy. _Lucky's smile was much brighter than sun itself.

"Yeah." Hotshot's optics started to go dim. "Lucky?"

_Yes?_ The apparition stood, but turned to him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't tell you…" he started to pant heavily, his chestplate heaving up and down.

_Tell __her what, silly?_ The bond girl he married walked up to them, and both sisters looked down at him, bright smiles on both of them.

He opened and closed his mouth to speak, but no word came out. Suddenly, the two apparitions merged with the sunlight behind them, and blended with the two figures who were running up to him.

"Hotshot, wake up!" Red Alert screamed.

"Never… told you…" Hotshot babbled slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Told who?" Cliffjumper asked for the sheer purpose of keeping the Autobot active.

Hotshot's hand gripped Red Alert's arm. "Tell… Lucky…" He muttered.

"_**You**_'re gonna tell her whatever you have to!" Red Alert exclaimed, jerking his arm, and hoisting his comrade onto his shoulders. Ciffjumper followed Red Alert as he took Hotshot to Ratchet.

"Tell Lucky what?" the red minibot asked, just wanting to keep his comrade online.

"I… love…" And then Hotshot's blue optics dimmed, as he drifted into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blurr ran from command center to Wheeljack's lab, which was on the opposite end of the base, but to him that wasn't a problem. A blue blur moved in the hallways, down the stairs, past the lounge, and into the corridor leading to the engineer's lab.

In the room, the doors were buckling under the pressure of something big on the other side. Two beams were trying to stop the attacker, as well as three robots, who were leaning against the doors with all their weight. Snarling and pounding could be heard through the metal.

Ironhide grunted, and Arcee screamed slightly, as the doors trembled even more violently under Devastator's assault. The three Autobots moved with them in this seemingly endless dance, but their balance didn't falter. Wheeljack groaned slightly, pushing his weight into the door once more.

"Needahand?" Blurr ran in, grinning.

"If that hand wields a gun, YES!!" Ironhide grunted.

The blue bot pushed Arcee to the middle, and leaned his weight against the door by bracing one foot on a beam.

"Whataretheyafter?" Blurr exclaimed as the door jerked again.

"Take a guess!" Ironhide's voice ground out.

Another snarl, another growl, another push.

"Five against four? Not good odds." Arcee growled.

"Forget the odds. We need a plan." Wheeljack said.

"Alright!" Irohide bellowed as the door jerked again, harder this time. "Release the pressure on the door, and let them in!" He instructed.

"What??" Blurr squealed.

"Did that last push hit your central processor??" Wheeljack asked sarcastically, stunned by his comrade's order. "We don't have enough firepower to set them back!"

"If we concentrate fire on Devastator's spark chamber…" Ironhide started.

"Crazy…" Blurr commented.

"So much it can even work." Wheeljack's head fins blinked maliciously.

"Let's do it!" Arcee exclaimed.

The door heaved, then relaxed.

"Everyone, fall back!" Ironhide bellowed.

They all retreated from the door, and drew their weapons. Wheeljack and Ironhide stood behind Arcee and Blurr, crouched on the floor, armed to the teeth. Ironhide held his arm cannons in front of him, while Wheeljack readied his shoulder missile launcher; Arcee had a plasma gun in each hand, as did Blurr.

The tension was thicker than their improvised barricade, as the only sound in the room was the noise of their intakes, and the rough sweep of the air as Devastator's fist came down on the door once more.

The doors burst open, revealing a purple and green Decepticon five times their size.

"FIRE!" Ironhide roared.

All firepower rained on Devastator's chest, creating a powerful explosion that threw the four Autobots back away from the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz looked around the corner for Decepticon intruders, then turned back to his blue femme crouched next to him. Lucky knelt against the wall, her blue head in her hands. She could hear explosions from somewhere, and general war sounds. She was blaming herself for what was happening, and was determined to stop that fight. Although it was all very terrifying, Lucky found herself completely calm.

Jazz placed a silver, clawed hand on Lucky's shoulder, and squeezed it gently. She turned her head, and looked at him now sitting next to her, looking a bit worried.

"I have to help them." Lucky murmured.

Jazz looked at her, and sighed slightly. "I knew ya was gonna say dat."

"I can do it." She said, starting to stand. "I've recently discovered that my powers are controlled by emotions. The more I feel, the more energy is released." The look on Jazz's faceplate was unreadable as she continued. "I know my aim is not perfect, and I don't care if I have to kick them all in the aft, but I'm not gonna stay here! This is partly my fault, anyway."

Jazz shook his head. "Dis ain't _yer_ fault." He grabbed Lucky's shoulders, standing as well.

"But the Decepticons are after _me_." Lucky insisted. "…Or the chip in my head… that's the same, though. I can't just stand by and wait, while those monsters rip us all to pieces!" She almost shrieked the last part.

Jazz placed on hand over his optics, sighing deeply.

"Please," she grasped Jazz's hand, so that his glowing blue optics could look at her determined expression. "I can do this. Plus, if anyone should be out there fighting, it's me."

Jazz made a grinding noise that looked to be some kind of Cybertronian curse.

"Jazz?" Lucky continued, coming closer to the silver lieutenant, and squeezing his hand gently. "I know you don't want me to, and if I were you, I'd probably do the same, but this is something I have to do! Please, I need you to understand-"

"A'ight!" Jazz exclaimed exasperated; Lucky did her best to hide a small victory smirk. "I'm gonna help ya, but please tell me ya have a plan."

"Nope. But that never stopped me before!" Lucky grinned, kissing briefly his mouthplate, and started to walk ahead of him.

Jazz looked as martyred as any Autobot could, and let his hands fall at his sides. "I'm gonna get my aft fried for ya." He muttered, following the blue femme. Lucky flashed a satisfied smirk at him over her shoulder.

The corridor rumbled, and the pair stopped in mid-walk, exchanging a glance.

"What was that?" Lucky looked to where the noise seemed to come.

"Dunno, but it came from 'Jack's lab." Jazz's visor slid over his optics. "Come on!"

The pair ran into smoke as they neared the lab, both felt the dust in the air clogging their systems.

"What happened?" Lucky's vents expelled some smoke, and she waved a hand in front of her face to clear it.

"An explosion." Lucky could swear she heard Jazz cough from the particles his intakes must have sucked. "Switch to infrared yer optics so ya can see where ya're-"

"Umph!" Lucky tripped onto something big laying on the floor, and fell with a loud _thud_, electing more dust.

"-goin'." Jazz finished the sentence Lucky's fall cut off, and made his way over to his blue femme.

She sat up quickly, adjusting her optical receptors as she was told.

"Ya ok, babe?" Jazz asked, as he continued to look around, shield drawn out in front of him.

"Yeah, I just tripped onto so-" she looked at her legs, and immediately recognized the unconscious form under them. "Ironhide!" She called out.

"'Hide?" Jazz made to run over to her, but tripped himself on another laying body. "'Jack?" he said in surprise upon seeing the unconscious engineer.

Lucky looked at Jazz through the dust that was starting to clear. "Are they…?"

"Online," Jazz reassured her. "Jus' knocked out for now." He scanned the area with his visor. "Arcee an' Blurr're here too."

Lucky stood up. "What on Earth did all this?" She looked around the room as the smoke and dust leaked out, and cleared the lab.

Ironhide's groans startled Lucky, who let out a soft 'meep'.

"Hey, 'Hide!" Jazz cheered, as he helped the weapon specialist to sit up. "C'mon, big guy, nap time's over!"

Lucky watched smiling the black Autobot come back online. She sighed in relief when she saw the others starting to stir and awake as well, and began to come closer to her friends.

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard echoing around the dilapidated room. Jazz looked up, gasping with the other occupants of the room, as the giant, green and purple, Decepticon Devastator rose behind Lucky.

As she turned slowly her head, she saw Devastator's hand coming closer and closer to attack her. The blue femme closed her optics and winced, awaiting the blow.

"LUCKY!" Jazz shouted. She heard him, but then everything faded to black.

There was the sound of Devastator's hands impacting, but none of the Autobots felt as if they were being crashed.

"What in Primus?" Ironhide sat up, and ran a few quick scans. No, his body was okay, but he was sure his optics were damaged.

"Lucky?" Jazz called her name cautiously, and few gasps escaped the magenta femme and the other two, now awake, mechs.

The blue femme stood in front of the other occupants of the room, hands raised defensively before her. She onlined one optic to look up at Devastator, and soon both of them widened when she saw the giant slamming his hands simultaneously into a glowing blue sphere that seemed to have enchased the room.

Seeing that somehow she was able to create a shield the Decepticon couldn't break, Lucky turned to make sure the bots were okay.

"H-how…?" Jazz stammered.

"Don't ask." Lucky smiled sheepishly.

Jazz shook his head, suddenly remembering they were still in danger. "Jus' keep doin' it!"

Lucky nodded. Jazz was right. Her improvised shield was blocking Devastator from injuring her friends. But she knew it was not enough. They needed something to _fight_ him.

_We need a weapon of some sort_, Lucky thought as she watched the hands slam into the surface. No cracks, or signs of strain. Only few white waves that would spread at the giant hands' touch, much like when someone throws a rock in a lake. _Or another giant robot… yeah, that would be – wait! Where did _that_ come from?_ She heard that little voice, and slightly wondered if she could… just…

Her right hand glowed blue, and she raised it above her head. Another sphere formed in her hand, this time smaller. Some of the pieces scattered on the floor of the mess that was now Wheeljack's lab started to glow as well.

The five Autobots watched, awestruck, as outside the barrier the metal sheets started to draw closer to each other, until they merged, twisting and bending to form the body of a giant being that everyone thought become extinct millions of years before.

A roar was heard once the pieces finished to form the prehistoric animal, and a second later, an enormous tyrannosaurus slammed full speed against Devastator, knocking him on the ground.

Lucky's hand fell back at her side, and she blinked twice at the scene before her, not believing what she had just done. A smile slowly crept across Lucky's face. _I love the chip in my head! _she thought as she watched the dinosaur battling Devastator until it scattered all the Construticons between the lab and the corridor she and Jazz came from.

The giant yellow and gray lizard looked down at the group of Autobots, and Lucky let her shield down, knowing that the being was not dangerous for them.

"Are you sure it's safe to let the shield down?" Arcee asked worried, as Wheeljack helped her up.

"Positive." Lucky smiled reassuringly at them, then took a step toward the metallic dinosaur.

"Lucky?" Wheeljack called, and the blue femme looked back. "Did you…" he stammered, as if looking for the right words. "Did you just… you know, _create…_ this?"

"I guess so…" she shrugged. The animal re-guarded her from its towering height. "Um… hi, who are you?" she waved gingerly a hand.

"Me, Grimlock, King." The dinosaur said. "Who you be?"

"Next time you give spark to lifeless metal, make sure to download grammar rules into their CPU!" Ironhide muttered.

Lucky cringed, scratching the back of her head. She looked up. "My name's Lucky, but you can call me Iceblaze!" She called up.

"Mmm, me, Grimlock, like Iceblaze!" Grimlock's huge head came down to be eye-level with Lucky, and a second later he slid his glossa on Lucky's faceplate, just like a dog would do with its master.

Lucky giggled, as the others' optics widened either in amusement or surprise.

"Unbelievable…!" Blurr commented, that single word came out slowly, despite himself, as he stared transfixed at the scene before him.

"Ok, stop, Grimlock!" Lucky tried to order in between giggles. "Now it's not the time." She said, as she stroke gently the dinosaur's nose. "See, the Decepticons are attacking our base. Can you help us out?"

"Me, Grimlock, help," Grimlock said raising his head. "Iceblaze friend of me, Grimlock, King!" he added.

Lucky sighed, looking up at him. "Good." She looked back at the group behind her. "Nice to see you're still with us."

"You didn't think a simple explosion would stop _me_, did you?" Ironhide chuckled, making his cannons spin with a smug smirk on his face.

Lucky giggled. But then she looked at the corridor ahead of them, and felt a slight twinge. She saw a brief vision of Bumblebee crouched behind a wall with a wounded blue and white mech ducked behind him.

"Lucky? What's wrong?" Jazz held the femme's shoulders.

Lucky looked at her optics reflected in Jazz's visor. "Bumblebee and Mirage are in danger." She said sternly.

"She'sright." Blurr added. "'-" But a sudden explosion cut him off.

"They're coming back up!" Arcee shouted, as she fired at the raising Constructicons. They were firing on them from the corridor.

Grimlock roared, "Stay away from the friend of Grimlock!" he opened his mouth and spit a large burst of fire, that made the ceiling crash down and block the Decepticons from them.

Ironhide smiled, "Nice job…" he then screamed. "But that was the quickest way to Sector Delta!"

Grimlock smiled innocently. "Oops,"

"Actually," Lucky's voice piped in, "_This_ is quicker!"

Jazz stared, speechless at the girl's tone. "Lucky?"

Blue energy surrounded the femme's entire form. It expanded a second later, engulfing all the Autobots in the room, and then it shrunk, and disappeared with all the bots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just hang on, pal. We'll get out of here!" Bumblebee called over the sound of plasma fire.

The blue and white Autobot spy was leaking coolant and possibly Energon from a hole in his left shoulder, and both liquids were dripping steadily onto the floor around them.

"'Bee?" His voice was weaker and more pained then he'd have liked, but his body wasn't exactly giving him a vote.

"Yeah?" The yellow scout answered over the sound of explosion all around them.

Mirage paused as though considering how to continue. "No one's going to come, right?" Bumblebee managed to hear the weak question, barely above a whisper, signalling just how badly damaged and in how much pain Mirage truly was.

"They're coming! Stay with me, Mirage!" Bumblebee tried to assure him_. _But he knew how bad things were for both of them.

Bumblebee had gotten a better grip on his comrade's injuries now, and was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it if someone didn't arrive right about now.

Blackwidow had ambushed the pair, and now Bumblebee was fighting for both their sparks, trying to ignore her insane rants about how happy she was of offlining some Autobots.

"This was fun, boys." She cackled. "But now's time to call it a night!" she aimed her rocket launcher at the wall that was shielding the pair. "Farewell, boys!"

A barrage of missiles came at the Autobots, but not a single blast hit.

To the Decepticon's, and the two Autobots', surprise, the missiles hit a blue barrier, that had appeared around the two spies.

Blackwidow paused, speechless by the shield. She knew what kind of firepower the Autobots had, and this was nothing like it. Her faceplate suddenly was cracked by a vicious smile. _So it's_ her, she thought.

Both Autobots turned, and looked behind them.

A glowing blue form appeared where a rather large sphere just was, and with her, there were five other Autobots, and a giant tyrannosaurus.

The glowing blue form held up a hand, fingers spread, summoning the energy surrounding its body, and directing it on Mirage's broken form. Bumblebee watched transfixed as the discarded panels on the blue and white mech's shoulder returned to their previous position, as if they hadn't been ripped by the Decepticon femme.

Bumblebee slowly stood, optics fixated on the femme, once he saw that Mirage was as good as new. His vocal processor, barely above a whisper, managed to push out a single word in his shock. "Lucky?"

Upon hearing the familiar name, Mirage turned, blue optics wide in shock for what happened, as he watched the blue femme walking further ahead, towards the Decepticon. "That… girl?" the spy raised one optic ridge in shock.

Lucky turned briefly to them, to make sure they were doing okay, and a smile spread across her face.

She then looked back at the Decepticon, and glared. "Leave my friends alone!" The voice was low and cold, and there was an icy rage underlining it; it was not a request, but a demand. And Lucky meant to enforce it with cold, hard, Energon bullets!

"I was hoping to see you again!" Blackwidow smiled sadistically. "We have a score to settle, remember?"

Lucky didn't waste time with witty remarks. Her left arm turned into a glowing cannon, and she aimed it toward the Decepticon. A ball of blue energy shot out, which Blackwidow was barely able to avoid.

She recovered immediately, and took one of the sharp objects that covered her black body, throwing it at Lucky. She somersaulted out of they way, landing on her knees few feet away. When she looked up, Blackwidow was no where to be found.

"BEHIND YOU!!" she heard Arcee's voice. Immediately, the blue femme looked behind her, and her eyes widened when she saw the black Decepticon's right arm, now turned onto a sharp blade, coming down on her crouched form.

Lucky raised her right forearm defensively, and she heard the harsh clang of metal on metal, but , to her surprise, she didn't feel pain. In fact, from her right forearm appeared a needle sharp blade, much like a rapier. Oh, yeah: she really loved the chip in her head!

"You're full of surprises!" Blackwidow commented, backing off slightly. "Destroying you won't be easy…" she said as Lucky raised to her feet, and fell into en guard stance. "But it will be fun!!" was the Decepticon's reply before she lunged forward.

"Then enjoy yourself!!" Lucky screeched as she parried the blow; Blackwidow tried to push though her parry with raw strength, but to no avail. There was a harsh clang as Lucky met Blackwidow's blade again, this time more prepared for the attack. The contact of sword on sword had enough force to make both femmes slide back several feet.

They lunged forward over and over, thrusting and pushing one another, each time electing sparks from the impact of blade on blade. After another exchange of attacks, both blades locked together, and the fighters leaned into each other's faceplates.

"You're something!" Blackwidow panted. "But now it's time to finish you once and for all!"

The spider slammed one pointed foot into her opponent's chestplate, driving Lucky back a considerable distance. Lucky fell on her back, and gasped as the Decepticon aimed her rocket launcher at her.

"So bye, girl!" Blackwidow smirked, and fired.

The shot exploded in front of Lucky, and no one saw her form, as smoke filled the air. Her friends and sparkmate shouted her name desperately, as Blackwidow cackled evilly.

"Now _that's_ a nice shot!" she complimented herself.

"That was nice," a voice interrupted her. She looked up to see the femme she thought she'd destroyed standing tall on a pile of debris, green optics burning with rage. She looked pretty pissed off. "_This_ is better!" was all she said, before gathering her blue energy, which came swirling out of her hand, catching Blackwidow off guard, and making her disappear, as she screamed in surprise.

"I've always hated spiders." Lucky smirked, her eyes dimmed to a normal green glow, as she hopped off the pile to join her friends again.

"Bumblebee." She smiled, and ran over to the yellow mech. She jumped onto him, hugging him tight.

"I'm happy to see you too, Lucky." Bumblebee chuckled, hugging back the blue femme's form.

Bumblebee's hands hesitated to hold her; he looked up, catching Jazz look away. Sighing to himself, the yellow mech set Lucky down on her feet, and let his hands fall to his sides. "Thank you for everything, Lucky." He smiled at her.

"Lucky?" The blue femme turned to the taller blue and white mech. "You-you saved my life… after everything I told you-"

She cut him off, smiling. "Oh, forget it! I'm just glad you're alive." She placed a hand on his repaired shoulder.

"Wow! That was amazing!!" Arcee cheered.

"Amazingisanunderstatement." Blurr smiled.

"That's mah girl," Jazz winked, and Lucky giggled.

"So, care to explain what that thing is?" Mirage said worriedly, pointing at Grimlock.

"Me, Grimlock, King!" the dinosaur said, and brought his head down to look closer at Mirage.

The spy didn't expect it, and started to run around, with Grimlock's nose following him.

"Um, a little help here?" a distressful Mirage whimpered. The others looked at scene chuckling and laughing.

_Laugh while you can, little girl!_The familiar spider voice rang in Lucky's head.

Lucky stopped laughing in shock, optics wide in fear.

_You destroyed my creation, I'll destroy you!_

Instantaneously, she felt like her head had been stabbed, and she staggered a bit, before falling to her knees screaming. She could hear everyone rush to her aid, but by the time she realized what was happening, it was too late. She had already drifted into unconsciousness.

"LUCKY!" Jazz held Lucky in his arms. "LUCKY, ACTIVATE!" He shouted, although she couldn't hear. "COME ON! OPEN YOUR OPTICS!"

Bumblebee took a step away, staring down, shaking his head slowly. "No… she… was laughing with us…"

Arcee's hands covered her mouth as she leaned closer to Wheeljack, unable to stop the rivers of coolant leaking from her optics. "Lucky, no!"

Grimlock looked down at her, and started emitting unusual Cybertronian sounds, that resembled a dog's whimpers.

"Lieutenant?" Bumblebee crouched next to Jazz. He didn't look up at him, but kept his optics fixed on Lucky's unconscious form. "Jazz?" Upon hearing his name, Jazz turned to Bumblebee. "She needs to see Ratchet." Bumblebee placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "There's still a battle going on here. We have to move quickly."

Jazz stood up, holding Lucky. "Grimlock, open our way to the Med Bay!" He barked.

Grimlock roared in agreement.

"Blurr, you're the fastest. Take her to Ratch!"

The blue bot nodded, as Jazz handed him a still unconscious Lucky.

"What about us?" Bumblebee asked.

"We'll cover them!" Jazz said, visor sliding over his optics.

Bumblebee nodded, taking out his cannons.

Grimlock started off, Arcee on his neck to lead the way, and Blurr ran after him, carrying Lucky bridal-style. Jazz, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Mirage and Bumblebee not far behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Med Bay was a mess. It shook with the rest of the base once in a while, and some dust fell from the ceiling on the berths below it.

Firestar rushed from the nearby storeroom with a mass of wires wrapped on each other in her hands.

"Here's the wires you asked, Ratchet." She said hurriedly, handing the colourful wires to the CMO.

"Good," he said, as he attached some of them to the consoles behind him. In the center of the room, an unconscious blue femme laid on the berth.

Jazz walked in the small room, passing through cables, spots of Energon, and other unidentified fluids scattered and spilled on the floor of the main room of the Med Bay.

Ratchet looked up when the silver lieutenant entered.

"How's she doin'?" he asked, worried blue optics resting on the unconscious frame of his sparkmate.

"Firestar, prepare her. I need to talk with him." The CMO said, placing a hand on Jazz's shoulder, and leading him into another room where they could talk privately.

Firestar hurried herself to hook up sensors to Lucky's temples. New screens pooped up on the computers on the wall behind them. New readouts appeared, and numbers flicked by rapidly, registering the blue Autobot's vital signs.

Firestar slammed open the door of the room Ratchet and Jazz were in. "She's ready." She called out, and the medic turned, rushing out of the room, leaving a somewhat awestruck Jazz, who followed the pair a second later.

Ratchet caressed gently Lucky's forehead, murmuring something no one could pick up, then started to type in commands on one of the consoles behind Lucky. He then took out something resembling a pen drive, and plugged it in the same computer he was working on, praying to Primus that it wasn't already too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sure hope you liked it… Let me know what you think!!!!

Oh, sorry for this other cliffhanger! What will happen to Lucky? What will Venom do? Can the Autobots win? What did Ratchet tell Jazz? Stay tuned… even if the next update will take waaaaayyy longer than before…! Sorry about that!

I'll come back with more stories, and this is a threat!!

Anyway, hope this chapter will keep you busy until I update the next. As always, love to all my readers and reviewers. You guys rock!!!

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	29. Chapter 28: Prisoner of fear

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

I'M BAAACK!!!!!!!!! YYYYEEEEAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm glad you liked the last chappie! BTW, I predict more Dinobots... just give a poor engineer time!;-)

Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews, and for being so patient with me! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 2****8 : Prisoner of fear**

Lucky could only see black around her. "Great, I passed out… again." She realized that she was laying on a soft bed, and that her head was on a comfortable pillow.

She sat up, and looked at the walls of the dark room. "I know this place." She was in her grandmother's house, where she and her sister spent much time when they were young. She looked around again: her room was just as she remembered it… only darker. _Well, since I'm here, might as well take a look around. _The red-head thought as she stood, and walked to the door.

She opened it, expecting something grotesque to appear, but nothing did. Lucky shrugged, picking up the flashlight that was sitting on the table right outside her room, next to the vase with the violets… just as she remembered it. Her grandmother would keep a flashlight outside her nieces' room so that if the lights went out because of a storm, they could reach the door, and take the flashlight.

She started to get down the old white wood stair, but a dull creak in the hallway made her stop. Maybe there was something grotesque in the house after all. Freddie Cruger? No. Jack Nicolson with an axe? Lucky shook her head. "Stop thinking!" she told herself.

"Stop talking to yourself." Henry said, appearing behind his weary sister-in-law.

Lucky swirled to face him, gasping and dropping the flashlight on Henry's foot.

"OW!" Henry fell backward onto the stairs.

"Henry? You know I hate it when you do that."

"That's why I do that." He gave her a grin as he stood.

Lucky shook her head, and climbed down the stairs to reach for the switch on the wall.

_Click._

Nothing.

_Click… __click… clickclickclickclick_

"It's no use!" Henry pointed out needlessly. "The power went out. Since it's your subconscious, that's really saying something." He gave her an amused smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucky asked, folding her arms.

"Why do I end up having to explain everything?" He grumbled as he walked past her.

"What are you blabbing about?" She followed him. "Henry?"

He sighed deeply, and turned. "First, my name is Hotshot-"

"Hey, if you have Henry's face, I call you Henry! When you are in robot mode, I call you Hotshot." She growled back.

"You call me Henry even when I'm in robot mode," he sighed.

"Old habits die hard." Lucky shrugged, and Hotshot just rolled his blue eyes. "And secondly," Hotshot glared at her for interrupting him in mid-explanation. "Since it's your head, you should be the one telling me where we are."

"What do mean it's my head?" she blinked at him, "This is my grandma's house, how can it be my head? And if this is my head, what are _you_ doing here?!"

"This is your grandma's house?" Hotshot raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, why your elders' houses are so… creepy?" he shuddered.

Lucky rolled her eyes. "It's not creepy. It's just dark. Why don't you try the breakers?" she pointed her thumb behind her.

"I was looking for the breakers, when you finally decided to wake up." Hotshot shrugged.

"What do you mean 'wake up'? Am I dreaming?" Lucky asked.

Hotshot gave a confused shrug as he walked toward the breakers, and started to flip switches. "I don't get why you humans are so concerned about reality. Always wondering about what's real, and what's just a dream. Always questioning if they are really who they believe themselves to be. Do you think this _we_, or _me_ exist, or is it all just a matter of opinion? How can we know if what we see it's not just smoke and mirrors?"

"Hey, don't get philosophical on me, boy!" Lucky scowled him with a playful smirk. "Try this one." She pushed a large switch marked 'MAIN', flaring the lights to life.

"Oh, right." Hotshot looked around, his mouth curling in a smile. "You're the only one who can turn on the light in your head."

"Okay, this is the second time you mention my head." Lucky folded her arms, "Where are we?" she asked again.

Hotshot sighed, turning off the flashlight, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We are located somewhere in your subconscious. I'm technically not real, just a figment of your imagination."

Lucky gawked at him, as he walked down the corridor, which had mysteriously turned into a high ceiling metal hallway. "Remember the moment you passed out?" she nodded, following him slowly. "Spider-mech has trapped you in your head. But ol' Hatchet found a way for us to guide you out of this mess." Hotshot stopped, and turned to hug a still dumbfounded Lucky. "I'm really glad you're not dead."

Lucky sighed, pushing him away. "Just tell me how we get outta here."

"Dunno." Hotshot shrugged with a sheepishly smirk.

"What did Angie find in a guy like you?" Lucky's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Hotshot paused, and scratched the back of his head. Lucky knew when he did this, there was something wrong. "What is it?" she enquired.

"Uh… You see. The true reason Angie sent me here was… totellyouthatyou'llbeauntsoon." He said the last part in one breath.

"Angie is pregnant?" Lucky was stunned. "How could _you_, a robot, have fathered a… Wait, never mind. I probably sleep much sounder _not_ knowing." She raised her hands signalling she didn't want to know.

"Adoption," Hotshot assured her, and she gave a sigh of relief. Then he gave her a sincere look. "Lucky, I love your sister. I'll never do anything to hurt her."

"I know. And now I know nothing can surprise me anymore." Lucky scoffed, waving her hands in the air.

"Yeah, right," Hotshot snorted, then abruptly grabbed her arm. "LOOK OUT!" He pulled her to his chest, and both ended on the floor as a black blur shot behind them.

"What the-!" Lucky looked up, but, whatever it was, now it was gone.

"Damn it! He found us." Hotshot got to his feet, pulling Lucky up with him. "Come on." He pulled her behind him.

"What's going on?" Lucky's voice cracked.

"RUN!" Hotshot shouted.

Her brother-in-law shoved her around a corner, and disappeared.

"Hotshot, wait!" Lucky screamed, wanting to run after him, but when she turned she only saw a wall where Hotshot stood just a second before. She turned, and saw the same metal corridor running ahead of her. She started in the only direction possible, and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When she entered, she found herself in the Med Bay. Well, not Ratchet's Med Bay. This seemed more like Frankenstein's lab.

She heard a noise, and turned. But she saw nothing. When she turned her head again, she saw two young men. One with red hair, the other with blond hair. She immediately recognized them.

The blonde turned as Lucky walked toward them, and rolled his bright blue eyes. "Finally."

The redhead turned. "Shut up, Sunny."

"_Shut up, Sunny_." The blonde mocked. "Give it a rest, Sides."

Sideswipe shook his head, and sighed. "Whatever."

Lucky leaned toward Sideswipe. "Um, maybe you guys can tell me what in the world is going on?"

"Buying you time, Cutie." Sunstreaker frowned.

"Stop!" Sideswipe growled.

"Are you still mad at me because I kicked your ass?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes.

Sideswipe snickered, and whispered at her. "He's actually jealous that your Autobot form turned out so beautiful." He winked.

"Oh, please." Lucky groaned. "Not other Autobots hitting on me." She rubbed her forehead.

"I'm not jealous." Sunstreaker whined, then turned to stare at the girl. "Anyway, hello nurse!" he grinned mischievously at her.

Lucky blinked at him, then looked down at herself, and her eyes widened when she saw that she was wrapped in a too tight, too short nurse dress, that had a rather large neckline, and left her legs uncovered from her mid-tight. She placed a hand on her breast, and tried to cover a bit more of her legs with the other, all the way blushing embarrassed.

"Hey, stop staring at my boobs, you pervs!" Lucky protested, slapping both twins' arm.

Sideswipe shook his head, prying his eyes off of her. "Oh, right," he cleared his throat, as Sunstreaker shifted his eyes back and forth, trying not to look at her.

"Back on track… GET DOWN!" Sunstreaker pushed Lucky to the ground.

"He's here!" Sideswipe rumbled.

His twin was soon on his feet again, but Lucky still laid on her stomach. She raised on all fours, and watched as Sunny and Sides shot at something she couldn't see. She turned her head, and caught her frightened reflection on a metal sheet.

"Looking at oneself could be most frightening when you don't like what you see." Venom's mischievous voice rang behind her.

She turned, and saw the horrible, thin man staring down at her. He looked much like Rasputin in 'Anastasia', only Venom was much, much creepier.

Lucky found herself paralyzed. She couldn't move a muscle. Then Venom outstretched his arm to touch her, but the two Autobots body-tackled him to the ground.

"Go, Lucky! Run away!" Sideswipe shrieked.

"GO! NOW!" Sunstreaker ordered.

Lucky pushed herself on her feet, and did as she was told. She continued to run, as gunfire and that awful, eerie clicking sound echoed around her. She ran faster until all she could hear was her breathing, and the sound of her bare feet on the floor.

"Barefoot?!" She exclaimed, and stopped. She looked down at her feet, and realized they were on a soft, white sand that was extremely… "HOT!!" she screamed, and hopped from one foot to the other. "Hot, hot, hot, hothothothot!!!" she exclaimed, jumping around in a small dance.

Finally, she stopped her improvised dance, when she placed both feet on a towel. With her feet not on fire anymore, she had a chance to look around.

"A beach?" she realized, seeing that the sea was not far from her. It was a beautiful sight. The ocean shone under the warm sun, and the wind blew softly on her bare skin.

Wait a minute… she looked down at herself. The nurse dress was gone, and in its place there was a blue bikini. "Why do I always have to have pervs in my head?!" she muttered. She turned her head, trying not to blush again. She slightly wondered who she would encounter this time.

As if on cue, a young man in a yellow swimsuit with black stripes walked toward her, brushing his wet blond hair with a towel. His muscular chest was pearled with drops of water, as it seemed that he'd just came out of the sea.

Lucky exhaled heavily, feeling her cheeks warming up. "I didn't know you could surf!" Lucky chuckled as she noticed that beside the man there was a surf.

Bumblebee smirked at her. "It's just a way you imagine me," that comment made her blush deeper.

"So," she cleared her throat. "What is going on here?"

"Didn't Hotshot tell you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sort of." Lucky shrugged. "He said that I'm in my mind, and I'm constantly running from Spider-mech."

Bumblebee nodded. "You're a prisoner inside your mind. Venom trapped you here." He explained.

Lucky stared at him for a moment. "What?!"

Bumblebee scratched his head. "I know it sounds strange, but it's true. You're trapped inside your mind. And unfortunately, for you, this place is very real. You can get hurt." He smiled sadly at her, closing the distance between them.

"What about you?" Lucky worried.

Bumblebee took Lucky's hand. "I'm merely a fragment of your imagination. I can't get hurt here, and neither can Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, or Hotshot."

Lucky sighed in relief. "How did you come in?" she asked.

"Ratchet." He said simply, and she smiled, realizing it was probably because of the files Starscream 'gave' her.

"How can I get out?" Lucky asked eagerly.

Bumblebee paused, not sure on how to continue. "Finding the way out it's only up to you." He said cryptically. "We can merely guide you, and protect you from Venom." He finished solemnly, not bothering to hide his anger for the fact that they couldn't help Lucky.

He lowered his head, not daring to meet her eyes. Suddenly, he felt his chin being cupped, and turned. Blue eyes locked on teary green ones.

"I'm sorry…" Lucky whispered.

"For what?" Bumblebee was a bit confused by her reaction.

"For everything." She simply said, eyes filled with tears. "I deceived. Made you believing that I was interested in you. I made you think you stood a chance, but the truth was that I was angry with Jazz. I'm… sorry…" her voice was cracked by her hiccups.

His face softened, and he did the only thing his processor came up with: he hugged her tight.

"Don't be sorry, Lucky. I understand." He said, gently rubbing her shaking back. "I love you, and I always will."

"My friendship is all I can give you…" she whispered, her head buried in his chest.

"I will accept it gladly, and treasure any moment we share together." He smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You are the best friend I have ever had." Bumblebee smiled, and leaned back just enough to press a soft kiss on her forehead, holding Lucky in his arms for as long as he possibly could.

A thunder bang was heard, startling the couple.

Lucky parted. "What was that?"

"It could be him." Bumblebee took out his gun, shielding Lucky with his body.

Another loud bang, and this time they felt the ground shake.

"Yeah, that's him." Bumblebee gulped.

"Venom?" Lucky inquired.

"Slag." Bumblebee hissed. "Go! Run as fast as you can!"

Bumblebee shoved her away as a black figure came slamming in front of them.

"Bumblebee!!" Lucky yelled when she turned to look at the blonde, only to find him gone.

In his place, the same thin man from the lab stood, looking quite menacing. Lucky's eyes widened, and she started to back away.

The man cackled. "I'm not sweet, little Bumble-bot." he started. "But for you – er… – your power, I could be!"

Lucky wanted to snarl back at his comment, but found herself unable to stop taking steps back. She stopped, however, when her back impacted on something soft, which caused her to fall on her butt, finding that she was now sitting on the seat of a cinema, a large screen before her.

Many scenes of the ongoing battle were playing on the screen. Lucky turned slowly to her left, and jumped away from the grinning Venom, all the way screaming. "AAHH!" She leaned on her right side, turning to stare at the thing sitting on the seat next to her. "AAHH!" Lucky shouted again, jumping away from a startled Sigma.

She gasped as she felt her shoulders being grasped by thin, bony fingers, with long, dirty nails.

"Eeeeeewww!" She gasped, trying to break free of his grip. "Let me go!!"

Her attempts failed, and Venom blocked her, forcing her to look at the screen, all the way whispering evilly in her ear, ignoring her protests. "Oh, that bumbling medic is really so predictable. Makes this too easy." Lucky's eyes narrowed. No one talks about Ratchet like that, and gets away with it!

"You don't know Ratchet-" she started, but was cut off.

"You don't know the power of your fear." he silenced her. "Perhaps you'd like to see its power at work?" Venom suggested, tilting her head so that she could see the scene playing on the screen.

"_Ratchet, she's ready."_ Someone from out of the screen said, and she saw Ratchet leave the small room he had occupied with Jazz.

She saw the medic walk up to her laying body, crouching to caress her forehead with his hand, and whisper something in her audio.

"_You're not ready, Lucky."_ He started, and Lucky's eyes widened.

"_You think pretending will save you from the pain, but you can't live your life just hiding. I know the hell you've been through, and I know you just want me to lay your arms down, and let you rest at last… But someone summoned you back."_ Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes, threatening to fall down.

"_Oh, Lucky, I wish I could be the father you need, __to tell you the right words, to lead you through our world."_ Ratchet rested his forehead on Lucky's as he let out the last words of his speech in a whisper. _"You should be out there, fighting… But you are __so__ afraid__, that you won't even try__. We need you,Lucky. More than we can tell." _By now silent tears were streaming down Lucky's tanned cheeks, as she watched the image of the bot she considered a father fade away.

"How do you feel knowing that your fear will be your friends' doom?" Venom smirked, enjoying Lucky's terrified expression. "Poor Lucky…" Enraged, green eyes turned at the comment as the spider continued. "Always trying to prove herself she's good enough, but ending up running away…"

Lucky looked down at her feet, anger building inside. When she turned, she gasped, as Venom leaned his face practically on hers, a sickening grin on his lips as he spoke. "Always sooo afraid!"

"LUCKYYYYY!!" she heard her name being screamed, and when she turned, she saw a man in gray jeans, and a white shirt with red and green stripes running toward them, with a blaster in his hand.

She ducked, as Wheeljack shot at Venom. She fell on the floor, shielding her ears with her hands as she continued to hear gunfire.

"LUCKY!!" the red-head peeked from the seats, and saw Wheeljack wrestling with the thin man. "RUN!!" he cried out as Venom punched him.

Lucky stood up, and took few steps back, Sigma following his distressed mistress, who was unable to pry her eyes off the two wrestling figures.

She continued to back away, until she entered an elevator. the metallic doors hissed close before her, cutting the fighting scene. The elevator was made of metal, but had red walls all around her, and it also had the infuriating elevator music, which didn't have any particular purpose, except for driving you crazy, and force you to take the stairs.

Lucky, still shocked, continued to instinctively back off, until her back hit something large, and strong. She slid her right hand, and touched something cylindrical and metallic, most likely a weapon of some sort.

"I hope it's you, Ironhide." Lucky said weakly. "Or at least The Predator!"

"Who's this _Predator_?" Ironhide asked.

Lucky swirled around to face the Chuck Norris look-alike man. She sighed deeply in relief, and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. Although this was not the time to hug someone, Ironhide found himself happy that the girl was holding him in her arms, and gently returned the favour.

"Hey!Nohugsforme?" a young man in a blue running suit, with spiky blue hair, pouted behind Ironhide.

The weapon specialist released Lucky, who raised an eyebrow at the other man.

"Blurr!!" she exclaimed, before hugging him too.

"Gladtoseeyou'reok!" he smiled, hugging her back.

Ironhide raised a rather big pistol, and made it spin around in his hand.

"Hey, big guy, calm down!" Lucky said, parting, and raising her hands in defence. "It's just a hug!"

"You ok, kid?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

"I guess." She shrugged. "If you aren't going to shove me into some other weird reality in a few minutes."

"Minutesarenotmything." Blurr scoffed, waving a hand.

"Good-" Lucky sighed.

"Secondsare." Blurr shoved Lucky through the open doors of the elevator.

Lucky looked at the mirror in front of her, staring at the blue dress, that was made of silk and reached past her knee, leaving her upper back uncovered, and her high-heeled blue sandals.

She heard a soft chuckle, and turned, realizing she was in a nightclub. Her lips curled up in a smirk, as she looked at the dark-haired man in the silk silver shirt leaning against a table, grinning back at her.

She smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, handsome!"

Jazz made his way to her, and held Lucky, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm." Lucky hummed as he pulled away.

Jazz smirked. "Love the dress." He rubbed his hands along the silky blue dress.

Lucky shrugged. "Well, I've worn worse. So this is how I imagine you?"

"No," he placed another kiss on her lips. "Dis is how _I_ imagine ya."

"But…" Lucky looked confused. "'Bee said I imagined you… I'm so confused…"

Jazz chuckled. "It goes both ways. Yer thoughts're influenced by ours."

She was about to say something, when Jazz's lips captured hers once again.

She hummed again, and looked up. "I love you."

"I love ya too." Jazz smirked. "I musta been a fool ta push ya away like dat."

"Musta been." She winked. Lucky sighed, and leaned her forehead against his chest. "So, you're gonna push me through some door, aren't you?"

Jazz held her tighter. "Yeah."

Lucky looked around, as if she was about to tell him a big secret, and didn't want anyone to hear them. "Do you think we have time for just one dance?" Lucky bit her lower lip, looking up at him hopefully.

Music started playing around them, and Jazz smirked.

"Mebbe." Jazz started to rock her gently back and forth. Slowly, she placed her arms around his back, as he gently tugged her to him. Holding Jazz's eyes with her own she began to sing.

"_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the Beginning with you."_

Jazz smiled at her, and sang in his low, but gently voice. His voice alone made her heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

"_No one told me I was going to find you._

_Unexpected what you did to my heart._

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start…"_

They twirled around the nightclub, her silk blue dress fluttering, as their voices harmonized, and became almost one.

"_And life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_Wonderful Journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you!"_

Jazz leaned forward, kissing gently her forehead before resting his against it. Lucky smiled at him, before burying her face against the smooth fabric of his shirt, her hands sliding down around his waist.

"I wish this moment could last forever." She whispered.

"Oh, I wish it too…"

Lucky's eyes shot open, and she felt chills run up her spine. "Oh, no." She looked up at the horrible man who replaced Jazz.

"But that way our chase would never end, girl." Venom looked down at her. "By the way, I've won."

Lucky found herself in the embrace of the disgusting spider, and she squeaked, jumping out of his grip, and rubbing furiously her arms. "Eww, gross!!"

"I assume you find me repulsive." Venom pointed out. "How positively delightful." He put his hands together, and cackled.

Lucky glared at him: first he trapped her in her mind, then he chased her around, pushing out her friends, insulting her father, and ruining her moment with Jazz… Venom was going to pay!

"I have to admit it, girl. You really gave me a run for my money, as you humans would say it." Venom said, a viscous smirk on his ugly face. "But now your luck is over. As I always tell you, you're mine." The spider-mech pointed a blaster at her, its end glowing purple.

Lucky gasped, and grabbed Sigma (who had reappeared suddenly at her feet), eliciting a surprised squeak.

"So, any last request?" Venom asked, chuckling.

Lucky glared at him, thoroughly disgusted. "I wish that blaster could explode in your face!" she hissed, half angry, half annoyed.

Venom laughed evilly. "Nice try!"

But as he was about to pull the trigger, the blaster started to crackle, whir, and groan, and a small, surprised "No fair." was heard, before the weapon blew up like a firework, all in a matter of seconds.

Lucky had ducked to avoid the explosion, and dragged Sigma close to her chest. As she looked up to see what happened to the Decepticon, she was surprised to see only smoke filling the room, and a small satisfied smirk pulled at her lips.

"Maybe spider-mech didn't have much control on your mind as he thought." Sigma commented, watching the spot where Veneom had stood just a second ago.

"I can't believe that worked!" Lucky said dumbfounded, walking to where the Decepticon literally blew up.

She eyed the blackened spot on the wood floor, and smirked maliciously and with a hint of superiority. "Take that, mind-controller!!" She cheered, trotting across the room gleefully, with an equally happy Sigma in her arms, her high heels clicking the wood floor.

"Hey!" Lucky stopped, and looked down at Sigma. "How come you didn't disappear?" She raised an eyebrow.

"To make a long story short, I'm your inner voice." Sigma explained.

"Oh," Lucky tilted her head, then she realized something. "Hey, if I defeated spider-mech, why am I still here?"

"Because defeating Venom was just half of the task." Sigma explained, as he jumped off of her arms.

"What do you mean?" Lucky raised an eyebrow.

"Destiny knows what has to be. You have to face your Fate, and pay the price." Sigma walked to one of the walls of the nightclub.

"What are you talking about?" Lucky followed him.

Sigma let out a sigh. "You know that evil and good coexist, always in balance. You should know that better than anyone else. At least from all the lips that you kissed."

Lucky shot him a glare.

"Anyway," the cat continued. "You have a great responsibility, and a greater Destiny to accomplish. Your death was the end of your mortal self, but your rebirth is the beginning of something new. Something you can see with a vision denied you on Earth."

Lucky rubbed her temples, and groaned. "Look, I don't have time for riddles now, and I don't understand a word you're speaking. I have to admit, that I find my conversations with Blurr more understandable!"

"I'm sorry, girl. I'm merely a guardian. _He_ is the one who knows everything. And actually, _He_'s waiting to show you the way."

"Who?" Lucky threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"My creator." Sigma said simply, sitting beside the wall. "Step through the door."

"Which door?" she raised an eyebrow, and, as if on cue, the wall started to shift, revealing a large, red door with a gold handle.

"Here. All your questions will receive an answer." Sigma pointed at the door.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

Sigma shook his head. "This is _your_ Fate, girl."

Lucky cast one last glance at Sigma, who encouraged her, and reached for the handle.

"Oh, and remember," Sigma called out, and she turned. "What's still unwritten, you can erase!"

After that last cryptical message, Lucky felt the handle give in, and she felt gravity pull her to ground.

She fell on a dusty ground. It was littered with huge chunks of concrete, broken glass and twisted metal beams. Piles of junk settled among, in and out the once towering buildings. The sun was dipping ever closer towards the horizon, the sky blazing a manic variety of colours as she looked up. It felt like being thrown to a strange, apocalyptic dream.

And to make things weirder, there was a coffee table in the middle of debris, with a nice tablecloth, which stood out among the grayish city with its bright white colour. Two cups of tea sat on the table, along with a teapot.

A dark skinned man with white hair and beard, who resembled Morgan Freeman, sat at the table, sipping a cup of tea.

"Good evening, Lucky." He smiled kindly at her. "I was waiting for you." He said as he put on the table the cup he held. "Tea?" he offered.

"Huh?" Lucky raised her eyebrows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sure hope you liked it… Let me know what you think!!!!

Oh, sorry for this other cliffhanger! I hope the whole journey in Lucky's mind wasn't too confusing!!;-)

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	30. Chapter 29: A choice to make

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Hello, everybody!!! It's good to be here again! Here's another chappie… there will be only another one, and then an epilogue. AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW this story is about to end!!!! Anyway, if you thought last chapter was confusing, just wait to read this! ;-))

**Note:**

"Talk"

_Think_

*voiceover*

Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews, and for being so patient with me! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 2****9 : A choice to make**

"SLAG IT!" Ratchet cursed, as he frantically typed in commands in the console in front of him. "No! NO!" He shouted. Firestar stood by the readout screen, hurriedly taking down any last minute adjustments.

"Whazzup, doc?" Jazz gasped, holding the blue femme's hand.

The two medics didn't say anything, at least not to Jazz and the others. They just continued on typing in codes, but it was clear that Ratchet would have worked better if he didn't have five mechs collecting dust around him. Four sets of sky blue optics, and one visor were staring attentively at the muttering CMO.

"I can't believe it's come to this." Ratchet muttered in disbelief.

"What. Is. It. Ratchet?!" Jazz roared, standing, but still holding Lucky's hand in his, when he grew tired of all of this.

Ratchet turned, not displaying his annoyance. He was surprised, actually. "When Venom created Lucky's current vessel, he implanted a virus, programmed to shut down her systems, so that he could gain control of the chip in her head." Ratchet explained. "I was able to let us help her get out of that trap, but, unfortunately, Venom found her first."

"Yeah, we know that." Sideswipe growled.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help her now?" Sunstreaker asked.

"What for? Venom is no longer controlling Lucky's neural net." Ratchet shrugged.

Everyone stared blankly at him.

"So why is she still offline?" Bumblebee asked after a pause that seemed to last a century.

Ratchet rubbed his head. "She is not offline, just… recharging. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now. She sealed any entrance to her processor. It's like she doesn't want us in her head. Like she's protecting us from something." He looked down at her body.

"I wonder if she did that on purpose…" Bumblebee mumbled, looking at Lucky.

Jazz and the twins looked up. Mirage stood silently, his head tilted down toward the floor, as if he was afraid to look at the femme.

Bumblebee continued. "I know Lucky would do anything to help us, but I had no idea she was willing to give up her own life."

"Den ya didn't know her dat well." Jazz said, holding Lucky's hand tighter.

"None of you did." A musical voice cut in.

Six pairs of blue optics turned, and looked at the Autobot standing in the doorway.

"Hotshot!" Jazz exclaimed.

Hotshot leaned on the doorframe, limping as he took few steps forward; one of his legs was wrapped in a silver bandage, and his whole armour was covered by non-life threatening gashes.

"Go back on that berth, or I'll broke your other leg so that you won't be able to move at all!" Ratchet roared.

Hotshot stumbled slightly, and Mirage caught him, supporting the slightly taller mech's full weight. The white and blue spy hooked Hotshot's right arm around his shoulders, and held him around his middle with his left arm.

Hotshot leaned his weight on Mirage, ignoring Ratchet's threat as he continued to speak. "None of you knew Lucky like I did."

Bumblebee approached the blue mech, and stared at him for a moment. "You talk about Lucky as if you're in love with her." He narrowed his optics.

"Keep your processors outta your exhaust pipe! It's not like that; I'm already in love with her sister." Hotshot said, then his expression saddened, and he smiled bitterly. "For the last ten years I stayed by her side, watching her and her sister slowly falling apart, crushed by the cruelty of this world." His smile then changed, becoming proud. "And yet, they managed to survive."

"So you must be Lucky's brother-in-law." Bumblebee said thoughtfully.

Hotshot nodded.

"She talked 'bout ya wit' high regard." Jazz smiled.

"Really?" Hotshot raised an optic ridge, then smirked painfully. "Guess after all our skirmishes, she got attached to me."

"Den ya and yer wife're her only family?" Jazz asked.

Hotshot shook his head. "You guys don't know Lucky at all." He stammered closer to Lucky's berth. "_We_ are her family. And I mean every mech who ever gave a slag about her." Hotshot turned to Ratchet. "What now?"

The CMO sighed. "Lucky is in what humans would call a coma. Unfortunately, like them, time is the only healing device we have." But before the others could talk, Ratchet continued his explanation. "It means that Lucky is in a recharge so deep, it is difficult to determine if she's going to wake up again."

"But Ratchet has a theory," Firestar piped in before the room was engulfed in discomfort.

Ratchet nodded to his assistant before resuming his explanation. "I believe the chip in Lucky's head could be the key to Vector Sigma."

A series of gasps erupted, before Mirage spoke up. "But Vector Sigma is a myth!"

"Or so we thought," Ratchet narrowed his optics to the spy, then he turned them to Hotshot. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Hotshot sighed. "Yes." All optics turned to him in disbelief. "I was forbidden to talk about it. Yes, Lucky holds the key to unleash the power of Vector Sigma."

"That makes sense." Firestar started. "When she used the power to bring Grimlock to life, then again when she rescued Bumblebee and healed Mirage, fighting Blackwidow afterward, her neural processor could not take the strain of so much energy, and shut down her systems to recharge. That's when Venom made his move."

Ratchet nodded. "Without Lucky, I'm not sure if we can face off the Decepticons." He mumbled.

Mirage looked up from the laying femme. "Can she wake up, Ratchet?" He asked.

Ratchet shook his head slowly. "I have no way of knowing. All we can do is wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tea?" the dark-skinned man offered.

Lucky raised her eyebrows. "Ookay, and with this I think I've now won the prize for the sickest mind in history." She muttered, dusting herself off as she stood. "W-who are you?"

The man gave a small smile. "I am Vector Sigma. Before Cybertron was, I was."

Lucky blinked, staring at him blankly. "Vector…" she paused, and her eyes widened in realisation. "Sigma!!"

The man nodded. "Yes, he was my guardian. Thank you for taking care of him… and me."

"W-w-wh-at?" Lucky stammered.

Vector Sigma sighed. "I know this can be difficult for you." He motioned for the chair in front of him, encouraging Lucky to sit down. She did so, as the man continued his speech, while pouring some tea for her too. "I am the storage of Vector Sigma's power, as well as a copy of his original knowledge and conscience. I am the ancient super computer, which gave all Transformers life." She stared at him dumbfounded. "You've already tested this power. Remember when you brought Grimlock to life?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly. "But how could I?" she asked.

"Activating Vector Sigma's special circuit key."

"You mean, the chip in my head?"

The man nodded. "Optimus Prime told you how the Autobots tried to prevent Megatron to lay his hands on the key, right?"

Lucky nodded again. "Yeah, but they failed."

"Yes. And so my power was lost to the far reaches of the universe… or so everyone thought." he gave her a little smile. "Alone in space, I continued to wander, until I reached a small blue planet filled with life. I was pulled by its gravity… and that's when I was assimilated by you."

"You mean, when you entered in my head?" Lucky frowned.

Vector Sigma sighed. "Lucky, I'm sorry. I know that to you I must look like a parasite, a disgusting alien being, who'd lived inside you without you noticing. A plague, which ate your personality, and brought you nothing but sorrow."

She cringed. She didn't like to admit it, but that was exactly how things were… at least to her. "R-Ratchet said that you were programmed to know and learn."

"I am." The dark-skinned man nodded. "I've learned much about you. You gave me an unique possibility to study the human race, to act and feel like them."

"To my expenses." Lucky's frown deepened.

"I am aware of what you've been through-" but he was cut off.

"Good to know!" she spat, standing. "My family was killed because the Decepticons wanted to lay their hands on you! And all you have to say is 'thanks' and 'I'm sorry'?"

"Lucky, please-" but she continued, increasing her tone.

"You destroy my life, you absorb my personality…" she sobbed.

"Lucky," the man stood as well.

"Don't call me that!" she spat. "For what I know I'm not Lucky." She slumped on her knees. "And I never was."

"Oh, I assure you that you were, are, and will always be Lucky," he smiled, and she looked up. "It's only up to you believing this." She raised an eyebrow annoyed.

"You see, it is true that I'm the cause of your sorrow, but I've never interfered with your life."

Lucky opened her mouth to speak, but no word came out of it.

"I was just a spectator, sitting patiently inside your head. Watching as you grew up and learned, as you fell and rose again." He continued softly. "When Scorponok's poison affected me, I tried to fight it, preserving your body in the process. But I needed help, and that's why I made you able to recognize spark energy. I knew the Autobots would notice this, and run tests on you. They could help you." Then his face saddened. "Unfortunately, Venom beat them, and so I tried hard to fight him too, but when he started to destroy your human body, I opted for a more hands-on approach. Your will was what I needed not to fall in his filthy servos. And of course, I tried to return the favour. I downloaded your body, so that you could still feel human if you wanted to."

"So who am I?" Lucky asked exasperated, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You are Lucky, and the Autobot Iceblaze as well." Vector Sigma kindly told her.

"How can I be both?"

"Lucky is who you were and always be. Iceblaze is who you are now." He said cryptically.

"I'm so confused," Lucky buried her head in her hands.

"I know, child." He crouched down to be eye-level with her. "You have a destiny greater than you think, and I know how this can be terrifying. But you're not alone." He took out a small thing from the pocket of his white jacket. "All you have to do is accepting it. And you have the strength to face it."

Suddenly, Starscream's words echoed in her mind. _"What is true strength of heart? Is it the willingness to accept your fate, or the courage to defy destiny?"_ Did she really have what it took to face her destiny? _What if my strength is enough to do both?_ The little voice in the back of her head piped in, and this brought Lucky to raise her head from her hands, and look at the man.

"The paper rose Ratchet gave me." Lucky recognized the object, taking it from the older man's hand.

"What does that symbolize, Lucky?"

Lucky held it tightly. "His love for-"

"No!" Vector Sigma sighed. "It symbolizes," he grabbed her shoulders, and lifted her on her feet, "Hope, little girl. Hope to find more in this damned world than just Fate and war. Hope we can choose, and be all we want to be."

Lucky was staring at him speechless.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't tell me that your life didn't teach you that!" he scoffed.

She took a moment to think about it. In fact, hope was what she always relied on. Hope to be wrapped in darkness every night she was forced to live with her drug-addicted mother, hope to find rest at last, hope to go to sleep and never wake up to see another day again.

But there was another hope. Hope that her current life was just a dream, hope to see the person she called mother walk through the door, instead of the human relict she was doomed to stay with. Hope to change it all somehow, to be what she used to, to be normal again.

Yes, hope had always be in her life. It was just her who didn't see it. But hope was there, in every new breath she took.

As Lucky finally realized this, Vector Sigma had led her through the debris to a crystal wall.

"You see, Lucky, destiny is merely the excuse to use when someone's too tired to hope." He paused as she looked at him, a small smile on his face. "Everyone is too lazy to do something with their life that they just sit down and wait for it to pass by, not realizing that their life is gone before they know it. That's why they blame their 'fate', not realizing that they have to blame themselves." He continued, wrapping his arm around Lucky's shoulders. "All in all, there are just pieces of existence that we have to turn into life, so that when we look back at it, we can say we have truly lived. Everyone is the author of their defeat, and, even if they don't realize it, they are the masters of their fate, therefore they deserve what life gives them. Everyone do what they want; they bear their burdens, sometimes tripping on their path, because, you see, in the end, everyone is free with their destiny."

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "So fate is just this?"

Vector Sigma chuckled and shrugged. "Pretty much. Well, there are much more complicated philosophical theories, but I don't have time now, and you don't either."

The man motioned to the wall in front of them, and two mirror-like doors started to form. One of the mirror shifted, and two figures started to walk toward them, while, on the other one there was a battle going on. "Since you gave me an unique chance to feel just like a human, I want to return the favour, and give you the most important thing in this universe." She looked expectantly at him. "A choice." He smiled, and turned to the two figures coming to them.

She turned as well, and her green eyes widened. "Mom? Dad?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours had passed since Lucky had fallen into unconsciousness. Ratchet had been called away to aid injured comrades, Moonracer was still assisting the frontline soldiers, Bumblebee, Jazz, Mirage and Blurr had gone to assist the others, leaving no one in Lucky's room except for Firestar and Hotshot.

Optimus ducked again another blow from the Decepticon spider. He had been fighting Venom for the last few hours, and was beginning to feel tired. He was still on the defensive, seeing that Venom had his advantage with his eight legs that could hit and support his body at the same time. Not to mention, the two blaster the black Decepticon was holding in two of his legs, which were currently used like arms.

Optimus needed a new strategy. Suddenly he heard a shot ring out, and rip through his arm, the force of the blow so hard that made him trip.

Optimus looked up, and saw Venom standing over him. The sapphire and ruby Autobot swung his legs in a wide arc, catching the black Decepticon off guard, and making him hit the wall, and slumping on the floor.

Venom had his faceplate in his claws; why would they still fight when it was clear that they weren't going to make it? He looked across of him, and saw Optimus struggling to get on his feet, clutching his injured arm.

Venom shook his head. "Why do you still bother to rise?" He stood, staring down at the wounded leader. "We both know that there's nothing more to fight for." He smirked.

Optimus narrowed his flaming-blue optics as he stood to his full height. "We are not fighting in vain!" he spat back, his thoughts turning to his comrades, knowing that everyone of them would say the same.

*We are fighting for our friends.*

"GET DOWN!!" Jetfire shouted as he pulled Red Alert out of the way as Frenzy made a beeline for them.

The small silver mech used one of his arms to hack into the computer in the Autobots' command center, while shooting Jetfire and Red Alert with his other arm.

"Hey, bug?" a feminine, angered voice called from behind him.

The last thing Frenzy saw was a boot sole up close. Elita One kicked Frenzy off the console, ripping his connected arm in the process. She looked down at the two mechs who helped each other up before returning to their stations.

*We fight your kind for the people of this planet, and not just for ourselves.*

Hotshot ducked as Rumble jumped past him to reach the small chamber Lucky was laying in. However, before he could hurt the blue femme, Firestar hit him with her sharp spear, sending him again at Hotshot's feet. The blue mech smirked at the small cassette drone, before finishing him with his gun.

"Thanks," Firestar smiled at him.

"Anytime," Hotshot grinned back at her, and winched at the pain in his leg.

"Now get back on that berth, or I'll have to tie you to it!" she threatened him with her spear, and Hotshot obliged.

*And we will never stop fighting you, as long as you keep threatening innocents,*

"WHEELJACK!!" Arcee yelled as she saw the shot he took.

The engineer had pushed her out of the way, and took the blast for her. Wheeljack struggled to stand, helped by Arcee, who still tried to fight off the Decepticons. But even though it all seemed lost, for them it wasn't. Because neither of them would have stopped as long as they were there for each other.

"No matter if the odds seem maddening!" Optimus finished his heroic speech, glaring at the Decepticon in front of him.

Venom looked up, exasperated. "PLEASE! If you want to torture me before killing me, at least be more humane!"

"Optimus!!" Jazz yelled as he approached his leader with Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Mirage. Optimus turned to his approaching mechs.

"Oh, goodie." Venom said sarcastically. "More toy soldiers!" His voice chuckled in seething hatred.

"What in Primus?" Mirage muttered, eyeing the Decepticon. Optimus turned puzzled optics to Venom, only to find the creature before him… change.

Venom's size grew, and his back and chest started to bulge, as his muscle plates tightened and solidified more. His eight legs became thicker, and two strong arms shot out from his sides. Venom roared, his bottom jaw ripped open, revealing three rows of sharp fangs that stood out on his black transmetal skin. A set of V angled black horns ribbed from his helm, as well as two mandible horns shot out from his cheeks, and curved like miniature tusks. His eight red optics shone in anticipation, a disturbing bloodthirsty nature in them, as they stared down at the stunned Autobots. They stood paralyzed for a moment, regarding the horrific creature that was now the same height as Optimus Prime.

_He must have absorbed the power of the Key_, Optimus thought, as everyone was silent still.

Cliffjumper broke the uncomfortable silence. "You know what they say: the bigger they are-" Cliffjumper was cut off by a fist as he ran towards the giant spider to land a punch straight in his chest.

"The more circuits they break…" Mirage muttered, watching how his red comrade was sent flying through a wall.

Mirage, Jazz and Bumblebee tried to fire at the being, but were hit by one of the long legs, which Venom used like a whip.

Only Optimus was able to dodge the attack. However, as he stood, he was met by a fist in the face, sending him reeling back. Optimus regained his stance, and threw a punch at Venom. But that punch was diverted.

Venom grabbed Optimus' arm, and redirected it to the wall. His fist impacted with the wall, leaving a large crack, and Optimus felt the wires in his fist snap from the strain. He tried to pull his fist from the wall, only to find it stuck.

Seeing Venom trying to attack him in the corner of his optic, Optimus swung his other hand, and heard a crunch sound coming from Venom's shoulder. The Decepticon didn't seem to notice that he had been hit, although some Energon started to leak from the hole on his right shoulder.

With a sickening grin, partially hidden by his two mandible horns, Venom charged at Optimus with a snarl, slamming full force on the Autobot's body. Optimus managed to keep his ground, but Venom's own momentum was enough to rip his hand from his body, leaving it to stick in the wall by its lonesome, several wires hung from it like a ponytail.

The floor vibrated when Optimus fell. He needed few kliks to reboot his systems, and tried to get up, but soon felt the foot pressed against his left windshield that held him down, also cracking the glass. Optimus' blue optics met Venom's red ones, as the latter aimed his gun to the Autobot's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Lennox took few steps back, not taking her eyes off the small white television on the kitchen counter. "Oh my God." She murmured.

Annabelle started crying as if sensing something was wrong, and that's when her mother turned to her, cradling the small toddler, reassuringly.

Sarah looked at Will. He was standing next to her, eyes wide in shock. Will looked at Sarah then at the screen again. He adverted his eyes, and dialled a number in his cell phone.

Sam jumped up when his phone rang. He was sitting in the kitchen with Maggie and Mikaela, Sigma on the table.

"Will-" he started, but was cut off by the voice on the other end.

"_Please, tell me you're watching it."_

"Watching what?" he asked, Mikaela and Maggie frowned worriedly at him.

"Sammy!" Judy called from the living room.

The three humans in the kitchen ran into the living room. What they saw on the screen left them speechless.

"What… the…" he dropped the phone, mouth opening wider by the second.

"…_robots. __They are at war, it appears, but I'm not sure what side is winning, or if we should be worried." _The reporter continued to talk from a helicopter, as the camera zoomed in on Hoover Dam, showing Autobots and Decepticons fighting each other. "_Right now we can see… oh, there!" _the reporter exclaimed, as the screen showed Optimus Prime being knocked by Venom.

"_Did you see that?!"_ a shocked pilot said.

The camera returned to the black-haired reporter, as she tried to regain her composure. _"We don't know what's happening, but whatever it is, you're seeing it. Live."_

The screen switched back to the equally shocked newscaster. "We're still tracking the Los Angeles news crew who are giving us constant updates on this phenomenon taking place in Hoover Dam. Stay tuned for updates."

Sam, Mikaela and Maggie looked at each other in disbelief. Only one word left their lips.

Lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to them, Sigma already knew what was happening. He could sense it. He knew it was time for him to go.

"It's been real." He whispered, closing his eyes, as he disappeared in a sparkling blue light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her parents walked towards her, like they did when Venom killed her human form, only this time they were much more real. The blond woman smiled kindly and warmly at her, like she used to do when she was young, her long hair blew gently around her face.

Lucky took few uncertain steps toward them, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Lucky." Her mother whispered.

"Mom," Lucky smiled, unable to stop her streaming tears, her voice cracked by her hiccups.

"You grew up beautifully." Her father told her, smiling as well. She had almost forgotten what was like to see her parents smile.

"Thanks," she said, before turning to Vector Sigma. "Is this a vision?"

The dark-skinned man shook his head. "No. If you choose to go through that door, you will be able to start your life all over again. I will never arrive on Earth, and you will never meet the Transformers."

"But what about my destiny?" she asked puzzled.

Vector Sigma chuckled. "You have now the chance to defy, or accept it. My power can manipulate time itself. If you want to live the life you lost with your parents, you must go through that door, and everything you knew will never exist. If you want to go back to your friends, you have to go through the other door. That way you'll accomplish your destiny… But I warn you. If you do, I can't tell where you'll end up."

"So if I choose to live with my parents, I'll be able to know where my life would have gone, if I haven't met the Transformers?"

"And you'll live happily." Vector Sigma nodded.

"And I won't see the Autobots ever again." It wasn't a question, and pain was clear in her voice.

"It's your choice to make." He said solemnly.

_How can I choose between what I want and what I'd always wanted?_ her mind screamed. How could she choose? She loved Jazz. She'd learned to survive in an hostile world. But then, she would be with her family, live the life the Decepticons stole from her. She couldn't bring herself to choose, but she knew she had to.

Taking a deep breath, Lucky turned to her parents. "Mom, dad."

"Yes, Honey?" her mother smiled.

Her eyes were teary as she spoke. "The only thing I had ever wanted is to have another chance to be with you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Gasp* CLIFFHAAAAANGEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!

I'm evil, deal with it!;-P

I sure hope you liked it… (it's ok, if you didn't.). And to answer your question, yes, I'm nuts!

I know this is all so confusing. So Vector Sigma's Key is the chip in Lucky's head, and Morgan Freeman is a sort of hologram for the super computer. The key also has Vector's knowledge and power downloaded inside itself. And now, 'cuz Lucky made him know the humans better, he gives her a chance to choose between returning to the Autobots with all the sorrow she endured, or start her life all over again. What will she choose????

Truly hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!!!!

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	31. Chapter 30: Blinding light

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Hello, everybody!!! It's good to be here again! Here's the last chappie… T^T AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW this story is about to end!!!!;-))

Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews, and for being so patient with me! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Chapter 30**** : Blinding light**

"This is not good," Red Alert muttered, looking at the console in front of him.

"You know I hate it when you say that!" Jetfire spat as he and Elita One glanced at the same console.

On the screen there was the display of the battle between Optimus and Venom. Elita's spark twisted painfully when she saw that the Autobot leader wasn't having the upper hand. On other screens, different battles raged on. But what truly bothered them was the power readouts. They were skyrocketing, completely out of control, and it seemed that not all the energy was coming from Venom.

"I don't know where this energy is coming from." Red Alert exclaimed. "But I can tell you one thing: if that energy keeps coming on like this, then it will be strong enough to break this planet in half!" He panicked.

Elita One gasped, and clapped her hands together. Jetfire did the same, but his hands clenched into fists. He hesitated, as silence followed Red Alert's panicked statement, noises of the various battlefields filling the Control Center.

"Ma'am?" Jetfire asked after a pause, glancing at the femme. "What do we do?"

Elita One hesitated for a moment, her optics still on the power readouts, then she replied, "Pray for a miracle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus sprinted fast enough to break every Olympic record ever set, as he tried to avoid the red, sweeping beam Venom's optics were shooting. He was able to avoid being shot at by Venom only with his comrades' help. Now those same comrades laid on the ground, already being hit by the blast. Optimus gasped as he was completely obscured by the laser.

His consciousness was restored almost immediately. He pushed himself on all fours, staggering because of the lack of one hand, and looked at his three cohorts amid the smoke boiling up from the ground. Jazz, Cliffjumper and Mirage were laying on the concrete, not moving and emitting only the faintest of groans; right now even a poke with a feather duster would probably finish them off.

"Now that you've tested my power, why don't you be a good hero, and DIE!?" Venom spat.

Optimus shook his head, struggling to stand. "Power is not everything!" The red and blue leader clenched his fist, glancing at his groaning team. "Your power is a mere illusion. It is nothing compared to our determination to keep fighting. Our love for each other." His lip components curled up in a defiant, if not cocky smile. "That's why you won't win."

"Hope!" Venom screamed indignantly. "How can you still be so slagging hopeful!?" his faceplate twisted in a scowl. "Look at you. I am victorious here! What hope can you truly have left?"

"Hope in our friends and those we love!" Optimus glared defiantly.

Venom looked amused. "So the flame of courage still burns within you, huh? Good." He now looked pleased. "Then killing you won't be as boring as I thought." He chuckled, but it sounded like an evil crackle. "Farewell, Optimus Prime." He warmed up his optics, and sent an infernal blast down toward him and his still comrades.

For a moment, all he could see was blue, and he truly thought he'd reached the Well of the All Spark. But then the light faded, and Optimus could see that he and his team were still in one piece, huddled beneath a hemispherical, translucent, blue shield.

"How…?" he stammered confused, and looked at Venom, equally stunned.

A second later, the sphere turned to a ray of energy, which promptly hit Venom on one shoulder, causing Energon to spill forth. A small part of the blue light retracted backward, into a blue hand with white fingers.

Optimus followed the beam with his optics, clutching his chest with his handless, sparking arm, and his blue eyes widened, upon seeing the mistress of the energy.

There, standing tall on a broken pillar, was Lucky, looking menacing at Venom, and quite pissed off. Her blue armour seemed to shine, although the place was poorly lit. At her feet, Sigma was observing the scene, but he too looked rather pissed… he seemed more like a lion, than a cat.

"Sorry, I'm a little late." Her optics softened, as she spoke with Optimus, jumping down from the pillar with Sigma. "I had a spider infestation to take care of!" she joked.

"Don't worry," Optimus chuckled. "You're just in time."

"Yeah," Venom said, as he stood. "Just in time to be killed along with your pathetic friends!" was all the warning they had before the two red lights shot another blast, this time hitting Optimus square in the chest.

"Optimus!!" Lucky screamed, then turned her green optics to Venom. She raised a hand, and a beam of blue energy shot out of it, but was unfortunately dodged by the Decepticon.

"How dare you!?" Venom screeched, sending another blast that hit the floor in front of her, making Lucky kneel.

"You may have escaped my mental trap, but you are no threat to me, little girl. I am your creator, your master. You exist _only_ to serve _me_. You survive only because _I_ allow it. Because that's the only way to lay my hands on the most powerful weapon in the universe!"

Lucky hung her head in utter dejection, and closed her optics. Then she suddenly chuckled. "You remind me of my school teacher," she said, a smirk pulled on her face.

"What?"

Her optic ridges suddenly lowered as her mouth twisted down into a grimace of the purest anger. Finally making up her mind, she opened her optics, greener than ever, and blazing with fury. Her left forearm started to shift into a cannon, like it did the first time she saw Blackwidow impersonating her. She stood up, and her cannon glowed. "Save your mental games for the tourists!" she spat, then fired at him directly into his chestplate, driving him back.

"How dare you!?" Venom spat angrily. She ignored him, and shot again. The Decepticon tried to steady himself, successfully regaining his balance. "I made you!"

"You may have created my new body…" she narrowed her optics, then glanced at Sigma, who nodded. The mechanical cat unfolded himself, and his pieces and circuitry flew on Lucky's cannon, making it bigger, and more powerful. At that, Venom backed up a bit in genuine fear, and she started to make her way towards him, cannon glowing menacingly. "…But the choice has always been mine!"

Without even a trace of effort, she raised her cannon, and fired a broad beam. The blast that came out was enough to send Venom reeling back few feet. He was stunned and shocked by her power. He thought he had her in his servos!

"You ungrateful, insolent-" She blasted him back again, and continued forward, steadily and unstoppably.

"I'm sick and tired of your stupid mental games!" she roared, firing again. That last shot immobilized him, sending the crackling energy running up and down his body. "All you did was making me suffer!" He screamed, dropping to his knees… all eight.

She stopped, and glared at him, now feeling only pity. "Look at you! You're miserable." She shook her head. "Your search for my power has consumed you. Those who think that power is everything, will wind up with nothing."

"Power… everything…" he choked out, reaching a clawed hand to her.

"You want the power of Vector Sigma?" Lucky hissed, then she raised into the air, her body completely surrounded by blue energy. "Here!" she spat, as her optics flared, and blue bolts flashed down from her spread arms. "It's all yours!"

That was all Venom could hear, before the blue light engulfed him. He was slowly and steadily swallowed up by the blinding radiance, eventually voicing a scream more agonized than any he had ever been able to force from the vocalizers of his victims.

The light rapidly spread outward over the Autobots and their base, filling the sky with its bright power, and eating everything in its path. The light could be seen from space!

No one knew how long it lasted, but it seemed like forever, as the blue light gently passed over their bodies, temporarily lifting all sorts of fatigue and sorrow they have ever felt.

The wave passed practically everywhere, reviving, and healing those in need, as its final burst restored the ravaged base.

When the powerful and warm light cleared away, clear blue sky, buildings and streets were back like nothing happened, with still stunned and knocked out Autobots to enjoy the beautiful day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moonracer's optics slowly fluttered to life, and she sat up slowly, rubbing her helm. She felt great, better than ever, but she knew that something was missing. She looked around, and saw her comrades waking as well.

Everyone was not only unharmed, but better than they have ever been; wounds were healed, limbs replaced, plasma burns taken care of.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

The mint green femme's head snapped to the source of the scream: Sideswipe. "Get the frag off of me!" he snarled to his brother, who seemed to be using him as a bed.

"Oww, why do you have to be so slaggin' loud!?" the gold warrior replied, getting off his brother. It looked like they all decided to just take a nap in the middle of a battle.

Speaking of which…

"Where are the Decepticons?" Prowl stood up, slowly looking around.

Moonracer looked to the street below where a Decepticon ground force had previously been. She marvelled at the absence of holes, cracks, or any damage to the structure. The only living souls were Wheeljack and Arcee. She blinked in confusion; she was sure just few nanoclicks before, the engineer's shoulder had been shot at…

Wheeljack looked at his shoulder, wondering why he wasn't feeling it throb, only to find it all there, with no trace of the plasma shot. He looked at Arcee, astonished as he was. Then they both looked up at Moonracer, who was staring down at them with a lost expression on her faceplate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotshot sat up from his berth, and gasped. He unwrapped his wounded leg. It was no longer damaged, and he stared at it dumbfounded.

"Firestar?" He gasped.

The red Autobot nurse looked at the leg bewildered.

Hotshot looked up at Firestar for explanations, and touched his previously damaged leg. "How did I recover so quickly?"

"I… I have no idea…" the red femme stammered. "This," she pointed at his fixed leg, "Goes against every medic law I know."

Hotshot looked awestruck for a moment, then he smiled knowingly. "I guess we have friends in high places…" he chuckled cryptically.

Firestar looked confused, and Hotshot stood, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, not to lean on her to walk, but so that she wouldn't ask questions.

Firestar was about to say something, but Hotshot stopped her, his faceplate brighter. "C'mon. Lets go see our friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All sectors check in!" Elita One ordered over the comm. She looked at Jetfire and Red Alert, unharmed and clueless about what happened, and equally eager to know if their comrades were fine.

The answers arrived immediately, though they were full of uncertainty.

Ironhide's voice was the first to answer. _"__Sector Alpha," _he paused a little, glancing at Chromia, and the helicopter shrugged._ "Um… one hundred percent operational."_

Bumblebee was next. "_Sector Beta fully operational… though I have no idea how." _

"_Sector Gamma all clear." _Prowlstated, but his voice wasn't hiding his disbelief.

"_Sector Delta," _there was a pause, before Ratchet continued. _"We're_ _all fine."_

"Damage report!" Elita One demanded.

There was a short pause, filled with rapid footsteps, then Blurr's fast voice answered her. _"I'mrunningaroundthebase. Everything'sokay,ifnotbetterthanokay. Everyone'sunharmed. Whatthefraghappened?"_

Elita One was at a loss of words.

"_Command Center come in!" _Jazz exclaimed, breaking the stream of thoughts running through the femme Commader's processor. "_This is First Lieutenant Jazz. Do you copy?"_

Elita One shook her confusion from her head, and pushed a button on the console in front of her. "Yes. Go on, Lieutenant."

"_What da frag happened?"_ Jazz demanded incredulously. "_One klick we're fightin' Decepticreeps, da next we're all wakin' up from a slaggin' stasis nap!"_

Elita One shrugged, although Jazz couldn't see her. "Your guess is as good as mine." She said simply, and released the button.

"Red Alert," Elita One turned to the red, blue and white medic. "Any sign of Decepticon intruders?"

Red Alert shook his head, looking at the readouts. "None. It looks like they disappeared!"

"Elita?" Jetfire started, and the femme turned to him. "I picked up an ion trail from the same energy we picked up before."

Elita One leaned forward slightly, as did Red Alert. A second later the three sets of optics widened in shock. Elita One leaned back again speechless, while Red Alert just gasped.

"I guess your miracle was granted," Jetfire commented.

"_Optimus to Elita One."_ The white and pink femme sighed in relief upon hearing her beloved's voice, and snapped out of her trance.

She pushed the same button from before, and answered. "We hear you, Commander."

There was a short pause on the other end, before Optimus replied. _"I think I know what happened…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus's fingers left the spot on his helm he used to activate his comm. link, and he looked at the hand he thought was still stuck in the wall. But instead, there it was, like Venom didn't even ripped it off in the first place.

The Autobot leader glanced up at the still floating in midair Autobot femme. She was gleaming and shining like a star, and was ringed by a brilliant blue corona. That same beautiful aura slowly faded away, as she descended. Optimus gingerly approached her.

"Optimus! You're okay!" Lucky beamed, as her heeled feet touched the ground, Sigma unfolded himself from her cannon, and was now perched on her shoulder.

Optimus was a loss of words. "Lucky… that was…" he stammered and paused. Then his databank summoned the only word that could describe what truly happened. "Unbelievable."

Lucky smiled kindly at him. "No." As soon as Optimus crouched down to be eye-level with her, he got two blue-armoured arms around his neck, as he was embraced in a bear-hug by the shorter femme. "I finally believed."

Optimus gaped for a moment, before getting over his shock, and hugged Lucky back. "Welcome back."

They parted, and the blue femme looked around. "So, is the base levelled?" she asked.

Optimus shook his head. "On the contrary." He stood, and looked around as well. "The base is fully repaired. Like there hasn't been a fight."

"That's good," Lucky sighed in relief, as did Sigma.

Optimus turned to her, a doubtful look on his faceplate. "W-what was that light?" he asked.

Lucky smiled slightly, letting Sigma slip on her hand. "That, Optimus Prime, was Vector Sigma's power. As powerful as the All Spark itself." She held Sigma up. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But Vector Sigma is not a myth. I assure you he's for real."

Optimus's optic ridges furrowed. "If you really released his power, how is it possible that this planet is not destroyed?"

Lucky's smile only grew. "Venom wanted the power I keep, and absorbed a lot of it. But you see, Optimus, I am… how should I put it… the only one 'cut out' to hold the job?"

Optimus blinked in confusion.

Sigma sighed. "Venom downloaded part of Lucky's power, but he couldn't stand its full force, because only Lucky knows how to use it." He explained.

Lucky shrugged, and looked at the Autobot leader. "He wanted the power, I gave it to him. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"But how did you…" Optimus didn't even know what to ask, his processor too full with questions.

Lucky just smiled sympathetically at him, knowing how hard all that truly was. "I made a choice." She said, and her green optics gazed out to nothing.

_Flashback _

"The only thing I had ever wanted is to have another chance to be with you…" Lucky's eyes were teary as she spoke. "…But I have to stop running from my life." Her voice was now broken by her hiccups.

"I love you with all my heart, but I also know I can't be with you. I know with the power I have I could bring time back, and be with you for the rest of my life…" Lucky's tears continued to stream down her face.

Her parents smiled at her, but they didn't interrupt her. Just waited for her to finish. "…But-" her hiccups forced her to stop momentarily.

"…But I also know that something like that would be too selfish." She paused a bit. "I just… feel that the Autobots need me, and I can't leave them. Not after everything they did for me." She felt a new force and a new determination, something that was telling her to stay with her new family.

"No one will ever be like you. But now I have a new family, and I have a new life. I can't tell you why, but I know that I have to live it." She smiled, preparing for her farewell.

"Goodbye… and, please, forgive me." She whispered softly, not looking at her parents, as she made her way to the mirror with the battle.

"Lucky, wait!" her mother called, and she stopped, a hand was already digging into the mirror, whose surface turned liquid.

"Yes?" her green, puffy eyes looked back at her parents.

"Wherever you'll go, you know we'll be with you." Her mother smiled.

Her father placed a hand on her mother's shoulder as they both smiled warmly at their daughter. "We're very proud of you, Lucky."

"Thanks," she whispered, then was engulfed in a blue light, as she passed through the mirror, and disappeared.

_End flashback_

Lucky smiled sadly, then her optics looked past Optimus. The hallway where they were was starting to fill itself with confused Autobots. And her optics immediately caught the one she was looking for.

"Go," Optimus encouraged her, tilting his head. He didn't have to tell her twice. She nodded, and ran towards Jazz before Optimus could blink. Sigma fell from her hand, and landed gracefully on the floor.

"JAZZ!" Her sweet voice called.

Jazz turned upon hearing the sound of his beloved's vocalizer, and ran as fast as he could toward the blue form approaching him.

"LUCKY!" Jazz stopped just a split second before she collided with him, his arms spread wide to embrace her.

The silver Autobot held Lucky tightly, as if she was going to disappear, and lifted her off the ground. He spun her around, both laughing, and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Optimus approached with Sigma in tow, and stood before them.

"Sir!" Jazz saluted, after Lucky stopped kissing him, still hugging her shoulders.

"Lieutenant." Optimus nodded, smiling.

"Proud of our little girl, Optimus?" Jazz smirked.

"Indeed." Optimus nodded, and Lucky smiled brightly.

Their glances drifted to Cliffjumper, who was walking toward them. "Hey, you're okay!" Lucky smiled at him.

Cliffjumper smirked smugly. "Gonna take more than a little Decepticon bug to get_ me_ offline."

The three rolled their optics at the Bumblebee-look-alike mech, then they heard a loud roar, and turned to an approaching Grimlock, whose mouth was holding a reluctant Mirage by the armour ridge behind his neck.

"Mirage!" Cliffjumper started, holding back his giggles, as did the others.

"Looks like someone has a soft spot for our spy!" Jazz snickered.

Mirage glared at the saboteur. Then Grimlock finally put him down, just in front of the blue femme. He looked nervous, but it was difficult to say if it was because of the blue femme he insulted few weeks before, or because of the giant T-Rex growling behind him.

Mirage shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I… I wish to apologize for my behaviour. I misjudged you, Lucky. You have my gratitude, and my respect."

"It's okay," she waved reassuringly at him, and smiled. "You don't have to say that."

Grimlock roared, making Mirage shudder. "Yes," he stomped one paw on the ground, making it shake slightly. "Him do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would someone be so gentle to tell me what the slag happened!?" Ratchet growled. He had reached the front line, and was now discussing with Prowl, Moonracer and Wheeljack.

"I bet my long experience as an engineer that Lucky is the one who saved us." Wheeljack said, one arm wrapped around Arcee's waist.

Prowl sighed, and glanced briefly to the side. A light blue form with another red one beside it walking up the hallway caught his optic. Soon the others as well looked at the two Autobots approaching them, and walked towards the figures.

"Firestar!" Ratchet exclaimed. The red femme couldn't hold back any longer. She jumped in his arms, much to the others' surprise, and to the medic's pleasure.

Hotshot waved, smiling. "Hey, Prowl! How's my favourite tactician doing?" He teased.

"Hotshot! What are you doing here?" Prowl replied.

"Wow, I'm not hurt anymore, thanks for asking." Hotshot scoffed.

Prowl held out a hand, a small smile on his stoic face. "I'm glad to see you up, soldier."

Hotshot looked like he was going to shake the offered hand, but instead he hugged Prowl. "Thanks, Primus! So you do have a spark somewhere!" He laughed.

"Soldier, contain yourself!" Prowl exclaimed through gritted dental plates, as his whole body tensed.

"Aww, c'mon! Couldn't you be a little less uptight? It was the end of the world, after all!" Hotshot laughed.

Prowl's scowl softened slightly, but he still pushed free of Hotshot's grasp. "Happy as ever, I see." He muttered, stepping away from the light blue mech.

"HENRY!"

Hotshot turned, and gasped. "LUCKY!" He beamed, and ran to meet the blue femme. He hugged her, lifting her up by her waist, and spun her around. "For someone who's so icy, you look hot!" He winked, setting her down on the ground.

Lucky playfully punched his arm at the comment.

"Oww," Hotshot rubbed his arm. "I just got _out_ of the Med Bay, you loony!" He grumbled.

"Remember it's never too late to go back." She growled jokingly.

Hotshot raised his arms in defence. "Alright, alright, I give." He laughed.

Lucky was soon surrounded by her friends, hugging, cheering, beaming, asking questions, or just clapping her on the back. She had no more words to greet her loved ones, as it seemed that the entire Autobot army was there to greet her.

Through the crowd that had formed, and was no longer talking only to her, Lucky saw a yellow mech leaning against Grimlock's paw, arms folded, observing her. Lucky pushed through the crowd, and walked towards Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked up, smiling brightly at her. "You're back."

Lucky looked down at her Autobot body, and smiled slightly. "And in one piece." She looked back up at Bumblebee.

"Lucky," Bumblebee stood inches from the femme. "I-" a white finger pressed on his mouthplate, silencing him.

"Shhh, I know," Lucky smiled, raising to her tip toes to place a gentle kiss on the yellow mech's cheek. Grimlock observed them from above.

"It's so good to be back!" She laughed, taking Bumblebee's hand, and leading him back toward the crowd. "Besides," she turned to look at the smiling yellow warrior. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" She winked.

Bumblebee chuckled. "Wouldn't want to."

As Optimus walked in the Command Center, he was nearly body-tackled by Elita One hugging him. "Sub commander?" He murmured, after he regained his balance.

"Oh, quit it! Just hold me!" Elita One exclaimed.

Optimus embraced her, and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

Jetfire and Red Alert emerged from the Command Center few seconds later.

"It's good to see you again, Jetfire." Optimus said, parting from his bondmate.

"Same here, old friend," Jetfire offered his hand, and Optimus shook it.

Optimus turned back to see the higher ranked officers walk in. "Well, I believe we have much to talk about." Prowl nodded.

"Comin'." Jazz nodded too. He looked at Lucky, and smiled. "Duty calls, babe."

Lucky folded her arms, smiling playfully. "I thought we were past calling us name."

"Yeah, but I like it…" Jazz chuckled. "Lucky." He placed a small kiss on her mouthplate. "I gotta go now. Could take a while to get everythin' straightened out."

"Well, I hope it won't take too long." Lucky smirked. "Think we can have a nice big celebration?" she looked at the others, then at Optimus. "I mean, we deserve one, right?"

Optimus blinked at her, then looked at his comrades, eager to celebrate, and pleading him to say yes. Lucky shifted from one foot to the other as she awaited the sentence.

"Very well!" the tall Autobot said, grinning as his team exploded in various cheers. Lucky jumped in the air, and Grimlock wagged his tail happily.

After a bit of calmness returned, Optimus asked, "And where are we to celebrate?"

Lucky's smile grew. "I think I know where."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, she chose to be with the Autobots: what did you expect!!?? Next time we're gonna celebrate!!!!!

Truly hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!!!! If you have any question, feel free to ask!

T^T Aww, this is the last chappie, then there's only the epilogue! But don't move!! I still have one last trick up my sleeve! *insert evil laugh*XD

Until next time, see ya around!! ;-)


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Here it is. The last chapter, the grand finale!!!! Truly hope you liked this story! Thank you for being so patient with me, and for reviewing this fic! I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now, on with the story! Enjoy!! ;-)

**Epilogue**

The bonfire burned calmly in the middle of a beautiful garden underneath a starry sky. Lucky marvelled at how large the garden the Autobots gave her indeed was. It even had a large area paved with gravel, currently occupied by a multicoloured assortment of various cars, trucks, a helicopter, and a jet. Music played in the background, as the Autobots and their friends were all laughing, playing, and generally partying, celebrating their victory.

Firestar dragged a rather reluctant Ratchet to the dance floor. They looked so cute as they twirled around on the green grass, the well built, quite tall hologram with brown hair and blue eyes, covered by fake glasses, was really a good dancer, who gracefully showed off his gorgeous partner, an orange-haired woman in a red dress.

A black-haired man set up a rather powerful-looking telescope; he had grey pants and a white sweatshirt with red and green stripes. He was explaining something to a breath-taking young woman sitting next to him. But the girl, wearing a purple tank top and fitting blue jeans, and who had pink and curly hair cut to the chin, looked more interested in the man, rather than in what he was saying.

Not far from Arcee and Wheeljack, a hologram with blond hair and mint green streaks, wearing a green blouse and white pants sat comfortably on another hologram's lap; he had greying hair, and was wearing some sort of black and white uniform. Moonracer and Prowl were talking about things… like a relationship. And it looked like the tactician didn't dislike the conversation, or the beautiful femme on his lap.

A rather tall man in a blue shirt with red flames, and blue jeans, helped a white-haired woman, wearing a pink jean jacket over a white sundress, put the tablecloth on the long table. A man with red hair, looking ready for the beach, watched them curiously, as he drank some kind of hot pink liquid. Jetfire teased Optimus and Elita once in awhile, as the two discussed about human camping, while Red Alert's hologram, a young man with blue hair, blue jeans and a white and red shirt, sighed, and told the Vice Commander to cut the couple some slack.

Ironhide sat beside Will and Sarah Lennox, and Chromia was sitting next to the blonde, gently stroking a purring Sigma. The two human parents, who sat next to Epps and his wife, looked anxiously at their daughter, who decided to use the giant Grimlock like a slide. The T-rex didn't mind it; on the contrary, he looked pleased to have the small girl sliding down his back and tail, giggling happily all the way.

Ron and Judy Witwicky sat chattering at the table next to their son and his girlfriend, Mojo barking happily on Judy's lap. Sam and Mikaela sat with Glen, Bumblebee and Maggie, talking about normal teen stuff, while the blond boy cast a glance at the blond girl, sitting beside him, every now and then.

Another couple joined Ratchet and Firestar on the dance floor (actually, it was just grass, since they were in a giant garden). Hotshot and Angel danced so gracefully, they made almost all stare in slight awe at the energy they had. Lucky's sister decided to come, after Hotshot talked to her before the battle, and they all welcomed her with open arms… especially Lucky. They spent almost all afternoon talking… they had much catching up to do.

Mirage was talking and drinking with Cliffjumper, both sitting at the long table. The first had blue hair, and was wearing a white and blue t-shirt with jeans, while the latter was wearing a red sweatshirt with black pants, trying to brush his long red hair away from his sparkling blue eyes as he talked and laughed with the spy.

Sunstreaker, wearing a yellow jacket with black jeans, and Sideswipe in a red sweater also with black jeans, sat on the corner, watching and whispering to each other. It was clear they were plotting something…

"Alright, boys," Lucky chuckled, interrupting the whispering twins, "Stop plotting, and give me a hand!" Lucky called, as she walked towards the table with many large dishes.

"We weren't plotting!" both twins whined, standing up.

Lucky rolled her eyes, and, the next moment, a blue blur took the dishes from her hands, setting them on the table, in front of everyone. A second later, a young man, taller than Lucky, with blue hair, and wearing an azure shirt with blue pants, was in front of her.

"Wow! It doesn't matter how many times you do that, it's always awesome to see it!" Lucky chuckled, as she brushed away the blue locks Blurr's gust of wind made fall in her eyes. "Thanks, Blurr."

"That'snothingcomparedtowhatyoucando!" The speedster grinned from ear to ear, and winked.

Lucky giggled, then Blurr sped away, taking a seat next to Red Alert. The redhead chuckled as she made her way to the table, and sat next to Jazz. When everyone was settled, they started their dinner, talking about 'normal' stuff, such as giving Grimlock other friends, or scolding Sigma because he was making Ironhide jealous.

After they finished their dinner (and Lucky still marvelled that holograms could eat), Wheeljack walked up with Ratchet, both carrying what looked like a bucket of bottle rockets, miscellaneous fountains, and enough assorted fireworks to light up the whole Autobot base for at least three weeks.

"I sure hope you're not too tired, because we're gonna have fireworks!" the engineer stated cheerfully.

"Are those your old inventions, Jack?" Sunstreaker chuckled, nudging his brother with his elbow, and causing said twin to snicker.

Wheeljack sighed, glaring daggers at the two, as he and Ratchet put down the fireworks. Ratchet called Blurr, and he appeared beside the two so fast they didn't even have time to blink.

Lucky chuckled, looking at the three discussing where to place the fireworks, and all her friends just enjoying themselves. Her gaze soon locked on a blond couple. Maggie said something to Bumblebee, probably excusing herself, before reaching Glen. Lucky approached the blonde.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she asked accusingly, coming up from behind the scout, and making him jump.

"Lucky!" Bumblebee turned, and glared at her.

One surprisingly green eye started to twitch ever so slightly, and then, abruptly, the redhead burst out laughing so hard she clutched her side and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Bumblebee muttered sarcastically, though he had to admit that the sound of her laugher still made his spark skip a beat.

"Sor-ry," she choked out in between giggles, and then tried to calm herself. "So, how are things going with Maggie?"

Bumblebee blushed a bit. "I… we… uh, we're just… good friends…" he stammered, and trailed off.

Lucky raised an eyebrow understandingly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she beamed, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "Maggie's a good girl. You deserve to be happy." She added the last sentence in a lower voice, so low it could be heard only by him.

Bumblebee smiled, hugging Lucky back. "Thanks, Lucky." He whispered back.

"No, thank you, Bumblebee." She kissed his cheek, then whispered. "For everything."

As they parted, Maggie came back, and Lucky gave her a big smile. "Well," she said, starting to walk away. "Looks like you have many things to talk about…" she trailed off, winking at Maggie, who blushed.

Then she sent a private message to Bumblebee over their comm link. "_Go, Bumblebee! She loves you… I know."_

"_Thanks, Lucky.__ I'll try."_ He sent back, then turned to Maggie, and took her hand as both walked to a nice spot where they could watch the fireworks. _And remember… I will always love you, _he added in his processor only, as he saw Lucky walking away in the side of his eyes.

Lucky walked up to the tall willow tree in the center of the garden. A handsome man, leaning his back to it was watching the night sky. When he heard her approaching, he looked at her, smiling. Lucky reached him, stopping less than an arm-length away, smiling brightly at him.

"Hey, Flyboy!"

Jazz pushed himself off the tree, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled closer to him, sighing slightly. Jazz felt something was wrong with her. "Lucky? What's wrong?"

Lucky looked up to Jazz, his blue eyes so full of concern. She sighed, a sad smile on her lips. "I… I can feel the Decepticons are not done with us. Starscream's going to return." She looked out to the still darkened skies. "I want to start a new life with you, but…" she turned her green stare to him, "If the Decepticons attack us again, I can't…"

Jazz pressed his finger to her lips, shushing her, and smiled. "Shhh, don't worry, Lucky. We fought 'em for millions of years," He shrugged, "We'll fight 'em again. Right now," the dark-haired hologram turned her to the skies ahead, and grinned, "Let's just make the best of our lives." He held her tightly, making her smile. "Let's relax, and try to be happy."

"Aww, they're so cute!" Firestar cooed.

Her words startled the couple that parted, and turned to see every hologram and human come there apparently to spy on them.

"Sheesh! My optics are burning!" Sideswipe joked, and Prowl slapped him on the back of his head.

"No one forced you to come," he pointed out.

Lucky and Jazz just smirked to them.

"Quit it. Lucky needs to relax, especially…" Ratchet sighed, turning to the couple, and Jazz shook violently his head. "…In her conditions."

"What conditions?" Lucky raised her eyebrows.

"Give it a rest, Ratch!" Jazz screamed out. "Do ya wanna her to spark our sparkling right here!?"

Silence fell after that statement, as every Autobot (minus Firestar, Moonracer, and Ratchet) froze, while the humans looked confused. Jazz cringed, glancing at Ratchet, who looked askance at him, and wanting to smack himself. _Slag it!_

"Sparkling?" Lucky blinked in confusion, and tilted her head.

Firestar sighed, and folded her arms. "Nice going, you two."

"Have you ever heard about delicacy?" Moonracer scolded both of them, her hands on her hips.

Ratchet turned disdainful eyes on the shorter woman. Moonracer not only held the stare, but returned it as well. Ratchet sighed.

"Please, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Isn't a sparkling the equivalent of a human infant?" Lucky asked, feeling her cheeks warm up with every word she spoke, and looked between Ratchet and Jazz.

Jazz shifted nervously under her stare. "Um… Lucky…" If his hologram could sweat, they all probably ended up drowned. "You know… that time… and… um…"

Lucky blinked, then smirked. "I'm not pregnant. With my power I would have felt…" She stopped in mid-sentence, and her eyes widened. The strange force she felt, the same one that made her choose to stay with the Autobots… Realisation struck her like a lighting. "Oh, boy…"

"I know, love." Jazz held her a bit tighter, as it seemed that Lucky started to stagger. "I reacted dat way too." He muttered to himself, remembering when Ratchet told him that Lucky was carrying his sparkling.

It was what left Jazz speechless; when Lucky passed out after fighting Blackwidow, Ratchet took him to another room to talk to him privately. He said Lucky was carrying an extra spark, that was certainly their sparkling. The words hit the First Lieutenant like a lighting, and left him shocked, and gawking like a fool… much like how they left Lucky.

The girl was staring blankly at Ratchet, her mouth open in shock, until Jazz reached over, and shut it gently. That action caused her to snap out of her trance, and she looked around at the smiling faces of her new family.

"Aww, wow! I love ya, Tough Luck!" Angel cheered. "I'm gonna be aunt!" she jumped, and punched the air. Hotshot looked at her oddly, then shook his head, and chuckled.

Elita One chuckled as well. "It will be nice having a sparkling running around the base,"

"Oh, suuure." Jetfire patronized her, rolling his eyes.

"Aww, what a wonderful news!" Chromia beamed, clapping her hands together.

Lucky looked at her, and smiled nervously. She then looked at Jazz, equally nervous, and he squeezed her hand, in a comforting way, as if to say that she wasn't alone. "Whoa! I really don't know what to say, except for… Whoa!"

Judy, Epps's wife and Sarah were talking to each other, satisfied smirks on their faces, while their husbands just shook their head, smiling sympathetically at Jazz.

"Hey, Luck? How do you feel?" Angel asked, walking closer to her sister.

"I'm… fine. I mean, I'm scared as Hell, but… this is great!" she smiled, then her expression changed into a frown, and she glanced at all the Autobots, and especially at the mothers. "Help me when I ask, because I don't know how to be a parent."

"Don't sweat it, girl." Sigma waved as he walked up to the couple. "I'll help you!"

Lucky grinned. "Aww, Sigma! What would I do without you?"

"You'll have many problems raising your children." Sigma said nonchalantly.

Lucky blinked. "Children? What do you mean, children?"

They all turned to Ratchet, and a red laser shot out of his vehicle form, and analyzed Lucky's. The hologram took out what looked like a small datapad from the pocket of his green jacket, and read it. Suddenly, the CMO started to chuckle hysterically, one hand flying to his head.

Firestar walked up next to Ratchet. "Is he right, doc?"

Ratchet handed her the datapad, and she gasped, almost dropping it in the process.

The crowd started to murmur and whisper silently, as Lucky and Jazz grew more and more preoccupied by the second.

Moonracer had had enough of it. "For Primus' sake, Ratchet! What is it?" she demanded.

The medic rubbed his head. "She is carrying a double spark."

"Holy scrap!" Arcee gasped.

"Wait… double spark… which means…" Lucky stammered, and Jazz's eyes started to twitch.

Ratchet nodded, and sighed. "Yes. You are now mother to two sparklings."

"TWINS!!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe high-fived each other.

"Oh, boy." Bumblebee gulped.

Lucky stared at the crowd blankly; Jazz's eyes rolled back up, and he fainted. The thud he produced when he passed out, and hit the ground was enough to make Lucky snap out of it, and she crouched down, shaking Jazz lightly, and calling his name.

Optimus cleared his voice, draining everyone's (minus Lucky, Sigma, and the fainted Jazz) attention. "Let's set up those fireworks!" he ordered, and they nodded, leaving the couple, but continuing to chatter about the happy news.

Ratchet hesitated for a moment, and looked to Lucky as she successfully awoke Jazz.

"Jazz?" Lucky's voice was feeble. She was still shocked by the news.

"Lucky," Jazz sat up. He looked at her worried expression, and then hugged her tightly.

Lucky looked startled for just a second, before she hugged him back. "You're not upset?"

"Upset!?" Jazz asked in disbelief, and held her tighter. "How could I be!? I love ya, girl! I love ya wit' all mah spark! We're gonna do dis right dis time. I promise ya!"

Lucky hugged him tighter, and both failed to notice Ratchet looking at them with the same eyes of a father looking at his daughter the day she marries the man she loves. The CMO sighed.

"Might as well get used to it." Sigma interrupted the medic's trail of thoughts, and he looked down at the cat, who patted his leg sympathetically.

"Yes." He sighed. "Like I said before, I still think that the bot is hardly worth Lucky's time, but if she's happy with him…" Ratchet sighed again, glancing at the hugging couple, then at a satisfied Sigma, and smiled.

He and Sigma headed to the grass, near an awaiting Firestar, leaving the couple a little privacy. Lucky and Jazz stood under the willow tree for a few more moments, before they both headed to the grass, and sat down, awaiting the fireworks.

"Okay everyone! Grab a nice spot of grass: we have fireworks!" Wheeljack announced.

All the holograms sat down, either embracing their mates, or just talking with their friends. The humans did the same, while Grimlock crouched down, much like a giant dog, with little Annabelle perched on his big nose, and waggled his tail.

After everyone was settled, Blurr set up all the fireworks and pinwheels in a split-second, and set them off a second later. Several bottle rockets popped into the air, attracting everyone's attention, and applause. The multicoloured wheels spun, spraying blue, yellow, red, green, and purple all over the grass below. The fireworks danced in a miscellaneous array of colours, lighting up the faces of the spectators as they exploded in every imaginable fanciful way.

When the fireworks show was in full swing, Firestar looked up, and pointed, "That firework looks weird!"

They all looked to where she was pointing and saw a brilliant streak descending the dark sky; it seemed that it was heading towards the ground in a rather mischievous way…

Before anyone could dive for cover, the firework hit the grass right in front of Ratchet, and exploded, causing white foam to spill forth and soak the medic. Few holograms (mainly the youngest) cheered and laughed along with the humans, while others looked too shocked to produce any sort of sound.

Ratchet's eyes started to twitch, and he glared at you-know-who and his twin brother, who were practically laughing their heads off. That action alone labelled them 'guilty'.

Ratchet didn't say anything. He calmly approached the twins, who were still laughing. When the CMO was near enough, Sunstreaker wiped away the tears from his blue eyes, and his face fell. He elbowed his twin, who looked first at him, then at the approaching medic, and stopped laughing, while both started to back away slowly.

"Uh, c'mon, Ratch!" Sideswipe tried, eyeing the nasty-looking tool in the medic's hand.

"Yeah, can't you take a joke?" Sunstreaker added, hiding behind his brother.

"You can take a head start." Ratchet grumbled, smacking the tool to his hand.

The twins looked at each other, and made a run for it, all the way chased by an enraged CMO, holding a nasty-looking wrench, cursing the twins' existence, and eliciting well-needed laughter from everyone in the crowd.

Lucky looked between the exploding fireworks, and the three holograms chasing on the ground. She laughed, although a yawn soon escaped her lips.

Jazz blinked at her. "Lucky?" she looked at him, as the arm around her shoulders tightened the grip. "Are you tired?"

Lucky looked at the laughing Autobots, and her human friends; then she glanced at Jazz, the fireworks brightening over her face. She smiled, "No… I'm fine."

Jazz nodded, and smiled as well. "Same here, Lucky."

The fireworks continued as a new day and a new life began for all of them. The bright lights falling from the sky seemed to be made just for guiding everyone in the new future that awaits them… As well as providing good illumination for Ratchet to hunt the running twins!

Lucky smiled at what she had now, thinking briefly about what she left behind. _I accepted my fate by finding the courage to defy my destiny. I had the power to change my life forever. And I used it. I broke free from the shell of fears that caged my soul in my old, human existence. _

Her green glance looked at the Autobots, as they cheered either for Ratchet or the twins. Lucky inhaled deeply, feeling the air so sweet and new… maybe because, for the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt like she was right home.

_I began a new life with the people I love the most. I don't know where the new path I took will lead me, but I look forward to know it._ Lucky nuzzled back into Jazz's arms, and he placed his head on top of hers. She smiled, and glanced again at the three holograms chasing on the grass.

…_and__, this time, I'll live it to its fullest._

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww!! The end! I can't believe I did it! This story is finished!! Y'know, when I read a book, I look forward to know how it ends, but, at the same time, I wish it could never end! I know this story is nothing like that, but at least I hope you liked it anyway.

I want to thank EVERYONE who was able to reach this point. Thank you! You really kept me going… and you were able to put up with my crazy mind, my grammar errors, and my delays… wow! You're more awesome than I previously thought! Thank you!!

Awww! So yes! Lucky and Jazz are gonna have two sparklings!!! This would lead to certain things, like… Cough*a sequel*cough.

Right now, I have some ideas… just tell me if you'd like to read a sequel to this story! And while you're at it, do you have any idea for the names of their sparklings? Or of their gender (say, you want them to be both females, males, or a male and a female)?

Ok, now I should stop ranting. Truly hope you liked this story! Thank you for reading/reviewing it! Thank you again, you made this worth it.

Primus bless you! ;-)


End file.
